


The Art of Time

by Writercrash



Series: Arty Hansen Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - Time Jumping, F/M, Time Skips, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 169,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writercrash/pseuds/Writercrash
Summary: Artemis "Arty" Hansen has always found strength in solitude. One day, on her walk home from work, she finds herself transported to another dimension where the Doctor is real. Being pulled from one end of his time line to the other, can she ever find peace again. Or will she find a new normal alongside the Doctor in his crazy adventures.X-Posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arty Hansen Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Blink and You’ll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey all! Its been a while since I have written anything, let alone Fanfiction so bare with me. This has been X-posted on Fanfiction.net. Hope you all like it. - Writercrash
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish to.

**Chapter 1: Blink and You'll Miss It**

Artemis "Arty" Hansen's leg bounced beneath the counter of the circulation desk. Bored beyond measure, she had spent the majority of the day daydreaming about worlds beyond the imagination. Only to be interrupted by small children needing help reaching the egregiously tall shelves and the occasional high school student looking for research assistance. The most dynamic moment of the day was when a middle-aged woman screamed at her co-worker, Julia, and herself for thirty minutes. She raved on about "why there wasn't a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey available for her perusal, while she waited to pick up her children from school." Even after they explain to her that all six copies they had in inventory had been checked out. In Arty's eye's, nothing could have made that day more cumbersome than it already had been.

"So… got any plans for the weekend?" Asked Julia, who was awkwardly spinning around in her chair to keep herself occupied.

"I am working a shift at Delphi Theatre box office this weekend for Seussical. Maybe watch a couple of Doctor Who and Merlin reruns. Other than that, not much. Mother is working a double shift this weekend at the hospital, so I will probably be on my own. Like always." Arty replied. "You?"

"Well, there is this Memorial Day party that my friend is throwing this weekend. I'm super excited! There is going to be burgers, beans and beer." Julia pauses for a moment, as if contemplating if she should continue. "You're welcome to join me if you wish. Josh said I can bring a plus one if you are interested."

"No thank you. Parties aren't really my scene." Sarcasm dripped in excess from her voice. By Arty's tone, you could tell this was not the first time they have had this conversation.

"Arty, you have got to get out more! Other than working here or at Delphi, you never go out. You might as well be a hermit!" Arty sat there in silence, watching the seconds click by on the clock. No matter how many times she had heard it, Arty couldn't find it in herself to change her habits. Most of her life she had been left alone. Her father, Mathew Arthur Hansen, died when she was only three years old. He was in active service in the military overseas, when his troop was attacked by local militia. He didn't survive the night. Her mother, Lillian Sky Hansen, was an emergency room doctor at their local hospital. When her mother was home, she barely paid attention to Arty, other than to take care of her basic needs. She began to find solace in her own presence.

"Thank you, Julia. Really, I dearly appreciate your concern. But I don't think anyone would want me at a party."

"Arty come on you can't…"

"Arty! Julia!" A gruff male voice called from the front hallway leading into the library. It was Mr Cooper, the greasy head librarian. Mr Cooper had been working at the library as receptionist for years and had recently been promoted to head Librarian when the previous one moved away. He had little respect for his younger associates. "Stop lollygagging! We need to lock up!" The clock had barely struck nine PM closing time before Mr Cooper was pushing the two girls out the front door, locking them outside.

The girls stood there in silence, debating on what to say next. Taking a deep breath, a mustering everything she had, Arty turned to Julia. "I hope you enjoy your party. I appreciated the thought, but I will have to decline. Goodnight and get home safe." With the final word, Arty turned on the spot and began to walk home.

Only living twenty minutes away on foot from the library, Arty never felt it necessary to bring her car. The daily short walk home had been a relaxing portion of her routine. Crickets chirped away as she strolled down the neighborhood sidewalk. She came upon a long stretch of wrought-iron fence. Sitting beyond the border was the extensive town cemetery filled with elegant statutes and morbid rows of headstones in varying degrees of decay. Not breaking the cadence of her steps, Arty continued along the path. As she walked past the threshold of the cemetery, she noticed that the sound of the local wildlife had dissipated. The cricket's chirps had petered out and there was no longer the occasional distant bark of a dog playing in the backyard. Most people would feel uncomfortable walking through a cemetery at night, but due to the few stories her mother told her of her work at the hospital, Arty never felt uncomfortable with the idea of death. Beginning to feel a looming presence behind her, Arty came to a sudden halt and turned. The shadows of trees waving in the wind was the only movement she saw. Coiled as tight as a spring, she stood there staring out at the path behind her waiting for someone to jump out. After a minute, she slowly spun back around and continued on her walk home.

She only made it two steps before she heard a twig snap behind her. Jumping and turning on the spot, again she found no living presence in her shadow. She only found a long stretch of tombstones with the occasional mausoleum guarded by a stone angel statue. Arty not knowing what lurked in the shadows, turned and sprinted for the other end of the expanse. When only a few steps from the edge, Arty tripped over a large root from a large maple tree. Tumbling to the ground, she felt her ankle twist to an unnatural degree as she slammed into the fence gate. As she laid there, she could only hear the deafening sound of her heavy breathing. She felt a cold hand press down on her shoulder, then darkness.

*******TIME SKIP*******

When she came back around, Arty found herself sitting in a windowless room with stained white walls. The lowest wooden shelf that lined three of the walls rested just two feet above the ground. A sharp pain zipped through her ankle as she attempted to sit up. Crying out she came to a sudden halt, taking a deep breath to relieve the ache. She gently pulled herself along the floor to the door, clenching her teeth through the pain. Reaching upwards to the doorknob she attempted to open the door. Finding that it was locked, she shifted her weight to slowly stand and tug needlessly on the door. No matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn't give. Losing hope, she collapsed to a heap on the floor.

"Great!" She cried, "Managing to get yourself kidnapped and locked in a decrepit pantry. Good job Arty!" She sat there in silence for thirty minutes, trying to think of any way to get herself out. Ideas continuously tumbled through her head, each more ridiculously then the last. "I could try to punch a hole in the drywall to the room next door… assuming that there are no bricks or wood supports in the way. Oh, or I cry out and hope that the Doctor hears my cries on the physic paper and comes to help… but oh wait he is a fictional TV character." As each minute passed, Arty began to lose hope, until she heard movement from outside. With all her might she began slamming her hands on the door calling for help. Footsteps came pattering up to the other side of the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A soft female voice called from the other side.

"Yes. Hello please help! My name is Arty Hansen. The door is locked and I'm injured. I was walking home from work, when someone grabbed me shoulder and I blacked out. I don't know where I am."

"My name is Sally Sparrow, I can help you. It's a two sided lock, let me see if I can find a key in one of the draws." The sound of draws rapidly opening and closing rang through the house.

"Did you just say your name was Sally Sparrow?" Arty choked out.

"Yes, why is there a problem with that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"No, one problem at all." Arty began to bounce her uninjured foot. Anxiety began to creep its way into her subscious. Softly to herself she began "Great! Either I am delusional or I am in a coma and this is all some crazy dream," pausing. "However it is logical that somewhere in the world, there would be someone with the same name as a fictional character. But how crazy it would be that I would happen to run into someone with the exact same name as a Doctor Who character." Her mind continued to pace in time with the slamming of the draws.

"Yes! Arty I think I found the key." The sound of a metal key moving around in the lock was echoing in the small room. After a moment, the pantry door swung open and standing just outside was Sally Sparrow. It was "the" Sally Sparrow from the show. Welp, that's great. Arty scooted herself as far back as the pantry would allow. The mounting anxiety of the previous night and the subsequent morning were pressing down upon her shoulders.

Suddenly, the front doorbell rang through the silence of the house. Neither girl moved right away unsure what to do. Sally reached a hand out to her. "Let me help you up. My friend Katherine is in the front room. We can help you to the hospital after we see who is at the front door." Arty took a moment to consider her options. Realizing she had nothing left to lose at this point, she took Sallys hand. With her assistance, Arty hobbled her way to the front entry then sat on the stairs. Sally began to reach to open the front door when a young dark haired woman in a brown leather jacket stuck her head out of the adjacent room. "What are you doing? It could be a burglar." Katherine cried.

"A burglar who rings the doorbell. Oh this is Arty, she was locked in the pantry." Katherine looked at Arty with suspicion.

"Okay. I'll stay here in case of…"

"In case of?" Sally replied sarcastically.

"Incidents?"

Sally turned away from her friend and back to the door. When Sally pushed open the front door, a young blond man in a suit stood on the top step of the entry. "I'm looking for Sally Sparrow." The man stated hesitantly. Knowing what is to come, Arty tuned out the conversation, instead choosing to keep an eye on her surroundings. The mere knowledge of the creatures lying in wait around the house put her on edge. Sound of a slamming door caused her to jump, crying out as she slammed her injured foot into the floor.

"Kathy?" Sally went running off into the adjective room only to find it empty. She went searching throughout the first floor for her friend fruitlessly.

"Please," the man cried. "You need to take this. I promised."

Sally slowly walked back towards the man. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I made a promise. To my grandmother. Katherine Costello Nightingale."

"You're grandmother?

"Yes, she died twenty years ago" Huffing, Sally took the letter from the man, ripping it open and looking through the pictures rapidly.

"So they're related?"

"Sorry?"

"My Kathy, your grandmother. They're practically identical." The two stood staring at each other waiting for the other to cave. Finally, Sally unfurled the letter that was amongst the photographs and read it in silence. Arty sat on the stairs solemnly, with the knowledge of truth. Sally would never see her friend again, and it wouldn't be until after she fought through a perilous trial that she would realize this.

"This is sick! This is totally sick!" Sally raced up the stairs, nearly trampling Arty in the process. Arty and the man sat in silence for a moment, before he began picking the photos off the ground.

Arty looked at him with pity and understanding. "If you give them to me, I'll make sure that she takes them." He looked at her for a moment, then handed her the pile.

"Thank you. I made a promise to my grandmother, and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't fulfill it."

"Rest assured, you've done all you can." The man stared at her for another brief moment then turned and headed out the front door. Not even another minute later, Sally comes racing down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Come with me. I'll drop you off at the hospital on my way out." She stated as she pulled Arty to her feet. Arty placed the pile of photographs in the letter in her hands. Sally sighed and placed them in her jacket pocket. She helped her hobble along the pathway to the front gate. Arty continually glanced backwards at the path to ensure they were not being followed.

*******TIME SKIP*******

After staying in the hospital for a night for observation due to her blackout, Arty hobbled her way out the front door with a cast on her fractured ankle and a set of new crutches. As she crossed a hallway corner, she bumped into Sally Sparrow heading in the same direction. Tears were resting in the corner of her eyes. Having known what just happened Arty kept quiet. "I am glad to see you better," said Sally.

"Thank you for taking me here. I probably wouldn't have made it otherwise." Looking down, Arty saw the list of DVDs resting in Sally's hands. "So, where are you headed?"

Sally looked reluctant to tell Arty, almost as if she worried if she said it allowed, it would prove how crazy it sounded. "Back to the house at Wester Drumlins. This is going to sound crazy, but there is a video easter egg that Kathy's brother found with a guy in a pinstripe suit talking about the angel statues. Just like the ones at the house. The video seems like you are only hearing one half of the conversation. He warns about the dangers of these angels… and get this. All seventeen DVDs that it is on, are the only ones that I own. That's crazy right?" She asked barely breathing in between thoughts.

Arty thought very carefully about her next words. "Honestly, after my past couple of days, nothing would surprise me." Sally smiled gratefully. "Let me come with you. You will have extra support."

"Alright. As long as you are okay with walking" Arty followed Sally out the front door of the hospital and down the street.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"You live in Scooby Doo's house." Larry pushed his way past Sally and into the next room and began to set up the DVD player.

"For God's sake, I don't live here." Arty sat on the floor in the center of the room staring out the window at the angel statue that was in the garden. Not trusting the creatures, Arty refused to take her eyes off of them for a single moment.

"Okay. This is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't know…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay." Larry clicked play and Arty slowly allowed her eyes to drift down to the screen, still keeping the angel within her line of vision. "There he is." Sally came up alongside her.

"The Doctor." Arty breath out earnestly.

"Who's a doctor?" Larry queried

"He's the doctor." Sally replied

"Yup, that's me." Even knowing how the Doctor knows what to say, it still unnerves Arty how he seems to be replying to them.

"Okay, that was scary."

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that."

"Yes I do"

"And that"

"Yup. And this"

Sally looks on incredulously, "He can hear us. Oh, my god. You can really hear us"

"Of course, he can't hear us." Larry replies exasperated, reaching over and grabbing a booklet from his bag. "Look. I've got a transcript, see? Everything he says. 'Yup, that's me.' 'Yes, I do.' 'Yup, and this.' Next its…" Suddenly speaking in sequence with the Doctor "Are you gonna read out the whole thing?"

"Who are you?" Sally asked

"I'm a time traveller. Or I Was. I'm stuck in 1969." Martha pushed her way in to frame, her frustration at the situation rolling off her.

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop. I've gotta support him. Arty isn't even here to keep him in check so he just runs amuck and causes trouble." Not expecting that, Arty eyes widened in surprise. Her focus now completely on the DVD monitor, with no thought for the angel lurking at the window.

"Martha! Leave Arty out of this, it isn't her fault."

"Sorry Arty." Martha steps back out of frame. Now realizing the connection, Sally stares at her.

"I've seen this bit before. Arty? Do you know him?" Sally asked.

She sat there for a moment contemplating how to respond. "Honestly, I've never met this man in life." Feeling guilty for technically stretching the truth, she turned her eyes back to the monitor.

"Quite possibly." The doctor interjected.

"1969. That's where you are talking from."

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say 40 years before I say it."

"38"

"I'm getting this down. I'm writing in your bits." Larry plops down on the floor next to them, and begins to scratch away at the paper.

"How? How is this possible? Tell me."

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated"

"Tell me"

"Very complicated"

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronise me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me." Sally sassily replied to the Doctor. Arty had to give the girl credit, she could give the Doctor a run for his money.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-stuff." Watching the Doctor, prattle his way through that line was even more ridiculous "in person" than on TV. "And Arty don't you dare pick on me for that line."

"Yah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me, yeah."

"Next thing you're gonna say is 'Well, I can hear you.'"

"Well, I can hear you. Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you're gonna say."

"How can you know what I'm gonna say?"

"Look to your left."

Larry paused in his writing, with both girls turning their attention to him. "What's he mean by 'look to your left?' I've written tons about that in the forums. I think it's a political statement."

"He means you. What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"I'm writing in your bits. That way I've got a complete transcript of the entire conversation. Wait until this hits the Net. This will explode the egg forums."

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript," the girls returned their focus to the Doctor. "It's on my Autocue"

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written."

"I told you, I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head around this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having."

"Wibbly-Wobbly, timey-wimey… What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue blox, haven't they? The angels that have the phone box." A shiver goes down Arty's spine, raising her eyes, the angel is still where she last saw it. Her eyes linger there for a moment before slowly drifting back to the screen.

"'The angels have the phone box' that's my favorite. I've got that on a t-shirt."

"What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things."

"Creatures from another world."

"But they're just statues!" Sally cried.

"Only when you see them. The Lonely Assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you, either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And, oh, yes, it can. That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. Well, I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now." Arty heart began to race.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"The blue box. It's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How?" Sally pleaded. "How?"

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn you back, don't look away, and don't blink… Arty please be safe, I will see you soon. Good luck."

Silence rang through the house. For a moment no one dared to move or breath. "No, don't. You can't!" Sally cried as she shook the DVD player.

"I'll rewind him." Larry tried.

"What good will that do?" Arty snapped, beginning to feel the amounting pressure. It took a moment before any of them realized. "None of us are looking at the statue." Slowly, the three of them began to turn to their heads towards the window. Standing directly in front of them was a stone statue, with menacing teeth and claws. They scrambled to their feet. Sally and Larry let Arty go first due to her crutches. Arty began to quickly hobble her away down the hall and the stairs to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs, they discovered the Tardis, surrounded on all sides by angels. The three slowly inched their way towards it. As they reached the box, the lights began to flicker."

"Oh, great. Now they are turning out the lights. Wonderful." Arty stated sarcastically.

Sally began fumbling with the key attempting to open the door. "I can't find the lock!"

"Sally Quickly. They're getting faster, Sally! Come on!" Larry cried.

"It won't turn!"

Getting tired of waiting, Arty turned towards the box and pushed towards the door. "Let me do it." The moment she touched the key, it turned and the door opened. As if the Tardis was welcoming her inside. The three of them ran inside and slammed the door shut. Timidly, they made their way further into the room. Arty placed her hand on one of the coral columns and felt the energy pulse beneath the surface. Startled, she drew her hand back quickly. At the top of a platform off the main console, a hologram of the Doctor appeared before them.

"This is Security Protocol 712. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey. Please insert the disc, and prepare for departure." Larry took the disc from the DVD case in his pocket and it glowed within its housing.

Sally searched along the console surface, until she found what she was looking for. "Looks like a DVD player. There's a slot." Suddenly the room began to rock violently back and forth. Arty stumbled and fell to the ground directly next to the console. She felt the golden energy of the Tardis drum beneath the floor, waiting for instructions. "Quickly, they are trying to get in," Sally cried.

Larry took the DVD from the case and placed it in the reader on the console. The Tardis began to dematerialize, leaving Sally and Larry behind. "I think it's leaving us behind. No Doctor you can't!"

From her place on the floor, all Arty could hear was the sound of the Tardis in flight ringing to deafening volumes. After what felt like an eternity, she felt thud of the Tardis finally landing in 1969. Sitting alone in silence, the only reassurance she had was she knew that Sally and Larry would be safe once the angels were forced to look at each other for all eternity. The doors to the Tardis slammed open and the Doctor jaunted in like nothing had happened.

"See Martha, I told you everything would be fine," he said. "Arty! I am so glad to see you." The Doctor came rushing over to her side, but she scooted as far away from him as the platform would allow her. He stopped and observed her. "Arty, are you alright?"

"Alright?" Arty cried indignantly. "Alright? Do you think I am alright? I have no idea where I am. As I was walking home like I do everynight, I suddenly black out and wake up locked in a pantry of an abandoned house, with a fractured ankle. A woman who lets me out is Sally Sparrow, a character from a TV show I watch back home. Her friend Katherine gets kidnapped by weeping angels. After I get checked out the hospital, I decide it's a good idea for some stupid reason to return said house with Sally and Katherine's brother, Larry. Only to watch a video of you in the past, who apparently knows who I am. We get chased down by weeping angels to the basement, where we manage to get inside the Tardis. Low and behold, I place my hand one of the columns and can literally feel her presence, as if that is completely normal. And now I am in 1969 presumably, with you, a fictional character from a TV character standing in front of me, asking me if I am alright. No I am not alright!" Silence rang through the room. The Doctor stood there gaping at me, as if I told him something surprising.

"I'm from a TV show?"

Arty's anger continued to rise. "Of everything I said, that is all you got."

"I mean, I always knew that you had knowledge into my life, but I was never aware it was because of a TV Show." A subtle ache began to form in Arty's head, she slowly started to sway on her feet. Realizing what was about to happen, the Doctor reached out to her. "Arty.." She faded to black.


	2. Admitted into the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asylum of the Daleks

**Chapter 2: Admitted into an Asylum**

As Arty creeped into consciousness, she felt a large hand repeatedly brushed along her hairline. A low male voice hummed what appeared to be a lullaby in an unknown language. As Arty began to open her eyes, the bright light of the white room bled through her eyelids causing her brain to throb behind her eyes. The man stopped and cleared his throat.

"Arty? How are you doing?" The Doctor asked. Arty discovered that her head was resting in the eleventh doctor's lap. He removed his hand from her head. Giving herself a moment to gather her bearings, Arty sat up next to the Doctor.

"Physically, I'm fine other than my ankle. Mentally, the jury is still out." Arty replied. The Doctor chuckled while scooting down to the end of her leg. He placed a hand on her casted ankle. Taking a deep breath, it began to glow gold with regeneration energy. While Arty was still frustrated with him, she was too fatigued to hold onto her anger. "You shouldn't be using your regeneration energy like that."

"You might be right, but for you it would be worth it." Arty was floored by the emotion in his voice. As the glowing light dissipated, so did the pain in her ankle. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it along the length of the cast. As it passed, the cast split beneath it. Gently, the Doctor slipped her ankle from within. Setting the split plaster to the side, the Doctor set her foot in his lap and began to massage her ankle. "I was never able to apologize or give you any sort of explanation. And I'm sorry, it will be awhile before you know the whole truth. I know the exact date, time and coordinates for each discovery, but I can't tell you. The only thing you have known from the beginning is…" He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "From what I know, a lone weeping angel found itself in your world through a crack in time and space. When it attempted to send you back in time and feed off the time energy, it was still tethered to this reality, so it sent you here instead. I'm sorry you're stuck here; in some way I feel like it is my fault." The Doctor rested her foot back on the ground and reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pair of black toms.

Arty gently took the shoes from him and began to place them on her feet. "How did these fit in your jacket? Nevermind, time lord, bigger on the inside. Doctor, you listen to me and you listen good. No matter what you think, it's not your fault. You can't predict and control the actions of every creature you come into contact with. Trust me, I don't want to be stuck here, but I don't blame you."

The door slid open, and a group of salt/pepper shakers on wheels, also known as Daleks, rolled in. They surround them on the floor with their weapons trained on the two prisoners. The last Dalek to enter rolled up to directly in front of the Doctor. "The Doctor and his angel will follow."

"I am not his angel! Or anyone's angel." Arty cried. "Quite frankly after the last couple of days if I never saw another depiction of an angel, I would be ecstatic."

"Artemis will be quiet and obey." The Dalek threatened. Arty jumped and scooted away from the Daleks. No matter how sarcastic and confident she tried to be on the outside, she was a tangled web of anxiety inside.

"Where are we going? What are you wanting from us?" The Doctor asked.

"You shall not ask questions, you shall obey!" The Doctor stood to full height directly in front of the Dalek. He took a moment to size it up, before turning to Arty and offering her his hand. Reluctantly, they followed the Dalek out the door. They traversed through winding corridors until they came across a door like the one for the cell Arty woke up in.

"So how much trouble are we in?" Rory asked.

"How much trouble, Mr Pond? Out of ten? Eleven." The Doctor stated as he swaggered into the cell behind the Dalek.

"You just had to be dramatic, didn't you?" Arty asked.

The platform beneath their feet began to rise as the roof split out of the way. At the top, the lift opened into a large amphitheater filled with Daleks awaiting for their arrival.

"Where are we? Spaceship, right?" Amy asked.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks." The Doctor pulled Arty to his side, shielding her from as much of the room as possible. "Be brave"

"What do we do?" Amy queried.

"Make them remember you. Well come on then." The Doctor goaded them as he circled the room. "You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, It's Christmas! Here I am!" Setting directly at the center of the circle, he braced for an attack with his arms opened wide. The room echoed with silence. No one made a move; human, Dalek or timelord.

"Save us." Called the Prime Minster Dalek which sat upon the pedestal. "You will save us."

Turning on the spot, the Doctor stared at the Dalek in astonishment. "I'll what?"

"You will save the Daleks" It cried. The entire population of Daleks joined in his cry and chanted "save the Daleks." Their cacophonous chant was haunting at best. Standing before them was the universe's most deadly, malicious race asking for assistance from their greatest enemy.

"Well... This is new" The Doctor commented. He raised his hands, bringing the chanting to a sudden halt. "I need information, I will not agree without the knowledge of what I will face."

"We will tell you when we arrive," it replied.

The doctor began to pace back and forth, always keeping his three companions within his field of vision. Periodically, the Doctor would briefly pause, turn to check on Arty before continuing his pacing.

"What is he doing?" Rory questioned.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and he's starting to worry." Rory looked at Amy skeptically. "Oh! And look at him frowning now. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory and who's going to fix it? And how is he going to protect Arty? She is so young and doesn't understand her place in this world? Taken by her lack of excitement and clothing, I would say this is her first official adventure with the Doctor. And he straightens his bowtie."

"We have arrived," the Dalek bellowed. The Doctor glanced at his watch; five hours had passed as they traveled. With no knowledge of the starting location or exact trajectory, he was as blind to the situation as his companions. He didn't like not knowing.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor grilled.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." As the Doctor passed Darla, he leaned and whispered to her briefly. Based on his facial expressions, he did not seem pleased with her response.

"What do you know of the Dalek asylum?" The prime minister asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scared, the insane, the ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me. Why don't you just kill them?"

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred." The Doctor aggressively turned towards the prime minister but was only stopped the hand on his shoulder. Knowing the Doctor's coming reactions, Arty had slowly meandered her way across the room. The Doctor rested his hand on top of hers. While she knew what was to come, she had watched to many time travel movies in her lifetime to know not to mess with established events too much. They still had to go down to the planet below, meet Oswin so that the Doctor could be deleted from the Dalek's path web and drop the shield so that planet could be destroyed … however stealing someone's lines never hurt anyone.

"What do you mean by offensive?" she asked.

"Does it surprise you to know that Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick," the Doctor spat. "But hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?"

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." Arty squeezed the Doctor's hand to not allow him to dwell on the Daleks' comment. Him getting into a fight now will not save them.

"Why should we help you?" Arty asked. "You have never shown Doctor or any other species kindness. What gives you the right to ask this of us?"

"You are correct, young angel. We have not. Though that doesn't mean that you haven't shown us any. Despite our lack of understanding or compassion, we hope that you will again." At the center of the Parliament, an opening appeared on the floor. The Doctor and Arty made their way to join the ponds at the opening.

"The asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core," Darla stated.

"How many Daleks are down there?" The doctor asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions certainly."

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Are there any preventive measures to keep most volatile Daleks from the rest of the populous and visitors?" Arty queried.

"They are organized and contained within different wards based on condition, but nothing is guaranteed."

"Armed?" Asked Amy.

"Daleks are always armed."

"What color?" Rory asked. All present turned to the man in question with disbelief. "Sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum." The sound Bizet's Carmen rang through the open space. Arty allowed herself to be engrossed in the music, daydreaming of being back in her normal world. Where there were no homicidal aliens chasing her down. She was only shaken from her stupor when a black band was placed on her wrist.

"You will need this; it will protect you from the nanocloud. The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?"

"Honestly, how is that any different when the Tardis takes you someplace random that needs your help." Arty claimed. "It's just a different source."

"Oh, I hate your logic sometimes." The Doctor shakes his head disapprovingly. "It's comments like that, which makes me question why the Tardis loves you. How you haven't pissed her off is beyond me. Why are they wearing bracelets as well?"

"It is known that the Doctor requires companions." A white Dalek resting next to the Prime Minister called. As Amy cried "Geronimo," Arty felt a hand push her forwards and she fell towards the planet below.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Upon landing, she found herself in a dark large room filled with Daleks in varying degrees of health. The faint sound of raining water resonated across the concrete. Lying next to her was Rory, who was still unconscious from the landing. Arty crawled over to him.

"Rory?" She said shaking his shoulders. "Rory!" Spooked awake, Rory sprung up slamming his head into Arty's. "Oh, mother of god." They both profusely rubbed their head.

"Sorry Arty." Rory sat silent for a moment, taking in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're in a large open chamber filled with Daleks, experiencing a varying array of mental illnesses and regression. With only two doors, each situated on opposite sides of the vast room." Arty replied. "Honestly, it could be worse."

"I assume this is knowledge from your universe." Rory asked matter of factly, as if it was an average question.

"If you mean from the TV show from my universe, where you all are fictional characters and I don't exist. Where the TV episode we are experiencing is called "Asylum of the Daleks". Yes, that knowledge. To be completely honest, if I told anyone in my universe what is happening right now, either they would tell me I was dreaming, or I would be admitted to an asylum, with no hopes of escape. Just like these Daleks." Rory looked at her with sympathy. This world wasn't simple for the young Arty to accept, and he knew that. The last time Rory had seen her, she was much older. She had accepted her fate. She knew what her place was in this universe, but she had hundreds of years and adventures with the Doctor to accept that. This Arty was innocent and fresh faced.

Rory gave her an apologetic smile before standing up. "We should begin to look for a way out of here."

"I agree. You go to the right and I'll go to the left. With all the jump cuts, the show never depicted the exact pathway to the exit door." The two began to separate, before something popped into Arty's head. "And Rory, I feel like this is common knowledge but don't touch anything." Rory lowered his head sheepishly and gave her a thumbs up before continuing on his path. Arty turned back toward the right side of the room. She slowly weaved her between the columns and rusted Daleks. She stopped as she passed one with a web of electrical burns painting its outer shell. They all emanated from two spots on the round top of the creature, as if electrodes had been placed there. Different grey shades of burns portrayed the increasing voltage of the shocks. No matter how malicious the creature, Arty could not justify the use of torture to this degree.

Clink! The sound of metal reverberated across the space. Arty whipped her head to the direction that Rory had headed, holding her breath. The room remained silent. She slowly turned her head back to the Dalek, only to find its eyestalk lit bright blue pointed directly at her. "Hello, Dalek." It remained silent. "Given the damage you've sustained, you probably don't trust anyone. I don't blame you, but I promise not to hurt you. You don't need to exterminate me!"

It remained silent, whether because it didn't understand or couldn't communicate. "If you can understand me, nod your eyestalk." At first nothing happened, then the eyestalk slowly lifted and lowered. "Okay, that's good. Can you talk?" It turned side to side. "No, okay. Are you injured in some way?" Side to side again.

"Okay if you are not injured, is it something mechanical that is malfunctioning?" Rather than answering, a panel on the side of the Dalek's head opened. Within the opening was a small black box with a plethora of cables tangled up around it. While she may be a librarian by day, she was trained as a theater technician in college. She had fixed a wide variety of lighting fixtures, computers and consoles, but nothing like this. Some of the cables were charred beyond repair, some simply cut and some were types of cable she had never seen before. "Do you know what the problem is?" She asked. Though not expecting an answer, she was surprised when the eyestalk moved up and down.

"If the problem is the split cable nod your eye, if it's the charred cables shake it." The eye nodded up and down. Looking around the area, she found a sharp piece of metal sitting a couple of steps away. She used it to cut back the covering on the cable to expose the inner wiring. Hoping the Dalek wasn't going to shock her when she touched the copper, she twisted the two cables together to make at least a temporary connection. Lights began to illuminate on the box and the panel closed. "I assume that means you're better?" The eyestalk nodded.

Another sound of metal clanging echoed through the chamber, followed by a cacophonous cry of "Exterminate" on repeat. Arty heard a voice softly croak out the word "go" directly behind her. Whipping around, she found the Dalek intently staring at her. "Go," it repeated with more vigor. With no further need for explanation, Arty went sprinting towards Rory's direction. Nearly running the man over, she grabbed him by the hand and began to pull him away from the aggravated Daleks. As she came around a column, she saw the Dalek she helped earlier waiting in the middle of the pathway. "This way." It croaked. Finding no legitimate reason not to trust him, she followed the Dalek and continued to pull Rory along.

"Crazy question, why are we following him while we are escaping from a band of homicidal Dalek's trying to KILL US!" Rory yelled.

"Because while you were causing trouble, I was helping fix him. All I know is he was tortured and damaged at some point. Other than his race, I have no reason not to trust him. Whether he was able to or not, he never tried to hurt me. I refuse to judge him based on the actions of others like him." Rory, the injured Dalek and Arty slipped past the door which shortly closed behind them. Safely sealing them away from the pursuing mob.

"So," a voice interrupted with no discernible source. "I am glad you found the door. Though, I wouldn't have advised bringing a stowaway along. I'm Oswin. What do I call you?"

"I'm Arty, and the man gasping on the floor is Rory…" she looked brief at the Dalek. "And let's call him Goldy."

"Arty, Rory and Goldy. Lovely names. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory. Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you all cheerful." On that note, Arty pulled Rory onto his feet and began to make her way down the hall.

*******TIME SKIP*******

They had to stop multiple times along the way to move debris blocking the path. In most cases, Rory and Arty could have climbed over it, but Goldy couldn't. Rory's flashlight began to flicker around them. "Oh you can't be serious." Arty cried.

"Hey there, Binky boy. Angel."

Rory rolled his eyes. "If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina."

"There's a door behind you. In there quickly." The three moved quickly into the transporter room. "Okay. You're safe for now. Rory, pop your shirt off, quick as you like."

"Why?" He asked, beginning to disrobe anyway.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"No offense Rory," Arty interrupted. "I have no reason to see that. Amy wouldn't be very happy."

"Oh, you spoilsport," Oswin huffed. "Well sit tight and I'll be back with you momentarily."

Arty plopped down on the transport pad, while Rory continued to awkwardly pace around the room. As Goldy rolled up to Arty, the voice panel reopened. Hoping to keep her hands busy, Arty returned to work. The only sound within the room was footsteps and the clinking of metal. "You should talk to her, you know."

Rory stopped suddenly tripping over a loose wire on the floor. "Why? She is the one that went off at me."

"Like you were completely innocent. It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Both of you are stubborn, take the high ground and reconcile. You don't want to miss your chance." The sound of an explosion echoed through the room as debris fell from the ceiling.

"What was that? That was close." A door adjacent to the one they entered from opened. On the other side was a room of melted Daleks. The smell of liquid metal and burning flesh burned at Arty's nostrils. They dodged sparks flying from fried circuitry. "Oswin, What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?"

"Who do you think?" Emerging from a cloud of smoke was the Doctor carrying an unconscious Amy within his arms. The two boys rushed into the transporter room and placed the unconscious girl on the floor. Realizing there was a fifth presence, the Doctor jumped to his feet and burnished his sonic like a weapon. "What do you want, Dalek?"

Goldy stayed completely still with its eyestalk bowed, as if waiting for punishment. "Doctor," Arty placed her hand on the sonic. "This is Goldy, well at least that's what I've called him. He helped us get out of the room where we crashed. He has been tortured. I have been trying to fix his voice box. He hasn't hurt us." The Doctor looked at complete war within his mind. He had to make sure they were safe, but how could he say no to Arty. Sighing, he turned back to his first problem, Amy.

"You're compassion never ceases to amaze me Arty."

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked, while lightly petting Amy's head. "Will it slow down the process?"

"You better hope so. Because pretty soon she's going to wake up and try to kill you."

Knowing Amy was in good hands, Arty stepped to the side and began looking at the transporter controls. She started to reconfigure the cables the way the Doctor did during the show. A head squeezed alongside her under the transport pad. "Take the B5 cable you have in your hands and plug it into port A7." The Doctor began to list different instructions, pointing out anything Arty didn't understand.

"I hope you know I am coming with you." Arty stated while locking a cable into place.

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. I want to come with you to see Oswin, and I don't want to stay here with the two feuding love birds working out their problems." The Doctor chuckled.

"Fine, but you listen to everything I say. And the Dalek comes with, I don't trust it alone with the Ponds."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor and Arty cautiously walked down the winding hallways towards Oswin to the soundtrack of screaming Daleks. No matter how scared she was, Arty did want to leave the Doctor alone at this moment. Alone with the Dalek's who resented him. "You're about to pass through Intensive Care."

"What so special about this lot then?"

"I don't know. Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?"

"One of them. These are the Daleks who survived me." Arty placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort and restraint. The Daleks cried out the Doctor's name creating a disorderly symphony, as they raced towards the exit. Having known where they were, Goldy was waiting for them at the door. "Door! But it won't open. They can't be far away."

"Not quite sure, but there's a release code. Let me just…" Electronic noises rang through the speakers from Oswin's transmission. "Hang on, I'm trying to think." The Dalek's began to break out of their bonds. The Doctor pressed Arty between himself and the door as he cried for Oswin to help them. She has never heard him more scared, even in the TV show. Suddenly, they all stopped shouting, as if they couldn't remember what they were angry about.

"Oh that's good. Tell me I'm cool, chin boy." Oswin giggled. "The Dalek's have a hive mind. We'll they don't but they have a sort of telepathic web. I hacked into it, did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor."

"I've tried hacking into the path web, even I couldn't do it. Neither could Arty."

"Well.. that's quite a compliment if I can do something your angel can't. Why don't you come and meet the girl who can?" Seeing what was passed the door, the Doctor refused to move. He continued to shield Arty, no matter how many times she tried to get past. Goldy slipped by and into the space approaching his comrade. "You're right outside, come on it."

"Oswin, we have a problem. Does it look real to you? Where you are right now? Does it seem real"

"It is real."

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself cause the truth was too terrible. Because you are a Dalek." Oswin began to panic, approaching the Doctor threateningly. Arty slammed into the wall as he pushed her out of Oswin's path. Goldy kept his weapon trained on Oswin, like he was acting as her protector.

"They hate you so much," Oswin whimpered. "We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run."

"What did you say?"

"I have taken down the force field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run! I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am… human. Remember me."

The Doctor grabbed Arty's arm and pulled her off the floor. "Goldy come on!" She cried, but he didn't come, only rolled closer to Oswin.

"I shall stay here," Goldy croaked. "Thank you, for your help."

Not having any other choice, she let the Doctor pull her away. The two ran through the corridors as fast as possible, counting down the moment until the Dalek ship attacked. Neither had a chance to mourn their newly lost allies. "Run, you clever boy with your angel, and remember."

Sliding into the transport room, the two found the ponds making out of the transport pad. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Arty bellowed. Storming onto the pad, she yanked the control from Rory's hands, and hit the button. "I ain't wait until the last moment." They began to dematerialize from the asylum and onto the Tardis. The Doctor ran up to the console, opening a communication with the parliament.

"You guys really should have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports. I've got a really good aim. Pinpoint accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way..." The Doctor and Arty ran down the stairs to stick their head out the door. "Suckers!"

The Daleks howled for their identities. "Oswin you clever girl." Arty whispered stepping back inside. After dropping off the Ponds, Arty laughed on the jump sheet while watching the Doctor dance around the console.

"Doctor who? Doctor who!"

"You will never get tired of that." Arty commented.

"Never." He chuckled, jumping onto the seat next to her. "So, how have you been liking it so far? Is it everything you expected it to be?" As he gestured to the space around them.

"I will let you know after I rest. I haven't slept or eaten anything in what feels like 48 hours."

The Doctor sprung to his feet. "Shall I show you to your room, madam?" Dramatically bowing, he reached forward and placed a kiss on her hand.

"You may, monsieur." she chuckled. Arty followed the Doctor down the hallway just off the control room. They stopped as a soft blue door with her name inscribed on it. She hesitantly opened it. The room on the other side was like something out of a fairy tale. An elegant canopy bed sat against the far wall, dressed in royal blue and violet sheets. Bookshelves lined the entire rest of that wall with a variety of different authors and genres. On the wall to the right of the bed there were two doors, presumably a bathroom and closet. The last piece gave her the most confusion. There was a desk with four polaroid photos tacked on the wall above: the first was of her with her parents as a child, the second was of her, Julia and a couple of friends from high school, the third was surprisingly of her, Sally and Larry in the console room and the last was of her fixing Goldy in the large chamber. "Where did the pictures come from?"

"The Tardis takes the images herself when you are inside her walls or from our own subconscious otherwise. You always liked keeping track of the adventures so she would create the pictures for you to write on the backs of." Arty pulled the images off the wall, considering them. The Doctor rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I'll leave you to it. Goodnight." He said on his way out, closing the door before she could reply.

"Goodnight." She whispered. Too tired to bother changing clothes, Arty laid down on the bed, and slipped away.


	3. Stuck on a Sinking Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyage of the Damned

**Chapter 3: Stuck on a Sinking Ship**

When Arty woke the next morning, she was still in her room in the Tardis. The soft sheets surrounded her keeping her warm. It made her not want to get out of bed. As she laid there, she felt the covers ripped off her. "Hey!" She protested. "That's not fair. It's freezing in here." The Tardis hummed back at her, as if laughing. Arty huffed and climbed out of bed. Padding her feet across the cold metal floor, she stepped through the door to the bathroom. It was magical as the rest of her room. A clawfoot tub rested up against the distant wall beneath an artificial window showing the abyss of space.

After taking a bath, Arty found an elegant blue dress resting at the foot of her bed. It was a floor length dress that shimmered in the light with a web of straps along the back. "Are you trying to give me hint on where next?" Arty asked staring at the ceiling. She felt the hum of the ship beneath her bare feet. Once dressed, she wrapped her light brown hair up into a low bun and put on some slight make-up. Picking up the heals at the foot of the bed, she exited her door. Out in the hallway, she discovered that she had jumped overnight. Based off the hallway design, she figured she was back in Tennant's Tardis. On her way to the control room, the ship shook violently. "Oh, Doctor. What did you do now?" Sprinting down the last of the path, she came to the opening to see the edge of a ship had pierced its way through the outer hull of the Tardis. The Doctor sat on the floor with a life preserver in his lap, and an astonished look on his face. "You should probably patch the hole in the wall before she gets upset."

The Doctor's head snapped to her with a smile. "Arty! Oh I am glad to see you." He just sat there and smiled at her, as nothing else mattered.

"Doctor, the ship sized hole?"

"Oh right." Jumping to his feet, he began pushing buttons until the wall healed itself. "We'll look at you, I feel under dressed."

"Well I feel like there is a large wardrobe that can fix that." The Doctor smiled and sprinted out into the hallway. Not really getting to enjoy it the first time, Arty gazed at the console. If the wide array of buttons seemed confusing on TV, it was even more so in reality. Random knobs, levers and nontraditional control items sprawled across the console. A jar placed on the top of the console drew her attention. She never saw that in the TV series. It was overflowing with miscellaneous forms of alien currency. There was even a leaf amongst the dollars, coins and digital credit chips. She placed her hand on the center column of the console. The hum of the ship drummed beneath her fingers like the last time she stood in this version of the Tardis. Bu Bump Bu Bump, the energy pulsed beneath her fingers. "You are a sexy thing, old girl." A string of gold energy swirled around her with appreciation. Barely giving her enough time to enjoy it, the Doctor comes sprinting into the room.

"So, shall we go explore?" He asked offering his arm.

"We shall." Arty placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, allowing him to lead her out the door. They were in a storage room crammed with crates and shelves of personal belongings. Winding between the shelves, they exited into a spacious lobby filled people drinking and mingling. Despite not having a long running companion, it had always been one of her favorite episodes. The ship was even more beautiful in person. Music twinkled in from the ballroom. The Doctor spun her in a circle to the tune of the music, swing them across the passing people. When the short red skinned man passed them, the Doctor got distracted, accidently releasing her arm mid swing causing her to bump into the table. "Ow!"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly at her as he walked towards the main window. He stared at the planet below. "Right…." Arty rested her hand back in the crook of his elbow, and softly pulled him towards the display board showing the promotional video. "So, space Titanic."

"So it would seem. Gorgeous ship." Arty stated. They stood and watched Max Capricorn promote the luxury of the ship. The man gave her the creeps. She tugged on his arm, and they headed into the ballroom to join the festivities. People of all races danced to music with jovial laughter. It was like watching ghosts. Solemn cloud fell over her, for most of these people it was the last moment of happiness.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." Rickston Slade barked. Slimy grease ball. The Doctor slid over to the nearest Host.

"Hello, passenger 57 and 58, terrible memory. Remind me, you would be?"

"Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." Staring down the murderous robots, she wondered why it was always angels who caused problems.

"Good. So, um, tell me, 'cause I'm an idiot."

"He really is an idiot." She interrupted with a snarky smile.

"Shut up! Where are from?"

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Casivanian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Well I'm insulted. You know I could have told you everything it said, right?"

"Titanic. Um, who thought of the name?" Ignoring Arty.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?"

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, President of Max…" The robot's head began to twitch. A crew member rushed over and apologized for the malfunction, ordering for the Host to be taken away. Glancing to their right, they saw Rickston slam into Astrid. They wondered over to help her pick up the broken glass.

"Thank you, sir, madam. I can manage."

Arty smiled at her. "We never said you couldn't."

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is Arty."

"Astrid, sir. Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Are you enjoying the cruise?"

"Um yeah. I suppose. I don't know. We haven't been on it long. What about you? Long way from home, planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. Spent three years working at the Spaceport Diner. Travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting tables. What port did you board? We haven't taken any new passengers recently."

"We aren't guest." Leaning forward to whisper, "We're stowaways. No shore leave?"

"They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars. I always dreamed of what it was like. A different sky." She rocked back and forth for a moment. "I should turn you both in. How did you get aboard?"

"I have this sort of ship thing. I was just rebuilding her, left the defenses down. Bumped into the Titanic, here we are. Go head, report us."

"Let me get you a drink. On the house." She smiled walking away. Loud obnoxious laughter carried from other side of the ballroom. An obnoxious group of rich folks laughed at the couple dressed in purple rodeo attire.

The Doctor glanced at her, "How do you feel about socializing?" They swiftly walked over and plopped down into the seats across from the couple. "Something's tickled them."

"They told us it was fancy dress."

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." The man stated proudly.

"I had to name the five husbands of Juthy Crystal in By the Light of the Asteriod. Have you seen it?" The woman queried.

"Is that the one with the twins?" How the Doctor has had time to watch enough alien TV to happen to know that show was beyond her.

"That's the one."

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." The man bit.

"Can't have that, can we?" The doctor hid the sonic in his side, pointing it at the campaign bottle. The whirling sound increased until the cork went flying off. Campaign went flying everywhere. Arty tucked her head in the Doctor's shoulder, attempting to hide her laughter.

"Did you do that?" The woman asked astonished.

"Maybe."

"We like you. I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am the Doctor, and this my friend, Arty."

"Oh, well, I'll need a doctor by the time I finish with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous these buffalo."

When the landing party announcement was made, they joined the couple, grabbing Astrid along the way. "Red 6-7, plus two." Arty reached up took the physic paper from the Doctor. Her brows furled when she found it blank. While putting on the transport bracelet, she whispered in his ear.

"Why can't I see what's on the paper?"

"You have never been able to. Honestly, I think its cause your too smart. You have always disagreed." He poked her in the side. She involuntarily giggled and slapped him on the back of the head.

"To repeat. I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to the Old London Town in the country of UK, ruled over by Good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner, like savages." The Doctor got more and more confused the longer the man talked.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry. But um, where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first-class degree in Earthonomics."

Arty whispered in his ear, "Any internet source is more accurate than that was." He chuckled in response. Bannakaffalatta pushed between them, rushing to join the group. When he went to protest, she poked him. "Don't even try to protest." They transported to the planet below.

The London street was empty. They only person present was an old man sitting in a newspaper stand, watching the evening news report. Astrid was in love. Her appreciation of the mundane was a breath of fresh air. To her, it was just a regular old street, to Astrid it was a whole other world. The three of them jogged over to Wilfred Noble sitting behind the newspaper counter. "Hello, there. Sorry obvious question. Where is everyone?"

"Scared. London at Christmas time. Not safe, is it? It's them, up above. Look, Christmas before last, we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on the roof, and the last year, that Christmas star electrocuting all over the place. Draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing," Astrid uttered.

"And this year, God knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty." Wilfred stood.

At the voice of the reporter, they turned to the screen. "Her Majesty, the Queen, has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London and the world that there's nothing to fear."

Wilfred saluted, "God bless her. We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think Her Majesty's got it right. As far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." As the Doctor, finished the transport pulled them back aboard the Titanic, leaving Wilfred alone at his stand. "I was in mid-sentence!"

Arty shook her head, "You had to say that. I should a jar for every time you say something like that. Or stupidly cause unnecessary problems. You would owe me a dollar. Statements like that always cause problems." He gave her a playful glare.

"You do have one. Its sitting on the console."

"So that's what that was. Well you better pay up."

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta." The steward stated. Astrid hid behind the two travelers who stood shoulder to shoulder to hide her. "We seem to have suffered a power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities, and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

The two turned to Astrid. "That was the best. The best." She slipped off into the ballroom, back to her job.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" Arty questioned.

The steward looked alarmed. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Turning on his heals, the steward walked away with the rest of the crew. The Doctor gave her a raised eyebrow. He wasn't convinced at all.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

"I would love to."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The two danced to "The Stowaway" laughing, in the last moment of peace. Moments like these were what Arty loved. The beauty of a different world, without the trouble which continually followed the Doctor. The calm before the storm. Sighing, Arty pulled the Doctor to the edge of the dance floor. "You should check the radar."

"Is this knowledge from the TV show."

"You could say that." They weaved between dancing couples to the screen displaying the commercial. Using the sonic, the Doctor opened the monitor panel and then switched the display feed. "Shields Offline" flashed on the screen in big red letters. Arty stood at the window frame, watching the meteorites slowly approach the ship. He began fiddle with the wires to create an intercom patch to the bridge.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by north 2."

"Who is this?" The captain demanded back.

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners Captain. You got meteoroids coming in and no shielding."

Arty pushed her way to the panel. "Captain, I don't care how much Max Capricorn has agreed to pay you, but it is not worth the loss of life on this ship. If his plan is discovered, your family gets nothing. Is that worth the risk?"

All that came through was silence. Arty was afraid that she had pushed too far. "How could you know that?"

"Why does it matter? You have to make the choice and it's not an easy one." She held her breath, praying that she changed his mind.

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once." Arty collapsed to the floor in a heap. The Doctor kneeled and put his arms around her in an embrace. The steward reached down and yanked the two apart, dragging them off towards the maintenance hallway outside the ballroom. Arty kept quiet, but the Doctor continually tried to protest. As they passed the threshold, the Doctor ripped his arm away and ran towards the microphone. "Listen to me. This is an emergency. Get to the life…. Look out the windows." But to no avail, he was captured again. Arty was counting down the seconds until impact, watching the Doctor thrash in protest.

"Oi, Steward!" Rickston interrupted. "I'm telling you; the shields are down."

"Listen to him! Listen to him!"

The sudden blast knocked everyone to the floor. The Doctor grabbed Astrid, but was too far away to help Arty. She slid across the deck, slamming her head into a steal pipe. Explosions continued to rock the ship, but she had slipped into an inky blackness. Looking back, she could only vaguely remember the sound of screaming and crunching metal piercing her clouded mind. When the thrashing settled, the Doctor stood to his feet.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that, or this suit is really unlucky. No matter what I now owe Arty a dollar for the jar. Oh! Arty!" He raced between the fallen passengers trying to stand. Arty was rested beneath a pile of debris back where she originally hit the ground. She had a gash at her temple and large knot was forming at the back of her head. The Doctor began to lightly shake her shoulders as he called to her. "Arty, are you there? Can you hear me?" Panicking thinking the worst, he reached for her neck. He sighed at the feeling of a steady pulse beneath the surface.

"I don't want to get up mummy." Arty moaned. The Doctor launched into tossing the debris off her fallen form. "Yes, please pancakes sound amazing!" Arty continued to mumble unrelated replies. After the wreckage was gone, the Doctor assessed her entire form with his sonic. She had a major concussion, sprained wrist and multiple abrasions across her entire form. She would be very sore the next day. With no obvious injuries to her spine, the Doctor sat her semiconscious form against the access panel.

"Everyone, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision." The steward placated.

"Small?" Morvin cried. The passengers protested with a discordant rhythm.

The steward attempted to placate the group to minimal success. He crossed to the door. Arty cried out and reached towards him but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Following her line of vision, the Doctor bellowed for him to stop. The door whipped open, sucking the steward into space. The Doctor pressed Arty up against the panel while trying to pull out his sonic. It slipped through his fingers, barely to be caught by Bannakaffalatta as he scrambled to find a solid surface to talk hold of. He passed it back to the Doctor who reinitialized the oxygen shield.  
Astrid and the Doctor step over to the opening in the wall.

"Now, if we can get to reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board…Oh. That's my ship over there. That box. That little blue box…. welp I had to open my big mouth. Arty would probably say I need to add two dollars to the jar now."

"That's a spaceship?"

"Oi, don't knock it. Trouble is once it's set adrift, its programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be the Earth."

He began to punch buttons on the access panel, pulling up the intercom. "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

"This is the bridge."

"Oh! Hello, sailor, good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

"We've got air, the oxygen field is holding. But the Captain, he's dead. He did it! Wasn't my fault, he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."

"All right just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?"

"Midshipman Frame."

"Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?"

"They're uh… Hold on." The Midshipman cried out as he tried to make his away across the room. There were too many people injured, and the Doctor didn't like it.

"Have you been injured?"

"I'm all right. Oh my god. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes? The moment they're gone we lose orbit. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm will explode and wipe out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"This is never going to work."

"Trust me. It'll keep the engines going till I can get to the bridge." As the others began to fight, the Doctor stepped away to rally them. Arty caught the intercom as he dropped it.

"Hi Alonzo. This is Arty. I am a friend of the man who you were just talking to… I think… sorry my head is pounding. You will be alright. I suggest you shut and seal the doors, don't ask questions. I don't remember why though. Oh and keep pressure on that wound." She heard chuckling on the other end.

"You're the woman from earlier. The one who told the Captain off. I trust you completely. Stay safe and maybe we will meet soon." The intercom went silent. She knew Alonzo would be alright, but it didn't remove her concerns.

"Who are you anyway?" Rickston asked

Oh, here comes the best part. "I'm the Doctor. I am a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old, and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. Got a problem with that?"

"No."

"You better not." Arty mumbled from the floor.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her back helping her to her feet. "In that case, allons-y!" The group gingerly made their way across the wrecked ship. When they reached the stairway, the Doctor passed Arty to Astrid, so he could move debris. Amongst the rubble he found a damaged Host, laying on the stairs. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin stated from the back the group. "We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff."

"See if you can get it working." When the group reached the top of the stairs, Bannakaffalatta and Astrid squeezed between the bars. The Doctor went to pass Arty through to them, but she protested.

"Wait! Doctor, there was something I meant to tell you, about the Hosts… but I can't seem to remember. It's just a big foggy blur."

"Right now, that is not important. You can tell me later." He nudged her through the opening. She crawled across the floor and rested up against the wall. The grey tunnel began to re-emerge in her vision. No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't remember what she needed to tell the Doctor. The harder she tried, the further from present she went. She was spooked awake when the support beam fell on the Host robot.

"Oh yeah! That's what I needed to tell you. The Host are now killer robots… surprise." The Doctor kneeled in front of her, her giggly personality and lack of focus had him concerned. He needed to get her to the med bay on the Tardis, to get her fully checked. Astrid brought food over to the two of them. Arty rested her head on his shoulder, starting to nod off.

"Arty, angel. Keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake, promise me. Eat some food while you can." Arty nibbled on the corner of a ham sandwich. The food tasted bland. She tried to keep focused on Mr Copper's story, but most of it sound like the adults in Charlie Brown. Wah waaah wah. When the Host's appeared at the door, the Doctor yanked her from the floor and pulled her along. At the gaping hole to the storm engine, the Doctor's hold on Arty increased. The Doctor assessed every possible variable and didn't like the outcome.

"Astrid, you next. I need you to guide Arty across. She would never make on her own right now, I'll follow later." Astrid placed her hands firmly on her shoulders. She began guiding her along the beam that span the entire engine. When they got to the gap in the beam, Bannakaffalatta reached his hands out towards her.

"Arty, do you see Bannakaffalatta?" Arty nodded in response. "You are going to jump to him. He will make sure you don't fall, okay? Just jump straight." Mustering everything she had, Arty leaped across the opening. By some miracle, she landed perfectly on the beam, only needing a steady hand to stay straight up. Bannakaffalatta pushed Arty in front of him and across the last portion of the beam. She collapsed at Rickston's feet at the door shaking. Even in her dazed state, Arty was relived to no longer be standing over the open space.

When the Host rose up around them, Arty curled tightly in a ball covering her head. One of the metal disks hit the wall directly above her and another nicked her arm. She felt the pulse from Bannakaffalatta, when all the Hosts were destroyed. Tears began to fall silently from her eyes, three lost: Morvin, Bannakaffalatta and Foon. Astrid helped Arty to her feet and they walked out of the engine room.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Astrid, I am trusting you with her. Please keep her safe."

After sitting stagnant for a moment, Arty began to regain focus. "I can take care of myself Doctor. Thank you very much." Despite her vibrato, she stumbled into Rickston nearly taking him to the ground. The Doctor shook his head, placed a light kiss on Arty's forehead and ran off in the other direction. The group made their way up the stairs, dodging falling debris and flying sparks. Other than the occasional stumble, Arty kept up with the rest. Just past the doorway at the end of the hallway, three Hosts stood in wait to attack. Astrid lifted the EMP transmitter and fired at the Hosts. They all collapsed to the floor. The trio rejoiced before continuing on their mission. After three flights of stairs and two additional Host attacks, they reached Reception One. An army of Hosts was there to greet them at the door. For a final time, Astrid held up the EMP transmitter and fired.

"Rickston seal the doors, make the room secure. Mr Copper, keep an eye on the Host. I need to check the computer. Arty join me, the Doctor said you're good with computers. We need to send that SOS." The two women ran to the computer. Astrid began to profusely hit buttons, but nothing responded.

"Let me take a look at." Astrid let Arty through. She started to pull apart the base of the computer and look at the wiring. It was a mess. Very little of the system wasn't damaged by the initial crash and power surge. Giving up on that computer, she sprinted over to the display the Doctor and herself looked at when they first arrived. It was still receiving power, so she switched between displays until she found the one was looking for. Arty was so focused in her work, she didn't even register Astrid talking to Alonzo. When she heard the transport, she turned around. "No!" She was too late; Astrid was already gone. "Damn! Why can't I remember anything fast enough today? Stupid, stupid." Arty kept smacking herself in the head. Mr Copper wrestled with her on the floor to keep her from doing any more damage. The ship started to tilt. The three in reception began to slide towards the front of the ship as it began to lose orbit. They latched onto the nearest surface they could reach. Arty was terrified. She was tired, her head was throbbing and her sprained wrist ached from all the abuse. It felt like an eternity until they stabilized. The three rested silently where they landed as the ship rose back out of the atmosphere.

Five minutes later, the Doctor came storming into reception on a mission. He began fighting with the teleport cables, but it was no use. Arty wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his back. "Doctor, stop. There is nothing you can do."

"I can do this! I can do it!"

"Doctor, let her go." Mr Copper pleaded. He stilled in Arty's arms and looked at the wistful form of Astrid. "There's not enough left. The system is too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust." Arty squeezed the Doctor in hopes of giving him comfort. When he went to stand, she didn't stop him. The Doctor walked over to the ethereal form of Astrid.

"Astrid Peth, Citizen of Sto. The woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. Now you can travel forever." He pointed the sonic at her and released her atoms into the stars. They traveled like fairy dust out the open window into space. Never to be held down again.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor leaned against the reception desk with Arty pressed to his side. Neither spoke a word, too consumed with grief. Alonzo returned from the bridge with a bit of good news. "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. The rescue ship should be here in 20 minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr Copper asked.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

"I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light." Copper admitted. "It's my own fault. And 10 years in jail is better than dying."

Rickston slumped over to the two. The anger within Arty began to boil. She really hated that condescending man. "Well, Doctor. I never said…. Thank you." He tried to hug the Doctor, but Arty held her ground next to him. "The funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares. Transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you say to that?" Arty couldn't hold it in, she decked the man across the face, and he fell to the ground holding his cheek. His phone began to ring. He picked up the phone as he crawled away from them.

"Nice right hook. Of all the people to survive he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if could decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster." The two travelers flinched. The word pinched a nerve in both of them. The Doctor reached behind him to the box of teleport bracelets.

"Mr Copper, I think you deserve one of these." As Arty slipped on the bracelet, the Doctor began fiddling with the controls. Alonzo stood across the room and saluted to the three before they departed.

"Say hello to Captain Jack for me Alonzo." Arty called as they dematerialized from the ship, not getting to see his confused reaction from her statement.

*******TIME SKIP*******

An hour later, Arty sat on a bed in the Med bay after the doctor had looked her over. "You're fine. Just a concussion, sprained wrist and couple of cuts, as suspected. You only needed the two stitches I put on the head wound. As long as you rest and keep your wrist wrapped, the injuries should heal nicely."

Arty swung her feet back and forth. "How am I supposed rest if I just get tossed into a new adventure at the drop of a hat?" He leaned on the bed next to her.

"It's not always the case. Sometimes you get to sit still for a while. I am hoping that this will be one of those moments."

"I doubt that. By the way, I think you owe three dollars to the jar."

"THREE? Why three?"

"One for the 'it will all be fine' on the London street, one for the Tardis floating away, and one for managing to stupidly use two out of three questions against the Host accidently in the kitchen."

"Of course, you know about that. It couldn't be my luck that the moment wasn't a part of your TV show."

"Nope. You're out of luck there." They both chuckled, then rested in silence. The Doctor reached deep within his jacket pocket. His hand disappearing to an inhuman depth, before coming out with a small black box. He held it out to her. Gently, she took it from his hand. Inside was a copper angel on a necklace. She looked over at him in question."

"Merry Christmas," he said. "And Happy Birthday."

She looked astonished. She assumed that he would know her birthday by now, but it still surprised her. "Thank you. Okay, I know by date it's my birthday, but physically it should be another four months before then."

"Since you jump around, we came to an agreement at the first Christmas together that whenever you land on a Christmas, that's your Birthday… at least for me."

"Okay, I can understand that, but why the angel necklace. I am not particularly fond of angels, and today just put the nail in the coffin."

He smiled. "For as long as I have known you, you have always worn that necklace. Never take it off. You told me, that you got it on your first Christmas in this universe. Three months later, I saw it at a market. I bought it and have been holding onto it ever since." She smiled. Taking it out of the box, she put it on, letting it rest against her chest.

"Thank you, Doctor." She fiercely hugged him, worried that she would slip away. They stayed like for what felt like an eternity, until something popped into Arty's head. "You do realize you just created a bootstrap paradox. Because you told me that I always wear it, I now must always wear it." Laughter echoed across the Tardis, bringing light to the darkness and washing away their grief.


	4. A Spark of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I was super excited to write this chapter, there isn't any long term story discovery, I just love the episode. Its a newer one, so I didn't shorten as many conversations/moments so it's a bit longer. I hope you all like it. -writercrash

**Chapter 4: A Spark of Discovery**

By some miracle, Arty was able to stay with the 10th Doctor for two weeks following the events of "Voyage of the Damned." She spent the first week exploring the Tardis, attempting to not get lost. Once she was well enough, the Doctor took her to an alien market for an exotic food tasting. She knew her time was up when the Tardis left an Edwardian dress sitting at the foot of her bed. At least she was preparing her before she jumped. The dress was Tardis Blue with white and black lace highlights. She grabbed the dress to put it on but saw what rested underneath. "You have got to be kidding me." A black corset sat where the dress was. "If you think I am wearing that you're mistake." Arty headed to the bathroom to get dressed when something hit her in the back. The corset was sitting on the floor directly behind her. Sighing she picked it. At least it's a modern corset with hook and eyes in the front, trying to get the Doctor to help lace up the corset would have been embarrassing. Stepping out of the bathroom, she started to feel woozy. She blinked and was blinded by outdoor lights. She found herself standing on the viewing platform for Niagara Falls. Men and women passed her in Edwardian attire, heading towards a man with a whirly mustache.

"Niagara Falls. Is there a better demonstration of the sheer power of Nature? When I first saw this view, I was inspired to build my Niagara Generator, and now these waters power a city. But there's so much more in Nature that cannot be seen by the naked eye, forces invisible to us which animate the universe. And they were hidden from our understanding… until now. Gentleman, I, Nikola Tesla, have invited you here to pull back the curtain. Shall we begin?" Nothing could have made her happier than this moment. The real live Nikola Tesla was standing in front of her. The man was a legend and a genius. When the men traveled down to the building for the demonstration, Arty rushed after them not wishing to miss a single moment. She might be on her own at this point. No Doctor, no companions. But she wasn't scared, she was too excited.

Throwing the switch, Tesla's invention came to life. "Observe, ladies and gentlemen." Electrical sparks jumped across the air between the coils. "I plan to harness these forces of Nature on a scale never seen before." He lifted up a light bulb that was not attached to any electrical source. It illuminated from the energy crackling in the air. "A world wireless system. A way for each of us to reach beyond our immediate sphere into every corner of the Earth. I only require a small investment of $50,000."

Mr Brady, the man standing in front of her scoffed. "$50,000?"

"A small price to pay to transmit energy through the ether with no wires."

"You mean flying around in the air?"

"Poppycock!" His neighbor bellowed. "They're even more far-fetched than those Mars stories that we've all been hearing about."

Miss Skerrit pushed forward to confront the men. "I'm sure you gentleman know better than to believe everything you read in the Times."

"Thank you, Miss Skerrit, but I did in fact receive a feeble electrical signal, and I calculate it comes from Mars. But that's not the focus of this project."

"Mr Tesla, I'm not in the habit of investing in fairy tales."

"They aren't fairy tales, sir." Arty interrupted. "They are simply mysteries that have yet been answered. The discoveries of science are simply that, discoveries. Fairy tales are stories we haven't found the logical scientific answer to yet. It was the same with Ancient Greek mythology. They created their myths and gods to explain the unexplainable. I would advise, if you wish to continue commenting and investing on the field of science and technology, that you re-evaluate your perspective on unbelievable. You can't have a small mind if you wish to change the world." Tesla smiled, nodding in appreciation.

"I don't care what you say. I don't make a habit of investing in fairy tales. Have a good day, sir." Mr Brady went storming out of the room.

"I promise you within about a year, my Wardenclyffe project will be as real and functioning as this very generator!" The lights across the building began to flicker. His luck is almost as bad as the Doctor's. The foreman came sprinting into the room, removing his cap politely.

"Mr Tesla? We have an emergency." Tesla and Skerrit walked swiftly passed the crowd, thanking for their time as they went. Arty followed them.

"Excuse me, Mr Tesla. May I join you? I have some experience in electrical technology. You have no worries of any information of the events leaking from me. I believe you are a brilliant scientist and I would love to see your work." Tesla paused, taking a deep breath. Arty knew it was a long shot, him agreeing for her to join. He had never met her before, she was a stranger.

"Fine. But please be respectful and listen to my instructions." Not understanding his response at first, Arty almost lost them when she had to sprint after their retreating figures.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Standing amongst the pipes and valves, the foreman pulled back the sheet covering the man's body. "Oh dear. How did this happen?" Miss Skerrit asked.

"I think an electric shock, miss. One of these machines must have killed him."

"That impossible." Tesla cried. "All the apparatus here is perfectly safe."

"Nonetheless, Mr Tesla will be happy to take a look." Miss Skerrit attempted to placate the man. "After all, we can't have people thinking there's some deadly flaw in your designs. Can we sir?"

Tesla tried to hold his ground, but eventually gave in. "Very well, but I work alone… however, Miss…."

"Hansen. Artemis Hansen." Arty yelped excitedly.

"Ms Hansen, you may observe if you wish." Tesla stalked out of the room with Arty and Miss Skerrit on his heals. The three spent hours searching through each component of the machine looking for a fault. Miss Skerrit stepped out to retrieve food and some supplies for them, when Arty found the issue.

"Mr Tesla, I hate to bother you, but it looks like this box is missing parts. You have live wires sitting exposed, they appear to have been cut and there is at least one electrical condenser missing." Tesla walked over to where she was looking. The box sat barely attached to the wall as if a person violently tried removing it.

"You are right Miss Hansen. Good catch." Tesla took the box down and set it on the work bench. He began scouring through the machine, looking for all the missing elements. The door slammed open and shut as he worked.

"Ah, Miss Skerrit. We have solved the riddle. Well, Miss Hansen did mainly. Of course, there is no flaw with my machinery. Parts are missing. We have a thief at work." No matter how much Tesla talked, there was no reply. It wasn't Miss Skerrit who walked through the door. Arty had already stood and taken a screwdriver off the table to use as a weapon. "Miss Skerrit?"

With still no response, they both began to head to the upper level of the warehouse. They creeped along hallways looking for an intruder. Entering a room with windows lining the entire outer right wall, there was a floating green orb in the center of the room. The ball landed itself into Tesla's hand.

"What is it?" Miss Skerrit asked appearing from nowhere

"I have no idea." Another door slammed just down the hall from where they were.

"I thought the foreman went home."  
"He did." Arty stated.

"Miss Skerrit, Miss Hansen, we need to leave now." Arty lifted up her skirt and started running down the hallway. Between the corset and the heavy skirt, she was really starting to hate historical clothing. They headed towards the exit only to find the door they needed locked. When the sound of footsteps drew near, the three hid behind a cluster of crates. The door they were attempting to use slammed open, and in came the Doctor. Jodie Whittaker's Doctor. Arty had just finished watching season 12 when she was pulled from her world, which means the details of the adventures are not as crisp as the older episodes.

"Doctor!" she cried jumping up from behind the crates.

"Arty, how long have you been traveling?"

"Wow! Straight to the point. No Hello, how are you? Three weeks by the way." The Doctor stuck her tongue out at Arty.

"Since you're here, I am assuming something weird is occurring."

"No, we are just hiding behind a group of crates for nothing." A shot was fired directly above the Doctor's head. As the mystery man rushed down the stairs, he was shot and tumbled to the floor. It was Mr Brady, the investor from the demonstration.

"Why would a potential investor be shooting at us?"

"Better question," Arty stated. "Why would someone be shooting at him?"

Another green ray came flying past them. "Run!"

"Who are you?" Tesla asked. "Do you know her Miss Hansen?"

"She is someone with a fast way out of here!" Arty stated. "Now no more questions."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The four busted into the train compartment to find the three companions resting on crates. "Here we go – perfect getaway vehicle! Full speed, straight to New York. What did I say? Night train, right on schedule."

"Did you find out what was causing this energy thing, then?" Ryan asked.

"No, but I found these three. Speaking of which, Arty when did you get here? It's not often that you arrive somewhere before me."

"Not that long before you doc." Arty shrugged. "I've been here since this morning. Introductions might be prudent Doctor." She couldn't wait to see the look on the Doctor's face when she realized who she had been talking too.

"Oh right. This is Graham, Yaz and Ryan. We were doing the sights when I picked up a funny energy reading. Thought I'd check it out. Ran into a tiny bit of trouble at the plant. Nothing to worry about. We've lost them. So, here we are. I'm the Doctor by the way. Why don't you tell me who you are and who's shooting at you?" Dorothy immediately stepped forward to shake her hand. "Dorothy. Dorothy Skerrit."

Arty bit her lip, trying to hold back her excitement. "I am Nikola Tesla, and I assure you I have no idea."

"Tesla! I knew you looked familiar. It's only Nikola Tesla!" The Doctor trained a glare on Arty. "Oh, of course you would get to spend a day with Tesla without me. Just typical. Total genius! I always wanted to meet you! Shame you're a big fat lair."

"Pardon?" The carriage shook and the door slammed open.

"And we're off again." Everyone raced their way out the other compartment door. The Doctor locked and braced it behind them. The three companions made it across the gap, when the entire carriage went quiet. The only ones left were Arty, Tesla and the Doctor.

"Why has it gone quiet?" Tesla asked. The three heard rattling on the roof and looked up. The emergency hatch opened, and the cloaked figure jumped in. As a green beam fired, the Doctor dove out its path. She pointed her sonic upward, and the escape hatch fell on the intruder's head. She stole the gun and continued to run.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Silurian Blaster. Nasty, deadly thing. But here's the funny part – what was firing it, was not Silurian. So, Nikola Tesla, why is someone chasing you with an alien gun?" The Doctor interrogated.

Tesla looked astonished. "You believe this is alien?" When he tried to reach for the gun, the Doctor swatted his hand away.

"Not so fast, you big, fat liar."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Is she always this impertinent?" Miss Skerrit questioned

Arty chuckled. "It's usually worse. This is the Doctor on a good day. Be glad she hasn't started rambling yet."

"Oi! Keep quiet you." The Doctor exclaimed. "First thing I asked you. I said, 'Have you seen anything weird?' And there's one important thing you've failed to mention. See, I started this evening chasing an unusual energy reading. I followed that signal, loud and clear, to the Niagara Generator." She scanned his form with her sonic screwdriver. "So why am I still detecting it on board this train with you? Whatever it is, hand it over."

"This is one of the most miraculous things I've seen in my life. It's a mystery I intend to solve. And I have no intention of handing it to total strangers."

"Strangers who just saved your life." Yaz argued. "Whatever you found is putting you in danger."

"Yeah both of ya. You alright with that?" Ryan asked Miss Skerrit.

Miss Skerrit took a moment to consider her options, before standing by his side in solidarity. "I agree with Mr Tesla. If anyone can make sense of this, its him."

"Well then. If you won't hand it over, you leave us no choice. We're not letting you out of our sights, until we've worked this out." Like a light switch, the Doctor's demeanor completely changed. "So, where's this lab then?"

*******TIME SKIP*******

When they arrived, protestors surrounded Tesla's lab repeatedly screaming "No to the death current, no AC!" Arty couldn't help but chuckle. If they could see the future, they wouldn't be protesting Tesla's work. His ideas are all over the world.

"There he is!" A woman at the back of the crowd cried. The protestors screamed a variety of malicious comments at the crowd as they walked past. From "He's dangerous!" to "Go back to Mars."

"My inventions never hurt anyone!" Tesla argued.

"Mr Tesla isn't building any kind of weapons or going to answer any of your questions." Miss Skerrit stated. They pushed their way through the door and into the front room.

"Me, a lunatic," Tesla quipped. "They wouldn't recognize genius if it hit them in the face."

Yaz raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Absolutely – yeah. Their opinions do not affect me." Tesla stalked into the side room and slammed the door. Banging could be heard coming through the walls.

Putting a polite smile on her face, Miss Skerrit sat at her desk. No matter how much she tried, she flinched at every bang. "He'll just be a moment. Why don't you go on through?"

The Doctor turned to the door. It was like looking a child in a candy shop. Her excitement exploded at the surface. "Tesla's lab. This going to be something special." She skipped towards the door and pushed it open. The smile slipped off her face at the inside. "I won't lie. I was expecting more." Arty who had managed keep quiet in the back up to this point, couldn't help but chuckle. The Doctor pulled her to her side. "And I've got a bone to pick with you. You got personal time to work alongside Nikola Tesla. Without me! You got to see him in action."

"You will too Doctor, don't you worry."

"So Tesla – is he something to do with the cars, then?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, well, they're named after him. He's a famous inventor, ain't he Doc?" She had to give Graham credit. At least he knew that, even if he wasn't aware of his significance.

"Yeah. And what did he invent?" Yaz questioned, with a smirk on her face.

"Well he invented the whatchamacallit. Tell 'em, Doc."

Arty and the Doctor give each other a knowing smile. "Nikola Tesla dreams up the 20th century before it happens. Before you have X-rays Tesla has shadowgraphs."

"Before you have drones, Tesla has automatons." Arty interrupted.

"Before Marconi gets the patent for radio, they have to take it from Tesla because he invents it first!" The Doctor continued.

"His work on alternation currents, shaped the future for the modern electrical world." Arty stated. "Edison's press for DC current would have required a generator for every few city blocks. The amount of loss of DC current down the wires, meant it couldn't feed power across long distances. It would have killed the use of electrical energy in rural areas. They would need a generator in almost every home."

"He should have been the first billionaire by now if he hadn't have torn up his contract." The Doctor shrugged. "Business isn't his strong point."

"You aren't wrong there." Arty stated. The door to the lab opened, and the man in question entered the room.

"Doctor, I believe you wanted to see this." Tesla lifted the green orb up for the room to see. It fizzed and pulsed within his hands.

"Is this what you found in the generator? Giving off all that energy, but why?" Tesla lifted the orb up into the air, so it could float as a free form object just above their heads.

"You see how it moves independently? I believe this is something I like to call 'remote control.'"

"Remote control? You came up with that?" Ryan asked.

Arty leaned over and whispered to him. "You would be surprised of the list of inventions to Tesla's name. Some he never received credit for."

"I believe this is operating on a similar principle. If we could just work out its purpose…"

"I know what it is. It's an orb of Thassor. It's a great place, Arty remind me to take you some time. But I have no idea what it's doing here." The Doctor lifted her hand to take the orb, it bobbed before landing gently on her palm. "The Thassor were one of the ancient races. Amazing storytellers. Investors, explorers. They built these orbs as a way to spread information, to send out amongst the stars as a way to share their legacy long after they were gone."

"Why would someone try to kill us to get their hands on that?" Yaz asked.

"I have no idea. But maybe I can find out." The Doctor began scanning it with her sonic screwdriver. "I think it's been repurposed. But I can't work out what it's doing instead. This is all wrong! Something this elegant shouldn't be giving off this kind of noise. Its energy readings are off the charts!"

"That instrument detects energy? Is it your own design?" Tesla questioned.

"I made it! With Arty's help. Mainly out of spoons."

"You're an inventor! I knew it! So, you can understand how it feels – you know, when you have an idea and to make it real. I don't think there is any greater thrill."

"I couldn't agree more."

Miss Skerrit came into the room. "Sir, this was just delivered – it's from Mr Morgan." A letter from J.P. Morgan in the middle of the day could never been good news. The high spirits that wormed its way into Tesla's demeanor dropped at the contents of the letter.

"He's pulling the funding. I, er… can't complete Wardenclyffe without it. I'm never gonna be able to prove it works." A flash emanated from the window at the end of the lab. They rushed down to see that it was Harold Green, one of Edison's men. When the Doctor left to speak with Edison, she took all her companions with her, Arty asked to stay at the lab. She didn't want Tesla to be alone when he was taken to the Skithra's ship.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Tesla's lab had few inventions present. Primarily, it was some of his work on wireless electricity, an occasional coil rested on the table. But seeing the inventions were only told half the story. Mr Tesla's mind was the real genius. Not all inventions and discoveries are ever made physical. "Tell me about this Wardenclyffe project."

"Er... image if.. wherever you were, you were able to hear music or the speech of a great leader or conjure a map of what lay beyond. That's what I propose with Wardenclyffe – all of human knowledge shared freely."

Arty smiled, he was a man ahead of his time. "Now that sounds like the future.

"Yeah, it will change the world. Why can't anyone else see that?"

Arty sat on the crate in front of him. "Don't let Mr Morgan's choices discourage you?" Arty sighed. She knew the fate of Wardenclyffe, it would never come to pass. Within a few years, funding would run dry and the project would be scrapped, but she couldn't let him down. "You will find funding, somewhere there is someone who'll invest in it."

"Well, if there is, I can't find them, and without the money, I have no power source, and without power…" The orb comes to life in its rest place across the room. It drew their attention from where they rested. "I wonder." Tesla jumped to his feet and began grabbing pieces of equipment. "Grab that string of lights" He barked at her. If it was anyone but Tesla ordering her around, she probably would have fought back. They spent an hour organizing and attaching equipment across multiple tables to the orb. When it was complete, he turned on the system and the lights came to life.

"Your Doctor was right. The orb is emitting a huge amount of energy."

"It's pulsing like a siren. Or radar."

"Radar?" Tesla asked in confusion.

Oops… that was over twenty years to early. "Using energy waves to work out what's around you. It's just a theory."

"I've been working on a similar theory myself. I call it my exploring ray. But, anyway – the Orb is emitting distinct waves of energy. It's like it's sensing its surroundings."

"Or scanning. The question is… What is it looking for?" Arty knew, but she didn't want to worry him. In his eyes, she shouldn't have that knowledge. They were removing the orb from the circuit, when Miss Skirret came into the room. She was being followed closely by two men with glowing red eyes.

"You can't take him or the orb." Arty stated. "Now let her go and leave this place."

"We don't care for the orb, we could retrieve that at any time. We only want him." As they lunged for Tesla, Arty grabbed his elbow. All four of them were transported to the Skithra spaceship. Alien scorpions covered the walls and roof of the open space. The room was a mod podge of different alien technology. The Queen Skithra came chittering into the room.

"Welcome Nikola Tesla." His eyes widened. For a man who had never seen aliens before, he was taking the large scorpions in stride. Personally, they gave her the heebie jeeebies, but she refuses to judge them on their appearance, only on their actions. Which didn't change her opinion much.

"What is this place?"

"You stand in the Throne Ship of the Skithra. High above your meagre city." The two scrambled back when a panel opened beneath their feet. "You can see your city. But your city cannot see us. We have been watching, hidden from human eyes while we searched."

"This is an electrical condenser – from my generator."

"We have gathered supplies. Now you will work."

"Work on what?"

"Our ship. Our weapons. Everything." The two creatures that kidnapped them began pushing their weapons into their backs, leading them to a pile of equipment. The two began laying everything out where they could take stock.

"It might not seem logical but is there anything here that could get us out. I don't feel like surrendering to a giant Alien scorpion. Do you?" Tesla frowned at her question.

"It's my fault. You shouldn't be here. They wanted me not you."

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you need to face everything alone. I chose to come with you, why do you think I grabbed your arm. I was nowhere within range when they went to attack. I chose to come, because no one should face this alone. Let alone you. We can find a way out of here. And to be complete honest, I am positive that the Doctor is back on Earth, doing everything she can to save us. Keep the faith, and all will turn out well." They both smiled at each other. The Queen came storming back into the area.

"You have examined the equipment?"

"Yes, I have. There are more secrets on this ship than I could discover in a lifetime. It's a scientist's dream. But I won't prepare you for battle. Perhaps I will achieve nothing, but if I achieve anything, it will be in the name of progress and you are not my idea of progress. I want to have a legacy worth remembering."

She snarled. "Kill the stowaway." Arty stood tall and snarled back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want to motivate someone, don't threaten their companions. Many people have tried that card and found that it never works. It only enrages them more. You need me just as much as you need Tesla. In this instant, I am his assistant. Do you want your ship fixed or not? Given all the patchwork technology on this ship, I doubt your flight has been smooth." She smirked. She will never be the Doctor, she will never have her intelligence, but at least Arty has her knowledge from the TV show. It will keep her safe… for a while.

"She's not important." One of the minion creatures snarled.

"I am going to have to disagree on that." Ah the Doctor, right on time as always. "Nice place you've got here. Probably. If you cleaned up a bit. I mean, I'm messy, but this? Are you guys all right?"

"We are alright Doctor." Arty reassured her.

"I'm the Doctor. I don't believe we've met."

"You address the Queen of the Skithra? You trespass on my ship?"

"If you didn't want unwelcomed guests, you shouldn't have kidnapped us." Arty argued.

"Oh is this your ship. Because it looks Venusian to me, and I'm pretty sure that's a Klendov warp drive. Is there a single thing on this ship that you've built yourselves?"

"This one is clever. She will assist Tesla."

"I've had worse jobs."

"Or her friend will die."

Arty tossed her hands in the air. "Now you've done it. I did try to warn you, threatening the friend card never works."

"Stolen tech… stolen faces, and now all your stolen gear is breaking down. And what do you do? Steal someone else to fix it. All this killing and looting! Did it never occur to you to try thinking or building something instead?"

"Why would we build when all there is, is ours to take?"

Something was still nagging at the Doctor. "Tesla.. Why Tesla? Why send the sphere to track him, an inventor from the 1900?"

"We required an engineer. Tesla showed superior signs on intelligence. He discovered our signal."

"But how did you know that?"

"He signaled back." The Doctor slowly turned to Tesla.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't know it worked."

Arty looked at him. "For future reference, if someone trying to save your life from aliens asked you about how you know them, I would mention that you tried to send them a signal…. Even if you aren't sure that it worked."

"The Skithra have always taken what we need, and Doctor… I do not see a need for you." The Doctor looked around, searching for anyway to stall time. She started listing off different parts she saw lying around. She saw the glow of the Braxium Bouncer in her pocket. It was almost there, just needing a few more seconds. The Doctor saw it exactly what they needed. Bingo.

"Arty do you know what this?" She asked passing the object to her.

"Why Doctor, I think I do?" Arty smiled and pointed it towards the Queen. "It's a camera." She clicked the button and flash bulb fired off, blinding the creatures around them. The Doctor grabbed the other two present then used the bouncer to take them back to Wardenclyffe. Upon arriving, Arty broke off from the other two and began looking around. The space was amazing. So many inventions at her fingertips. Something caught her eye outside the window. At the end of the field, was the Wardenclyffe tower, it was amazing. A sight to behold.

"What is this?" Tesla drew Arty out of her daze. She chuckled.

"Just go inside Mr Tesla. You will not be disappointed." Slowly, he walked inside, and Arty closed the door behind them. The new desktop was drastically different from the ones she was used to. There was more open space to roam around in and only a single level. A light-yellow wisp welcomed her at the door. "It's good to see again Sexy."

Sadly, the moment of peace was only that, a moment. The Skithra Queen would not take no for an answer, and they had work to do.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Blueprints were slapped onto the desk in the center of the room. "The tower works by harnessing the electric field of the Earth itself." Tesla informed them. "Here – my magnifying transformer pumps millions of volts into this tunnel. The current races down through the Earth until it reaches the other side of the planet, and then bounces back. Then it's channeled into the tower – wave after wave after wave, then up into the air. My intention was to build a series of these towers transmitting energy throughout the ether – a world wireless system."

Ryan furled his eyebrows. "Did he just describe Wi-Fi?"

"The earlies forms of it, yes." Arty stated.

"But with enough power, it could be used to send a single bolt of lightning high up into the sky."

"Ah well, if we generate one large enough, it could strike the ship like so!"

"Yes! High Five!" The Doctor placed her hand into the air but didn't receive an answer.

"Doctor, too early." Arty reprimanded. "We seriously need to work on that. Sometimes you cause more anachronisms then your companions do."

"In a pig's eye." Edison commented. "You want to bet our lives on a contraption like this, huh? Some fantastical idea no sane man would ever invest in?"

"Mr Edison," Arty bit. "While we appreciate your feedback and contribution to society, you can't make comments on the struggle of exploratory invention until you return to the laboratory yourself. You have spent too much time as businessman, managing a factory of inventors rather than as a scientist yourself. I care to remind you, that many of your inventions including the Phonograph and the Kinetoscope would have been seen as fantastical years previously."

"Anyone can have ideas. I make them happen. All those men, all those inventions, I turn them from a sketch into real things people can buy. That's how you change the world. Tesla, you are too blind to see that my factory is one of the best ideas either one of us ever had."

"And you are too narrow-minded to grasp the genius of my work and that is why you will never achieve real greatness." Tesla replied. "You are not a man of vision. You're a man of parts."

"Oi! Arty! AC/DC! Do you think you can stop squabbling for a moment, we are trying to save the world here?" Graham interrupted.

"We need to move quickly; we have to prepare the tower. Here's what we are going to do… You, me and Arty will finish the tower. I can extend the Tardis shields within the boundaries of Wardenclyffe. That should keep us safe for now. Edison, Yaz – I need you to get people off the streets. The Skithra are on their way. Dorothy, Graham, Ryan – find anything we can use to defend Wardenclyffe. And be fast. For all we know, they've already found us." All of them split into their different directions. The three hiked their way across the field with their tool bags. Once they finished the basic re-configuration on the tower, Arty and Tesla began hauling the long cables from the Tardis across the field to the tower.

"Thank you for standing by my side against Edison." Tesla said to Arty as they dragged the last cable to the tower. "You didn't need to. I could have handled it."

"I agree. You are more than capable of standing up for yourself, but you deserve someone in your corner. Edison has the support of the masses, but you are just as worthy."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The three came barreling in through door, escaping from the creatures attacking the outer shields after completing their work. "Just in time. We need to barricade the door right now. We just have to hold them off. They're a hive species. So, if we take out the queen…We take out all of them. She's still on the ship and, hopefully, we're about to zap her with a lot of Wardenclyffe electricity!" Welp, this was going to be interesting.

"There's a but." Graham questioned.

"Small detail. Once we power up the tower, the Tardis shields will drop, but it will be about 30 seconds before we can blast the ship. There's not enough juice for both."

The crowd was not happy about the news. "What going to keep them out, then?"

"We are. Don't worry. This ain't our first rodeo." Graham replied.

Tesla and the Doctor sprinted into the Tardis and began the power up process. The rest burnished themselves with whatever weapons they could find in the building. The lights began to flash as an electrical pulse rolled up the tower. The creatures broke into a run when the shield dropped. The door began to rattle violently. The bar slowed them down, but it didn't stop them. It eventually gave way and the door swung open. From amongst the crowd, the Queen stepped forward.

"Was this meant to be your fortress. And you its defenders?" She mocked. "What was the plan? To shiver in the dark until we went away. You really are fragile creatures, aren't you? It's a miracle your world has spun on so long undisturbed."

"You would be surprised the amount of people willing to protect it." Arty stated. "Not all creatures are as bloodthirsty as you are."

The Queen took a threatening step in her direction, but she stood her ground. "Now tell me. Where is he?" They refused to answer. "No? Well then, which of you would like the privilege of dying first?"

"Stop!" The Doctor came out the Tardis. "If you want Tesla, you have to go through me."

"Doctor, did you really think I'd let you hide away down here, hatching your little plans?"

"If I'd known we were going to have a royal visit, I'd have put the kittle on."

"As queen, I grant myself the pleasure of killing you… in person."

"And what are you queen of exactly? A stolen ship and second-hand guns? A queen of shreds and patches. You're not a ruler, you're a parasite."

"And what are you? So clever, stealing onto my ship, taking what I claimed as mine. But where has it got you? No weapons, no armor, no escape. Just the desperate hope you might change my mind."

"No. We're way past that. I gave you your chance. The minute you kidnapped Arty; you lost all mercy. She is strong and independent, I never worry about her capability to take care of herself, but it is my job to protect her and all who I come in contact with. That could have been forgiven, if you heeded my warnings and left when you had the chance. I would have left you alone, but you chose to keep pursuing Tesla. Now that chance is gone."

"What chance did you give me? A chance to be like you."

"A chance to evolve. But you were too stupid to take it." The oncoming storm gave little mercy once present. She would protect everyone she cares about. "When you die, there'll be nothing left behind. Just a trail of blood and other people's brilliance. No one will even know you existed. "

The Queen snarled. "It's important you understand, Doctor, that we would have only taken the engineer. Now, because of you, I will take everything. We will overrun this world and pick the bones clean. Have you ever seen a dead planet?" Arty looked at the Doctor with remorse. No matter how much time has passed, the loss of Gallifrey would always hit home. The Queen just hit the nail on the head, and she hadn't realized the damage she had caused.

"I've seen more than you can possibly imagine."

"And yet you still think I can be fooled by the same trick twice." The Doctor rushed towards the Braxium Bouncer sitting on the table but was intercepted by the two creatures. The device was ripped from her hands and given to the Queen. The trap was laid, and she fell for it. "A final weapon for our collection. And what were you planning on doing with this?"

The Doctor looked sad for a moment, before becoming determined. She defiantly was a good actor in this regeneration. "Nothing. I just wanted you to take it." She reached out with her Sonic Screwdriver, and the Queen was transported back to the ship. "Tesla, Now! That is it!"

Bolts of electricity sparked across the sky above the tower. A large bolt struck the ship. All the other Skithra transported back to the ship. To save their race, the ship whisked away, leaving their mission behind. To never be heard from again.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Yaz, the Doctor and Arty stood at the edge of the street, watching the two electrical inventors talk. "Now this all changes right. The protests the funding. Tesla's tower just saved the world! That's got to mean rich and famous." Yaz questioned.

"No. Nothing's changed. A few years from now Wardenclyffe is torn down. Tesla keeps on inventing but no money, no fame. He dies penniless. History leaves him behind. But his vision of wireless energy, that does happen, a connected world, and that idea starts here with him." The Doctor informs her.

"That's not right. People should know."

"Either way, it doesn't change what he's done."

Tesla walks up to the trio, interrupting the Doctor's response. "You have to let me study that machine of yours. It is by far the most magnificent invention I've ever seen in my life."

"Never mind the Tardis, you've got enough magnificent inventions of your own."

"Yes, your right. There's so much to be done. Thank you. Thank you all"

"Don't give up."

"No matter what anyone says." Arty supported.

"We'll let them talk. The present is theirs. I work for the future. And the future is mine." Tesla nods to the group then walks away. They stand for a moment, watching his retreating figure. A small bag is placed in Arty's hand. She looks at the bag in confusion.

"A couple of adventures ago, you asked me to change all of the money in the jar to 1900s American currency. Well, all the money since you last made a withdraw." The Doctor smirked at her. "I didn't understand why at the time, but now I think I do." Arty opened the bag to find a large pile of dollar bills rested within. It was far from the $50,000 he requested, but it was a start. "You better hurry if you want to catch him."

Arty sprinted down the street towards the direction he disappeared in. "Mr Tesla!" He turned around and waited for her to catch up. "I wanted to give this to you. The Doctor and I have been saving it up through the years, for something special. It might not be much, but I figured it would be start towards your search for new investment in Wardenclyffe." She hands him the bag.

"Miss Hansen, I couldn't possibly take this from you. It's asking too much."

She shook her disapprovingly. "I insist. Consider it an investment in the future." She smiled and turned away, leaving Tesla and heading back to others.


	5. Save the Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Below

**Chapter 5: Save the Whale**

Arty opened her eyes to see the eleventh doctor's console, Pond era. The Doctor stood at the door with the vastness of space framing his figure. Amy's foot rested safely in his hand. His hold was the only thing keeping her from floating away. Amy laughed in jubilation. "Well, that's not fair. I'm missing all the fun."

"Come on Pond." The Doctor pulled on Amy's foot and brought her back into the Tardis. "Now do you believe me?"

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Arty walked down the stairs to join the two at the door. Amy's excitement put a smile on her face.

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine." The ship below them caught the Doctor's attention. He crouched to the edge of the door frame. "Now, that's interesting. 29th Century." The Doctor jumped up slamming the door behind him, unfortunately pushing Amy and Arty outside the box. The two girls scrambled for purchase, trying to hold onto any piece of the frame that they could.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him. Amy it's going to be fine. He's just an idiot." Arty reassured.

Amy started to yell to gain the Doctor's attention, who was too busy ranting inside the Tardis to realize that he was talking to no one.

"Doctor, you better pay attention right now and LET US BACK IN!" Arty bellowed. Moments later the doors swung open, with the playful smirk on his face.

"What are you doing hanging around out here? Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." The Doctor grabbed both of their arms and dragged them back inside.

"You really need to start paying more attention Doctor. You are causing all sorts of problems. Otherwise I will make you add a dollar to the jar." He stuck his tongue out at her. He began pressing buttons along the console. A video feed of the ship passing below came up on the large screen by the door. Arty settled herself on the stairs to console.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping, searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?"

"Of course, we can, but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, thing one we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." Arty snorted from the stairs. He has never only been an observer a single day in his life. "Ooh. That's interesting."

"So, we're like a wildlife documentary? 'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die." Doctor stepped away from the console, completely ignoring Amy's question. Arty stood and followed him out the door. People bustled their way around the London market. The two weaved their way over to the little girl, Mandy, who sat alone on the bench. He came around the corner and placed his hand on her arm in comfort, but she wasn't interested. She went speeding past him. While the Doctor repeatedly tried to bump into the girl, Arty sat down on a bench in the center of the market. Employees of the stalls hawked out sales to the passing shoppers. Couples enjoyed late night dinners at a local restaurant. People of all ages, races and creeds shared the common space with pride. The general atmosphere was dingy, warn with edge. At the edge of the open areas, there were multiple bright clean booths that housed the Smilers. After having bumped into the girl… four times, the Doctor grabbed her hand and yanked her back to the Tardis to guide Amy.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future." Amy freaked out. "I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Amy and yanked her along the pathway. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in her nightie."

"Oh my god, I'm in my nightie."

"Don't worry Amy, its fine. No one will notice." Arty reassured.

"You're one to talk." Amy stated. "At least you are in jeans and shirt, not you're pajamas."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." The group glanced around the open area. Arty looked up at the vast windows that spanned the celling. Allowing all passengers to view the vast space as they traveled past. "Life on a giant spaceship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up streetlamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." Acting like Doug from Up, the Doctor got distracted and suddenly paused, running over to the couple dinning. Without any warning, he grabbed a glass of water off their table and placed it on the floor. The water remained completely still, no vibrations. He furled his eyebrows, trying to understand how. He looked up to see the couple staring at him incredulously.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish."

"An escaped fish? Really Doctor? That doesn't even make any sense." Arty asked as he walked away with Amy. She turned towards the couple and put on her best customer service smile. "I apologize for him. It's his birthday and he has had a little too much to drink. I do apologize for disturbing you."

The man chuckled. "No harm done. You better catch up with your boyfriend before he causes any more trouble."

Arty blushed. "Oh! He isn't my boyfriend. Just a friend."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "This is obviously not the first time you've had to apologize for his behavior. Any woman who frequently apologizes for a man's actions to others, is not simply just their friend. But whatever you say." Arty chuckled awkwardly as she walked away. Arty quietly sat down on the bench next to the Doctor.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asked.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's 'cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Arty placed her hand on the Doctor's knee as he frowned. The world seemed to know how to find all the sore subjects for the Doctor.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them is asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, its nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The little girl jumped to her feet and walked away. The head of the nearest Smiler followed her as she went.

"Where did she go?"

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner." The Doctor reached into his jacket, nonchalantly, pulling out her wallet. "Oh. This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes."

"You really shouldn't pick pocket children Doctor," Arty commented. "Or anyone for that matter."

He waved her off, completely ignoring her, as usual. "Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of any of them. Look, ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No. Hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here, and I'm not even dressed!"

This was what the Doctor was afraid of, Amy wasn't aware of what she was getting into when she joined him. Arty sat quietly. Knowing what laid on the underside of the ship, and not being able to help it was killing her. Every moment she had to hold her tongue from just blurting everything out to the Doctor, and just ending the story right then and there. But she couldn't. Amy had to prove herself to the Doctor, she had to prove that she could handle these types of situations and make the right choices. Because the Doctor couldn't do it alone, and Arty had no idea whether she would always be with him or not.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" Amy turned and pouted on the bench. The Doctor laughed, "Gotcha! Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you two going to do? Go on a date, while I do all the work?" Why does everyone think they are dating! This is ridiculous."

"No, what I always do. Stay out of trouble." Arty couldn't hold it in, she started laughing uncontrollably. The passersby stared at them with contempt. She was causing a scene and she knew it.

"Badly." Arty added. "You can never keep yourself out of trouble." The Doctor pulled her up by the arm and dragged her down the pathway, leaving Amy all on her own.

"So. How long has it been for you?" The Doctor asked.

"Only about a month. My last jump was to a future you. I've only met this version of you once, again in the future, so don't ask. Spoilers."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The two climbed through a hatch in the floor to reach what should be the engine room. The Doctor jumped off the last few rungs of the ladder. As she climbed down, Arty lightly grabbed onto a rung that was covered in a slimy substance. Not having a tight grip, she slipped and fell backwards. The Doctor caught her on the way down, cradling her in his arms.

"Hello." He stated.

Arty swallowed awkward. "Hi." They stood there for a moment. The Doctor cleared his throat then placed her feet on the floor. He ran to the other side of the hallway and pressed his ear to the wall. No engine sounds. Arty began opening the power panels, to show the Doctor that the couplings weren't attached to anything. No engine, no power.

"It can't be," The Doctor mumbled. He whipped out the sonic and scanned the wall. The readings made him more confused than he was previously. A glass sat on the floor about six feet in front of them. He dropped to the floor to stare at it intensely. Like before no movement in the water.

"An impossible truth in a glass of water." Liz 10 said to them. "Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor, Miss Hansen?"

"You know us?" The Doctor queried.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says I see anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move."

"Quite a bit I'd imagine." Arty stated. "But it's stead as an undisturbed pond."

"So, I thought we'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. The walls where the engine should be, there is nothing. They are hollow."

"The power couplings they're dummies." Arty tugged one of the cables from the box out into the open. "They aren't even plugged in. I bet if I metered them, they wouldn't even be receiving any power signal."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say there is…

"No engine at all." The Doctor and Liz stated in unison.

"But it's working. The ship is traveling through space. I saw it."

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're traveling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" The Doctor demanded. With each passing minute, Arty's anxiety continued to rise. It's killing her to not tell him the truth, but c'est la vie.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You two are our only hope." Liz pleaded. "Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She handed him her communicator.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?"

Liz stopped amongst the billowing steam from the pipes and turned their direction. "I am Liz 10. And I will find you." Oh, that is textbook enigmatic. Rumbling surrounded them as the lights flickered. By the time they turned back, she was gone. Arty took the communicator from him and began following the directions.

"What do you know?" Arty skidded to a halt. The Doctor's voice was bitter. It was the harshest she had heard thus far directed at her. "I know you know what is going on here. Your 'TV Show' must have shown you." This was her biggest concern. In moments like this, she wished her future self-had never told the Doctor about her foreknowledge. It would make life so much easier.

She took a long shacky breath. "I do, but that doesn't mean I can tell you."

"Why? If someone gets hurt, it's your fault." He pushed.

She turned towards him. "Don't you dare try to pin that on me. I know you just regenerated, and you're stressed but taking it out on me is not the way to handle it. You know why. I highly doubt this is the first time you've had this conversation. Despite the fact that it's a first for me. If I told you, that would change the course of history, and then what. Something much worse could happen. Trust me when I say, it will all work out in the end." They stared each other down, waiting for one to give. He stormed past her, grabbing the communicator out of her hand. She didn't dare move. She was terrified. Was she making the wrong choice? Should she have told him? Questions flittered through her head in rapid succession with no answer. Snapping out of it, she took a deep breath and raced after his retreating figure.

*******TIME SKIP*******

They climbed up multiple decks and traveled down multiple hallways. As they approached their final destination, they turned a corner to find Mandy sitting on bench.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked with a soft voice. He had finally calmed down but had yet to apologize. If he ever did.

"She is in the voting room." Mandy stated. "She should be out shortly."

"Is there any way in there?"

"No, once it begins it deadlock sealed. No way in, no way out. At least until you finish voting." He began pacing back and forth, ignoring his companions. Arty sat gently on the seat next to Mandy.

"Timmy is fine. You don't have to worry." Arty consoled.

Mandy looked at her bewildered. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Call it intuition."

"You three aren't from around here. You couldn't possibly know. Those that get sent below, never come back."

"I don't have to know. I just have to believe." She smiled. Mandy looked at her dubiously but remained silent. The door to the voting room swung open. Amy's message could be heard repeating in the background. The Doctor raced towards the door.

"Amy?" She didn't reply just pressed the Forget button to end the video. "What have you done?"

"I don't know. It said it was going to show me a video and I would be able to choose: to forget or protest what I saw. But nothing. I don't remember anything that it showed me." Arty slipped past them to the slimer. It currently rested in its happy position. Completely content with the actions of those present. How quickly that could change. The Doctor brushed past Amy and climbed onto the chair. He scanned the light with his screwdriver.

"Yeah, your basic memory whip job. Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked panicked.

"'Cause everyone does." Mandy stated. "Everyone chooses the forget button."

The Doctor walked over to her. "Did you?"

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12." She replied perplexed. "Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish, too?"

"You could say that." Arty stated. "We aren't exactly from around here."

"I'm way worse than Scottish." The Doctor commented. "I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me. It might for Arty if she tried. Depends on whether it verifies identity, since she isn't from Britain."

"It does Doctor." Amy replied. "At least it seemed to. It believes I am 1,306 years old. I look good for that age, I think. Why won't it try to play for you?"

"The computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not? You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"So, there are other Time Lords, yeah?" And Amy managed to find another sore spot. All in a single episode.

"No… There were but there aren't… Just me now." The Doctor was trying hard to say it. To accept it. "Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. 'Cause this is what I do every time, every day, every second. This." The Doctor rubbed his hands together, preparing himself. "Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." He swung his arm, slamming his hand into the protest button. The door violently slammed shut. The three crammed into a corner, trying to escape the gap in the platform for as long as they could. But it wasn't enough, they all fell into the transport tube. An express trip down below.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor was the first one to land, but before he could move, Arty landed on top of him. They scrambled to the feet to make way for Amy. Arty felt sick. Alien saliva covered her body. She was in dire need for a shower, and these clothes were defiantly going in the trash later.

"High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy questioned.

"600 feet down. 20 miles laterally puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. So, what's this, then? A cave. Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump and it's minging."

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through a feeder tubes from all over the ship." Amy tried to take a step forward, but tripped. Arty reached out and grabbed her arm before she could face plant. Unfortunately, Arty wasn't as lucky. Her foot slipped out from under her and she landed flat on her back in a pile of food waste and fluids.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." The two dug their way through the waste on their knees trying to find answers.

"But feeding what, though?"

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it." Amy kept rocking her knees back and forth to show the give in the floor. "Wet and slimy."

"It's not a floor. It's ah… So.."

"It's a what?" Amy demanded.

"The next word is probably the scary word. You probably want to take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go, Om…"

"Om…" Amy joined in confusion.

"It's a tongue." The Doctor mumbled.

"I'm sorry a what?"

"It's a tongue!" Arty stated. "We are in the mouth a creature."

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth." Amy nervously questioned.

"Yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor was WAY too excited to be inside a mouth.

"How do we get out?"

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach."

"Not the best idea Doctor. I don't think any of us what to be digested at this point." Arty replied.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy cried.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…" The Doctor saw the row of teeth, sealed shut at the end of the mouth. "Closed for business."

"We could try though." Amy tried to step towards the opening.

"No, stop. Don't move." The Doctor bellowed as the whale began to grumble. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?"

"Swallow reflex." Arty stated as slipped to the ground. She began to panic, she stupidly stayed where they itinually landed. That means she was closest to its throat. "Doctor do something!" The Doctor raised his sonic in the air, pointing it at the top of the mouth. None of them could keep standing. Every time one made it to their feet, the floor would shift again causing them to fall.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled.

"I am vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Think about it." A large wave of saliva began to head towards the three.

Arty groaned. "Oh, this isn't going to be big on dignity."

"Geronimo!" They were expelled from the mouth into the overflow tube. Amy rested on the floor unconscious. A hand appeared in Arty's vision. The Doctor helped her to her feet while checking her over. "Are you alright?"

"I think, so but check on Amy." He ran over and scanned her with his sonic. Finding nothing, he began examining the exit doors. Amy groaned sitting up, as she finally awoke.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion, and yes, you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?"

"Overspill pipe. If I had to guess."

"Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw." A 'bing' rung from the door and button lit up. "Look familiar. There's the carrot." Bright lights illuminated the rest of the walkway. At the end sat two smilers. "And there's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The Doctor asked them. The heads spun until they showed their frowning face, but that wasn't good enough for him. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. Is that how it works?"

"Doctor, you might not want to agitate them." Arty warned, but she didn't interrupt him soon enough. The smilers turned to their last faces. Sharp teeth adorned their mouths.

"Stop it! I'm leaving and I'm not forgetting. And what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues? Huh?"

The frame swung open and they stood to full height. "Oh now you have doomed us!" Arty stated sarcastically. The three began to back up. Their eyes were focused on the smilers, so they didn't see Liz 10 enter. Liz pushed between them and fired her gun at the creatures. She swung her gun around like an old-time cowboy before placing it back in its holster.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask."

Liz smiled in response. "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." The two shook hands, neither remembering that Amy was covered in sick. "Ugh. Nice hair. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?"

"Stuck my gizmo on you." Liz tossed the communicator to the Doctor. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forget, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, Artemis Hansen by your side, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" A tingling of metal began behind them. The smilers began to reassemble themselves.

"They're repairing! Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz turned to head out the door with her cape billowing behind her. They all walked swiftly down the halls, only occasionally glancing backwards to see who was following. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted both you and Miss Hansen on the same day. The only difference was she exiled you that day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy! Not that Miss Hansen was happy about that."

"Liz 10?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" The four ducked, as she fired at the two smilers that had come up behind them. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

Inside the corridor, the Doctor squeezed himself between the bars where the creature's tentacles moved, hitting the metal. "There's a high-speed Vator through there." Liz stated. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top." Amy expressed. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through. Like a root."

"Exactly like a root." The Doctor affirmed. "It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

A metal bang. "What? Like an infestation?" Liz asked. "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come one. We've got to keep moving." Liz pushed her way down the hall. Arty reluctantly followed her, leaving Amy and the Doctor by themselves.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked as he weaved his way amongst the maze of glasses that covered the floor. The five of them had made it back to Liz's room. Liz rested on the bed, while Arty sat in front of the fireplace. She stared at the dancing flames, mesmerized.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what."

The Doctor observed her mask. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom."

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"Are you sure it's your entire reign, madame?" Arty asked from the floor. Both stared at her staggered. It was the first thing she said since they made it to the room.

"I am sure."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?"

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy asserted.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?"

"Undercovers not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?"

"Oh, Liz, so everything." The door to her chambers opened. Men in black cloaks came calmly into the room. Surrounding them and ruining all possible chances of escape.

"What are you doing?" Liz demanded. "How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK." The lead man stated. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" The man's head turned 180 degrees to show the agitated smiler's face.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy questioned.

"Half Smiler, half human."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your Queen. On whose authority is this thing done?"

"The highest authority, ma'am" The smiler stated, matter of factly.

"I am the highest authority!"

"Yes ma'am. You must go now, ma'am." Well at least they're polite.

"Where?"

"The Tower, ma'am."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The sound of electrical pulses reverberated off the stone walls of the tower. The creature's tentacles were isolated from the room below a grated well.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy demanded.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon."

A man with wire glasses approached the Queen with respect.

"Hawthorne. So, this is where you hid yourself away. You've got some explaining to do."

A group of school children carried supplies around the room. The Doctor was confused, why were their children down in the dungeons. "There's children down here. What's all that about?"

"Protestors and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children."

"Good." Arty proclaimed. "That already makes it a better creature than you lot. You're willing to feed your children or any person to a creature, just because they don't agree with you. Something is definitely wrong there, I surprised you can't see it."

"You're the first adults its spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." Everyone crowded around the opening in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" Liz asked.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain being tortured relentlessly… or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's 'go-faster' button."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you. Try. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibrations on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." He raced over to the grate and opened it up. One of the tentacles unfolded out of the opening. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor pointed his sonic at the creature. Cries echoed through the hall, while everyone else flinched and covered their ears, Arty stood still in solidarity. The creature's cries should be heard and acknowledge, even if there was nothing she could do.

"Stop it." Liz pleaded. She turned her attention to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved a muscle. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor interrupted.

"What about my mask?"  
"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique. So?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's been ten years." She denied. "I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again, always leading you here." The Doctor took the queen's hand and led her to the voting screen. The queen sat solemnly in front of the screen. Listening to each moment of the story of the last Star Whale.

"I voted for this? Why would I do that?" Amy pleaded.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I would be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it." She pleaded on death ears.

"You did it. That's what counts. When I'm done here, you're going home." The Doctor stalked away.

"It isn't her fault you know." Arty tried to reason with him. "She made one mistake, that's hardly a reason to condemn her for it. You didn't teach her any better. She is only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That will be like killing it."

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name 'cause I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way."

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" Silence rang. The Doctor whipped his head towards Arty. The anger brimming at the surface was terrifying. She had never been scared by him, until this moment. "And you. This is all your fault. You had the chance to tell me from the beginning, you knew but kept it from me. You can't blame it on a memory wipe. I wish I could send you home like Amy, but I am stuck with you! I wish you never came into my world. I will never be rid of you! Get out of my sight."

Arty hadn't realized she was holding her breath the entire time. Tears began to roll down her face as she stepped away. Amy tried to follow her but Arty stopped her. "Keep an eye on him." She whispered. "Think about everything he has ever said to you, and you will find a solution. The Star Whale and the Doctor are not as different as they might seem." Arty left the Tower and returned to the Tardis alone.

*******TIME SKIP*******

An hour later, Arty sat on her bed drying her hair after taking a shower. She felt a sense of relief, no longer being covered in Whale vomit. A soft knock passed through the door.

"Come in." Arty instinctively replied. Standing on the other side of the door was the Doctor. They stared at each

"I'm sorry." The Doctor stated. He stepped into room approaching her but stopped a foot from the bed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're right, that wasn't the first time we had that conversation. Honestly, it didn't go much better. It will never be your fault, please don't let me tell you differently. You were right. It's dangerous what you know, and you can never warn me. Amy made me realize how hard it might have been for you. You had to sit there, knowing what was happening and hold your tongue. Suffering in silence all alone."

Arty stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around his center. "I accept your apology. I know how hard that must have been for you, but never push me away."

He smiled and returned her embrace. "Do you know my name from the academy?"

She looked at him with confusion. "Do you mean Theta Sigma?"

"Yes. When it's just us, can you please call me that?"

"I will. Only if you promise to never push me away again. At least from this point forward for you."

"I promise."

"And I promise to never leave your side, Theta."


	6. Arty & Donna: Partner's In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partner's In Crime

**Chapter 6: Arty & Donna: The Partners in Crime**

When Arty landed from her most recent jump, she found herself in the back of a theater space. A large screen spanned the front most wall with raked rows of red seats lining the rest of the room. A throng of people milled about the room waiting for a presentation to being. How she appeared from thin air without being noticed was a mystery. Arty thanked the Tardis for choosing her outfit for the day. Arty was dressed in navy dress pants and blazer with a white blouse underneath. A black satchel rested across her body. Her brown hair was wrapped into a french twist. A particular woman caught her eye. It was Donna Noble. She snuck down the stairs and sat next to her.

"I always wondered how effective diet pills actually are or is it just a placebo effect." Donna jumped in her seat and turned to her.

"Arty! You are here. If you're here so must the Doctor."

"Eh, not necessarily. I haven't actually seen him. I just appeared in this room. I saw you walk in and thought, what the hell, might as well join you. But you can rest assured, wherever I am, he typically ends up.

"And so does trouble." Donna remarked.

"You are not wrong there. I swear that man causes half of the problems he faces. He has created a long list of enemies over the years due to his meddling. By the way, I technically haven't met you yet, but I know of you from my world."

"Oh, that weird foreknowledge that the Doctor mentioned last time."

"Yeah, that."

"Do you really think he is coming?"

"He better be."

Miss Foster stepped onto the stage. She demanded silence and attention from the audience with the raise of her hand. All the journalist settled into their seats. "Adipose Industries, the 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain, just lifelong freedom from fat, the holy grail of the modern age. And here it is." Miss Foster held up a small red and white pill for the room to see. The presentation was definitely underwhelming for something that promised such extreme results. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say…"

A male voice announced, "The fat just walks away."

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" A female journalist interrupted. "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for the Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand conmen stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt off calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige." A video began to play on the monitor. It had an animated depiction of the pill's physiological effects.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells which then enter the body which then cause spontaneous fat loss." Arty was waiting for the obligatory list of side effects at the end including death by fat conversion and hallucinations of small creatures made up of fat. Sadly, that didn't happen.

"100% legal, 100% effective." Miss Foster affirmed.

"But can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?"

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here, and Britain will be thin. Thank you for your time." Miss Foster stepped off the platform and made a hasty exit. Donna turned to Arty.

"That seems suspicious right?"

"Yes, it does. We should probably go and investigate." The two women grinned at each other. She couldn't put an exact moment on it, but Arty had started to come out of her shell. The Doctor had rubbed off on her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. The two women made their way out of the media room, smiling at the security guard at the door. After passing the corner, they slipped into the escape stairwell and began making their way up to the sales floor. When they arrived, Arty let Donna lead the way to the nearest salesperson present. She quickly showed her badge to the man claiming to be part of "Health and Safety."

"That's a three-week course of pills for the special price of £45. We deliver within three working days registered post. The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack and our special free gift, an Adipose industries pendant. It's made of 18 carat gold and it's yours for free." Donna pulled the pendent out of its case to observe it. She let it hang in the space between them for a moment before tucking it in her jacket.

"I'll just need to keep this for testing, and I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?"

The man seemed reluctant but couldn't find an excuse. "I suppose so."

"Where is your printer?"

"Just over there by the plant."

Donna stood up to look over the cubical wall. "Which plant? That plant?"

"Yeah that's the one." Arty was at the prime spot to see both of them jump and down. It was hilarious. If one had just lingered a moment longer, they would have seen each other.

"Does it need a code? Last place I worked; the printer needed a code."

"No, I can do it from here."

When Miss Foster came into the room, the two women ducked down low so they were completely hidden by the cubicles. It may have made us pretty obvious, but that wasn't our first priority at the time. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention… On average you're each selling 40 Adipose packs per day. That's not enough. I want 100 sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cause if anyone's good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now, back to it." Everyone returned to work with a new level of stressed added.

"So, if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way. Lovely, thanks then. See ya." Donna and Arty stood quickly, grabbing the forms on the printer on the way out.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Donna and Arty stood outside of the house of the random client they chose to interview. Donna knocked on the door. "Stacey Campbell?"

"Who wants to know?" Stacey asked.

"Uh, my name's Donna, this is Arty. We represent Adipose Industries. And you're on the list of our valued customers."

"Oh my. Valued customers, I like the sound of that. Don't mind me I'm getting ready for a night out. Would you two like to come inside?"

"We would love to." Arty said. They followed Stacey into their home and had a seat in the living room area. "Now, tell us about your experience with Adipose. Have the results been satisfactory?"

"It's been fantastic. I started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost 11 pounds."

"And no side effects or anything?" Donna asked astonished.

"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease on life. Now, what do you think about these earrings? Do they work?"

"Yeah, lovely."

"You going on a date?"

"I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now."

"Good on you." Arty supported.

Stacey headed upstairs to finish getting ready. "Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout." Arty reached down into her bag looking for the customer list to find it missing, along with her notebook.

"Donna, I think I left the customer list in your car. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Arty slipped out the front door to the blue car. She was digging around in the front seat for the forms when she heard Stacey scream. Damn it. How did she forget that? Arty went sprinting into the house and up the stairs. Donna was trying to push the door open but was unsuccessful.

"Look out." Arty slammed full force into the door and the lock gave way. It was too late; Stacey had been completely transformed. Donna and Arty watched as the last Adipose jumped out the window to the collection squad below.

"You saw that right?" Donna asked.

"Do you mean the little creature made up entirely of fat? Then yes." Both of them looked at each, other than sprinted out of the house to the back alley. They search everywhere but couldn't find Stacey or any of the Adipose creatures.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Donna and Arty slipped into the front door at the Noble home. They barely shut the door before they were bombarded by her mother. "And what time's this?"

"How old am I?"

"Not old enough to use a phone apparently. And you have brought home a stray. Who is this?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "This is Arty. You might remember her; she was at my wedding with Lance. Well the reception at least. She's an old friend. Her friend, the Doctor, hasn't gotten here yet. So, she is just going to spend the night." The two of them sat down at the kitchen table.

"Fine, whatever. Its your room she will be sharing. I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you. I mean, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. It's no good sitting there dressed-up, looking like you're job-hunting. You've got to do something." With each passing moment, the conversation was getting more and more awkward. Her mother didn't seem to care that there was a guest listening.

"Where's granddad?"

"Where do you think he is? Up the hill. He's always up the hill." Donna nudged passed her mom to poor a travel mug for Wilfred. The two put their coats back on and hiked up the hill to where Wilfred's telescope was set up.

"Aye, aye, here comes trouble."

"Permission to board ship, sir."

"Permission granted." Wilfred finally turned around and saw the guest. "You look familiar. Do I know you from some place?"

"Possibly." Arty stated. "I was at the wedding reception, I think. Oh, and I stopped at your newspaper stand this past Christmas."

"That's where I know you from…. You're one of those people that disappeared suddenly."

Donna looked at the two incredulously. "Granddad we thought you were crazy about that. Should have known it was the Doctor. I assume he was on the ship that almost crashed."

"He was the one driving it at the time. Granted, the crashing part wasn't his fault, he saved it."

"Donna, was she nagging you?" Wilfred asked.

"Big time. I brought you a Thermos."

"Oh, ta."

"You seen anything?"

"Yeah, I've got Venus. Yeah, with an apparent magnitude of 3.5 at least. That's what it says in my little book. Here, have a seat. Come on. Here you go." Arty pulled a tarp up next to the man, where Donna and herself sat down. Donna kneeled next to Wilfred and looked through the telescope. "That's the only planet in the solar system named after a woman."

"Good for her. How far away is that?"

"Oh, it's about 26,000,000 miles. But we'll get there one day. 100 years' time, we'll be striding out amongst the stars, jiggling about with all them aliens, just you wait."

"Aliens aren't as impressive as you make them out to be." Arty stated. "They are just as troubled as we are."

"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you Granddad? I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box."

"Is that slang for something?" The woman shared a knowing look.

"No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh you just shout."

Wilfred looked at her in confusion and love. "Do you know, I don't understand half the thing you say these days. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old whatshisname, Lance, bless him. I wish you'd tell us what really happened."

"I know. I just…the things I've seen, sometimes I think I'm going mad. Reuniting with Arty was one of the first moment when if all felt real again. Like it actually happened. And then tonight…. Doesn't matter."

"Well, you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You seem to be drifting, sweetheart."

"I'm not drifting. I'm waiting."

"What for?"

"The right man."

Wilfred laughed. "Same old story! A man!"

"Oh! I don't mean like that. But he's real. I've seen him. And where Arty is he normally shows up."

"No matter how hard I try to get rid of him." Arty affirmed playfully.

"I've met him just once. And then I let him fly away. Since then I have looked everywhere for him, but he's nowhere. Arty is my first lead since then."

"Hey, it's not like you to give up."

"You right. He's still out there somewhere. And I'll find him, Gramps, even if I have to wait 100 years. We'll find him." The two stared up at the stars, late into the night.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The next day, Donna and Arty went back to Adipose with the hopes of learning more after hours. The two hid themselves in two adject stalls in the woman's bathroom. Just encase Penny wasn't hiding in the bathroom when Miss Foster arrived, Arty put herself in the stall before Donna. After nearly three hours hiding in the bathroom, the door slammed open. Arty tucked her feet up onto the toilet.

"We know you're in here," Miss Foster asserted. "so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting." No one made a noise. "I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." Arty's heart race increased. Her breathing was getting shorter as she tried to remain quiet and calm. One more successful than the other. "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her." Door by door, the men kicked them in, only to find them empty. When they were at the stall next to Arty, she held her breath. The door slammed open and hit the adjourning wall of her stall. The slam echoed through the room, but they didn't continue. "There you are."

"I've been through the records, Foster," Penny stated, "and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us."

"Oh I think I'll be conducting this interview Penny." Arty waited until she heard the door shut for the last time before standing up. She slowly made her way out of the stall. Her heart rate and breathing hadn't slowed down, but at least it wasn't getting worse. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped but it was just Donna.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little too close for comfort. We should probably follow them if we want to figure anything out."

"Are you sure? Do you want to wait for the Doctor?"

Arty smirked. "I don't think he will be that far behind us."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The two women crouched behind the door. Arty and Donna pressed their ears to the wood. They were just barely able to hear what was going on inside.

"Well, you might as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life." Miss Foster stated.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body. I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in 'foster mother.' And these are my children." Donna creeped up to peer in the window of the door to see them.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose, made out of living fat. From ordinary human people." Suddenly, Donna stood at full height, she had seen the Doctor across the room. Her mouth sat fully open in a surprised look. Why she was so surprised, Arty didn't know? It's not like she didn't hint that the Doctor would appear soon.  
"Doctor Hi!" Donna mouthed. "Oh my gosh!... It's me!"

This was so ridiculously only seeing one side of this conversation. She was trying to listen to Miss Foster, but Donna was too distracting.

"Oh this is brilliant!... I was looking for you. But I found Arty instead." Donna held her fingers in the shape of an "A" when she said her name, but the Doctor didn't seem to get it. Donna reached down, grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her to her feet. The opposite side of the room, the Doctor stood looking so lost. Arty just waved at him.

"…. I read it on the internet. Something was weird. Snuck in and found Arty, to hear them talking. We hid. And you are here too, listening to them…" When Donna pointed back towards Miss Foster, she found the entire room staring at them. Oops, this is now awkward.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster questioned. The Doctor nodded his head upwards as he went to retract the window washer. The two scrambled away from the door and raced out onto the sales floor. They ran past rows and rows of cubicles, slamming through the door to the stairwell. They made it up three flights of stairs before running into the Doctor again.

"Oh my god!" Donna cried as she hugged him. "I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"He does… Sometimes." Arty stated.

"Yeah, thanks you two, not right now." The door to the stairwell slammed open below them. The men had finally caught up.

"Just like old times." The three raced up the stairs to the roof, where the Doctor locked the door behind them. Donna was continually ranting about all the trouble she found to search for the Doctor. Arty climbed into the window washer. She found a harness and fall arrest lanyard. She hooked herself in, thinking it might allow her to do more to help Donna when Miss Foster brakes the metal cable. The Doctor jumped into the cage next to her, giving her a strange look.  
"Is this a new fashion trend I'm not aware of? Or are you preparing for something." He whispered.

"What do you think Doctor?" He looked at her worried but shakes head and waves at Donna.

"In you get!"

"What, in that thing?" Donna cried.

"Yes, 'in that thing.'"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again. And why is Arty wearing that thing?"

"No, no, cause I locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely. And Arty is paranoid, you'll be fine."

"Excuse me! Paranoid." Arty bellowed, slapping him on the back of the head. Donna climbed up the stairs reluctantly and into the cage. They were only four floors down when Miss Foster caused the cage to drop suddenly. The Doctor gathered his bearings, before using the sonic screwdriver to bring them to a sudden halt. He tried to open the windows with the sonic, only to find them deadlock sealed. Donna grabbed a wrench to try and smash the window but obviously that didn't work either. The cable on the left side snapped. As they began to fall, Arty grabbed onto Donna to keep her from tipping over the edge. She pushed her towards the floor of the basket to keep her inside. When the Doctor climbed up to grab the sonic, he shifted the cage. Donna was able to keep her hold, but Arty flipped over the edge this time. She fell into the bungie reached the end of its length, coming to a screeching halt, right at the height of Miss Foster's office. "Ow! Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry," mumbled the Doctor with his screwdriver in his mouth. "I'll only be a moment." The Doctor helped Donna climb through the window a floor above where they were. Two minutes later, the window next to her opened. The Doctor stuck his head out the window to look down at her. "Arty, are you okay?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out."

The Doctor grabbed her arms and pulled her inside. She detangled herself from the harness and started rubbing her leg. "Great. Now my legs are sore from cutting off the blood flow. I swear being with you is dangerous to my health."

"I was right." Donna stated. "It's always like this with you two, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. And off we go!" The three went sprinting out of the room, after untying Penny from the chair. When they met Miss Foster and her two goons in the hallway, the Doctor stretched his arms out to block them.

"Well then. At last."

"Nice to meet you I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna and Arty." The both waved at their names.

"Partners in crime. And evidentially off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh, yes. I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. And if you were to sign your real name that would be…?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic class."

"A wet nurse. Using humans as surrogates."

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, the politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny? So those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah? But that woman, Stacey Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna asked.

"On, in a crisis, the adipose can convert bone, hair and internal organs. It makes them a little bit sick, poor thing."

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor warned.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance. 'Cause if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." The two goons burnished their guns.

The Doctor pushed Arty behind him as he pulled out the two sonics. "No, hold on, hold on, hold on! One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens two identical sonic devices against each other? 'Cause I don't. Let's find out." He held the two together a loud, high pitched ringing resonated through the room. Arty and Donna covered their ears, while the other three collapse to the floor. When enough time had passed, Arty grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him back in the direction of the stairwell. They made their way down to the first level to the supply closet. The Doctor and Arty beginning throwing things out of the room to access the back wall.

"Been hacking into this thing all day 'cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got her sonic, I can get into it. She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor cut two wires and held them together causing sparks to jump between them. The guards could be heard screaming down the hall. "Just enough to stop them. Why has she wired up the tower block? What's it all for? Arty give me a hand." Arty began pulling wires out of the wall, whatever made sense or what he pointed to.

Donna leaned against the wall. "You look older. Still only Arty with you?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"What about Rose?"

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world."

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you two, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried… I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and 'Don't drink the water' and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you."

"Sometimes I wish travelling with him were that simple." Arty stated. "Maybe then I would get to enjoy it more. See the sights without the constant fear of what is lurking around the corner. What goings to attack us next? Who I am not able to save?"

"Nevertheless, I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?"

"To come with you."

"Come with me?" The Doctor instinctively questioned. Arty snorted, the Doctor walked right into that one.

"Oh, yes. Please!"

The computer started bleeping behind them. "She's started the program." The two of them began working faster. Trying to find anything to stop the system. "So far they are just losing weight, but the Matron's going up to emergency parthenogenesis. Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. I've got to cancel the signal." The Doctor pulled one of the necklaces out of his pocket and began taking it apart. He wrapped the wire from the capsule around one of the cables on the computer. Just as he finished, the computer began going off again when the inducer was increased.

"No, no no! She's doubled it! I need…I haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all going to die."

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked. Arty sat still on the floor at this point, just waiting for the shoe to drop. There wasn't much she could do until then.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. It's even way beyond Arty. I've got to double the base pulse. I can't…"

"Doctor, tell me, what do you need."

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them." Donna pulled the necklace she had been keeping in her pocket out. The Doctor was completely oblivious.

Arty chuckling on the floor, poked him in the leg. "Doctor, you oblivious buffoon, turn around." Slowly, a smile began to creep onto their faces. He laughed as he took the capsule and began taking it apart, wiring it into the system. The system crashed and the inducer shut down. An electronic hum could be heard reverberating through the entire building.

"What is that?" Donna asked. The computer lit back up, playing a message in another language.

"It's an incoming message from the First Adiposian Family with instructions. She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post… Ooh! We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" The three of them sprinted out of the supply closet, up the escape stairs and onto the roof.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Surrounding the buildings were beams of light, transporting the Adipose children up onto the ship. For being creatures made entirely of fat, Arty had to admit they were cute.

"What are you gonna do, then? Blow 'em up?" Donna asked.

"They're just children, they can't help where they came from." Replied the Doctor.

"Oh, well, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must have done you good."

"Yeah, she did. She did…. She fancied me."

The two women chuckled. "Mad Martha, that one."

"What she saw in you, I will never know." Arty smirked.

"Blind Martha." Donna affirmed.

"Charity Martha." Arty claimed.

"Oi! Don't gang up on me you two. I should have never allowed you two to meet."

The little Adipose they saw on the window in Stacey Campbell's house waved at them as it made its way up to the ship. The three waved back.

"I'm waving at fat."

Miss Foster was floating up in a beam at the edge of the building. They went running over to her. "Matron Cofelia!" The Doctor called. "Listen to Me!"

"No, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

"Why does no one ever listen?"

"Do you want the answers to that question organized alphabetically or by date of reference?" Arty asked.

"Now is not the time Arty. I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"We are trying to help you." Arty yelled. "They have plans to kill you. They set out a message. The Adiposian family is well aware what they did was illegal, but they need a scapegoat, and figured you were the perfect candidate. They want to kill you, that way you can't testify and implicate them. They want to get rid of their accomplice."

"I am far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

"Exactly." The Doctor pleaded. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." The transport beam switched off. She hung in the air like Wile E Coyote, before dropping to the ground. Arty tucked her head into the Doctor's arm so she didn't have to look. The hollow splat echoed as she hit the ground. Arty began to feel woozy and she couldn't tell if it was because of Miss Foster's death.

"Doctor, I don't feel so good." He cradled her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"I think you're jumping again. I'll see you soon, angel." He smiled then she disappeared.


	7. It Wasn't Enough; A Tree Was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the World

**Chapter 7: It Wasn't Enough; A Tree Was Lost**

After having left the 10th Doctor and Donna on the rooftop, she found herself standing in a private room on platform one. She was on the top platform, while the 9th Doctor and Rose stood looking out the window.

"But you never take the time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survived. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day… Hold on.." A bright flash blinded them as the sun began to expand. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Well that's depressing." Arty stated, making her presence known. The Doctor whipped around to face her. He looked astonished and terrified at the same time. Slowly, he walked towards her like an animal approaching danger. He stood directly in front of her, nearly standing on her toes, and poked her in the cheek. "Hey! What the heck was that for?"

"You're real?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm real. What else could I be?"

"Rose, please tell me you can see her."

Rose looked at him, as if he had lost his mind. Like he ever had one to begin with. "Yeah, she's real. Why wouldn't she be?"

The Doctor turned angry. "You disappeared. You left me there, all alone. I thought I had gone mad. I began to believe I had dreamed you up, either than or you were a hologram the Tardis created to help me. YOU LEFT ME!" Oh, he was really angry. She had a pretty good idea what had happened. He must not have known about her jumping. How long had he been alone?

"It wasn't my fault," she pleaded.

"I don't care. Come on, Rose." He went storming past her out of the room. She swallowed thickly. Not even five minutes and he is already angry with her, this is going to go swell. Arty walked into the Tardis. It had been two days since she had seen it. Energy pulsed beneath the surface reaching out to her, trying to console her.

"Hey, sexy." A pile of clothes rested on the jump seat: black pants, leather jacket, boots and a white t-shirt. She quickly changed into them and rushed to the main viewing chamber. She slipped in with the Adherents of the Repeated Meme, followed them over to the Doctor and Rose.

"A gift of people. In all good faith." They handed the Doctor the silver ball.

The steward's last announcement grabbed their attention. "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth, below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth… the last human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

Lady Cassandra came rolling into the room. "Oh, now don't stare! I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over 2,000. Moisturize me, moisturize me!" Her two attendants began to spray her with liquid. With each passing moment, Rose's expression became more disturbed. "Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Artic Dessert. They were born on the Earth and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears… I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts! From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says, it has a wingspan of 50 feet! And blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no, don't laugh, I'll get laughter-lines. And here! Another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod." Two of the blue attendants began rolling in a 1950s jukebox. What archive did she get her history from? Whichever one it was should be taken out of business. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Soft Cell's Tainted Love began to play through the room. The Doctor began to "dance" to the music. Every regeneration has a very weird idea of dancing.

"You are the most ridiculous man ever." Arty stated, but he didn't reply, only frowned and stopped dancing. Okay, so still mad at her. Rose got more and more stressed, then ran out of the room. The Doctor and Arty followed her, back to the private suite. Jabe took a scan of the Doctor as he ran past.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Because they had to wait for the Tardis being re-parked, they weren't able to catch back up with Rose until she had made it back to the private room. The Doctor jumped off the top level and sat down across from Rose. Arty sat directly behind him.

"What d'you think, then?"

"Great, yeah. Fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper, and randomly appearing person. Who are you by the way?" Rose demanded.

"Artemis Hansen. You can call me Arty. I'm a friend of the Doctor… well at least I consider him my friend." She smiled sheepishly. She was walking on eggshells with this Doctor.

"They're just so alien! The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south."

"Where are you from?"

"All over the place."

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. It's the telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates."

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well, in a good way."

Arty snorted. "Doctor, there is no way you can phrase that, and make it sound good."

"Oh, will you shut up." Rose snapped. "Who even are you? You say he is your friend, but the first moment you arrive he thought you weren't real. So obviously you aren't close. Either way, I wasn't talking to you." Alright, two against one…. Arty was alone. Rose turned to the Doctor. "Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind and you didn't even ask."

"I didn't think about it like that."

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south."

"Who are you then, Doctor. What're you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just a Doctor."

"From what planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'd know where it is. What does it matter? This is who I am. Right here, right now. All right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"

"Yeah, and I'm here too 'cause you brought me here! So just tell me!" Silence rang out. The Doctor stood and stalked down to the front of the room. Arty couldn't stand the hatred pouring off of both of them at her. She stood and headed back to the common deck.

*******TIME SKIP*******

When she arrived back at the main room, she headed over to see a friend.

"Hello, Captain Jack." She smiled.

"Hello Arty." His voice echoed in her head.

"How are you faring?"

"I am fine. I think the more important question is, how are you? You never particularly saw eye to eye with this regeneration of the Doctor."

"At this point, not well, but I have only been in this universe a month. I was bound to meet a version of the Doctor and a companion that didn't like me. Does it ever get better with him? Or should always expect a fight when I see this version?"

"Not always. You once told me there was a turning point for the two of you. But unfortunately, I can't tell you more than that."

"Because that would be Spoilers right."

"You would be correct." They both chuckled.

"This is the first time I've met you." Arty admitted.

"I assumed as much. You were too nice to me. I am used to you being overly sarcastic."

"What me? Sarcastic? Never. I laugh at the thought." Jack had definitely brought a smile back to her face. It made up for all the negative thoughts that had been shoved her way so far. He shook his head… well… body? How do you refer to the movement of a creature that is solely a head? Suddenly, the entire platform shook when the sun pressed to expand. The steward tried to make it sound completely routine, but his quick response revealed him. Gravity pocket my foot.

"I can deduce that since both the Doctor and you are here, that trouble is afoot."

"Yes, but I can't tell you what."

"I know you can't, and I would never ask that of you."

"Well, I must be getting back to the Doctor."

"He would be completely lost without you." She stood up and brushed herself off. "By the way, I have a message from an old friend."

"And what would that be? Just be fare warned, I might not have met him yet."

"Oh, you definitely have. Alonzo said, thank you." Arty smiled, she was glad they got to spend even a little bit of time together. She bowed her head in respect and walked away. The Doctor was poking away at the display screen by the door.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines, they're pitched up about 30 Hertz. Is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, that doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know. But the maintenance duct is just behind our guests' suite, I could show you. And your wives." She said referring to Rose and Arty.

"Oh, neither of them are my wives."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope." Oh this was getting more and more awkward every moment.

"For all intents and purposes," Arty interrupted. "Let's just say we're friends on roundtrip together. Nothing special."

"Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm gonna catch up with the Family." Rose stated. "Quick word with Michael Jackson."

"Don't start a fight." He offered his arm to Jabe. "I'm all yours."

"Doctor. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Arty affirmed. "Rose doesn't need me here."

He grumbled under his breath before agreeing.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The three of them climbed through the narrow passageways, trying to avoid series of pipes and cables strewn about. "Who's in charge of Platform One? Has it got a captain or what?"

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"You mean, the computer? Well, who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move platform one from one artistic event to another."

"Well, there's no one from the Corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Welp, now we are doomed." Arty joked.

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me! I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." Arty smiled. The Doctor managed to find his way onto every sinking ship. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Fantastic." Oh he would say that, wouldn't he.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?"

"Don't try to reason with him Jabe. It will only give you a headache." Arty jibbed.

"So, tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth."

"Come on! Everyone on this platform is worth zillions!"

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere. Roots everywhere. And there's always money in land."

"All the same. We respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I am another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic to try and unlock the door.

"And what of your ancestry Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left?" No matter how mad he was at her, Arty would not let him suffer alone. She rested her hand on back, rubbing small circles so he knew she was there. He ignored both of them and continued working. "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from! Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist! I just want to say… how sorry I am." Jabe placed her hand on his arm. That was the first thing that got a reaction, he moved to place his on top of her's. Arty didn't want to feel jealous but she couldn't help it.

He was finally able to unlock the door, and the three stepped into the engine room. Large fans spun over top of a long walkway. "Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor questioned. "Fair dos, though, that's a great bit of air-conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." The Doctor scanned one of the panels in success. It opened and one of the tiny robots came climbing out. It scurried up the wall away from them. "What the hell is that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro?'"

"Considering it's running away; I would assume not." Arty asserted.

"Hold on." The Doctor tried to bring it down with his sonic, but he couldn't find the right frequency. Jabe reached up and pulled it down. Arty walked back over to panel to assess the damage the creature created. "Hey, nice Iiana!"

"Thank you. Not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bring the pets on board?"

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage." Arty stated. "This entire panel has been re-wired. Some of which in ways that can't fix without entire replacement cables. Considering how much they did here, there is probably months' worth of repairs across the entire platform." The system announced ten minutes until earth death, they had other things they need to take care of.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Rushing down the corridor, they saw smoke billowing from the steward's chamber. "All right, hold on, get back!" The Doctor pushed his way through the staff to the control panel for the room. He scanned it with the sonic, switching the sun filter back rising.

"Is the steward in there?" Jabe asked.

"You can smell him." An alarm started to beep on the panel. "Hold on. There's another sun filter programmed to descend." He sprinted down the corridor towards the room in question to the sound of Britney Spear's Toxic. Smoke billowed from the room. "Is anyone in there?"

"Let me out!" Rose cried from inside.

"Oh, well, it would be you."

"Don't worry Rose, you will be fine, just remain calm. Get yourself as close to the floor as possible." Arty yelled.

"I don't trust you. Open the door!" Well that's harsh.

"You might not trust me, but you need to listen to me." She turned to the doctor with a tight smile. "I don't mean to rush you, but can you go any faster."

"Hold on, give us two ticks." When the doctor finally got the sun filter to rise, the calm didn't last for long. The computer started fighting back, trying to lower the filter again. It was taking too long. Arty took the Doctor's hand and place it in the corner where it was in the show. You could hear an electrical pop, then the sun filter began to rise again. The two of them tried to open the door, but found it was jammed.

"The opening's jammed. I can't open the door. Stay there, don't move!"

"Where am I gonna go? Ipswich?"

*******TIME SKIP*******

Jabe stood in the center of the common area scanning the small robot. "The metal device confirms it, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by code-wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

"A code wall is only as good as its users," Arty stated. "It keeps intruders out, but if you invite the invaders inside, there's nothing that it can do. You gave it permission to be there, so the computer wouldn't see it as a threat."

"Summon the steward." Moxx of Balhoon exclaimed.

"I am afraid the steward is dead." Jabe informed.

"Who killed him?" Moxx questioned

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us. Talk to the face!" Cassandra stated maliciously.

"Oi! Leave the Face of Boe out of this, you bitchy trampoline." Arty defended. "He had nothing to do with this and you know it."

"Thank you, Arty." Jack stated in her mind.

"Easy way to find out. Someone brought a little pet onboard." The Doctor stated, placing the robot on the ground. "Let's send him back to master." The tiny robot stumbled it's way across the room, pausing in front of Cassandra. Then turned to go to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra cried.

"That's all very well and really kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it… A Repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." When the robot went to attack, the Doctor grabbed its arm, ripping it out of its socket. He pulled loose a cable and all of them collapsed to the floor. "Remote-control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go Home." The Doctor lightly pushed on the little robot with its foot. It crawled its way back over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!"

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?"

"With acid. Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the main frame. The frumpy girl was right. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." Frumpy? Who is show calling frumpy?

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how stupid is that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation. With myself as one of the victims. The compensation would've been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me, not that freaky little kid of yours, or your frumpy friend here. I've still got my final option. And here is comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. And they'll triple in price as soon as your dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe argued.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." Explosions rang across the ship. "Force-fields gone, with the planet about to explode… At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband… oh shame on me. Bye-bye darlings." Cassandra and her two attendants teleported off the platform, as the heat levels began to rise.

"Reset the computer!" Moxx pleaded.

"Only the steward would know how." Jabe reasoned.

"No, we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Arty, come on!" The three of them rushed out the common area, and back down to the engine room.

*******TIME SKIP*******

When they arrived at the engine room, the large turbines were spinning faster than before. "Oh and guess where the switch is." The Doctor ran over to the wall and pulled off the cover. He lowered the manual override switch and fans turned down, but the minute he released it, they speed back up again. Arty pulled off her jacket, placed it on the handle and pulled down.

"Jabe, you need to leave. The heat is gonna vent through this place the minute those fans are no longer cooling it down. You'll burn. You're made of wood." Arty stated.

"I will not leave you two."

"You have no choice. Please be safe." Arty was trying her best to save someone, only time would tell if would work. The Doctor began making his way down the pathway, ducking in between the gaps of the fan. When he was halfway there, Arty's hands slipped from sweat and the jacket fell to the floor. She grabbed the raw metal with her. She didn't turn to look at the Doctor, she was to focused at keeping the bar down. With each passing moment, the room got hotter and hotter. The metal burned the skin on her hands. It took everything in her to hang on. Her entire began to tingle, feeling hot as if she was getting a sun burn. At the last moment, the Doctor pulled emergency reset switch and the shields rose. Arty released the override switch and collapsed to the ground. The fans slowed down naturally as the space returned to a cool temperature.

The Doctor slowly walked up to her and kneeled. First and second-degree burns covered her body and hands. He reached to take her hands to help her up, but pain spiked through her nerves. She cried out, gingerly pulling them away.

"We need to get moving. I am going to find a different place to grab you." He placed his hands directly under her armpits and lifted her up. She groaned as her body protested. He lightly took her wrist and led her down the corridor. When they were halfway there, they saw Jabe laying on the floor next to one of the spider robots. Despite the fact that Arty had saved her from burning, Jabe had been attacked. There was nothing they could do. The Doctor kneeled at Jabe's side and bowed his head in respect.

"Take her Doctor. I can walk on my own, just don't rush." Arty reassured. The Doctor lifted Jabe up bridal style and carried her along with him.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Burn marks covered the common space. The staff assessed the injuries and losses of those in the system failure. The Doctor walked through the room with purpose over to the two others from Forest of Cheem. He passed Jabe over to them to take care of. The two mourned over their companion. Arty gingerly made her way over to the Face of Boe. She rested up against the cool glass of his container. The chill both soothed and burned at her skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. But I am sure I will be eventually."

"I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with 'em!" The Doctor argued. "Idea number one, teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two. This feed must be hidden nearby." He stalked over to the ostrich egg and smashed it on the pedestal. Inside was a small metal device. "Idea number three. If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation-feed can be reversed." Cassandra came teleporting back into the room. When she realized what had happened, she had the audacity to look guilty. But honestly, she was probably only concerned that she got caught. "The last human."

"Oh, good you passed my little test. This makes you eligible to join the… the Human Club."

"People have died Cassandra, you murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people! And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry…"

"And creak?"  
"And what?"

"Creak! You're creaking."

"What? I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot."

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity. Moisturize me! Oh Doctor."

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm too young." Cassandra skin contracted until it could not hold on any longer, then snapped. Carnage flung across the floor, making Arty feel sick. The Doctor walked over to her and gingerly offered her his hand again. Hesitantly, she gave him her wrist. He walked her out of the room and back to the Tardis.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Welp, this is the second time Arty has ended up in the med bay in a month. She should have a punch card.

"It will probably take about two to three weeks to fully heal so be careful." The Doctor gently rubbed ointment onto all of the burns, then wrapped her hands to keep the blisters from getting infected. "Why did you leave me?"

"I probably didn't have much of a choice, but it hasn't happened for me yet."

"What do mean by that?" He looked at her with absolute confusion. She patted the spot next to her on the bed, asking for him to sit.

"I don't know a lot, but I will tell you what I can." She took a deep breath. It was the first time she knew more than him. "I am not from your universe Doctor. Where I come from, you aren't real. I was accidently sent here when a weeping angel managed to transport itself to my hometown. Rather than throwing me back in time, it tossed me across to this universe. I get tossed back and forth across your timeline with no explanation and little warning. If I am awake, I might get dizzy, but I regularly jump when I am asleep. I'll go to bed with one version of you and wake up with another. I am sorry that I left you, but for me that hasn't happened yet. Just know that it wasn't intentional."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"Says the alien that lives in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside and travels through time and space." They both chuckled.

"I am sorry. I can't believe you at this point, but maybe in the future I can."

"That's all I can ask for." Arty smiled sheepishly at him.

"Get some rest. Maybe I will see you in the morning." Arty laid down on the bed gingerly. She passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	8. Knock, Knock Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Knock

**Chapter 8: Knock, Knock Who's There?**

The next day, Arty found herself sitting on the stairs in a metallic Tardis desktop. The twelfth Doctor came sprinting up the stairs from the lower deck. He rapidly began pressing buttons along the center console. Arty cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Arty! Jesus, you look terrible."

"Thanks Doctor. You really know how to make a girl feel beautiful." She replied sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you look like… Oh whatever I say is going to sound bad, come here." Arty stood and walked over to him. He began gently unwrapping her hands to see the skin underneath. He pulled a vial from his jacket pocket and began rubbing her hands with it. It was the same substance he had used previously. Then, he placed fresh bandages on them.

"Do you always carry medical supplies in your pocket?"

"You, along with the rest of my companions, have an uncanny ability of getting hurt. So, I started to keep the basics." She stuck her tongue out at him. The cold air in Tardis against her hot skin was making her shiver. He picked a jacket up off the railing to the upper level and helped her into it. She settled herself, curled up on the jump seat, while the Doctor continued his mission from earlier. "We are going to pick someone up. I'm helping them move. I can't be late."

"You're now acting as a moving service? What's the company name? T.A.R.D.I.S. Timely Arranged Relocation Department for Intergalactic Support. I can see it now. The only problem with that time is you are rarely on time."

"Oh, you think you're so clever." She smugly shrugged. As the Tardis landed, A pile of boxes rested just inside the entry way. The Doctor sized up the pile of boxes, before walking to the door. He stuck his head out, "Is that all you've got? I thought you'd have loads."

"Thanks for helping yeah." The voice of Bill Potts floated in through the door. "You should hire this out. Like a removal service."

"You know Arty said the same thing." He said gesturing over to her on the jump seat.

"Hey, didn't see you there, angel. You look pretty today." Arty's blush reached to her ears. She was so used to the Doctor being the one all the companions flirted with. She might not swing that way, but the compliment was appreciated.

"Thanks, I think." Arty awkward replied.

"Bill, I'm a Time Lord. Removal services aren't our specialty."

"'Time Lord'? What's that? Your job?"

"No, it's my, er…People. My species."

"It doesn't sound like a species. It sounds posh, like… 'Yes, my lord.' Doff my cap."

"I mean that's not very far off. Rather than wearing big hats, they have big collars and robes. It's definitely posh." Arty affirmed.

"Oh, well, that's why I gave it up. Ran away."

"Do you want the postcode?" Bill queried.

"Sorry?"

"To find the house."

"Bill, the Tardis uses multi-dimensional space-time coordinates."

"Doctor, stop talking out of your ass, and just show her where to put in the postcode."

"Okay, right, put the postcode in here." Bill jumped off the edge of the console and walked around to the keyboard.

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Bill stated. Arty scoffed, they weren't married. She knew that, River was his wife. While she hadn't come across the woman yet, she was sure that everything was the same. The Twelfth Doctor was even wearing his wedding ring, just as Capaldi did since he never took his off. "I saw the bedroom. Do you sleep here?"

"If I need to. Arty has one as well." The Doctor pulled down on the lever and Tardis took flight.

"'If I need to.' What does that mean?"

"Sleep's for toroises. Not unless we've regenerated or had a big lunch."

"Regenerated?" The Doctor was standing directly in front of Arty… and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked to her pleadingly. She shook her head, he got himself into this mess, he can get himself out.

"Oh, the questions. The questions, the questions. Just remember 'Time Lords.' That's enough for now." A thump resonated through the room as the Tardis landed. "Oh, here we are." The three jumped up, each grabbing a box and stepping outside. "Oh, I'll use the Tardis. Take it all to your room."

"Firstly, I don't know which one my room is. And secondly, that's weird. And I want to make a good impression. It's cool. I'll just get everything out of the Tardis and then you can go. Thanks for the lift, though. Bye." The Doctor got distracted by the house. It was WAY too big of a house for students to afford, even with six of them sharing. The house towered above them. It was a beautiful brick house that looked like a small castle. The trees surrounding the house swayed and creaked, but the air was completely still.

"That's your house?"

"Sharing. Yeah, six of us. Renting."

"I thought you were students."

"Yeah. I was like, 'What's the catch?' But actually, it's fine. Just a bit drafty."

"Not all catches are obvious. Some take a while to show themselves." Arty argued. "Are you sure this is the right house for you six? I agree with the Doctor, it seems a little dubious."

"You are just paranoid, same as him."

"For good reasons." Bill shook her head and walked back to the Tardis. She continued to carry boxes outside to pile them up. The trees' creaking increased exponentially. Getting louder and louder with each passing moment. The Doctor wet his finger and held it up in the air. No wind.

"I mean drafty inside."

"Interesting. I'll help you in." The Doctor and Arty rushed down and each grabbed a box. When Arty tried to take one of the heavier boxes, the Doctor took it from her and nudge the lightest box in her direction. Sighing, she picked up the box and followed him inside. He was injured but not an invalid.

"No, no. No, it's fine. You really don't have to. It's like…"

"Really not a problem. With the three of us, it will go faster."

"No, wait, honestly. If you just…"

"Bill, it's better not to argue with him. You won't get anywhere once he's set his mind. Trust me, it will all be fine." Arty reassured. The three lugged their boxes up the walkway and into the front atrium. Shireen came bustling out of the living room, nearly running them over.

"Hey! Where have you been? I thought… Ah! You're the Doctor?" Shireen questioned.

"Yes. Hi, can I get past?"

"Oh, yeah. Him and Arty are just helping with the move." Bill reasoned.

"Helping?"

"He's just my…Grandad."

"Wait, I don't look old enough…"

"Yes you do, Doctor. Don't try to argue." Arty stated.

Bill got a playful smirk on her face. This was not going to turn out well. "And Arty is my girlfriend." She said as a matter of fact. Arty eked, girlfriend?

"Now you know how I feel. Don't ruin it by contradicting her." The Doctor poked her in her side.

"Oh, shut up. You ruin their covers all the time."

"Grandad, you shouldn't be holding that box for very long." Bill snatched the box from his hands. Three pairs of feet could be heard racing down the stairs.

"How cool is this?" Felicity questioned with excitement.

"Oh, wow! Doctor! Legend!" Harry called, reaching out for a high five but not receiving any.

"He's my grandad, and the girl next to him is my girlfriend Arty. They are just helping with the move."

Paul looked surprised. "Girlfriend? So, that's why you never reciprocated on my flirting, I just thought I was off my game."

Bill chuckled. "No, sorry, I don't swing that."

"You two really can go now, though. Thanks for the help. Job done." The three looked awkwardly at each other.

"Okay. Bye." The Doctor grabbed Arty's hand and pulled her towards the door. She smiled at all of them on her way out. Just past the threshold, the Doctor turned to her with a conspiring look. "We are going back once they've cleared the main floor. Something isn't right about that house."

"I agree, Theta. But let's give them a little bit to settle in, before we start tearing down their belief that it's a miracle house." The went back into the Tardis and began gathering supplies for the night.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Just over three hours later, the two snuck back into the house to investigate. They went from room to room on the first floor looking through. The Doctor scanned the rooms from top to bottom with his sonic screwdriver. Somehow, by some miracle, they managed to not run into anyone. The kitchen was the last stop on their investigation before they headed upstairs.

"How they haven't been required to update the electrical is beyond me," Arty stated. "The electrical plugs are out of date so they won't work with modern technology and I bet if you opened up the walls you would find that the wiring is at least 70 years old. They would have had to have no inspections or renovations what's so ever to get away with it for so long." The Doctor grunted in reply, he had found his way into the cupboard. Arty joined him as he looked at the mechanisms for the elevator. The room was so small they kept bumping into each other. After the Doctor knocked a box over her, the door swung open with Bill and her friends standing outside.

"I thought…" Felicity began.

"They'd gone home. Me, too."

"There isn't any central heating. I've been looking around inside and out. Very interesting. Lots of wood." They both slipped out of the room, trying to slip away.

"Er, why are you still here?"

The Doctor held up a large object in front of Bill's face. "Do you know what that is? That's an oil-burning heater. You might need it. There's no washing machine either. The hob is from the '30s."

"The power sockets won't work with your devices. Honestly, the wiring might not withstand the draw from them, even if the sockets were switched out." Arty continued.

"Oh, no I thought it was just my room." Shireen complained.

"No, no, no. They are out of date." At a flip of the switch, the Doctor got distracted. "What's that smell? Is that Chinese food? I love Chinese."

"Oh, I am starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Doctor! Arty! There might be a few old things, but it just needs updating. It's not like there's some massive mystery going on."

"Did you hear the trees creaking outside when we arrived?"

"Yeah, it was the wind."

"There wasn't any wind. You should find another house."

"I don't think so. The rooms are really big. And it's still the best place for the money. I'll just call the landlord and sort it out." Harry stated.

"You can't. No reception." Felicity reasoned. They all began to make their way back to the common room, when they found the landlord waiting for them. "Oh, didn't hear you come in."

"For a man such as myself, discretion is second nature. So, a gathering. You're all here. No expect one…"

"Pavel's upstairs." Shireen declared.

"And two in addition."

"He's my grandfather, the Doctor, and she's my girlfriend Arty." Bill stated. Arty sat down at the coffee table and grabbed a container of vegetable fried rice and dug in. She was wolfing it down like she hadn't eaten in days. Which considering the last time she paused long enough was the first night of "Partner's in Crime," that's probably an accurate description. The Doctor kept reaching around her to grab Crispy Chinese Noodles off the table.

"Ah, girlfriend. I'm guessing that is the modern term for female best friend." That's not what Bill meant, but we will let him believe that. "What, assisting with the relocation?"

"That's right, yeah."

"It's a heart-breaking experience to leave one's charge behind all alone in the big wide world."

"Indeed yes. You got children?"

"I… Yes. A daughter. But I'm most fortunate she's still under my protection. So long as that's the case, I'm most content. So, now, I was calling to see if everything's satisfactory."

"Actually, there are a few things." Felicity confirmed. One by one, they began to list off all the issues with the house.

"Have you got a cat?" Bill questioned. The Doctor took a big bite out of the crispy noodle, the crunch echoed through the room. Arty bit her tongue to keep from laughing. He tried to eat it quietly, but he was not at all successful.

"A cat?"

"Er, yeah. Harry said that he heard some noise upstairs, like walking around."

"No cats. No pets. You understand I won't be able to do any of this tonight, but as soon as possible, yes. Knock on wood, do what I can."

"That's another thing. The house is really creaky. Everything you touch is like… ERRAH." Shireen explained.

"It's unavoidable, my dear."

"How do you get into the tower?" Harry asked.

"You don't. The tower is specifically excluded from the terms of our agreement."

"Oh, right. Well, thank you. No tower. Got it."

"Right. Oh, er, are you two staying here tonight?" The landlord directed the question to Arty and the Doctor.

"Yeah. That was the plan. I've got a long trip home, and the Doctor was planning on giving me a ride. We wanted to rest before we got on the road. Have a problem with that?" Arty interrogated.

"All right." The man obviously didn't know how to answer.

The Doctor interrupted the man's departure. "Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Who's the prime minister?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Margaret Thatcher? Harriet Jones? Wilson? Eden?"

"I think it's better to leave your granddaughter here with her friends. They seem respectable. You could pick up her other friend in the morning. And I'll keep an eye on them, of course." He knocked on the wall with the tuning fork, letting it ring out into the open air, before stopping it suddenly. "I'll attend to your requirements in the morning. In the meantime, sleep well." The man smiled at them then slowly made his way out of the room.

"I take it back. You're fine. He's weird." Felicity commented. Shireen realized she had forgotten to tell the man about the washing machine. She goes running to the front door to try and catch him, only to find he had disappeared. Thunder began to ring out.

"He's not there." Shireen informed the rest in confusion. A chittering sound could be hearing moving around on the floor above them.

"That's it. That's the noise I heard." Harry commented.

"Fascinating." The Doctor followed the sound to the wall with the fireplace. The moment he slammed his hand on the wall, the movement stopped.

"It's just pipes. I'm going to bed." Paul stated.

"Yeah, I might go up as well." Bill agreed. "Grandfather? Er, Hello? Perhaps you should leave now?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, at least, go and sleep outside, in the car."

"Are you two tired?" He turned to Felicity and Harry.

"Well, I…" Harry tried to reply but the Doctor didn't really care about their answers.

"Good. No, I'm gonna hang about with Simon."

"Harry." Arty corrected.

"Florence."

"Felicity. You're normally not this bad with names."

"We're gonna chill. Yeah?" They both agreed with excitement. "Put some tunes on, yes? I'm good at making friends. Give me your phone."

"But why? There's no reception." Bill questioned.

"Phone." Rolling her eyes, Bill reluctantly gave the Doctor her phone. An upbeat pop song began playing from Bill's phone.

"Do you know who this is?" Felicity asked.

"Do I know who this is? Yes, I know who this is?" Arty had snuck up behind me to look at the phone.

"It's _Black Magic_ by Little Mix." She whispered in his ear before returning back to her dinner.

"It's Little Mix, of course." The Doctor stated to the room. "See I'm hip and cool." Arty snorted and water came out of her noise. Those words from of any regeneration of the Doctor seemed like a lie.  
"Yeah, It's Spotify so it's probably just random." Bill pleaded.

"You like Little Mix?" Paul asked.

"Oh, clearly she does. Look there's a whole playlist here."

"Can I have a word, please? With both of you." Arty and the Doctor followed her out into the hallway. "Honestly, Doctor, there's nothing going on. Nothing weird, nothing alien. Please Arty I need you to back me up on this. Just an old house and dodgy landlord, which is pretty standard for students."

"She does have you there, Doctor."

"I'll see you later for more exciting Tardis action, but basically this is the part of my life you are not in. Do you know what I mean? Go have an adventure with Arty alone, I don't think you've done that in a while."

"I know what you mean." The Doctor admitted. Bill sighed in relief. "So, up the wooden hill you go. Sleep well. Maybe before you do, you should check on your friend who hasn't been seen for a day and who has strange music coming out of his room."

"They say he just does that."

"Nobody just does anything."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"No. Your friend will probably be fine. Knock on wood."

Shireen and Paul come out of the living space to finally head upstairs. "We need to have a talk about your taste in music." Shireen commented.

"You comin' up?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Bill went chasing after them, up the stairs to head to bed. Leaving the Doctor and Arty on the main floor. The chittering started again, they both turned around and stared at the direction it was coming from.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Do you like this music, Doctor?" Felicity questioned. Arty sat on the table in the atrium, watching the Doctor inspect the sealed door.

"Reminds me of Quincy Jones. I stepped in for him once. The bassist he'd hired turned out to be a Klarj neon death voc bot. What was worse, he couldn't play."

"You know Doctor, I almost thought this stories would have seemed believable to a normal person for once. And then kept on talking." Arty stated.

"Yeah, well you love that story. You were there. But this is very interesting." The Doctor stated, pointing towards the door. It isn't a door, anymore. Try to open it." Harry and Felicity stepped around him, trying to mess with the lock to get it opened. "It's completely sealed." Banging could be heard from the other rooms, as each of the shutters to the house slammed closed and sealed themselves. As if they never opened to begin with. When the shutters in the kitchen attempted to close, Felicity held them open for long enough for her to escape through the window. They slammed shut, sealing them inside the house.

"Great. Now we're stuck here." Harry complained. "Why did you try and stop her?"

"Listen!" The wood continued to lightly creak under the Doctor's finger tips. Felicity began screaming from outside. They tried to open the shutters to help, but they wouldn't budge. It all went silent.

"What's happened to her? What's going on? Do you think it's like she said? A thing? And so, is it out there now, or in here? Or both. I'm scared."  
"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't help."

"Doctor, not helping. It will all be fine in the end, Harry, you'll see." Arty reassured. She didn't lie, in the end it would all be fine… just they would take a couple of wrong turns before they got there. The Doctor continued to knock at the wood, searching for answers. He tried on every single wood surface in the kitchen.

"What if something has got into the wood? Into the laths, behind the plaster, into the very fabric of the house. Wood nymphs. Tree spirits. Dryads. Anything's possible." The Doctor pushed on the door of a cabinet, it creaked underneath the stress.

"Doctor, what are you doing? We need to get out and call the police."

"Who's there?"

"Doctor, you're provoking it."

Arty smiled. "Harry, you got his method in one go. Poke it with a stick and see what happens, what could possibly go wrong. With him, everything."

"It's getting louder."

"Wake up! Wake up! Out you come!" The grain of the wood split as one of the beetles came crawling out. It was twice the size of an average palmetto bug; blue lined the outer edges of the ridges on its back. It scurried down the counter towards Harry and Arty. "Oh! I was expecting something quite different. You know, like a gaseous creature or microscopic… Did you see it move through the wood? Interacting at a cellular level. This must be alien. Gotta be alien. What are you doing here? On your holidays? Harry, get a matchbox."

"Matchbox?"

"All right, a shoe box… Don't let it get away!" The bug jumped off the counter at them and scurried across the floor.

"What do you mean alien?"

"Oh, little one!" The Doctor kept following the original bug across the room. Arty and Harry began staring down the cabinet door as more bugs began crawling out of the wood.

"Doctor…"

"Oh, it can move fast. Come on, where's that box?"

"Doctor turn around. We've got bigger problems." Hundreds of bugs began to crawl out of all the wood surfaces in the room. They were being surrounded on all fronts.

"Ah. Now, this starts to make sense. Yes, dryads, indeed."

"We need to get out." Harry pleaded. Arty grabbed both their hands and yanked them into the cupboard. "How is this going to help? It's just the cupboard. There is nowhere else to go."

"It's not a cupboard." The Doctor pulled back the fabric covering the elevator controls. He closed the gate and pulled the handle downwards to send them to the basement. The room rocked back and forth, roughly making it to the lower level. When the elevator stopped, the Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver to use it as a flashlight. Bright blue light glowed in a small isolated circle. I was just enough to see a few feet ahead of them.

"What are they? Look like insects, but you're saying they can shut doors, trap us."

"They're not just in the wood. They're becoming the wood itself. Total infestation. Infestation of the dryads."

"You're talking like you've seen things like this before."

"No, actually."

"Which really is surprising." Arty affirmed.

"You said they were alien."

"Well, they could be native to this planet, but I've never seen them before. Have you?"

"And that's what they're called? 'Dryads'?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling them, yes."

"You've gone crazy."

"Well, I can't just call them lice, can I?" Thunder rumbled in the distance as they slowly weaved their way down corridors of the house. They passed a stairwell upwards and went into a room at the end of the corridor. The Doctor switched on the lights as they entered. Piles of crates filled the room. Each grouping was separated into six stacks. Six stacks for six people. Arty stated looking through the last crate. An old boom box sat in the box surrounded by stacks of CDs. There was CDs were from variety of artists including Counting Crows, the Beatles, Robbie Williams, etc.

"Maybe it belonged to a family that used to live here?" Harry tried as they began digging through the first set of crates.

"Harry, there's six boxes."

Harry pulled a set of papers out of the first box. "Tenancy agreement. Same as ours. Six signatures. Jake Christie, Annie Wren, Jonathan Frost."

"What's the date?"

"Er, 1997. Sarah Tiller, Mark Hopethorne, Carl Richards."

The Doctor began flipping through a stack of polaroids from the second crate. "They move in. Relax. Go to their rooms. Then panic. Infestation." He flipped the final polaroid around to Harry. It was a photo with the bugs covering the floor heading towards the photographer.

"Doctor." Arty interrupted. "There's more behind you." Harry began digging in one set of crates while Arty looked in the other.

"1977." Harry declared holding up a tenancy agreement.

"1957. Every 20 years." Arty reveled, showing them the third identical agreement. Creaking could be heard from the stairwell in the hall.

"There's something coming."

"Good." In the hallway stood the landlord, blocking their exit. "Christie, Wren, Frost, Tiller, Hopethorne, Richards…"

"Fine young men and women." The man admitted.

"As were all the others. Where are they?"

"In the house."

"What? Where? We haven't seen 'em." Harry asked in confusion.

"He means they're in the house. The wood, Harry." The Doctor clarified.

"Don't think I haven't considered the consequences, Doctor."

"So why do it?"

The man took a very long time to respond. "My daughter was dying. Nothing could be done. Until these creatures saved her. We'd do anything to protect them."

"Your daughter, she's here. She's in the house, isn't she?"

"Indeed. And she must survive."

"Well, we have to get out!" Harry cried. He tried racing up the stairs away from them.

"Harry stay with me!" The Doctor pleaded. Harry had already made it a third of the way up the stairs when his foot got caught in the wood. The Doctor tried to plead with the man to release him, but it was no use. The landlord struck the tuning fork on the step. The bugs raced up Harry's body consuming him before he could get any further.

"God rest his soul."

"Bill. Is Bill alright?"

"I'd be more concerned for yourself, Doctor. Your advance age means you have less energy, less matter. But they will take what they can get."

The Doctor pushed Arty behind him and away from the approaching bugs. "The insects are keeping your daughter alive. How does that work? Come on, call these off. Maybe I could help. I'm a doctor." The man stood there for a moment contemplating his choices. He struck the fork on the stairs, and bugs retreated.

"Alright Doctor. But if you can't help her. Miss Potts will be the next to go. And there is nothing you can do stop it."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The three of them made their way up the stairs and to the tower. The Doctor put himself between Arty and the landlord at all times. Standing at the center of the tower room was a woman made entirely of wood. No flesh, no bones, no muscle, no organs. Just wood.

"Eliza, do not fear this man. He says he might be able to make you well." The man reassured. It brought a smile to the woman's face.

"Bill, how are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm okay. Er, Shireen…"

"The lice."

"Yeah."

"Harry, too. Um, in brief, he's her dad. He's been keeping her alive with the bugs for about 70 years. Your friends are the food. I said that I could help." The Doctor rambled. "Now, you must be Eliza. How are you feeling? Rotten?"

"I am quite well."

"Administer your treatment, Doctor."

"Well, what's the medical history here? What happened? Eliza, you were very ill, yes? The doctors had, um, given up on you. But then, one day, your father brings you a present. Where did you find them? On the roof? In the garden? You find the insects, you bring them into the house, because you want to show them to her. Presumably, just to amuse her. I mean, you couldn't have known what they were."

"Can you help her or not?"

"I am helping. This is me helping. How did you find out their unique abilities? Did you bring them in here? You brought them in here, right, but what activated the. You use a tuning fork now, Pavel had that record on of a violin…High pitched sounds." The Doctor walked over to the bed side table and picked up the small music box. When he opened it, the bugs began to swirl like a whirlpool. "Soothes her to sleep. High pitched sound. You leave your daughter alone for the night, or so you believe. The music wakes them. They set to work. And in the morning, you find her revitalized. Just… slightly wooden." The bugs began to make their way over to Bill and Arty, they both climbed onto a trunk to escape the approaching swarm. "You realize there's a way she can survive."

"Wait, Doctor, that doesn't make sense." Bill interrupted.

The Doctor shuts the music box and the bugs retreat into the floor. "Can you not interrupt? I'm doing my thing here."

"Your thing?" Arty questioned.

"Why would he pick insects in the garden and bring them into to see his ill daughter?"

"Everyone loves insects."

"I don't."

"Me neither." Arty agrees.

"They're fascinating."

"Okay… Secondly, he's not wood. He's just like us. So, if he's her father, and she was preserved 70 years ago…"

"No flies on you Bill." The Doctor turned to the man. "And no bugs in you."

"I do not understand." Eliza pleads.

"I forget, you see. Your human lifespan, it's not long, is it?"

"Do not let them trouble you." Eliza got more and more bewildered, even with the man's attempt at reassurance.

"What do you remember of the past, Eliza?"

"My father… He knows what's best."

"Yes. The lice preserve the appearance and the voice, but not so much the memories. He's not your father am I right? Your father would have had better things to do then playing with insects in the garden. But he isn't your father. When you were ill, he was sent out of the house by the doctors who were failing to save his mother. Eliza, he's your son. Your loving son."

"My son?" Eliza reached out to the man.

"Forgive me."

"When you saw what the creatures had done, you understood, didn't you? The lice could keep your mother alive, if you protected them, tamed them, fed them."

"If you could save the one who brought you into this world, wouldn't you?" No one replied. "Your silence is a confirmation."

"I did what you told me because I thought you knew best. But I… I am your mother. And you… All these children you've taken. You told me it was necessary, that we had no choice." Eliza wept.

"That's right, it was. It meant we could stay together. Don't you understand, we were happy. I kept our lives a secret and a secret we must remain. You have brought her nothing but misery and confusion. You will be taken like the others." The man hit the tuning fork on the wall and bugs began to appear.

"Okay, now's the time for a plan." Bill stated.

"That was it, no plan. Info dump then busk. Eliza, people have died and will continue to die unless you stop all this right now. You're the parent. You're in charge!" Eliza reached out her arms to control the bugs. They split into two separate groups. The man tried to regain control, but Eliza would not allow it.

"Eliza, finish them now. Take them or you'll die! They'll destroy you."

"What's the point of surviving if you never see anyone, if you hide yourself away from the world? When did you last open the shutters?" The shutters flew open. They could see fireworks exploding in a rainbow of colors in the sky.

"It's the freshers' party in the park." Bill admired.

"Exactly. New friends, fireworks. That's what life should be."

"I remember. My son. Leave my side at last. Go and see the world."

"No, I don't want to. If you don't finish them I will." The man went to attack the other three, but Eliza grabbed his arm. He tried to plead with her, but she wouldn't agree. She took her son into an embrace as the bugs surrounded them completely.

"We've got to get out of here." The Doctor stated. The entire house began to tremble. A hand reached out of a group of bugs on the floor. They pulled Shireen to her feet and ran out of the tower. As they ran through the house, they tugged along the confused housemates that were suddenly finding themselves alive again. Standing on the front driveway, they watched the entire house collapse in a sea of bugs. Leaving them with no home to live in and their personal effects gone.

"Right you lot. Back to the estate agents. Better luck next time." The Doctor and Arty left the group to determine what their next course of action might be.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Nardole was inspect the door when the two came in, carrying bags of Mexican food. "Well, here they come."

"Are you being cheerful? I'm against cheerful."

"Bill told me you went on a little adventure. You see? You don't have to go to outer space to find monsters. There's plenty of things want to kill you right here on Earth."

"No offense Nardole. I feel like that is true on any planet with him, so I am not sure if that is a valid argument. He could choose to move to Sol and would probably still find the same outcome." Arty stated nibbling on a tortilla chips. "Would you like some food?"

"Well, actually I'm not that hungry."

"Well, we are." The Doctor sassed. "Okay, you can take the rest of the night off. Go on, go and do whatever it is you do. Actually, what do you do? No. Never tell me that."

"Yeah, I just want to have a look at this. Our friend inside's been a little restive lately."

"Erm, I can sort that out. Goodnight Nardole."

"Right. Goodnight, sir." From beyond the door, Moonlight sonata could be heard from a piano. "A piano? You've put a piano in there. Why?"

"Goodnight."

"You don't learn do you, sir?" They waited until Nardole vanished from sight. The Doctor ran up to unlock the door, while Arty picked back up the bags of food.

"Hey! Do you want dinner? I've got Mexican. Look. I know you miss it all, but I'm stuck here, too, you know. We're both prisoners. So, what do you say? Dinner? Arty is here. She was finally able to stay long enough to join me. And I've got a new story for you, too. There's a haunted house and woodlice from space. And lots of young people get eaten." Pop goes the Weasel could be heard from the other side of the door. The two smiled at each other. "We're coming in." The large door swung open and sitting at the piano was Missy, who looked at the two with a knowing smirk.

"Well finally. I've been waiting for you two." They walked into the room, setting the Mexican food down on the dinning table. The three talked through the night, telling stories of adventures they had been through, picking on the Doctor, and repeatedly reprimanding Missy for her violent ideology. It was a nice calming way to end the day, but there were moments when Arty worried if this was just the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Arty has finally met all the regenerations of the Doctor, since the reboot. Things will start getting a little more interesting soon. Hopefully you all are liking it. Until next time.


	9. Possessed in a Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Earth

**Chapter 9: Possessed in a Hospital**

Arty spent three weeks with the twelfth doctor. During the day, she would sit in on his lectures. On the day he should have been lecturing about the history of space travel, he talked about the earliest film production companies. When he should have been teaching calculus, he lectured on the culture importance of The Beatles. Arty wasn't even sure what his class was supposed to be about. At night, the two would have dinner with Missy over stories of all the adventures they had. When she went to asleep on the end of the third week, she woke up in the tenth doctor's Tardis. She dressed in blue polka dot pant suit and black heeled boots with her hair in a French braid. She strolled down the Tardis hallways.

When she stepped outside, the smell of fresh apples permeated her nostrils. Apple grass! She was on new earth. A small spider robot ran past her towards the pair laying on the ground, observing the sights. Arty reached down and picked up the robot. Its legs thrashed in the air as if it were still running. Arty turned the camera towards herself. "Hello, Cassandra. Don't know if you can hear me, but just know that I know what you are up to. I won't let you hurt anyone, so don't even try." Arty placed the robot back on the ground and it went skittering off back towards the hospital.

"Can we go visit New New York? So good they named it twice." Rose questioned.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor replied.

"Why? What is it?"

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me." The Doctor pulled out his physic paper to show Rose. Inside the wallet, was a message only reading "Ward 26. Please come."

"Oh, and I thought we were just sightseeing."

"Is it ever just sightseeing with him?" Arty asked.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor jibbed. Alright, he's mad.

"It's not like I have choice where I end up. What have I done now to make you mad?"

"Like you don't know."

"No actually I don't. I've only been in this universe for about two months. I've only seen your previous regeneration once, on platform one. Other than that, it's been your future." The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a child. He refused to answer her. How is he older than her by more than 800 years, but she acts more mature?

"Well, come on then," Arty stated. "We don't want to keep them waiting." Arty went sprinting down the hill towards the hospital, the other two followed a couple paces behind.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." They weaved their way between passing visitors and the cat nuns as they headed for the elevator. "No shop. I like the little shop."

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose commented.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war. That's where I'd put the shop, right there." The Doctor pointed to a large unoccupied area in the main atrium, before heading to the elevator. "Ward 26. Please." When Rose lingered, Arty nudged her to the elevator. She gave Roes one last shove as the door closed.

"Don't push me!" Rose cried. The doors shut before Arty could make it onboard.

"Sorry, Rose! You're already going up, so I will take the next elevator. Tell our mystery caller hello for me."

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant." The Doctor yelled in exacerbation.

"Got it!" Arty pressed the call button and sighed. She really hoped taking Rose's place was worth it. Dealing with Cassandra was not going to be cake walk. The door opened and she stepped inside. "Ward 26, please. Not like it matters." The elevator began to descend to the basement of the building. Arty cried out when she got soaked with the disinfected. Even knowing that it was coming didn't prepare her. The air dryer turned on, she lifted her hands up in the air and turned in a circle, trying to dry herself as much as possible. Walking out the door, she tried to put on as much vibrato as she could.

"The human child is clean." Chip stated.

"Hello, Chip. Don't appreciate the detour, but nothing can be done about that at this point. I am sure you don't want to keep your mistress waiting. Take me to your leader!" Oh, Arty always wanted to say that. Arty careful stepped over all the miscellaneous pipes and supplies that sat on the ground, while following Chip. Inside the room, an old fashion film projector showed a video of Cassandra at a party during her youth.

"Hello, Cassandra." Arty stated. "How are feeling since Platform one? Adjusting to your new skin."

"Oh, it's you. The frumpy one. I guess you will have to do. To answer your frivolous question, after you and your Doctor murdered me, I had to find a new way to live. My old skin was destroyed. I had them pull me a new skin from the back half of my body."

"Oh good. So, you are talking out of your ass." Arty smirked. They couldn't get away with using that world on television, but it felt good to say it.

"Miss was lucky to survive. Chip secreted my lady into the hospital."

"Which means that they don't know that you are here."

"Chip steals medicine. Helps my lady. Soothes her. Strokes her." When Chip stroked Cassandra's frame, Arty got uncomfortable. Like she was seeing something she shouldn't.

"Alright Chip, that's enough. I don't need to see that."

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence."

"You are not the last human Cassandra. Every creature evolves. The human race only survived on Earth as long as it did because of their evolution. All you are, is an antique. A representative form of humanity in the past. That doesn't exclude the modern generations from calling themselves humans. A 1900s camera might look different from a 2000s one, but they are both still cameras. Honestly, they have more right to call themselves human than you do. You have been nipped and tucked so many times, there is nothing left of you." Laughter from the video interrupted them.

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks with the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became such hard work."

"You've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle. Tucked away, underneath this hospital, I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something. These cats have secrets. Hush. Let me whisper, come close."

"Nice try Cassandra. I know what you are planning. Don't think I missed that psychograft when I came in. You won't be able to fool the Doctor, without my help. He will catch on to you right away."

"No, he won't. I'm too clever for him."

"You might be, but your intelligence has nothing to do with it. When he sees you not acting like me, making the different choices than I would. He'll catch on. Listen to my advice…. And I'll step into the psychograft without any struggle."

Cassandra considered her for a moment. Arty didn't want to do this, by any means, but it would definitely be easier for the Doctor to discover what was going on in the hospital, if he wasn't too focused on Cassandra's meddling. "Alright, what is it."

"One. Don't try to imitate me. You'll just end up making yourself look like fool. No matter what you'll have my voice, just talk normal. Two, I care about people. I don't use them as a steppingstone to success, so try and show little compassion every once and a while. Third. No matter what the Doctor does, whether he yells at you or hugs you, always show him support. Because despite the companions he travels with, he is always alone."

"I will take this advice into consideration. Now, go stand in the archway, like you agreed." Arty sighed and slinked over to stand between the two metal bars. She did all she can. Now, it's all up to Cassandra…. Unfortunately. Arty's arms got surrounded by amber beams coming out of the two bars on the wall. A cage of blue bars descended from the ceiling. A pink mist transported from Cassandra's skin to Arty. She had her last moment of consciousness, before she was crammed into the back of her mind, then she collapsed to the ground.

Cassandra, now in Arty's body, began to observe her new form. "How bizarre. Arms. Fingers. Hair. Let me see. Let me see. Oh, my god! I'm a minger. Does this girl not care about her looks at all? Her hair is the blandest shade of brown, she has mute green eyes, she's not the skinniest person in the world and if it wasn't for these heals, she could almost be classified as a midget. I will need a serious upgrade soon. I refuse to spend the next few years in this body." If that was one positive for Arty, at least Cassandra was miserable. "Oh, but look." The two of them walked over to Cassandra's previous housing.

"Aw, the brain meat has expired. Mistress is gone." Chip mourned.

"But safe and sound in here."

"But what of the other child's mind?"

"Tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's…God, she's with the Doctor. Those men… It's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face! Multiple of them in fact, that hypocrite. I must get the same of his surgeon. I could do with a little work." Cassandra continued to observe her body, taking a mental list of all that she wished to change. "I can't get any more information out of her mind, as if something is blocking me. I need to find my way to the Doctor. Did you hear where the child was trying to go on the elevator?"

"Ward 26, ma'am."

"Magnificent. If can find him, he can help me discover what is going on in this hospital, after I interrogate him on how he changed his appearance."

"This Doctor man is dangerous."

"Dangerous and clever. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that old Earth saying? 'Never trust a nun… never trust a nurse… and never trust a cat.' Perfume?" Cassandra took the small bottle from chip and placed it between her breasts, before storming out of the room and down to the elevator.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Cassandra walked into ward 26 still fixing herself up.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor bellowed. "How long does it take to get to ward 26? Rose and I have been waiting for 20 minutes. When you got separated, the least you could have done was not get sidetracked."

"Um.. um.. the elevator took me to the wrong floor. It couldn't understand me, so I got lost… um… sorry." Cassandra mumbled. She wasn't expecting him to be this angry with the girl.

"Well, you're here now. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing." The Doctor yanked Cassandra back and forth to each patient as he was explaining them to her. "Their medical science is way advanced. And this one. Palidome pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Come on Rose. 'Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The three of them headed out into the corridor.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Cassandra stated through her teeth.

"That's a British saying. I thought you were American." Rose sneered.

"Uh, just trying to learn your lingo as kids say. Re-invent myself. New me."

"I'm one to talk, New Doctor."

"Aren't you just." Cassandra went to grab the Doctor by the face to kiss him, but Rose stood in the way.

"Perhaps we should focus on the problem with the hospital, rather than flirting with someone who isn't interested." Rose snarked.

"Alright fine. Terminal's this way." Cassandra led the way, curling her nose at them the entire time. She leaned against the wall next to the terminal. The Doctor paused before approaching the screen.

"I assumed you would want a crack at, before me." The Doctor commented.

"Why would I? I don't know anything about computers." Both of them looked at Cassandra incredulously. Welp, Cassandra just blew it. Arty didn't think she had to tell Cassandra her whole life story for her to be able to pull the switch off, but apparently, she did. The Doctor began bringing up different map views on the screen.

"No, nothing odd. Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those nurse-cat-nuns were talking about intensive care, but where is it?"

"You're right."

"Why would they hide a whole department?"

"It's got to be there somewhere." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and ran it in front of the screen. The entire wall panel lowered directly in front of them. Behind the wall was a dark damp corridor. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the white wall pristine hospital. Cassandra marched right through the opening towards intensive care.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor used his sonic to open one of the chambers. A man sat behind the door covered in burns, boils and scabs.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra questioned, curling his nose.

"He looks seriously ill. Is he going to be alright?" Rose continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor closed door and moved onto the next chamber. They found a woman in the same state as the man.

"What disease is that? What is happening to them?" Rose questioned.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra panicked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor resealed the door. Looking over the railway, there were many floors stacked on top of each other with rows of similar chambers.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients. They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" Rose and Doctor looked skeptical at Cassandra.

"Plague carries. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Down at the end of the hall was one of the cat nuns. It was the one who followed them from the elevator, the same one who was looking after the Face of Boe.

"Novice Hame. When you took, you're vows, did you agree to this?"

"The sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover? A thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive."

"But think of those humans out there, healthy, and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm…" Cassandra interrupted. The Doctor slowly turned to her with anger boiling in his eyes. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not.."

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Arty?" Cassandra's (aka. Arty's) eyes got very wide, terror brimming at the surface.

"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Arty's head, I want it reversed. These people are dying and Arty would care."

"Also, she acted like she knew nothing about computer," Rose stated. "That's not her. I once walked in on her re-programming the library mainframe in the Tardis, because she was bored."

Cassandra scoffed. "All right, clever clogs. Smarty-pants. Lady killer. I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" Cassandra stood on the tips of her toes so she could whisper in the Doctor's ear.

"The last human."

"Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra pulled the bottle of perfume out of her shirt, sprayed it in the Doctor and Rose's face. The two collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." Novice Hame cried.

"You do that 'cause I want to see her. Now run along! Sound the alarm!" Cassandra reached pulled a cable from the wall to set off the alarm. She opened one of the empty chambers. It was the same chamber where the man was incinerated earlier in the day. Chip who had appeared after Novice Hame left, began helping her load the two inside. She picked up the Doctor underneath his arms and dragged him along the ground. "Ugh, could he lose some weight, he is not light." She laid Rose up against him. She shut the door just as they regained consciousness.

"Let us out! Let us out!" The Doctor yelled.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only."

"You've stolen Arty's body!"

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every 10 minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Let Arty go, Cassandra. The two of us don't always see eye to eye, but she doesn't deserve this."

"I will. As soon as I find someone younger and less frumpy. Then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hush-a-bye. It's showtime."

"Anything we can do to help?" The Matron asked from behind her. This was Cassandra's entire plan. Blackmail the sisters to gain the money she needed to continue. To her, it seemed fool proof, but she didn't take into account the nuns fighting back. When the Matron went to attack, Cassandra went with her next best option.

"Chip, plan B." Chip grabbed the lever next to him and pulled it. All the chambers in that row, opened up. This includes the one with the Doctor and Rose. The new humans walked out, reaching out for comfort.

"What did you do?" The Doctor yelled.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenalin, just to wake them up. See ya!" Cassandra and Chip went sprinting around the corner, with Rose and the Doctor following shortly thereafter.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch." Sparks began firing off around them as the system failed. Each chamber opened individually after the locks fried. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me."

"One touch and you get every disease in the world. And I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down. Run. Down, down, go down!" The Doctor began pushing them down the stairwell. Flight after flight of stairs they ran, all the way down into the basement. Cassandra tried to call the elevator, but they were shut down due to the quarantine. She began leading them to the room she was originally hiding in. Chip got left behind in the corridor when a group of the new humans separated them. The Doctor slammed the door, Cassandra tried the other one, but found the diseased humans there as well.

"We're trapped. What are we going to do?" Cassandra cried.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Arty to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin is dead. Nevertheless, the girl said I could."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver like a weapon. If it was really Arty, she probably would have picked on him for threatening her with screwdriver. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." The pink mist traveled from Arty to the Doctor.

Arty back in her own mind, stumbled holding her head. "Ugh, I have such headache. It's pounding." Rose placed her hand on Arty's shoulder, trying to keep her standing.

"Oh my, this is… different." The two girls looked up at the Doctor. He was standing tall with hands up in the air with a feminine posture. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh! Two hearts! Oh, baby. I'm beating out a samba." Cassandra danced to the beating of the Doctor's hearts.

"Get out of him!" Rose argued.

"Oh, he's slim. And little bit foxy. Arty's mind was like a stone wall, so I barely got any information out of her, but she definitely has a connection with him. Do you think he is attractive, Rose? I bet you do. You like it." The door slammed open; the crowd of new humans began pushing their way in simultaneously.

"Up the ladder." Arty stated. She pushed Cassandra up first, followed by Rose, leaving herself at the end. As they continued to climb, Arty was regretting it more and more. There weren't any rest platforms. Just one long never-ending ladder. There were only small ledges with doors at each floor for access. And if they fell, it would be all the way back down to the basement.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose argued.

"Blah, blah, blah. Like I am going to do that."

Arty cried out when the Matron grabbed onto her leg. Her base food slipped off the rung, she scrambled to stay on the ladder. The two above her halted to see what made her cry out. "Cassandra, Rose keep going. Don't stop for me.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."

"I might have, but it was honestly for the best. Now let go of my foot and climb. Otherwise, they will catch up to us, and we will all die." She strongly yanked her food from the Matron's grip and continued to climb. The Matron refused, tried to grab her again and missed. One of the new humans grabbed the Matron's ankle, as the disease spread through her body, she lost her grip and tumbled down below. "Move!" Eventually they reached the top of the ladder.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose stated.

She pulled the metallic and blue screwdriver from his jacket pocket. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, I mean that thing!"

"But I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts. Even more so that miss frumpy down there."

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it, but you need to listen carefully. Don't speak, don't let him know that you are in my body. Otherwise he will protest again, and it'll just be an endless circle. Rose don't you dare tell him." Arty took a deep breath as Cassandra's conscious went back into her.

"Open the door Doctor." Rose pleaded.

"What happened to Cassandra?"

"Is that important right now, just open it."

"Rose, where is she?" The Doctor looked past Rose to Arty swaying on the ladder. She was unfocused and disoriented. "Cassandra, get out of Arty right now."

"I can't. We need the Doctor."

"I don't care, get out of her. And stay away from Rose, too." Cassandra jumped back into the Doctor.

"Seriously Cassandra. What did I say? You had one job." Arty complained. "Get out of him."

"But if I go into you or Rose he refuses. He's so rude."

"Yeah, yeah, rude, that's him. We don't have much time."

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." Cassandra jumped past the two women and into one of the sick new humans. "Ow, sweet lord. I look disgusting." The Doctor used the sonic to open the door. The three scrambled their way through the small gap. Arty prepared herself for Cassandra to jump back in. As she stepped onto the floor, she was slammed in the back by Cassandra's consciousness, and squeezed back into the tiny box in her mind.

"That is your last warning, Cassandra."

Cassandra (Arty) had a glazed look on her face. "Inside her head… they're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." The Doctor offered her a hand. She grabbed on and stood in the small corridor.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "You said that the psychograft was compressing Arty. Hypothetically, if Cassandra jumped into me for a while, would that help."

"I mean statistically, it would reduce the damage to Arty's mind, but Cassandra shouldn't be taking over anyone." Cassandra yelped and grabbed her head. The Doctor began scanning her with his sonic. He was fearing the worst, that it was finally to much for Arty's mind.

"How the hell?" Cassandra questioned. "I just heard her talk. I heard Arty."

"What did she say?"

"It was like she slammed into my head, forcing her way in. In her exact words 'Don't you dare, Rose Tyler. Don't even suggest it, you idiot.'" The Doctor looked astonished that shouldn't have been possible. Arty's subconscious should have been squeezed into a little corner of her mind. Typically, people didn't even remember what happened to them later, let alone be able to communicate.

"Alright, I don't like this, but you heard her." The Doctor led the way down the corridor. When they opened the door, they found themselves in ward 26. Frau Clovis came running at them with a chair.

"We're safe, we're safe! We're clean. Look, look. You see our skin, nothing. Clean! If we'd been touched, we'd be dead. How's it going up here? What is the status?"

"Nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. But I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send an executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am not dying in here."

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There's 10 million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off."

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Cassandra, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, Your Grace. Get me the intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!" They began grabbing every medicine bag they could find and strapping them to the Doctor's chest. He opened the elevator door with his sonic.

"What will that do? The elevator's not working." Cassandra stated.

"Not moving, different thing." The Doctor ran from the opposite wall and jumped to the lift cable. He locked a mechanism on the wire, then reached back out.

"Come on Cassandra."

"Not in a million years."

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little." When she saw a group of the new humans began heading in their direction, she groaned then leaped onto the Doctor's back. He grunted on the impact. The Doctor released the mechanism and they slide down the cable until they reached the top of the elevator. Cassandra screamed the entire way down.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight."  
"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever."

"There's still a quarantine down there. We can't…"

"Hold that lever!" He screamed. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He ripped open each bag with his teeth and poured it into the tank on the ground. All the different medicines reacted with each other, causing smoke to billow from the top of the tank. "Now, that lever's gonna resist, but keep it in position. Hold on to it with everything you've got."

"What about you?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He jumped down through the hatch door into the elevator below. He used the sonic to open the door. "I'm in here. Come on. Pull that lever." Cassandra yanked on the lever has hard as possible. The stage one disinfectant started in the room below. It kept trying to pull out of Cassandra's hands but she braced her feet and continued to pull. Her arms began to shake with each passing moment, until the Doctor said she could release it.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them?"

"No, that's your way of doing things. I'm the Doctor and I cured them."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Back on Ward 26, Rose, the Doctor and Cassandra [Arty] watched Novice Hame get escorted out by two police. A light bulb sparked in the Doctor's mind. "The Face of Boe." The three sprinted over to the window, where his container rested. "You were supposed to be dying."

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big-face."

"I've had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're a million years old."

"Well now, that would be impossible."

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"A great secret."

"So the legend says."

"It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?"

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day." The Face of Boe transported away.

"That is enigmatic. That is.. that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you." He turned to Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me? You are mean to her anyway, what difference would it make."

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra started to cry. "I don't want to die."

"No one does. I can't help you."

"Mistress…" Chip came limping into the room. "I kept myself safe for you, mistress."

"A body. And not just that. A volunteer."

"Don't you dare! He's got a life of his own. You can't, Cassandra. You.." The pink mist left Arty's body and went into Chip. Arty swayed and collapsed into the Doctor's arms.

"Ugh. Why?" Arty groaned. "I am so sore and stiff. What did Cassandra do in my body?" He rubbed her arms trying to work on her muscles for a moment, before helping her to her feet.

"Oh sweet lord. I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin-tack, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip, he's only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last.." Cassandra collapsed.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine."

"I can take you to the city."

"No you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You were right, Doctor. It's time to die." Arty began to feel dizzy again.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Sorry to interrupt. Either I am jumping again, or I'm about to pass out." The Doctor whipped around to catch her, but she was already gone.


	10. Silence in the Library

**Chapter 10: Silence in the Library**

Arty found herself in the biggest library she had ever seen. An entire planet, full of books. A wealth of knowledge with never an end in sight. Arty rolled her shoulders. Her muscles ached as if she had run a marathon. She didn't think Cassandra could do that much damage to her body. But apparently, she could. At the end of the stairs, on the balcony, was the Doctor and Donna.

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna stated.

"And not a sound. A million million life forms and silence in the library."

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Arty let them slowly approach the stack of books on the railing. She waited until their fingers were inches away from the cover, the last possible second.

"Hello! It depends on your definition of alive." Arty smirked. The two jumped into the air and turned around to her at the top of the stairs. She couldn't stop laughing at their scared reaction.

"Was that really necessary?" Donna sassed as she stalked past her.

"Yeah, I think it was. It definitely made up for my day." The Doctor walked up to her and began rubbing her back. He found one of her pressure points. Her body relaxed but didn't fully release all the tension.

"Better?" The Doctor asked.

"Better. Thank you." The Doctor took her hands and escorted her up to the lobby with Donna. The whirling of old gears could be heard in front of the information desk. One of the nodes turned around to face them.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/Aqua. Please enjoy the library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face, it looks real." Donna recognized.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, innit?"  
"No, but really, it's fine."

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The library has sealed itself. We can't… Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm-units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages same date stamp."

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency Warning of…"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God sake remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

The Doctor grabbed Arty's arm and pulled her away from the shadowed area that rested next to her. "Donna. Stay out of the shadows."

"Why, what's in the shadows?" The three of them walked out into the stacks, just beyond the Lobby door. "So, we weren't just in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of, lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." The doctor pulled the small black wallet to show to them. In a light cursive handwriting was the following message: "The Library. Come as soon as you can. XO."

"Cry for help with a hug and kiss." Donna sassed.

"We've all done that."

"Who's it from?"

"No idea."

"So why did we come here? Why did you…" Electrical zaps could be heard at the end of the stack. In order, each of the overhead lights fried out, leaving the creeping appearance of an advancing shadow. "What's happening?"

"Run!" The Doctor grabbed Arty's arm and dragged her along. The fatigue from the previous day's adventure slowed her down. She was barely able to keep up with the other two. If it wasn't for the Doctors hand on her arm, they would have left her behind long ago. They slammed into a wooden door, but it wouldn't open.

"What, is it locked?"

"Jammed! The wood's warped."

"Sonic it! Use the thingy!"

"He can't it's made of wood." Arty snapped. "And for some stupid reason, he hasn't invented a setting for wood yet. No matter how many times that fault causes problems."

"Hang on. Hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings…"

"Oh, get out of the way!" Donna kicked the door open. The Doctor and Donna slammed the door shut, while Arty grabbed a book to jam in the handle to keep it closed. Floating in the center of the room, was the security camera. Or more specifically CAL.

"Oh, hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" The camera dropped suddenly to the floor.

"What is it?"

"A security camera. Switched itself off." The Doctor picked the camera up to observe it. When he went to scan it with the sonic, Arty snatched the small metal device out of his hand.

"Don't scan it with the sonic. It will hurt it."

"Hurt it? How will it hurt it?"

"It's a living security camera. I can't tell you how, but I don't want you accidentally cause harm." She held the sonic out to him, to take back. The Doctor placed the camera on the floor.

"Nice door skills, Donna."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise."

"Who ticked you off? I would hate to be in their shoes." Arty affirmed.

"What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly."

"Are we safe here? Of course we're safe. There's a little shop."

"Doctor, a little shop doesn't always mean sanctity." Suddenly, the camera switched back on. It began displaying a rolling message on the tiny screen: "The Library has been breached. Others are coming."

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna asked, but the Doctor didn't answer. She walked over to one of the information nodes instead. "Excuse me, what does it mean other."

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine. It can't help you."

"So why's it got a face?"

The Doctor and Arty grimaced, she will not like the answer. "This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death. It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it!"

"He did warn you that you wouldn't like the answer."

"51 century. That's basically like donating a park bench." Donna began to panic, but Arty grabbed her by the arm to yank her away from the shadow.

"Look at the shadow on the floor." She pleaded.

"What about it?"

"Count the shadows." The Doctor mumbled.

"One, there. I've counted it, one shadow."

"Yes Donna. But what's casting it." Arty proclaimed. Three sets of eyes scanned across the room. Looked at each object and wall.

"Oh! I'm thick! Look at me! I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff! I need a bigger head!" Arty wrestled the Doctor to keep him from hitting his head.

"Doctor, focus. We don't have time for your mid-life crisis right now." He wrenched his arms away from her. In the stack off the corner of the room, the light flickered and buzzed with the resistance put on the line. It got darker and darker with each breath.

"Power must be going." Donna reasoned.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun."

"Then why is it dark?"

"It's not dark."

"That shadow, it's gone." Arty and the Doctor followed Donna's line of sight. There was a hard circle of light in the center of the room with no obstructions. Unlike before.

"We need to get back to the Tardis. It's not gone, its moved."

"Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming." The data node repeated over and over. An explosion rung out from the door to their right. The doors slammed open. In the mist beyond the threshold was a single figure in a space suit. A row of people slowly meandered into the room. The leader stopped directly in front of them. They pressed a button on their helmet and a light illuminated their visor. Arty smiled, she was finally getting to meet River.

"Hello sweetie, angel."

"All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you."

"He really is a drama queen, isnt' he Arty? How you handle him every day, I can't fathom. Pop your helmets, everyone, we got breathers."

"How do you know they're not androids?" Anita questioned.

"'Cause I've dated androids. They're rubbish."

"Who is this?" Lux interrogated. "You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied. I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista. I want to see the contracts."

"You came through the north door? How was that? Much damage?"

"Please just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly. Just... Hang on. Did you say expedition? Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

"Got a problem with archaeologists?"

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Not everyone can have their own time machine Doctor. Some people have to do research the old fashion way." Arty reasoned.

"Ah. Professor River Song. Archeologist."

"River Song. Lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon, code-wall the planet. The whole planet! Nobody comes here, not ever again! Not one living thing, not here, not ever! Stop right there! What's your name?" The Doctor ran to the edge of the group to stop someone from stepping into the shadows.

"Anita."

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you, stay in the light! Find a nice bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared….No a bit more scared than that… Okay, do for now. You, who are you?"  
"Dave. Oh, well, Other Dave. Because that's Proper Dave the pilot. He was the first Dave. So when…"

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" He took Dave to stand at the edge of the door.

"Yeah. Oh! It's a bit darker. Like, I could see where we came through just a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door. Find another way out."

Mr Lux huffed. "We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista." A young woman ran up to the trio with a clipboard and small stack of papers.

"I'm Mr Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." The Doctor and Donna took their contracts and ripped them up. Arty gently took the clip board from Miss Evangelista's hands.

"While I don't agree with Mr Lux's opinions, ripping it up is not going to get us anywhere. Can I have a pen?" Miss Evangelista passed her one from her pocket. She skimmed through it and signed her name at the bottom. "Doctor, don't take your frustrations out on the poor woman."

"Thank you miss. My family built this library. I have rights."

"You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?" River asked.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

"That was 100 years ago. The library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

"Bet your life?"

"Always." Arty helped River began taking supplies out of her pack. She started to pull any form of light out of the bag and set it to the side.

"Lights! That's what we need! Lights! You got lights?"

"What for?"

"Form a circle, safe area, big as you can. Lights pointing out. Anita, un-pack the rest of the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure then help Anita. Mr Lux, put your helmet back on and block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal, access the library database. See what you can find out about what happened here 100 years ago. Pretty boy, bell'angelo, you two are with me. Step into my office." Arty immediate followed River over to the desk.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr Lux asked.

"I don't fancy you." Arty snorted, then turned back to the Doctor.

"Yo, Doctor. Pretty boy means you, get over here."

"Oh, I'm pretty boy? Pretty?" He slinked over to the them. "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

"Thank you." River admitted.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"The usual, for coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?"

"You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

"River." Arty interrupted. River looked at her, she tried to give the woman her most apologetic smile. "We haven't met you yet. Officially. Neither of us." River exhaled with sorrow.

"Look at you Doctor. You're so young. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you. And Arty how long have you been in this universe. Do you even know who you are yet? What your place is in this world?"

"I've only been here two months. I have been looking forward to meeting you. Do we get to go on many adventures together in the future?"

River knowingly smiled at Arty. "We do. You were even at my bachelorette party on Felspoon. Granted it was after the wedding, but it's the thought that counts right." A ringing screeched out into the room. It repeated itself over and over again in a constant pattern.

"Sorry, that was me." Proper Dave apologized. "Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Doctor, that sounds like a phone." Donna uttered.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding just that noise." The Doctor and Arty ran over to the terminal.

"Let me try something." The Doctor stated. What he initially tried, failed. "Okay, it doesn't like that. Let's try something else."

"Try re-routing the interface." Arty stated. He began frantically typing on the system. This one was successful, at least in Arty's eyes. A little girl appeared on the screen. She was sitting in her living room coloring.

"Are you in my television?" CAL asked.

"Well, no, I'm… I'm sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the data core of a Triple-Grid Security Processor."

"Would you like to speak to my dad?"

"Your dad or your mum, that would be lovely."

"I know you. You were in my library. The library's never been on television before. What have you done?"

"Ah well.. I just rerouted the interface." The monitor turned to static and the little girl disappeared.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked. No matter what the Doctor tried on that terminal afterwards, led to the same result: "Access Denied." The Doctor sprinted to another terminal to try his luck there. Books began to fly off the shelf. It was like a weird version of dodge ball. Arty joined the team in the circle, to continue wiring up the lights.

"What's CAL?" The Doctor asked.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?"

"Who is the little girl? What's she gotta do with this place?" The group finally was able to turn on the lights. The Doctor jumped onto the desk. "How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?"

"I'm sorry, you did sign your personal experience contracts."

"Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Well, funny thing, Mr Lux. I don't wanna see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River sassed.

"Oh, hush you. I bet you didn't sign it either." Arty joked.

"You right, I'm getting worse than you, Doctor. At least Arty is the humane one of this group. She signed it."

"Okay. Okay, let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, 100 years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from the library, just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for 100 years." River informed.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in."

"Um, excuse me." Miss Evangelista cried.

"Not just now." Mr Lux bit.

"Stay here, Miss Evangelista. We will be with you in a moment." Arty smiled at her.

"There was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential."

"I trust the Doctor and Arty with my life. With everything."

"You've only just met them."

"No, they've only just met me." River showed the Doctor something on her communicator. "This is a data extract that came with the message."

"4,022 saved. No survivors." The Doctor read off the communicator.

"4,022, that's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed."

"How can 4,022 people be saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out."

"So far what we havent' found are any bodies."

"Well aren't a bundle laughs, Mr Lux." A scream rung out. They ran out the opening in the wall and into the lecture hall. A skeleton rested on a chair in the middle of the space. White tattered clothing rested lightly on the body.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." The Doctor declared.

"You keep saying that, I don't see the point." Proper Dave argued.

"Who screamed?"

"Miss Evangelista."

"Where is she?"

River held down the button on her communicator. "Miss Evangelista please state your current… Please state your current…" River's voiced echoed through the comm that was hidden behind the skeleton. "It's her. That's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to her in a few seconds?" Anita inquired.

"Took a lot less than a few seconds."

The voice of Miss Evangelista played through her comm. "Hello?"

"Um, I'm sorry, everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." Arty leaned into the Doctor side. He wrapped his arm around, and she tucked her head into his side. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. One by one for each lost moment. She hopped when she asked her to stay that would be enough, but she was wrong. The Doctor began running his fingers through her hair in comfort. Evangelista began to find herself in a loop, repeatedly saying "ice cream." River reached forward to snap the comm off.

"That was.. That was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna wallowed.

"Well, it's just a freak of technology. Whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor stated, leading them back into the main room. River pulled a packed lunch out for the Doctor.

"Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." He grabbed the lunch container from her.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty sat on the floor messaging her back and neck. The pain and stiffness in her joints started to return. River sat on the floor next to her.

"Are you alright?" River asked.

"I am fine. Just stiff, my muscles feel like they are as hard as stone." River got a terrified look her eyes. "What did I say wrong?"

"How long did you say you've been in this universe?"

"Just over two months. Why?" Arty was now concerned and suspicious. Why was River acting all flightily?

"When did all this pain start?"

"Just a couple of hours ago, after I spent a day sharing a body with a trampoline known as Lady Cassandra." River scanned her with her sonic and grunted. She sat behind her and began pushing on the same pressure point. When that one relaxed, she moved onto the next one. From her position, she watched the Doctor crawl around on the floor.

"Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?"

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks."

Arty chuckled. "If the Doctor talked any faster, it would just sound like gibberish."

"He never knows when to slow down." River agrees.

River pushed on the last pressure point, Arty's entire body relaxed. "Thank you for this River. I feel so much better."

"Of course. You're like my sister. I couldn't leave you in pain." They smiled at each other.

"Okay, got a live one." The Doctor called. "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He tossed a chicken leg at the shadow; it was a bone before it hit the ground. "Puranas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked.

"Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know."

"Nah. Normally they live on road-kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River pressed.

"No, but any shadow."

"So, what do we do?"

"Dalek's aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans back of the neck. Vashta Nerada… run. Just run. This is an index point, there must be an exit teleport somewhere."

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna reasoned.

"You're right. Brilliant, that's why I always like a little shop."

"Okay, let's move it."

"Actually, Proper Dave…Could you stay where you are for a moment? I'm sorry, but you've got two shadows. It's how they hunt. They latch onto a food source and keep it fresh. You say absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River affirmed.

"Of course we're not leaving you. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor, by my bag." Anita crossed over to his bag, inching just at the edge of the black masses on the floor.

"Don't cross his shadow! Now the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

"Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna pleaded.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up 400%. Make it a tougher meal." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and set the new density on Proper Dave's suit. He held his sonic out to River.

"800%. Pass it on."

She held up her sonic screwdriver in response. "Got it."

"What's that?"

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap." River went from person to person, changing the settings on the suit.

"With me, come on." The Doctor pulled Donna and Arty towards the gift shop.

"What are we doing? We're shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna jumped.

The Doctor grabbed Donna by the shoulders and placed her on the teleport pad. Arty stood just off the edge of the pad. She was hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice. "No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand out in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them."

"What you doing?"

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe."

"You don't have a suit so you're in as much as danger as we are. I'm not leaving…"

"Donna, let me explain!" The Doctor pulled the lever, and Donna evaporated. Arty was still standing at the end of the pad staring at him. "Arty, you should have been on the pad as well. Get on. I can just send you separate."

"I'm not leaving you, Doctor."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. Don't try to make me, I will never forgive you. You teleport me to the Tardis, I will just walk right out the door and come find you. I want to help. I am in just as much danger as you are."

He walked around the controls to stand toe to toe with her. "Please, go. You'll be safe in the Tardis. I have to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. Please Theta, let me help you." He placed his forehead against her own. Stress coiled through every inch of his body. "I know you are scared, but we need to do this together. I wouldn't be here if you didn't need me. I'm here to watch your back. So, please just trust me." He sighed and hugged her tightly. Then ran back out into the main room.

"We might have a problem." River informed them when they walked back in. "The extra shadow is gone."

"Where did it go?" The Doctor began inspecting every inch of Proper Dave.

"It's just gone. I looked around, one shadow, see?"

"Does that mean we can leave?" River asked. "I don't want to hang around here."

"Did you feel anything like an energy transfer? Anything at all?"

"No, no, but look. It's gone."

"Stop there. Stop. Stop moving. They're never just gone, and they never give up." The Doctor dropped to the floor and began scanning the nearby shadows. "Mmm. This one's benign."

"Hey! Who turned out the light?" Proper Dave asked. Arty held her breath, time was up.

"No one, they're fine."

"No, seriously, turn them back on. I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave, turn around." Dave's entire visor was tinted black. "Dave, I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." His entire body seized up; the sound of swarming bees could be heard from inside the suit.

"I'm fine. I'm okay, I'm fine."

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." Dave started to repeat himself, over and over again.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." River realized.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr Lux asked. Arty grabbed the Doctor's arm and tried to pull him back, but he refused. He kept sneaking closer and closer, until Dave wrapped his hands around his neck. As the body shifted in the suit. The skull hit the front visor. Arty grabbed Dave's hands and attempted to wrestle him off the Doctor. Pushing and pulling with all her might. River squeezed between them, using her sonic screwdriver to shock the swarm.

"Back from it, get back, right back!" Dave began to advance towards them one step at a time.

"Doesn't move that fast, does it?"

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." As the shadows began to advance, they were searching for a way to escape. River blew a hole in the wall with a squareness gun, and they used that to make a hasty retreat.

*******TIME SKIP*******

They settle down between a set of stacks to catch a breath. Arty laid up against the shelves panting with her head against her chest. The Doctor was climbing from one light fixture to another attempting to boost the power strength. Of course, River had to show him up.

"Your screwdriver. Looks exactly like mine."

"You gave it to me."

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone… except maybe Arty."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?"

"What's the plan?"

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, Emergency Program One will activate…. She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

The Doctor raced to one of the information nodes. "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library, do you have the software to locate her position?" When the node turned around, they found themselves staring at Donna's face.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River pleaded. Suddenly, Proper Dave came around the corner. They raced down the hallway to the sound of Proper Dave and Donna on repeat.


	11. Forest of the Dead

**Chapter 11: Forest of the Dead**

They were at a dead-end with their only exit blocked by Proper Dave. River pointed her squareness gun at the stack. A crooked square large enough for them to duck through opened. One by one, they stepped through with the Doctor at the end. From stack to stack they ran. Keeping one step head of the swarm each turn. River fired the gun at another wall to show another index point. The room was dim with a red glow covering the space.

"Okay, we got a clear spot. Right in the center, in the middle of the light. Quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor… There's no light here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." His sonic began petering in and out. He started slamming it no his hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" Other Dave passed her a wrapped object. River took the leg inside and tossed it at the swarm. It didn't make to the ground before the bone was picked clean. "Okay. Okay, we got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." Arty sat by River's side.

"No offense, ma'am. But who are you two. The professor hasn't even told us. You just expect us to trust you." Other Dave whispered.

"I know it might seem insane to trust someone you just met, but the Doctor is your best hope of escaping here. He will do everything he can to save you, and in the chance that he can't he won't let your loss be in vain." Arty stated.

"Professor, you say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita argued.

"Listen, all you need to know is this, I trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been."

"He doesn't act like he trusts you."

"Yeah. There's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." River noticed the Doctor struggling and went to join him. "What's wrong with it?"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere. Interfering with it."

"Well, use the red settings."

"It doesn't have a red setting."

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will one day."

"So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver? Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold, dead hands if that's what you're worried about."

"And how am I supposed to trust that."

"You can trust me." Arty interrupted, he slowly stepped around River to her. "You can trust me. You gave her that screwdriver willingly."

"You've never met her as well."

"You're right Doctor. I've never met her, but that doesn't mean I don't know who she is." He stared at her, daring her to change her mind.

"One day in the future," River continued. "I am going to be someone you trust absolutely. But I can't wait for you to find that out. So, I'll prove it to you, and I'm sorry." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. Arty had hoped for a different outcome, that maybe River wasn't the Doctor's wife, but that didn't seem like the case now. "Are we good? Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good." The Doctor stared at Arty, she gave him an accepting smile. He reached out to grab her hands, searching for comfort. She didn't think his name would affect him this hard. Or did she tell him something else? She rested her forehead up against his.

"Theta, whatever she told you, it will be alright. I promise." Arty whispered. He gave a shuttering inhale, before kissing her on the forehead, then getting back to work.

"Now, what's interesting about my screwdriver, very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hair dryers, but I'm working on that. So, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?" The Doctor kept pacing round and around in circles with pent up energy.

"I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark."

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark. Moonlight. Tell me about the moon, what's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the library. It's just a Doctor Moon. A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, it's still active. It's signaling, look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or possibly alive and drying their hair. No. Signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." From the end of the screwdriver, it projected an image of Donna within the mainframe.

"Doctor, that was your friend. Can you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Trying to find the wavelength. Being blocked!"

"Professor." Anita interrupted. "It's important. I have two shadows." The entire group whipped around to face her. The two shadows diverged from a single point.

"Helmets on everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River ordered.  
"Didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, okay?"

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction." River slowly lowered her helmet into place. In attempts to stop the swarm, the Doctor tinted the visor. Hoping that maybe they would think they've already got in.

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked.

"Just about." Anita replied.

"Just stay back. Professor, Arty, a quick word down here." The three of them kneeled in front of Anita. "You said there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why are there seven." Arty pointed out. Everyone turned to the suit in the back of the group.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" The skull rested at the front of the helmet. The black openings of the eyes stared them down. They all ran out of the opening River had made. They passed in front of a large row of windows showing the entire planet beyond.

"Professor, Arty, go ahead. Find a safe spot."

"It's carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it."

"It's not like he hasn't tried stupider things." Arty argued.

"Five minutes."

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor."

Arty gave Other Dave's hand a gentle squeeze as a silent goodbye, then ran after River. "Stay safe Dave."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty began passing from book to book, looking for answers and options. She was trying to find a different way for the story to end. A way to save River. If she had the chance, she would have spent months researching solutions in the Tardis, but it came too soon. River slowly approached the girl sitting on the table. Arty looked up, River was giving her a look of caution and pain. "River, what's wrong?"

"Angel, look at your feet." Arty slowly lowered her gaze to the floor to find that two identical shadows extended from her figure. Her breath hitched. "Don't worry it will all be fine."

"River, I need you to promise something."

"Anything, you are like family."

"Don't tell the Doctor."

"Absolutely not."

"River, he will only worry. We can't have him getting emotional, he has to stay focused on saving everyone."

"I won't lie to him. Not about this."

"Melody Pond, you listen to me, and you listen good. The Doctor's opinions of me are inconsequential in comparison to the lives of over 4,000 people. He has to save them. I know he will figure it out eventually. There is no hiding it from him, but at least we can slow down the process." River didn't reply. When the woman went to approach her, Arty put out her arms to stop her. River sighed and nodded. Arty went back to her books, careful to avoid anyone else's shadows in fear of infecting them.

River was scanning all the pockets of shadows in the index point. "It's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here. "

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He's coming back, right?"

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called just like he always does. But not my Doctor. My only saving grace is Arty. No matter when I run into her, she is always the same. Always has an amazing heart, she keeps the Doctor grounded." River chuckled. "Doesn't let him get too big of head." Arty smiled at her. "Now, my Doctor… I've seen whole armies turn and run away, and he's just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor, in the Tardis, Next stop everywhere."

"Spoilers." The Doctor barked. "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers."

"That is a complete lie, Doctor, you just haven't figured it out yet." Arty quipped.

"How you doing?" The Doctor asked Anita.

"Where's Other Dave?"

"Not coming, sorry."

"Well if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it."

"Doctor. When we first me you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered something in your ear, and you did. My life so far, I could do with something like that. What did she say?" Anita scoffed at the silence. "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe… Safe. You don't say 'saved.' Nobody says 'saved.' You say 'safe.' The data fragment, what did it say?"

"4,022 people saved. No survivors." Mr Lux stated.

"Nobody says 'saved.' Nutters say 'saved.' You say 'safe,' but it didn't mean safe, it meant… it literally meant saved!" And the Doctor had finally realized it. The Doctor sprinted over to the terminal next to Arty. He began aggressively hitting keys, pulling up the activity on the day the planet sealed. "See, there it is. Right there. 100 years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out. Pulled them all out. But then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So, what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." River affirmed. The Doctor grabbed a marker and began writing on the wood table Arty was sitting on.

"The library, a whole world of books. Right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." Alarms began to blare all around them.

"Auto destruct enabled in 20 minutes." A computerized voice stated.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"In 20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg."

"No. No, it's all right. The doctor moon will stop it." Mr Lux reasoned. "It's programmed to protect CAL." The computer terminal shut down. The alarms continued to ring, causing Arty's head to ache. "We need to stop this. We gotta save CAL!"

"What is it? What is CAL?"

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

"It's at the core of the planet?"

"Well then, let's go." River pressed. She pointed her sonic at the circle in the center of the room. It opened and a beam of light raised from the open. A metal disk rested where the floor original was. "Gravity platform." They all climbed onto the disk. River used her sonic and the floor dropped suddenly. All the way down to the core of the planet. They weaved around metal beams as they approached the main computer.

"The data core. Over 4000 living minds trapped inside of it." The Doctor recognized.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." The Doctor ran up to the nearest terminal in the core.

"Help me. Please help me." CAL cried.

"What's that? Was that a child?"

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying. These readings… you'd think it was dreaming."

"It is dreaming of a normal life." Mr Lux stated. "And a lovely dad, and of every book ever written. Computer's don't dream, but little girls do." He pulled a level behind a glass panel. One of the information nodes turned around and CALs face resided on it.

"Please help me. Please help me." CAL pleaded.

"Oh my god. It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita uttered.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL is a child. A child hooked up to a mainframe! Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this." The Doctor questioned.

"Because she's family. CAL. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so we built her a library and put her living mind inside. The moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in. Any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret. Not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting the patent. You were protecting her."

"Hers was only half a life, of course. But it's forever."

"And then the shadows came."

"The shadows. I have to… I have to save…" CAL cried.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well…me.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy! Beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset, stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy. I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead."

"Easy to criticize."

"It'll burn out both your hearts. And don't think you'll regenerate."

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing. I'm right, this'll work. Shut up. Listen, you and Lux go back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download. And before you say anything else, professor. Can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up!"

"I hate you sometimes!"

"I know." Arty had tried to keep quiet in the background for as much as possible. She didn't want to draw the Doctor's attention to her. She wasn't sure why the Vashta Nerada hadn't done anything to her yet.

"Anita, Arty. If he dies, I'll kill him."

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked.

"These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm until their hearts content."

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?"

"Best offer they're gonna get and they better take it. 'Cause right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. The only reason I am is because Arty would be upset with me otherwise. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying and she never gave in, and you ate her. But what I can't allow you to do is take Arty from me." Her breath hitched. "She has been with me through everything. Whether I have screamed at, welcomed, scolded or appreciated her, she always stood by my side. She often knows me better than I know myself. You are threatening her very existence and that is not a wise choice. But I'm gonna let that pass, just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. In the case of Arty, from the moment I walked into that index point. Anita is nearly gone. Be kind."

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go."

"These are our forests. They are our meat." The shadows began to creepy across the ground towards the Doctor.

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked and are threatening someone I care for. That is not a safe place to stand. You harm one single hair on her head, I will end you. I will make sure there is not a single bit of you left. I'm the Doctor, she is Artemis Hansen, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." The shadows paused in their advance as they scoured the library for information.

"You have one day." Anita dropped to the floor. A pressure was lifted off of Arty, she could breathe again. The Doctor ran at her, grabbing her by her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead and on both cheeks before grabbing her face. Forcing her to look at him.

"Don't you DARE ever try and hide something like that from me again. You had no right to make that decision. When I looked down and saw the second shadow, I was terrified that I would lose you. I felt like I couldn't breathe. If I had lost you, I would have let this world burn if it meant I could destroy every last one of those creatures. Promise that you won't do that again. PROMISE ME."

"I can't promise you that, Theta. I did it to protect you. I couldn't let you be distracted by me. If I could go back in time, I would make the same choices. Instead, I want you to promise me something. Never let yourself give into anger. If something were to happen to me, promise that you will do what is right. Not what you feel is justified." He aggressive pressed his forehead up against hers, as if he could get inside her head. A single tear rolled down his face in frustration. We wiped his check.

"I will try." All the anger had left the Doctor.

"That is all that I ask." He slid his hands down her arms, lacing their fingers together.

"Anita." River exclaimed, breaking them from their embrace.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while now. I told you to go."

"Lux can manage without me. But you can't." River walked up to the Doctor and socked him across the face. Arty slowly reached down to grab a wrench off the floor. "And now for…" Arty swung at the back of head. The woman collapsed to the floor. Arty dragged them across. She dug the cuffs out of River's pocket strapping them to the pipe. She grabbed River's sonic and held it to the cuffs.

"Oh, I hope I know how to do this." She pictured an intricate lock her head, willing the cuffs to stay closed. River was too good at picking locks. Feeling satisfied, she went over to the chair and began to work. It was a mess of cables she had to sort through. She had searched through every book she could get her hands on in the short time. When she just about finished, she heard the sound of clothes shuffling. "Don't even try and break out River. I used the sonic to enhance the lock. You shouldn't be able to pick it." She turned the woman who was trying to break free.

"Arty you can't. You can't leave me or the Doctor. We would be lost without you."

"No, I think you will be fine. I'm just the random person that keeps interrupting your lives."

"What about all those adventures? You were my maid of honor at my wedding. If you aren't there, who would take your place."

"Eh, you'll make new memories."

"Then at least give me a chance to say goodbye. One last hug." Arty was hesitant, but she couldn't deny River that. She kneeled in front of the woman and wrapped her arms around. When she leaned back, River placed a gently sisterly kiss on her nose. Arty took a deep breath, she smelt a chemical tone covered by a strawberry scent. She felt her entire body go limp. "I'm sorry, mia sorella." River laid Arty on the Doctor's side, then took the sonic from her hand. Arty's mind was elsewhere. She found herself standing in the graveyard back home. The voice of the Doctor and River echoed through her consciousness.

"Oh, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job."

"On, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose? Be lucky, Arty was trying to take both of our places."

"Why are my hands… Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers." Arty saw a weeping angel appear next to her. It was presumably the one that sent her to this universe, but it was wrong. It was as if looking in a mirror. She was looking at an angel representation of herself made stone. She swallowed thickly. Everyone insisting on calling her angel were finally getting to her.

"What did you do to Arty?"

"Oh, she'll come out of it soon. It's hallucinogenic lipstick. She inhaled it rather than, swallowed, so it won't last long. I only needed it to overpower her. She's clever I'll give her that. She managed to knock me out, tie us both up, put extra locks on the cuffs and wire everything up before I regained consciousness. She could take over the world if she wanted to."

"While I agree with that observation, this is not all a joke. Stop this now. This is gonna kill you. I'd have a chance. You don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There will be a blip in the command flow. That way, it should improve our chances of a clean download. Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. Just like Arty has. All the time I've known you, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw the two of you, in the future, you turned up on my doorstep. With a new haircut and a suit. Arty and my captain were waiting in the Tardis, all dolled up for the occasion. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. What a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue. You didn't trust anyone with it, except for Arty." The Doctor yanked against the cuffs trying to reach the sonics on the floor. "There is nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this!"

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you."

"Time can be re-written."

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You, me and Arty. Time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know what exactly happened on Gallifrey. You know who I saw as the moment. There are very few people I would tell that too."

"Hush now. Spoilers."

Finally regaining her coherency, Arty tried to reach out to River, but the Doctor stopped her. She thrashed in his arms trying to free herself. "Please, no. Don't leave me." A bright flash of white light blinded them. Arty sagged into the Doctor's embrace, giving up the struggle. When the light cleared, the chair was empty. The Doctor petted her head.

"Angel, you need to focus for a moment. Can you pass me the sonic?" Arty reached forward and grabbed the blue and grey device off the floor, handing it to him. She heard a whirling noise behind her, then he hoisted her to her feet. He picked up the book and other sonic that laid on the floor and escorted Arty back to the main floor.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Once the library was completely clear, the Doctor, Donna and Arty stood on the balcony overlooking the library. Arty was in a haze, she hadn't spoken a word since River was lost. The Doctor laid River's diary on the rail.

"Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me?" Donna asked. "Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..."

"Donna. This is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?"

"Spoilers, right?"

"Right." He agreed. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket for the second sonic. When it came into sight, Arty grabbed his arm taking it. "Arty what are you doing." She spun it around in her hand, before removing the secret cover. She placed it right side up back in the Doctor's hand so that he could see the display. The first three green light were solid, with the fourth one blinking.

"Oh Arty, you genius. Look at that! I'm very good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asked.

"Saved her." The Doctor pecked Arty on the cheek then ran out of the room. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the halls. Donna and Arty walked back to the Tardis, but Arty stopped before going inside.

Arty waited in the front atrium for the Doctor. He came sauntering back into the room with a smile on his face. He offered his arm. She placed her hand on the crook of his elbow and rested her head on his arm. They slowly walked to the Tardis. The Doctor stopped six feet in front of the door, raised his arm and snapped. The doors suddenly swung open. Light poured from the opening, illuminating a pathway. The two walked inside to join Donna at the console. Arty looked at the Doctor, asking for permission. He nodded. She slowly raised her hands and snapped. The doors swung shut.


	12. Never Trust the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bells of Saint John

**Chapter 12: Never Trust the Internet**

The Doctor, Arty and Donna spent the next few days in the Tardis. They couldn't fathom going on another adventure so soon. Donna explored the endless hallways. The Doctor locked himself away and worked on projects. When Arty peaked in to bring him food, she saw he was working on constructing River's sonic screwdriver. She became the mother hen on the ship, making sure everyone took care of themselves. Mid step Arty was transported to the middle of a road in London. Cars angrily honked at her. She scrabbled to the center median. Drivers screamed vulgar insults at her as they drove by. Arty tried to stay calm while standing barefoot in the middle of London. She hiked along the median to the nearest sidewalk. She wondered the city, hoping to run into the Doctor. As she entered Piccadilly Square, a black unmarked van drove up next to her. Great she is going to get kidnapped in the middle of London, because the universe thought it would be a good idea to drop her in the center of London. Alone, barefoot, with nothing to her name. A man dressed in an all-black tactical uniform jumped out of the front passenger seat. When he stepped towards her, she stepped away.

"Are you Artemis Hansen?"

"Depends, who are you?"

"My name is Agent Towers from UNIT, Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I am here on behalf of Kate Lethbridge-Stewart to escort you to the Tower of London. We took notice of your sudden appearance earlier today. Given the fact that you didn't arrive with the Doctor, she figured you might be in need of some assistance."

"Have I met her before?"

"Yes, ma'am. At least from her perspective." Arty rocked back on to her heels. Does she go with the mysterious man in the unmarked van? Or run for the hills? If she listened to everything her mother taught her, she would have been long gone by now, but if this man was telling the truth it might be the only way for her to find the Doctor.

"Fine, but just a little suggestion. You might want to rethink your tactics on approaching people on the street. Coming up to a woman in an unmarked van, might get you pepper sprayed in the future."

The man chuckled softly. "I will take that up with my superiors, ma'am." He slid open the back door and Arty climbed inside. The only other person in the back was a small, brown haired female with glasses and colorful scarf.

"Osgood! Dude, if you had sent her out, I would have said yes immediately." The woman blushed over all the attention. "I don't know if we've met before, but I'm Artemis Hansen. By you can call me Arty." She stuck her hand out.

The woman hesitantly placed her hand inside Arty's. "Petronella Osgood, but you already knew that."

"How much trouble did I cause by randomly appearing in the middle of the road? How many people did you have to 'mind wipe,'" Arty jokes.

"Surprisingly less than you think," Osgood commented. "And it's not really a mind wipe, more an interview where we strongly suggest that they saw something different. Most of them just assumed that you were drunk and ran out into the road. You were barefoot in center London after all." Both women chuckled. The sounds of a city center echoed through the back of the van. Angry can horns rang on loop during late afternoon traffic.

Agent Towers leaned over the center console upfront. "We've been prepared for any random arrival of you since UNIT was created. We learned about your predicament from the old Torchwood files. It's part of the reason Kate wanted you picked up so quickly."

"Well it is much appreciate. My plan was just to wonder around until I ran into the Doctor. Not the best plan, but it usually works." Arty commented. The man driving the vehicle had not said a single word until they arrived at the Tower of London. The entrance gate swung open and they drove into a large open courtyard. Standing at the end of the field was Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. Arty climbed out of the back of the van and approached the woman with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Welcome to London, Miss Hansen."

"Thank you. While I am grateful to no longer be wondering around London, can you possibly tell me why I am here?"

"I can, but we must head inside first." Arty followed Kate through twists and turns in the narrow corridors within the tower. Osgood, Agent Towers, Arty and Kate all piled into a small office at the center of the tower. "Please have a seat." Arty and Osgood sat in the two chairs in front of Kate's desk, while Agent Towers stood sentry at the door. "I would like to begin by apologize for the nature of our approach, but we didn't want to cause concern by driving through the streets of London in full military style."

"That's fine, but as I told Agent Towers, be careful. One of your agents might get pepper sprayed if that is your regular technique for collecting someone."

"I can assure you; it is not. Down to business, based off our intelligence, there hasn't been a recent sighting of the Doctor in the area, but we are constantly vigilant."

"What is today's date?"

"July 12th, 2012. Does that date have any significance?"

"No, not necessarily. Can you look up information a particular person? Specifically, any recent developments in their lives."

"Yes, who is in question?"

"Clara Oswald from Blackpool, born in 1986." Kate began to search on her computer for any pertinent information.

"Miss Oswald graduated from university approximately two weeks ago. She is currently staying with the Maitland family in Chiswick for a funeral. It looks like she has plane tickets to travel to France in a week. Is any of this helpful?"

"Sort of. I think I can tell you all this, given as it doesn't directly affect anything for you. Clara Oswald is supposed to be one of the Doctor's companions in his eleventh regeneration. When she goes to stay with the Maitland's, she agrees to nanny the children for a while and postpones her trip. She ends up staying for months. Fast forward, she gets herself into a little trouble and then the Doctor shows up to help. Unless there is an event between then and now, that I am not aware of, that seems like the most logical next appearance of the Doctor…. But that means I am stuck here for an indeterminate amount of time with nowhere to go." Arty remarks, placing her head between her knees.

"I might have a solution to that problem. I know your degree is in Theatrical Arts, but you have some technical experience correct." Arty nodded. "With your technical background, as well as experience with the Doctor, UNIT could hire you as a research consultant until the Doctor appears. We would need to create false papers for you, since you don't exist in that universe, but that shouldn't be too difficult."

"But where would I live? I could find an apartment, but that's not instantaneous solution. It would take me weeks of searching, plus building up enough money to put down the deposit."

Osgood nervously raised her hand to interrupt them. "I might have answer. I have been looking for a new roommate. You are welcome to stay with me. I wouldn't dare ask for rent until you have settled in here."

"Osgood, I couldn't ask that of you."

"No, it's fine. I can afford the rent on my own with plenty of money to spare, I just prefer to have a roommate. The flat isn't large, but it is large enough for the two of us. What do you think?"

Arty contemplated for a moment, the offer sounded perfect. It's not like she had many options. "I agree, but if you ever want me to find somewhere else, just tell me." The two women smiled at each other.

"Well I believe all is settled," Kate stated. "You will be working with Osgood on research and analysis on the high priority projects we have at UNIT. She will teach you the ropes, but for now. Go home and get settled. Arty you will start work on Monday. That will give you three days, no including today to get settled. Osgood you have the next three days off to help her get settled. I will have finance wire you 4,000 dollars to go shopping and gather all the supplies you need including clothing, home supplies and a phone. A computer will be provided to you by UNIT for research purposes on your first day of work. Does that all seem acceptable?" Arty nodded vigorously. "Well then, I will leave you too it. Agent Towers, please give them a ride home." Arty and Osgood, followed the man back out to the courtyard where another black van was waiting.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty and Osgood spent the weekend bonding and preparing her for the start of work. On the last day, after a long shopping trip, they stopped at a coffee shop in Piccadilly Square. The line was almost outside the door, but Osgood insisted it was the best local coffee shop. Osgood went to find them a table, while Arty waited to order. A short brown-haired woman came up behind them.

"This line is crazy isn't it?" The woman questioned. Arty turned to look at her and almost started laughing. You have got to be kidding. Standing behind her was Clara Oswald. Of all the people to run into at a coffee shop.

"Yeah, crazy," Arty agreed.

"Do you come here often?"

"No, I just moved here. My roommate was showing me around. She insisted we stop here. I'm Arty Hansen by the way."

"Clara Oswald. I currently living in Chiswick, but I came down here for some supplies. I couldn't resist getting coffee." The two chatted while they waited for their coffee.

"There aren't a lot of tables left, would you like to join my friend and I?" Arty asked.

"Sure." Clara accepted. She followed her over to the table Osgood was holding. Upon their approach, Osgood looked confused.

"Clara, I would like to introduce you to my friend and roommate Osgood. Osgood, this is Clara Oswald." The three sat and talked for an hour before Clara had to leave to return back to Chiswick. Clara and Arty exchanged phone numbers before she left so they could keep in touch.

Finally alone, Osgood leaned into Arty and whispered. "Was that THE Clara Oswald? As in the Doctor's future companions?"

"That would be the one."

"Maybe there is a reason you arrived here early then."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Eleven Months….. Arty had been in London… Eleven Months… Working with UNIT had been a dream come true. Osgood and Arty spent the majority of their time, trying to understand the random alien technology that was found. Most of it was domestic technology from cooking devices, to computers and even an alien hairdryer. Luckily the sonic screwdriver wasn't around to be interfered with when they found that. The most exciting thing they found was a complete outer shell of a Dalek back in March. It appeared as if the shell had been empty for months, probably deserted during a previous invasion attempt. The two spent weeks taking it apart component by component. She had her good days and her bad days. Some days she was just excited to be in this universe. Bopping from one project to another, amazed at all the life in the world. In contrast, sometimes she had to drag her feet out of bed. She would wake up sore and stiff. It would be like moving through molasses. She wasn't sure if it was due to her inactivity in comparison to her time on the Tardis or some long lasting injury she sustained during her journeys. She hadn't heard of any evidence of the Doctor's emanate appearance. Sometimes she wondered if she ever would.

During those eleven months, Arty had kept in touch with Clara. The two regularly met up for coffee went Clara was in the area. When one of them was upset or in need of help, they would call the other. Which was how Arty found herself in this situation.

"Clara I can't help you set up your computer right now. I am in the middle of work." Arty complained on the phone. Arty held open a storage room door with her foot, while she pulled out various supplies for their next project. Her and Osgood were examining a mysterious substance they found in a suspected alien's home. She was pulling out jugs of miscellaneous chemicals and placing them on the table. Her scientific knowledge expanded during her time with UNIT.

"It won't take you long, I promise. I mainly need help connecting to the internet."

"Seriously I can't right now. I will stop by your house after work, but if it's that urgent, call a helpline. That's what they are there to do. Now, I am going to go before I spill dangerous chemicals on myself. I will see you later."

"You seriously have to tell me what you do for a living. See you then. Bye." Arty hung up and tossed her phone on the table. All day, it was test after test, each ending with inconclusive results. When three o'clock rolled around, Arty bid Osgood a "see you later", grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She walked out of the underground terminal in Chiswick Park, when she received a panic text from Clara. When she saw the message, it was quite clear what was happening. The message read "Come Quick. There is some weird monk man at my door, and he won't go away." Arty raced along the sidewalk to the Maitland's house. As she approached the driveway, she saw the Tardis parked outside, but no Doctor in sight. She stuck her head in the door to find him tossing clothes out of a storage compartment on the underside of the console.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Arty bellowed as she raced down the stairs to the lower level.

"Arty! There you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up." The Doctor placed a red fez and turned to her. "What do you think?"

Arty reached up and smacked the hat off his head. "Focus Doctor, just get ready, and I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh, you do. What did I do this time?"

"Eleven months."

"Excuse me."

"I have been here eleven months.

"Oops. Sorry. Granted it's not my fault entirely, we have no idea how the universe choses where to place you or when." He pulled on his new burgundy jacket. Realizing he was missing a component to his wardrobe; he stuck his head back into the compartment. Arty began picking up all the clothes he had strewn across the floor and tossed them back into the container. She was folding his old jacket, when the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. She tripped going up the stairs because the Doctor was walking so fast.

"Haha. Clara?"

"Hello?" The woman replied from the intercom system.

"See, look it's me. De-monked. Sensible clothes."

"That's debatable." Arty quipped.

"I brought a friend along to help. Um, can we come in now?"

"I don't understand."

"Could you just open the door?"  
"I don't know… where I am."

"Doctor, we need to get inside now." Arty asserts. A whirling sound echoed along the street while the Doctor opened the Maitland's front door with his sonic screwdriver. While the Doctor, checked on Clara. Arty rushed up stairs past the base station to Clara's room. She grabbed the computer off the woman's desk and raced back downstairs. She sat herself down on the last step and began coding away. The Doctor interrupted the base stations systems with his sonic screwdriver giving her enough time to catch up with her coding. For every ten lines of code she typed, the other side was able to write one. Within a minute, the entire download process failed and Clara's conscious was beamed back into her body. The Doctor stole the laptop from her hands to look through the code. Arty kneeled at the woman's side to check her pulse, it was steady. Once he was done on the computer, the Doctor lifted Clara into his arms and carried her upstairs. Arty grabbed a pitcher of water and two containers of Jammy Dodgers out of the pantry. She carried them upstairs and placed them on the nightstand. She turned to see the Doctor licking the giant leaf that was placed in Clara's book.

"Oi! Don't go licking other people's leaves. That just unsanitary." He glared at her but put everything away. They both jaunted down the stairs grabbing the abandoned laptop and base station on their way outside. When the phone rang the first time, Arty grabbed it off the stand and walked back outside. It was Angie asking to stay over at Nina's. Luckily, Arty had babysat the kids before, so this wasn't her first rodeo. The Doctor ran around the house doing an innumerable amount or chores. She kept trying to stop him, but she was preaching to the choir. He just kept on mucking about. He even stole the phone from her when she was talking to Clara's dad. When she finally got him to sit down, the Doctor plugged the computer into the robot and began looking at the onboard code, while Arty began taking apart the physical systems. Each were taking their own separate notes, comparing when deemed necessarily. They snacked on the second pack of Jammy Dodgers while they worked…. They didn't last for long.

"So… What have you been doing for eleven months?"

"When I jumped here, I landed in the middle of a busy road London. I wondered the city for a couple of hours, before I was found by UNIT. An agent took me back to the Tower of London to talk with Kate. Once we determined you were most likely not going to be here for a while, she offered me a job. I am a research consultant for UNIT. I have been living with a fellow co-worker, Osgood. Ironically, I met Clara on my first weekend here at a Coffee shop, we've been friends ever since. As long as she forgives me for lying to her." Arty went to disconnect the center control chip, when sparks flew out. "Shit, we'll we can't get anything else off here. Whether it was a fail-safe to protect information, or from all our meddling the chip just fried."

"I am sorry you had to go through that. If I could stop this or at least control where you land, I would."

"Don't take all the blame, Doctor. There is nothing you could have done. It gave me an opportunity to learn a lot of new things."

"Hello?" A voice asked from above them. The two looked up at Clara who was peaking her head out of her bedroom window.

"Hello! Are you alright?" The Doctor yelled.

"I'm in bed."

"Yes."

"I don't remember going."

"No."

"Arty when did you get here? Did I see you already?"

"Two hours ago, and no you were asleep." Arty replied.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh! Quite a lot, actually."

"Angie called. She said she was going to stay at Nina's. I interrogated her like you normally do. Nina's parents are there to watch them. No boys, just the two girls. Don't worry, she's fine." Arty started.

"Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government, he seems very cross with them. I've got several pages on that. I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimized the photosynthesis in the main flower bed and assembled the quadricycle."

"I did try and stop him, but when gets his mind set. No force on Earth can slow him down."

"Assembled the what?"

"I found a disassembled quadricycle in the garage."

"No you didn't," Arty correct.

"I invented the quadricycle!"

"Sure you did, now go claim the patent before someone else can." Arty sassed back, he pushed her. They began smacking each other back and forth. She giggled when he poked in the side. She REALLY hated how ticklish she was. He got a mischievous smirk on his fact. He tackled her and was repeatedly poking her in the side. Arty couldn't stop laughing.

"I hate to interrupt the little love fest, but can someone tell me what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked. Arty leaned up against his side trying to catch her breath.

"I was scared. Really scared. Didn't know where I was."

"Do you know now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you should go to sleep. Because you're safe now, we promise. Goodnight, Clara." She went to go back inside, but suddenly changed her mind. "Are you guarding me?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I am."

"Are you two seriously going to sit down there all night."

"Yeah, I promise. I won't budge from this spot." The Doctor flipped his screwdriver in the air, tucked it in his pocket and then kicked his feet up.

"Well, then, I'll have to come to you." The Doctor jumped to his feet in surprise, trying to fix his bowtie and appearance. Arty began packing up the toolbox, setting it inside the Tardis with the disassembled base station. She just stepped outside when Clara was approaching with a chair and three cups of tea. Arty rushed over to take two of the cups from her hand. "So, do you know this man?"

"Unfortunately, I do. He seems weird but he means well. I have an uncanny ability of running into him and his friends on occasion. We work in the same field you could say." That was the most normal way Arty could describe her life… and it still wasn't right.

"I like your house." The Doctor interrupted.

"It isn't mine. I'm friend of the family."

"You look after the kids. Oh, yes. You're a governess, aren't you? Just like… Just like… I thought you probably would be." Real smooth Doctor, could you be any more suspicious. Clara raised her eyebrow at Arty, all she could muster was a shrug.

"Are you gonna explain what happened to me?" The Doctor slowly sat down in his chair with the laptop, leaning in closely to the woman.

He whispered softly, as if telling some world-shattering secret. "There's something in the Wi-Fi. This whole world is swimming in Wi-FI. We're living in a Wi-Fi soup. Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web. Stuck forever. Crying out for help." Could he be any more melodramatic? Arty couldn't imagine him being any more dramatic, the universe would explode.

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara joked. The other two looked at her surprised. "What was that face for?"

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer… Maybe that could hack people, edit them, re-write them."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the internet. And you just made a joke about Twitter."

"Oh! Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did all that come from?"

"You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back. Which I very much doubt you're going to be allowed to keep." Arty stood up and stared down the base station that was standing under the streetlamp. She was poking the bear, daring it to do something. "Doctor, you might want to see this." She called. He came up beside her.

"You, me and Arty, inside that box now."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Arty reassured not letting her eyes leave the robot.

"Look, just get inside."

"All of us?"

"Trust me. You'll understand once we're in there."

"I bet I will!"

"Clara, please…"

"What is that box, anyway? Why have you got a box? Is it like a snogging booth? Is that what you do? You bring a booth. There's such a thing as too keen." The Doctor began to watch the lights switch on in each house on the street.

"Clara, look around you."

"What's going on? What's happening? Is the Wi-Fi switching on the lights?"

"No that would be the easy answer," Arty correct. "The people are switching on the lights. The Wi-Fi is switching on the people. Making them do whatever they want."

"What is that? Clara asked.

"It's a walking base station, you saw one earlier."

"I saw a little girl."

"They must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Ah! Active camouflage. They could be everywhere."

Clara looked at the city in the distance. "Doctor, Doctor. What's going on?" All the lights in the city were switching off simultaneously. "Our lights are on, everybody's else's off. Why?"

The whirling sound of an approaching aircraft can be heard. "Some planes have Wi-Fi. We must be one hell of a target right now."

Arty grabbed both of them by the hands and pulled them into the Tardis. "Okay, times up. Now get inside, no more complaints." She threw Clara through the door and stepped inside.

"Yes, it's a spaceship! Yes, it's bigger on the inside! No, I don't have time to talk about it!" The Doctor ran around the console, putting them into flight.

"But.. But…"

"Shut up. Please, short hops are difficult."

"They wouldn't be so difficult if you read the manual, I'm sure." Arty corrected.

"Oh, shut up."

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger."

"You should see past the console room," Arty stated. "The library alone is larger than Buckingham Palace. Endless stacks of all different genres and eras."

"Enough about the library." The room jolted as they landed. "Right, come on!"

"We're going to go back out there?" Clara cried.

"We've moved. It's a spaceship. We flew away."

"Away from the plane?"

"Not exactly." The three stumbled out into the plane aisle. Arty face planted directly onto the floor.

"How did we get here?"

"It's a ship I told you. It's all very stretchy."

"Is this the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?"

"Asleep. Switched off by the Wi-Fi. Never mind that." While the Doctor and Clara climbed into the pilot's cabin, Arty stated and checked on all the people. When they began to wake up, she went row by row to ensure that everyone was okay. When she reached the front of the plane, she turned on the intercom and faced the passengers.

"Passengers of Lufthansa flight to… somewhere. My name is Arty Hansen. On behalf of Unified Intelligence Taskforce, UNIT for short, I would like to apologize for the delay and turbulence. I cannot answer any of questions at this time, as it is a state investigation. You won't have Wi-FI access for the rest of the flight, per safety protocol. Please remain in your seats, listen to your stewards and stewardesses." She held up her badge with an awkward smile. "Agents will meet you on the ground to answer any questions that you might have. Enjoy the rest of your flight." She wasn't sure if she made it better or worse. She hung up the intercom and began calling Kate to send a unit to the meet the plane when it lands. There were moments where she felt like her badge could get here in anywhere, like the sonic paper. She weaved between passengers that were panicking, screaming questions at her. She managed to make it back to the Tardis and inside the doors. Her head began to ache behind her eyes. She collapsed into the jump seat and waited for the other two to join her. Clara and the Doctor slinked in the door. The Doctor noticed the pain in her eyes. He came over and gently rubbed her temples. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. He leaped to the center console and began putting in the next coordinates.

"Okay. When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast."

"What? I ain't waiting till breakfast."

"It's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast." When the Doctor opened the door, cheers could be heard from the crowd that had amassed outside. While Clara followed the Doctor into the crowd, Arty stayed leaned up against the door frame. "Thank you. Thank you. Yes, magic blue box. All donations gratefully accepted. Roll up! Roll up! Give us your dosh. Oh, pennies, pounds, anything you've got. Keep collecting. We need enough for breakfast. Just popping back to the garage." When the Doctor came back to the Tardis, she followed him to the hallway with the laptop. He tried to go left, but Arty grabbed him and went the other way. They grabbed two separate motorcycles: one normal, one anti-grave. "Since when could you ride a motorcycle?"

"Since I found myself in London nearly a year ago. I wanted to find a way to travel without taking the underground all the time. It was too expensive to pay parking for a car, so I decided to get a motorcycle. Plus, I always wanted to learn, and the price of parking was a good excuse." She smiled at him deviously while she rolled the bike out past him and into the hallway. The Tardis temporarily warped the configuration of the inside to allow them easier access to the outside door. Arty strapped a blue helmet to her head, then revved the engine to get it started.

"So… So, this is tomorrow, then? Tomorrow's come early."

"No. It came at the usual time; we just took a short cut." The crowd clapped again. "Thank you. Thank you. Tomorrow, a camel!" When the Doctor drove off the curb, Arty followed him, merging into traffic.

*******TIME SKIP*******

For an early morning transit, the streets were practically empty. Arty followed shortly behind the Doctor, keeping a gentle eye on their surroundings. "If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motorbike?" Clara asked from the bike in front of her.

"I don't take the Tardis into battle."

"Because it's made of wood?"

"Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"It being in your hands is not that much better, Doctor." Arty yelled as she came up alongside him. They drove for nearly 20 minutes before they stopped to settle into a little café in Southwark. Arty got a nice cup of Tea and a bagel before sitting down on the terrace. She glanced at the Shard in the distance with trepidation. She began looking through UNIT's files on the case from her phone. She was coming up empty, somehow, they hadn't found much. The deaths had just come on their radar as of late. Arty choose not to disclose the information about the Great Intelligence when she began working there, in fear of ruining the episode when it came to pass.

"So, if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning. What's the point in that?" Clara asked them.

"Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Well, then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round. They've got to be close. Definitely London, going by the signal distribution, I can hack the lowest level of their operating system, but I can't establish a physical location, their security's too good."

"Are you an alien?"

"I am. Yes, okay with that?"

"Fine, yeah. I think I'm fine."

"Oh, good. So, what happens if you do find them? What happens then?"

"I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there."

"You don't have a plan?"

"Oh, you know what I always say about plans. I don't have one."

"People always have plans."

"Yes, Yes. I suppose they do. So, tell me, how long have you been looking after those kids?"

"About a year. Since their mom died."

"Okay. Why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean, you don't really seem like a nanny."

Having finished her shake, Clara reached other and stole the laptop from the Doctor. "Give me."

"Ha! Sorry, what?"

"You need to know where they physically are, their exact location? I can do it."

"Oi, hang on. I need that."

"You hacked the lower operating system, yeah? I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Pop off and get us a coffee."

"If I can't find them, you definitely can't."

"They uploaded me, remember? I got computing stuff in my head."

"So do I."

"I have insane hacking skills."

"I'm from space and the future with two hearts and… twenty-seven brains."

"And I can find them in under five minutes plus photographs. Twenty-seven?"

"Okay. Slight exaggeration."

"That is a complete lie. That is a large exaggeration." Arty corrected.

"Coffee, Doctor. Go get. Five minutes. I promise. If it makes you feel any better, Arty can stay and help me."

He gave in and checked his watch. "The security is absolute."

"It's never about the security. It's about the people." The Doctor sulked out of his chair, before turning back to look at Clara. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, no, it's nothing. It's just… You're a nanny. Isn't that a bit, well, Victorian?"

"Victorian?"

"You're young, shouldn't you be doing, you know, with the…Young things with… Young people." The Doctor began doing a ridiculous outdated disco dance.

"What, you mean like you, for instance? Down, boy."

"No. No… Oh shut up." The Doctor stalked off, leaving the two alone. The sound of clicking keys could be heard echoing off the nearby buildings.

"So, when are you going to tell me how you really met him?"

Arty sighed. This is what she was afraid of. "Are you sure you want to know? It's pretty unbelievable. I question my sanity sometimes."

"Try me."

"So… I am not from this universe."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from a universe where the Doctor isn't real. He's a fictional television character. I got transported here by an alien through a crack in the space time continuum. I hop around the Doctor's timeline to different adventures with him. About a year ago, I landed in the middle of London, was picked up by UNIT which an agency that monitors the planet for alien activity. They knew of my existence and offered me a job until the Doctor arrived. I have been waiting for him ever since. This is the earliest I have arrived somewhere, and hopefully this never happens again."

"You're right. If I hadn't met him, I would question your sanity also." The two women laughed.

"So, do you forgive me for lying."

"I do. You couldn't help it, now go check on chinny-boy. I am sure he is causing problems."

"Wow, you know the Doctor well and you just met him today." She smiled as she left the woman on her own on the terrace. As she came in the doorway, she nearly got run over by all the people clearing the room. A flash covered the room.

"We can hack anyone in a Wi-Fi once they've been exposed long enough." The news reported stated. Arty crossed to the Doctor.

"Don't worry Clara is fine, she is hacking away outside."

"So there's one of your walking base stations here, somewhere close?"

"There's always someone close. We've released thousands into the world. They home in on the Wi-Fi like rats sniffing cheese."

"I don't know who you are or why you are doing this but the people of this world will not be harmed. They will not be controlled! They will not be…"

"The people of this world are in no danger whatsoever. My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free-range human minds. He loves and cares for humanity. In fact, he can't get enough of it."

"It's obscene. It's murder."

"It's life. The farmer tends his flock like a loving parent. The abattoir is not a contradiction. No one loves cattle more than Burger King."

"By that logic, anyone can be a cannibal serial killer and get away with. Because they are just eating right?" Arty asked sarcastically.

"This ends. I'm going to end this today."

"How? You don't even know where we are."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miss Kizlet. You would be surprised," Arty correct.

"How do you know my name?"

"Is that really important. Just know that we will find you."

"Who is doing this? Who is your client? Answer me." The Doctor continued. Miss Kizlet went silent. Arty gently nudged the Doctor.

"We need to go help, Clara." He turned to with a sad look in his eyes, then took her hand. They reluctantly walked outside to see the base station dressed as the Doctor standing in front of their table. He was afraid of this.

"It is not your fault, Arty. You couldn't tell me, but now we have to save her." He rushed past the robot, to steal the computer. Arty grabbed her helmet off the floor and began strapping it on. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go with the base station."

"Absolutely not. You are staying right here, where I can keep an eye on your."

"Ha! Like you could stop me."

"Yes, I can."

"No Doctor, you can't."

"Yes, I really can."

"Theta we don't have time to argue about this. Just focus on taking control of the base station. I need to contact UNIT to send a squadron. I will need to be there when they arrive. What better way than to arrive early?"

"Oh! Shut up." He grabbed her by the face and gave her a strong kiss on the forehead. "Please be safe."

"The most danger I'm in Doctor is being on the back of an anti-gravity motor bike with you driving." Arty quipped. He gave her a knowing smirk. The base station followed her out. She texted Kate and Osgood on the way down. She hopped on the bike and they went riding off. They made it to a block from building before they were approached. A man with a chili dog addressed them when they stopped to gather their bearings.

"Really Doctor. A motor bike, it doesn't really seem like you."

"I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics, 2074."

"You did come in last though." Arty explained.

"The building is in lockdown. I'm afraid you're not coming in."

"Did you even hear the word 'Anti-Grav'?" The Doctor slammed his hand on a red button. The bike began to growl. Arty squeezed the robots center section tightly as it went driving off. The moment the bike left the solid ground, she screamed. This was amazing and terrifying at the same time. She reached forward and pulled the sonic out of his pocket. She pointed it towards the 65th floor. The glass shattered. Arty hid her face between the base station to shield her eyes from falling shards. When they hit the level, the bike suddenly tipped forward and they drove shortly into the office. They dropped the bike to the floor. The Doctor base station kicked his feet up on the desk while Arty sat on the edge.

Miss Kizlet came through the main door. "Do come in."

"Download her."

"Sorry about the draft."

"You can never find good repair men these days can you." Arty joked.

"Download her back into her body right now."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"She's a fully integrated part of the data cloud now; she can't be separated."

"That's a complete lie," Arty stated. "You just don't want to take the effort. You can download portions of the cloud; you just have to isolate the information. But I will let you believe that delusion," Arty corrected. "Then download the entire cloud, everyone you trapped in there. Those still with bodies to go home to would be free, and for those that don't would be released from a living hell. Humans have an adoration for technology, particularly the internet, but that doesn't mean they want to be forever trapped there."

The Doctor approached the woman standing directly in front of the broken glass. "It's the best you can do for them. So give the order."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm going to motivate you. Any second now."

"You ridiculous man. Why did you even come here? Whatever for?"

The Doctor base station pulled off his bike helmet. "I didn't. Only Arty did. I'm still in the café. I'm finishing my coffee. Lovely spot. You hack people. But me… I'm old fashion. I hack technology. Here's your motivation." The base station's head turned around. Miss Kizlet conscious was uploaded to the cloud along with the other minds. Arty grabbed the tablet from behind her. She swiped through until she found Mahler's profile and raised his obedience level. Within second, Arty could hear the screens cutting out in the main room as the different souls were being released from the cloud. The base station lifted up the bike and put on his helmet.

"Are you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"No, UNIT is almost here. I'm going to stay and help them deal with this mess. Can I meet you for dinner tonight? There's a little Italian place by my apartment."

"Sounds great." The robot climbed on the bike and rode off. Arty left Miss Kizlet to the Great Intelligence and walked into the main room.

"You have no right to be in this office, and I demand you leave at once." Mahler yelled.

"This building is under UNIT's control." Agent Towers informed him. Arty skipped down the stairs and over to the Agent. "Hello Miss Hansen. Are you alright?" He whispered to her. He was always so sweet looking after her. He had tried to ask her out on a date a few months ago, but she turned him down. She would never be able to stay in London for long. She didn't want to do that to him.

"I am fine Sean. Don't be too hard on them. They don't know any better." A high pitch ringing screeched through the air. All of the workers collapse forward. When they stood up, most had a completely different persona then they had previously.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Alexei asked. "Are you soldiers? Uh, what's happening? How did I get here?"

"Excuse me, where are the toilets?" Mahler asked.

"The toilets?"

"I'm here to fix the toilets, the gents. How long have I been here?" While a group of officers went into Miss Kizlet's office, Arty and Agent Towers walked over to Kate.

"So, I am afraid to ask, but what exactly happened here?" Kate asked.

"The Great Intelligence infiltrated the life of a young child, Katherine Kizlet. He groomed her to create a company that would harvest human minds through the internet to feed his appetite. When Clara Oswald became the unfortunate next victim, she happened to be on the phone with the Doctor. She called what she thought was the best helpline in the universe. That statement isn't wrong, just not the type of helpline that she meant. He came and saved the day as usual. All of the souls that were trapped within the internet were released. For those that were recently uploaded, they should find themselves back in their bodies. For the ones which have been there for a while, they were released to pass onto the next life. All of the workers in this room were being controlled from a tablet within the office. Through some means or other they came onto Miss Kizlet's radar and she took them on. As worker bees. She hit the factory reset so to speak. Their minds are reset to the moment they started working for the Great Intelligence. For some that's a few months, for some that will be years."

The two looked at her incredulously. Agent Towers shook his head, "I will never get use to this job." Arty chuckled. "Well, we have a large number of interviews to conduct. I better get to it." He walked away leaving the two women on their own.

"I am assuming now with the Doctor present you will be leaving us."

"Most likely. Though not necessarily by choice."

"I understand. Just know that you will always have a job with us. If you should find yourself stranded in London again."

"I will keep that in mind." Arty walked away to help Towers with the interviews.

*******TIME SKIP*******

A couple of hours later, Arty met Osgood at the front of the building. She was standing there with a large duffle bag and her motorcycle. The two women awkwardly smiled.

"So this is it," Osgood stated.

"Not necessarily. You never know when the universe is going to send me back here. You will always be the best roommate I've ever had."

"I am not sure that is a very large pool."

"You right it isn't. But nevertheless it is true. Thank you for this. Would you like me to give you a ride back home?" Arty asked, gesturing to her bike.

"No thanks. Sean and I are going to get some dinner, then he'll take me home."

"Oh! Sean is taking you on date!" Arty squealed. Her two closes friends together.

"It's not a date… technically. Where are you off to?"

"I am meeting the Doctor for dinner."

"Well you're one to pick on me about going on date." The two laughed. They stood in silence. Neither wanted to say goodbye. Osgood jumped at Arty and wrapped her in a hug. When they pulled away, they shared one last smile before Arty climbed on her bike. Then headed off to dinner with the Doctor.


	13. The Egg in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill the Moon

**Chapter 13: The Egg in the Sky**

Arty got the rudest awakening, when she found herself five feet above the Tardis pool. She dropped suddenly into the water with a squeak. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep after having dinner with the Eleventh Doctor. When she made it back to the surface, she spat the cup of pool water out that had wormed it way inside when she screamed on impact. "DOCTOR!" She yelled. She swam over to the edge of the pool and dragged herself out. She laid on the floor in her purple pajamas trying to catch her breath. A sound of pattering feet could be heard echoing through the doorway. The twelfth Doctor came through the opening and stared at incredulously.

"Well you're not supposed to go swimming in your pajamas. Those are for sleeping."

"Thank you, captain obvious. I didn't choose to take a late-night swim. The universe thought it'd be a good idea."

"Well, we need to go see Clara. She has been calling me constantly. Complaining about some child of her's. I don't understand why it's my problem, but she insisted."

"Have you already landed the Tardis?"

"No, we are sitting in the time vortex. I just got off the phone with her, when the Tardis alerted me."

"Then you can wait for me to take a shower and change. Your better at driving the Tardis in this regeneration, so I am sure you can get us to the right time."

"Oi! I wasn't that bad."

"12 years Doctor. 12 years." Arty stalked down the halls to her bedroom. When she came inside, she saw a pair of jeans and a blouse sitting on the bed, along with undergarments and a towel. She smiled. The Tardis always knew what she needed. She took a quick hot shower before getting dressed. She stopped by the kitchen on the way back to the console room to grab bagel for breakfast.

"Well that took you long enough." The Doctor sassed.

"I took an unexpected dip in the pool, give me a break." He pulled the lever to send the Tardis to Coal Hill. When the ship landed with a thump, the doctor gestured to the door.

"After you my dear." Arty slipped out the door walking out of the closet where the Tardis had been parked. They wandered down the halls until they reached Clara's classroom. A loud bell rung through the air. Students rushed past them as they tried to get through the door.

"Good you arrived on time." Clara stated. "Follow me, we need to talk." Clara grabbed the Doctor by the arm and dragged him into the corridor. Arty rushed to follow, they weaved between rows of passing children. All shouldering each other trying to get to their next lesson.

"Courtney Woods. Doctor, she's gone crazy, she's uncontrollable. She took your psychic paper, she's been using it as fake ID." Clara stated.

"To get into museums." The Doctor questioned. Really Doctor? Who in their right mind would use a fake ID to get into museums? Not that Arty didn't enjoy a good museum trip.

"No, no, no, no, to buy White Lightning or alcopops or whatever."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What is Courtney Woods?"

"She's one of my Year 10s. She was in the Tardis."

"Doing what?"

"Throwing up."

"Oh, her. Oh, that was ages ago."

"Look she says you told her that she wasn't special."

"Rubbish."

"She says that's what sent her off the rails. Doctor, I know. I know. But you say something like that to somebody, it hurts, especially if you're somebody of her age, especially if you're you. Doctor it can affect her whole life."

The Doctor scoffed and pushed past Clara into the Tardis. Standing at the center console was Courtney Woods. She had the console phone pressed to her ear. When she saw the Doctor enter, she dropped the phone and grabbed the supplies she brought with her.

"Oi! Give over!"

"I brought stuff to clean up with. And I got these from the chemist."

"Vortex Manipulators?"

"Travel sickness."

"Good. Because I don't like people being sick in my Tardis. No being sick. And no hanky-panky."

"Doctor, it's not like you and Arty abide by those rules. The amount of times I have walked in on your two," Clara argued.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Arty questioned incredulously. She began to blush all the way up her ears.

"Spoilers. Sorry, that's the rules. At least for you all anyway."

"Look, Courtney, you're not going to be needing those because you're not going to be doing any traveling." Clara stalked around the console to the Doctor's side. "Will you just, just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that she's special."

"Have you gone bananas?"

"Do you really think I'm not special?" Courtney asked dejected.

"No, he does think you are special," Arty interrupted. "He's just grumpy. He once told a man who was very bitter and lonely that in 900 years of time and space, he's never met someone who hasn't been important. Whether he shows it or not, he cares." She gave him a soft smile. His posture sunk dejected, with his eyes downcast. Arty poked him in his side. "I'm sure that he had a reason for saying what he did."

"He can't just take me away like that. It's like he kicked a big hole in the side of my life. I am not sure what he thinks, but whatever it is, it didn't stop him from mucking up my world." The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, god. How'd you like to be the first woman on the moon? Is that special enough?"

"Yeah, all right."

"Now we do something interesting." The Doctor threw the handle to set the ship into motion.

"Doctor, you can't just put the Tardis into flight without talking to everyone on board this ship. What if Clara didn't want to go?" Arty berated.

"Oh! She will be fine." When Clara went to jump at the Doctor, Arty grabbed the woman around the waist and drug her to the lower level, under the console.

"I know you want to kill him; trust me I do. But it's too late now. We need to get into space suits." Arty began opening different compartments until she found one with four orange jump suits. Lightly written on the tags inside was each of their names. She began passing them out. After she was ready, she helped the other two get dressed before lugging the four one up to the Doctor. "You seriously need to start thinking things through more." When they stepped outside the door, they found themselves in a storage area, surrounded by large tubes on all sides.

"This isn't the moon." Courtney complained. "Where are we?"

"On a recycled space shuttle. 2049, judging by that prototype version of the Bennett oscillator." The four of them popped their helmets off as they continued to explore. "Where's the gravity coming from?"

"What are they?" Clara asked.

"About 100 nuclear bombs." Alarm bells began to ring through the room. Arty and the Doctor glanced outside the two windows on the outdoor of the ship. "Ah. We're on our way to the moon." The room rocked back and forth. Arty got slammed into the Doctor, nearly taking the two of them to the ground. "Check that, we're about to crash into it! Hold on." They rushed over to one of the black nettings and held on.

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't mean it?" Clara yelled.

"Because he's the Doctor," Arty stated. "He can never do things the easy way. I feel like that is one dollar for the jar."

"Oh, you're still on about that stupid jar."

"Yes, Doctor. Maybe it will teach you to not cause as many issues. Not like it has worked up to this point… but a girl can dream. Can't we have one adventure that doesn't put us in emanate peril?" When the shuttle hit the moon's surface, the four got tossed off their feet. Courtney and Clara ended up laying on the floor, the Doctor fell to his knees and caught Arty in his arms. The door at the end of the room opened. Three astronauts were standing on the other sides staring at them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lundvik barked.

Arty was pushed to her feet, before he went stalking over to the woman. "Why have you got all these nuclear bombs?"  
"I'm not going to give you another chance."

"Oh, well, you're just going to have to shoot us, then. Shoot the little girl first. Yes, she doesn't want to stand there and watch us getting shot, does she? She'd be terrified. You will leave Arty alone. She'll leave eventually whether she likes it or not. Girl first then her teacher and then me. You'll have to spend a lot of time shooting me because I will keep regenerating. In fact. I'm not entirely sure that I won't keep on regenerating forever." The Doctor began rocking back and forth, barely lifting his feet off the ground.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara asked.

"Gravity test. So it'll be very time-consuming and messy and rather wasteful because I think I might just possibly be able to help you. You see, I am a super-intelligent alien being who flies in time and space. Are you going to shoot me?"

"No," Lundvik admitted.

"Good. Why have you got all these nuclear bombs? No, no, easier question. What's wrong with my yo-yo?" The Doctor pulled a yo-yo randomly out of his pocket and released it. Over and over again, it rolled up and down without any issues. As it would normally on Earth. But they weren't on Earth. They were on the moon.

"Doctor, it goes up and down." Clara observed.

"Bingo. We should all be bounding about this cabin like fluffy little clouds. But we're not." The Doctor released the yo-yo all the way to the bottom. It let it hang there fully extended. "What is the matter with the moon?"

"Nobody knows." Lundvik admitted.

"Do you know what is wrong with the moon?" Clara asked.

"It's put on weight."

"How can the moon put on weight?"

"Well, lots of ways. Gravity bombs, axis alignment systems, planet shellers. Must be causing chaos on Earth. The tides will be so high that they will drown whole cities! So what are you doing about it?" Lundvik walked over to the wall and removed the detonation system for the nuclear bombs and showed it to the Doctor. "This?"

"That's what you do with aliens, isn't it? Blow them up?"

"Well before you do that. Let us take a look outside and see what we are dealing with shall we." They all wrangled themselves back into their helmets before opening the airtight doors. Courtney eyes got wide when she saw the view outside the door. She slowly walked outside in astonishment.

"Wow! Wow! One small thing for a thing, one enormous thing for a thingy-thing!" Courtney commented. The smile had returned to her face. Those his methods are unorthodox; the Doctor did have his moments.

*******TIME SKIP*******

They walked for nearly five minutes before they came upon a ridge overlooking a base built into the terrain. They climbed over the large rocks which blocked their path. Courtney was continually taking pictures of the views. Arty didn't want to burst her bubble. Especially since most of the people in her time period would just think it was green screen and photoshopped. Not that she actually went to the moon in 2049.

"There was a mining survey. Mexicans. Something happened up here, nobody knows what. That's when the trouble began back on Earth. High tide everywhere at once. The greatest natural disaster in history." Lundvik reported. When they reached the entrance to the base, a network of webs hung between the walls. They also surrounded the major sections of the outside of the building.

"Cobwebs?" Clara asked.

"Henry, go back and prime the bombs."

"Is that really necessary ma'am? It's better to keep together rather than splitting apart." Arty reasoned.

"This is two important for us to wait. He will be fine on his own."

"Um, is there any instructions?" Henry asked.

"There's a switch on each of them. The light goes red.

"And it won't go off?"

"Not till I've fiddled with this thing," Lundvik held up the nuclear control box.

"Don't get distracted." Arty stated. The man slowly walked away from them, lumbering his way back to the shuttle.

"Is that the best you could get?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor! That's rude." Arty replied. "I'm sure he is a very nice intelligent man."

"Second-hand space shuttle, third-hand astronauts." Lundavik stated as she led the way into the base corridor. They passed into the first fully enclosed chamber. Duke shut the door behind them.

"How many people here?" The Doctor asked.

"Four."

"Minera Luna San Pedro. It was privately financed. They were doing a mineral survey up here."

"Messages? Mayday? SOS?"

"Pretty much all the satellites had been whacked out of orbit. They managed to send back some screams."

"So, then you came up to rescue them with your bombs?"

"Not quite. They disappeared 10 years ago."

"Nobody came?"

"There was no shuttle."

"You had one."

"It was in a museum. They'd cut the back off it so kids could ride in it. We'd stopped going into space. Nobody cared." A scream could be heard from in a corridor. They ran that direction to find Courtney backed into a corner, shying away from the body that was strung up on the wall. The person was being held up with a series of webs passing back and forth across the suit.

"Oh my god." Clara whimpered. "Doctor, tell me there wasn't anyone inside that thing."

"I could, but it wouldn't make it true."

"I'll get some power back on." Henry stated as he passed them by. Arty wrapped her arms around Courtney to comfort her. She led her back the down the stairs and sat them on a crate on the far side of the room. Back towards where they entered.

"Courtney, don't look." Clara stated. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," She mumbled.

"Hey, look. Look at me. Look! It's alright if you're not."

"I'm fine. What did it?"

"Maybe something," The Doctor admitted. "I'm trying to find out how you were put together. Or maybe how you tasted.

"Do we have guns?"

"Not unless you brought some." Lundvik admitted.

"The Doctor doesn't believe in guns, so that would be a no." Arty continued.

"Chicken apparently." A whirl rang through the space as the systems turned back on. "Save the air." They all pulled off their helmets. When the lights turned on, the Doctor got a very concerned look on his face. He walked over to a computer in the corner and began flipping through the images on the computer. His frown increased with each image. "They didn't find anything. The Mexicans. They didn't find any minerals on the moon at all. Nada." The Doctor crossed over to the table in the center of the room, with Arty in tow. The two began to look through the images on the table. "Lines of tectonic stress."

"That's the Mare Fecunditatis. It's been there since the Apollo days; it's always been there." Lundvik confirmed.

"No, no, no. These are much, much bigger. Sea of Tranquility. Sea of Nectar. Sea of Ingenuity. Sea of Crises." With each one he went to a new image. "Meaning, Clara, that the moon, this little planetoid that's been tagging along beside you for 100 million years, which gives you light at night and seas to sail on, is in the process of falling to bits." A loud screech rang across the room and lights dropped out.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney cried.

"Duke was that you?" Lundvik questioned.

A voice came crackling through the radio. "I don't sound anything like that."

"Can you try and get the lights back on?"

"That's what I'm doing."

The Doctor stated waving his hand at the woman. "Torch give me your torch. Whatever it is, it's in here." He swung the light over to the far corridor where they found the body. The sound of a chittering spider creatures could be heard. "I think we found your alien. Back, back back! We need a door. A door, a door!"

"Here! Here!" Clara yelled. She yanked with all her strength on the door but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Come on, come on! There's no power to work it." They ducked behind different surface to hide from the approaching creature. "Stay still. It's sensing movement. It can't see you. Fast movement. There must be another exit through there. Slowly. Slowly. Head to that exit. Slowly. Slowly. Take my hand. Gently, gently. When I say run, run."

"Who made you the boss?"

"Well, you say run, then!" Duke came into the room from the far corridor. Arty's eyes widen in horror.

"Duke!" Lundvik barked. His sudden entrance drew the creature's attention. It leapt at him, taking him to the ground. The door swung open of its own accord with the temporarily returning power. The Doctor, Clara and Lundvik rushed out the door. Arty pulled Courtney to her feet, but they didn't make it in time. Their feet gently began to lift off the ground. They tried to run in place to move towards the door but were unsuccessful. The door swung shut and sealed.

"Courtney! Arty! The power's gone again." The creature began to thrash against Duke's body, but he had stilled.

"It's killed him," Courtney cried. The creature began to shuffle along the floor towards their suspended figures. "It's coming in here! Doctor, it's coming in here."

"You two will be okay! Don't worry. Courtney, look at me. Look at me! Courtney! Arty! Try and get to the wall! Try and get yourself down here."

"What do you think we've been doing dumbo!" Arty yelled. "We aren't just leisurely hanging out here."

Courtney pulled out the disinfectant bottle she was carrying and sprayed the creature. It screeched and flailed on the floor. "Courtney, grab my yo-yo!" The girl grabbed the yo-yo in her hand, before they both dropped to the floor like lead. They both groaned before clamoring to their feet. The door finally swung back open when the power returned. Clara came rushing over to the girl, while the Doctor helped Arty to her feet.

"Kills 99% of all known germs." Courtney swung the spray bottle around like a weapon in an old western, before passing it to Clara.

"Good stuff, Courtney. Just don't try that at home, okay?" The Doctor stated.

"You all right?" Clara asked.

"Why did I just fly? This is nuts."

"Did you say germs? Oh god, this is incredible," The Doctor admitted. "Look at the size of it, it's the size of a badger! It's a prokaryotic, unicellular life form with non-chromosomal DNA. Which, as you and me know...you and me, well not you and me. As, you and me, yes, scientists know this is a germ. You flew because that 1.3 billion tons shifted. It moved! It's an unstable mass."

"I'm scared, miss."

Lundvik walked over to her companion. She kneeled at his side. "He just had a granddaughter. Elina. She was his first. He was my teacher. He taught me how to fly. We were both given the sack on the same day."

"Which way to the Mare Fecunditatis?"

"Please can I go home now? I'm really… I'm really sorry but I'd like to go home." Arty wrapped her arm around Courtney's side and guided her outside.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The five of them hiked across the barren terrain of the moon. They weaved their way between different rock formations as they headed back to the shuttle.

"Henry, come in. If you don't mind, Henry, come in." Lundvik spoke on the radio. All she received in response was static. Henry was already lost. They were on their own.

Clara walked alongside the Doctor, demanding his attention. "Doctor, this is dangerous now."

"It was dangerous before. Everything's dangerous if you want it to be. Eating chips is dangerous. Crossing the road. It's no way to live your life. Tell her, you're supposed to be teaching her!"

"Arty, please talk some sense into him."

"I'm sorry Clara. In this instance I agree with him. As crazy as that sounds. Anything can be dangerous; it just depends on how you look at it."

"Look, I have a duty of care, okay? You know what that is?"

"Of course, I know what a duty of care is. What are you suggesting? She's fine. What are you, 35?"

Courtney looked at him disbelievingly, "Fifteen." They slipped in the door of the shuttle and closed the airtight seal behind them. They weaved between the nuclear bombs and opened the main doors to the Tardis.

"Don't touch anything."

"You got any games?" Courtney queried.

"Oh, don't be so stupid!"

"Can I get reception up here?"

"Get in." The Doctor slammed the door to the Tardis and locked it from the outside.

"Why are you shutting her in? We don't need to stay, do we? It's obvious, isn't it. The moon doesn't break up."

"How do you know?"

"Well, because I've been in the future and the moon is still there. I think. You know the moon is still there, right?"

"Maybe it isn't the moon. Maybe it's a hologram or a big painting or a special effect. Maybe it's a completely different moon."

"But you would know."

"I would?"

"If the moon fell to bits in 2049, somebody would've mentioned it, it would have come up in conversation. So it doesn't break up, so the world doesn't end. So let's just get in the Tardis and go!"

"Clara, there are some moments in time that I simply can't see. Little eye-blinks. They don't look the same as other things. They're not clear, they're fuzzy, they're grey. Little moments in which big things are decided. And this is one of them. Just now, I can't tell what happens to the moon because whatever happens to the moon hasn't been decided yet. And it's going to be decided here and now. Which very much sounds as though it's up to us."

Lundvik had been silent in the corner up until this point. She was moving between the nuclear bombs arming them one by one. "Neither of you are going anywhere. I've lost my crew. We were the last astronauts, this is the last shuttle, these are the last nuclear bombs. We're the last chance for Earth and you're staying to help me."

The Doctor sighed, "Decision made."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor, Lundvik, Clara and Arty stood looking over an encampment settled on the moon's surface. There were barrels and scientific instruments strewn across the area, abandoned as if the people left in a hurry.

"What is killing the moon?" The Doctor asked.

"How can the moon die, though?" Clara questioned.

"Everything does, sooner or later."

"Can we save it?" Lundvik wondered.

"Depends on what's killing it." They looked down at the pathway that passed along to their left. Spaced out equally along the path were three spacesuits. The same type of suit as the one they found in the Mexican base. "There are the other three." They began walking down the sloped path, checking the dead figures as they went down. They stopped at one of the gaps in the surface of the moon. They gazed down into the dark abyss that laid beyond.

"Is it those germ things, then? Are they like cockroaches? Is it… Is it an infestation?"

"Well, I've only seen one of them. It would take an awful lot more to cause the moon to put on 1.3 billion tons." One of the creatures leapt out at the Doctor and attacked his face. Clara tried to spray it with the disinfectant, but they were in a vacuum. Even with the increase of gravity that didn't make a different with the lack of atmosphere. Arty grabbed the creature by its sides and yanked. It took a moment but she able to yank it off and toss it back into the opening. "That makes two."

"Okay, now you definitely owe a dollar to the jar," Arty sassed. She grabbed the Doctor's hands and hoisted him to his feet. She dusted him off.

"Thank you," the Doctor admitted.

"I couldn't let you get hurt."

Clara stared at the hole, then turned her head questioningly. "Sunlight."

"Sunlight?" Lundvik asked.

"If they're germs. My nan says it's the best disinfectant there is."

"Shine your light down there," the Doctor demanded. Lundvik pulled a flashlight from a pocket in her suit. She shined it down the hole. A large mass of the creatures swarmed in the darkness. Little red eyes bounced back and forth across the space.

"Where have they come from?"

"Maybe they've been there all this time. It's warmish. They're multiplying. Feeding. Evolving." He jumped to his feet and began heading back the way they came. They hiked back up to the cliff and walked across the upper level of the moon's surface.

"Doctor, if the moon breaks up it'll kill us all in about 45 minutes."

"I agree. Unless something else is going on." The Doctor rolled his yo-yo down. It got caught in a clear stringy substance. He yanks it back into his hand and inspected it.

"There's no water on the moon."

"It's not water. It's amniotic fluid. The stuff that life comes from. I've got to go down there. Back to your shuttle. Get your bombs ready. Clara, get to the Tardis. Get safe. Get Courtney safe. Arty your coming with me. I will be back." The Doctor grabbed Arty's hand and pulled her to the cliff edge.

"Geronimo!" Arty yelled as she jumped. The two landed on a small ledge about halfway down. There are somethings she has done in this universe that wouldn't have been possible in hers. In reality, she probably would have broken multiple bones in body with that jump. So would have the Doctor, but they were both perfectly fine. The Doctor scanned the opening with his sonic screwdriver. He looked at the readings and was astonished.

"Oh, he's a big boy, isn't he?"

"He a completely unique creature," Arty stated. "An egg large enough to act as a planet's moon for millions of years without detection." She kneeled at the edge of the opening and looked below. "We should probably begin climbing back up, meet up with the others." The Doctor let her lead. They struggled their way back up to the main level. "Give me your hand old man." At the top, Arty leaned over to grab the Doctor's hand, to hall him the last couple of feet over the ledge.

"You are the only person in the entire universe that can call me old man." They slowly hiked their way back to the shuttle; gravity began to press down on their chests with each step. At the last ridge before they caught up with the others, the entire ground shook. The section supporting the shuttle collapsed and it fell into the abyss below. "Today's the day, humankind."

"With the shuttle gone, we need to get back to the base before we run out of oxygen," Arty interrupted.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Where's the Tardis?" Clara questioned.

"She's in the shuttle, isn't she? She'll turn up."

"Last time you said that, she turned up on the wrong side of the planet!"

"You two have never gotten on, have you?"

"Doctor it doesn't matter if they get along or not," Arty argued.

"Look, we need to know where Courtney is!"

"Courtney is safe. Oh well, do you have her phone number?"

"No, no, no. Of course, I don't have her phone number!"

"What about the school, does the secretary have her number?"

"I can't. The secretary hates me. She thinks I have her a packet of Tena Lady for Secret Santa. Look, Courtney's posting stuff on Tumblr. Doesn't that know where you are?"

"Depends on whether or not you have location services turned on," Arty replied.

"Phone. I know what the problem is." Clara handed her phone to the Doctor. On the screen was a photo of the Doctor standing on top of a ridge on the moon with Arty by his side. He was staring off into the distance with a confused look on his face. "Oh, she can't post that! She's can't put pictures of me online!" He soniced the phone before doing the same to a small screen at the end of the room. Courtney appeared on the screen. "You can't put pictures of me online!"

"Are you okay?" Clara queried.

"Um, I'm fine. What's up?" Courtney replied in confusion. Obviously, she wasn't aware that the shuttle had fallen off a cliff.

"You said you know what the problem is," Lundvik demanded.

"Yes. Yes! It's a rather big problem. Well, I had a little hypothesis. The seismic activity, the surface breaking up, the variable mass, the increase in gravity, the fluid… I scanned what's down there. The moon isn't breaking apart. Well, actually, it is breaking apart and rather quickly, we've got about an hour and a half, but that isn't the problem. It's not infested. Bacteria. Tiny, tiny bacteria. Living on something very, very big. Something that weighs about 1.3 billion tons. Something that's living. Something growing." The Doctor adjusted one of the computer stations, then used his sonic to create a 3D projection of the moon resting in the middle of the room. He switched it to the scan he took at the bottom of the opening. There was creature filling up the space. It had two large wings that were slowly unfurling.

"That lives under the moon," Courtney questioned.

"No. That doesn't live under the moon. That is the moon."

"What the hell are you talking about," Lundvik barked.

"The moon isn't breaking apart. The moon is hatching! The moon's an egg. It always has been. For 100 million years or so. Just, just growing, just getting ready to be born."

"Okay, so the moon has never been the moon?"

"No, no, no, no. It's never been dead. It's just taking a long time to come alive. I think that it's unique. I think that's the only one of its kind in the universe. I think that is utterly beautiful."

"How do we kill it?" At Lundvik's questioned, the entire energy of the space plummeted.

"Kill the moon? Kill the moon. Well, you have about 100 of the best man-made nuclear weapons, if they still work, if that's what you want to do." The Doctor turned off the projection with the sonic.

"Will that do it?"

"A hundred nuclear bombs set off right where they are, right on top of a living vulnerable creature. It'll never feel the sun on its back."

"And then what? Will the moon still break up? You said… You said we had an hour and a half?"

"Well, there'll be nothing to make it break up. There'll be nothing trying to force its way out. The gravity of the little dead baby will pull all the pieces back together again. Of course, it won't be very pretty. You'd have an enormous corpse floating in the sky. You might have some very difficult conversations to have with your kids."

"I don't have any kids."

"Stop. Right, listen, this is a life, this is a life. I mean, this must be the biggest life in the universe," Clara argued.

"It's not even been born!" Courtney cried.

"It is killing people. It is destroying the Earth."

"You cannot blame a baby for kicking."

"Let me tell you something. You want to know what I took back from being in space? Look at the edge of the Earth, the atmosphere, that is paper-thin. That is the only thing that saves us all from death, everything else, the stars, the blackness, that's all dead. Sadly, that is the only life any of us will ever know."

Courtney tried to reason with her, but the woman wouldn't hear any of it. "There's life here. There's life just next door."

"Look, when you've grown up a bit, you'll realize that everything doesn't have to be nice. Some things are just bad. Anyway, you ran away. It's none of your business." Lundvik opened the display for the bomb control and began entering the activation code. Courtney got a determined look on her face.

"Doctor, I want to come back. I'm sorry. I want to come back, okay? I want to help."

"There are some DVDs on the blue bookshelf. Just stick one into the Tardis console, that'll bring you to me. Make sure you hang on to the console, otherwise the Tardis will leave you behind."

"So, what do we do? Doctor? Huh?" Clara interrogated.

"Nothing. We don't do anything. I'm sorry, Clara. I can't help you."

"Of course, you can help. And if not, Arty can. She knows what happens. She knows what choice we will make."

"Don't put me in the middle of this," Arty argued. "I know what happened in my universe, but that won't mean everything is the same. Plus, I can't tell you, it would just put you in danger."

"The Earth isn't my home. The moon's not my moon. Sorry. Listen, there are moments in every civilization's history in which the whole path of that civilization is decided. The whole future path. Whatever future humanity might have, depends upon the choice that is made right here and right now. Now, you've got the tools to kill it. You made them. You brought them up here all on your own with your own ingenuity, you don't need a Time Lord. Kill it, or let it live. I can't make this decision for you!"

"Yeah, well, I can't make it."

"Well, there's two of you here."

"Yeah, a schoolteacher and an astronaut."

"Who's better qualified?"

"I don't know! The President of America!"

"Oh, take something off his plate. He makes far too many decisions anyway."

"She," Lundvik corrected.

"She. sorry. She hasn't even been into space; she hasn't even been to another planet. How would she even know what to do?"

"I am asking you for help."

"Listen, we went to dinner in Berlin in 1937, right? We didn't nip out after pudding and kill Hitler. I've never killed Hitler. And you wouldn't expect me to kill Hitler. The future is no more malleable than the past."

"Okay, don't you do this to make some kind of point."

"Sorry, well no. I'm not sorry. It's time to take the stabilizers off your bike! It's your moon, womankind. It's your choice."

"And you're just going to stand there?"

"Absolutely not." The sound of the Tardis landing rang through the room. Moments later, Courtney came out the door with a smile on her face, rushing down to the lower level. The Doctor pulled a protesting Arty towards the ship.

"Doctor, I know we can't tell them anything, but the least we can do is be a sounding board," Arty argued.

"A teenager, an astronaut and a schoolteacher. The best team in the universe."

"Hang on a minute, we can get in there, can't we? You can sort it out with that thing," Lundvik protested.

"No. Some decisions are too important not to make on your own." Clara tried to protest, but the Doctor wouldn't listen. He pulled Arty through the door and rushed to the console. He began fiddling with the controls, then pulled the level to put them into flight. Arty refused to move from the entrance.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that? Really? I know all the excuses you give Clara in the show, but what you did was unnecessary. You have made choices for Earth far more extreme than that one. So, I repeat, why?" The two remained in silence. "Okay, if you won't answer that question, riddle me this. Would you have done the same thing to me?"

The response was instant. "Of course not."

"Then why did you do it to Clara, Courtney and Lundvik?"

He bit his lip, considering his response. "Honestly?"

"I won't accept anything less."

He sighed. "Clara needs to learn that not everything is sunshine and rainbows. She needs to learn to make her own choices and not rely on me. I won't always have the answer, and I won't always be there to help." He continued to fiddle with the controls in front of them.

"Doctor, she knows that. She has been split across your time stream to save your life. Died a thousand deaths, so you and rest of the universe didn't have to. Give her some credit. What you just did, was harsh."

"I know, but I couldn't make that decision. I was flashing back to Starship UK all over again. I wasn't the one who was able to save the Star Whale, it was Amy. I was going to kill something totally unique. Cause another race to become extinct. I couldn't be put in that position again." Arty exhaled, and there was the answer. Arty gently walked over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I know that you often have to make difficult choices for the better of the universe, but Doctor you need to remember that we aren't all accustomed to that burden. Clara wasn't ready and what you did was toss her into a lava pit with no lifeline."

"I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you need to apologize to." The Doctor reached over and pressed a button on the console. An image of Clara sitting at a computer screen became visible.

Clara had a somber look on her face. "Hello, Earth. We have a terrible decision to make. It's an uncertain decision and we don't have a lot of time. We can kill this creature, or we can let it live. We don't know what it's going to do, we don't know what's going to happen when it hatches, if it will hurt us, help us or just leave us alone. We have to decide together. This is the last time we'll be able to speak to you, but you can send us a message. If you think we should kill the creature, turn your lights off. If you think we should take the chance, Let it live, leave your lights on. We'll be able to see. Goodnight, Earth." They watched each light on Earth go out from their place at the console. He switched back to a video feed in the base station. They could see Clara and Courtney watching the lights drop out through the window. Lundvik stood at the nuclear control box, watching each passing moment of the count down. Simultaneously with Clara and Courtney hitting the abort button, the Doctor threw the level to land the Tardis back on the moon. He raced to stick his head out the door, ushering the three women inside.

"One, two, three, into the Tardis."

"What's happening?" Lundvik probed.

"Let's go and have a look, shall we?"

"Bloody idiots! Bloody irresponsible idiots!"

"Yeah well, what else is new," Arty agreed.

"Would you mind your language, please? There are children present."

"You should have left me there, let me die. I wanted to die up there with the universe in front of me, not being crushed to death on Earth!"

"Nobody's going to die."

"Could you please let us see what's happening?" The Doctor raced around the console to move the ship to a beach on the planet below. He was definitely better at flying the Tardis in this regeneration then his previous ones. They stepped out onto the beach to watch the moon shell expand as the creature stretched its wings for the first time.

"What's it doing?" Courtney asked.

"It's feeling the sun on itself for the first time," Arty informed. "It's getting warm. The chick flies away and the eggshell disintegrates. Totally harmless. As long as you aren't on the moon."

"Did you know?" Clara asked.

"You made your decision. Humanity made its choice."

"No, we ignored humanity."

"Well, there you go."

"So, what happens now. Tell me what happens now."

"It's the mid 21st-century, humankind starts creeping off into the stars. Spreads its way through the galaxy to the very edge of the universe. And it endures till the end of time. And it does all that because one day in the year 2049, when it had stopped thinking about going to the stars, something occurred that makes it look up, not down. It looked out there into the blackness and it saw something beautiful, something wonderful, that for once it didn't want to destroy. And in that one moment, the whole course of history was changed. Not bad for a girl from Coal Hill School. And her teacher."

Courtney's eyes were still fixated on the sky. "Oh my gosh. It laid a new egg. It's beautiful. Doctor, it's beautiful."

"That's what we call a new moon."

"You can be the first woman on that!" Courtney told Lundvik.

Lundvik turns to Clara with honesty. "Thank you. Thank you for stopping me. Thank you for giving me the moon back."

"Okay, Captain. Well, you've got a whole new space program to get together. NASA is, uh...that way. About 2,500 miles. You still got your Vortex Manipulators? I'll give you a run home."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty was sitting on one of the jump chairs reading a book on the history of space travel, while the Doctor tossed books on each of the steps from the upper level of the Tardis. The patter of feet bounced up from the hallway. Courtney and Clara came racing up the stairs to the console level.

"Not that it's any of my business but I think you did the right thing."

"Yeah, you're right. It's none of your business. Come on, Courtney, off you go. Double geography." Clara pressed Courtney towards the door.

"Can we do it again?"

"Go! Go, go. Chop-chop." When the door shut, the Doctor threw the lever to put the Tardis into flight. Clara walked up to the console and switched it off suddenly. "Tell me what you knew."

"Nothing. I told you, I've got grey areas."

"Yeah, I noticed. Tell me what you knew, Doctor, or else I'll smack you so hard you'll regenerate."

He took a deep breath. "I knew that eggs are not bombs. I know they don't usually destroy their nests. Essentially, what I knew was that you would always make the best choice. I had faith that you would always make the right choice."

"Honestly, do you have music playing in your head when you say rubbish like that?"

"It wasn't my decision to make. I told you."

"Well, why did you do it? Was it for Courtney, was that it?"

"Well, she really is something special now, isn't she? First woman on the moon, saved the Earth from itself and rather bizarrely, she becomes the president of the United States! She met this bloke called Blinovitch..."

"Do you know what? Shut up! I am so sick of listening to you!"

"Well, I didn't do it for Courtney. I didn't know what was going to happen. What, do you think I'm lying?"

"I don't know. I don't know! If you didn't do it for her, I mean… Do you know what, it was… it was cheap, it was pathetic. No, no, no. It was patronizing. That was you patting us on the back, saying, 'You're big enough to go to the shops by yourself now. Go on, toddle along.'"

"No, that was me allowing you to make a choice about your own future. That was me respecting you."

"Oh, my god, really? Was it? Yeah, well, respected is not how I feel. I nearly didn't press that button. I nearly got it wrong. That was you, my friend, making me scared, making me feel like a bloody idiot…"

"Language!"

"Oh, don't you ever tell me to mind my language, don't you ever tell me to take the stabilizers off my bike and don't you dare lump me in with the rest of all the little humans that you think are so tiny and silly and predictable! You walk our Earth, Doctor, you breath our air, you make us your friend, then that is your moon too, and you can damn well help us when we need it! And you Arty, had no right to keep information from me. I don't care if you don't know what is real in this universe or not but the least you could have done was help."

Arty swallowed thickly. The Doctor tried to plead with her, "I was helping."

"What, by clearing off?"

"Yes."

"Well then clear off! Go on. You can clear off. Get back in your lonely, your lonely blood Tardis and you don't come back!" Clara stalked off towards the door, ignoring the Doctor's calls. She stopped just at the doorway, before turning back to him. "You go away. Okay. You go a long way away." She slammed the door behind her. The Doctor was frozen staring at the door. Arty gently walked up to the console and threw the level to put them into flight. She approached the Doctor slowly as if he was a wounded animal.

"Will she even forgive me?" The Doctor croaked.

"She will, but it won't be an easy road." Arty gave him a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist searching for comfort. The two stood there staring at the door well into the night.


	14. TV Rots Your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot's Lantern

**Chapter 14: TV Rots Your Brain**

Arty spent a few days going on mini adventures with the twelfth doctor to lift his spirits, but little helped. They were sitting on a coach in the library when a headache began to form. She sighed and closed her eyes until she felt a different surface beneath her feet. She opened her eyes to find herself inside the Tardis garage. The room was a large open space with gold metallic walls, similar to the rest of the ship. Coral columns separated the different areas of the room, similar to a parking garage. Different vehicles lined the walls from motorcycles to sports cars, from ATVs to scooters. Rested on the seat of her motorcycle was 1950s dark purple blouse and black trousers. She grabbed the clothes and slipped behind a changing screen that rested in the corner. When dressed, she looked at the vehicle next to her motorcycle. It was a bright blue scooter. The same one that the Doctor used during "Idiot's Lantern." Hedging her bets on which episode she arrived in. She slowly rolled her motorcycle and the scooter to the console room with.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era. You know, the white flares and the chest hair," Rose stated.

"You are kidding, aren't you? If you wanna see Elvis you go for the late '50s. The time before burgers! When they called him 'The Pelvis' and he still had a waist! What's more, you see him in style!" Arty rolled the scooter up to the Doctor's side. He smiled at her in thanks before putting on his helmet. He sat on the bike and revved the throttle. Arty followed him out on her bike. "You going my way, doll?"

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Hey, you speak the lingo!" The Doctor tossed Rose a pastel pink helmet. She strapped it on before climbing onto the scooter behind him.

"Yeah, well, me and Mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday."

"Cliff. I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan." The Doctor began driving down the road. They passed blocks and blocks of brick homes. Just passed where they parked there was a large British flag flying above one of the houses. How the Doctor did not see that was beyond Arty's comprehension. Arty rode alongside them at a steady pace.

"Where are we off to?"

"Ed Sullivan TV studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"Personally, my favorite song is Burning Love, even though it wasn't originally his," Arty commented.

"Oh, that would be your favorite. I think you really just like the Wynonna version from that Disney movie."

"Lilo and Stitch. Of course! But I do love Elvis' version too."

Rose rolled her eyes at their bickering. "And that would be the TV studios in, what, New York?"

"That's the one." The two vehicles came to a screeching halt as a double decker bus passed them at the intersection. The Doctor began to finally notice his surrounds. He saw the plethora of pennants that hung from the different household window frames. At the street corner, a red mailbox sat with the Royal Mail symbol etched into the metal.

"Digging that New York vibe!"

"Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me. London-y New York, mind but…

"Rose what did you expect. He can never land the Tardis correctly, and that doesn't change in the future. Honestly, there are moments where it's even worse."

"Oi! I don't pick on your ability to fly the Tardis. You don't always land her correctly either."

"Wait, I can fly the Tardis. Spoilers!"

Rose tried to wrangle them back on track. "What are all the flags for?" They parked at the nearest available spot and began to wonder down the road. Sitting approximately a block away was the Magpie truck. A small group of boys were hauling a TV out of the back and carrying it into the nearest house. "All wired up for the great occasion."

The Doctor being nosy, had to butt in. "Great occasion? What do you mean?"

"Where you been living, out in the colonies?"

"You could say that," Arty stated, trying to lay on her natural American accent to convince him.

"The Coronation of course!"

"And what Coronation's that, then?"

"What do you mean? The Coronation!"

Rose look at the Doctor with confusion, was he really that dense. "It's the Queen's! Queen Elizabeth!"

"Oh! Is this 1953?"

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance. What we do best."

Rose's eyes wondered the roofs of the surrounding homes. Sitting next to each chimney was different television aerials. "Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My mum said tellies were so rare, they all had to pile into one house."

"Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies. Only five quid a pop!"

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year, classic! Technicolor! Everest climbed! Everything off the ration! A nation throwing off the shackles of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" A door three houses down was thrown open. Two tough men dragged out a person whose entire upper body was covered by a blanket. A woman cried out for assistance.

"Someone, help me, please! Ted! Leave him alone! That's my husband. Please." The three went sprinting towards the commotion. No matter how much they tried to gather information from the police officer, he simple brushed them off. They pushed the Doctor away from the car as they wrangled the man into the car. A teenage boy came running out of his front door across the street to see what the commotion was.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Rose asked. Before they could interfere anymore, the police car went speeding off. The tires squealed on the concrete leaving a light cloud of smoke and motor exhaust in its wake.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher. It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters."

The boy's father came storming out of the front door. "Tommy! Not one word. Get inside now!"

The boy looked sheepishly at them before rushing back through his front door. "Sorry, I'd better do as he says." The Doctor and Arty ran over to their vehicles and revved their engines. Once their helmets were securely fashioned, they went speeding off after the black car. They weaved down a long a maze of roads barely keeping the black car in sight. As they whipped around the corner behind a blue truck labeled "B. Clacy & Son," they found themselves at a dead end. At the end of the road was a market stall, sitting directly in front of a red pair of large wooden doors. The two small vehicles came to a quick halt in front of the stall.

"Lost them. How did they get away from us?"

"I'm surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?"

"Probably not," Arty commented. "He never passed his driving test for the Tardis if that is any indication."

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia."

"Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go back and ask the neighbors."

"That's what I like about you, the domestic approach."

"Thank you… Hold on. Was that an insult?" Without the warning, the Doctor drove off with Rose nearly falling off the back of the scooter. Arty kept her eyes on the gate a moment longer before following the Doctor back towards house.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Before going to the Connolly's, the three stopped at the Tardis for a quick bite to eat, upon Arty's request. She figured if they didn't, the three would not be able to eat until the next day. After, they hopped back on their appropriate vehicles and headed back to the Connolly's house. Eddie's voice echoed out onto the street as they drove up. They parked just outside the front door and approached the house. The Doctor and Rose stood on the top step while Arty hung in the back. Rose reached forward and rang the doorbell. It was a moment before Eddie Connolly answered the door. The man scowled at the intruders.

"Who are you then?"

"Let's see, judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore," the Doctor rambled on while trying to focus his mind on a cover. He held up the psychic paper to the man. "I represent Queen and country! Just doing a check of her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if we come in? No, I didn't think you did. Thank you." The Doctor and Rose pushed past the man and into the living room.

Arty nodded her head at the man. "I apologize for his temperament he can be a little forceful but he's effective. Especially in regard to those who are troublemakers. Are you a troublemaker, sir?" She didn't wait for his response. She gave him a small bitter smile before briskly brushing past into the living room.

"Not bad, very nice, very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs…?"

"Connolly." The woman smiled in appreciation at the Doctor's recognition.

"Now then Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife. She rattles on a bit."

Arty walked over to the woman. "Well, I think she is brilliant. She deals with you."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you are doing your patriotic duty. Those flags, why are they not flying?" The Doctor gestured to the pennants which were sitting on the table by the window.

"There we are, Rita, I told you. Get them up. Queen and country."

"Excuse me, sir," Arty interrupted. She stepped in front of the woman to block her husband's line of sight. "I believe you have two completely capable hands. You were a solider, and you don't appear to be injured, unless I am mistaken. Why don't you hang them up? Why does it have to be your wife's job?"

"Well, it's housework, innit?"

"And that's solely a woman's job?" Arty pressed she slowly stepped around the others present to stand directly in front of him. She wasn't intimidated by this man. She didn't take kindly to misogynists and abusive people.

"Course it is!"

"Mr Connonlly, what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female."

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework? Does her own dishes? Decorates her own palace?"

"No, not at all."

"Then get to it!" Arty barked.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I say so," The Doctor affirmed standing at her side. He passed the man the strand of flags. They could see the man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. He took the pennants and began scrambling to the wall to hang them. Arty walked back over to the woman and gently guided her to the couch to rest. She smiled at the woman then took the place next to her.

"You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center!"

"Excuse me, Mr Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do apologize."

"Well, don't get it wrong again. There's a good man. Now get to it!" Rose plopped down in the recliner chair directly behind Eddie while the Doctor sat on the arm of the sofa between the two girls. Tommy couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he leaned against the wall.

"Right, then, nice and comfy. At her Majesty's leisure!" The Doctor leaned over to Rose, to whisper to her. "Union flag?"

"Mum west out with a sailor."

"Oh, I bet she did. Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is my vexillologists Rose and psychologist Arty. Well not my psychologist, the psychologist that I work with. As in she is a psychologist that works for Queen and country, same as me."

"He definitely needs a see psychologist, whether he admits it or not." Arty declared.

"Oi! You can't pass judgement on my mental state. You aren't even a real Psychologist." He poked her in the side as he whispered in her ear.

"And you aren't real Doctor," Arty argued back softly.

The two playful stared each other down with scowls on their faces. Like a light switch, the scowls suddenly dropped off and they were smiling at each other. The Doctor gave a soft chuckled before turning back to the others. "And you are?"

"Tommy."

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." The boy sat down on the other recliner up against the wall. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant."

"Good man," The Doctor smiled at the boy. He caught the Eddie's eyes on them in the corner of the room. He didn't trust him, "Keep working, Mr C!"

Under her husband's watchful eye, Arty watched Rita's entire demeanor change. She coward on the couch next to her. Arty softly placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to gain her attention. The woman turned to look at her.

"Now, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Arty stated.

The woman glanced at Doctor seated behind her. "Did you say you were a Doctor?"

"Yes, I am." He affirmed.

"Can you help her? Oh please. Can you help her, Doctor?"

Eddie butted in, "Now then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know."

"We didn't ask you Mr. Connolly. We asked you wife. Apparently, she recognizes the severity of the situation while you chose to hide your head in sand and forget that it exists. Shouldn't you be hanging those flags?" Arty barked.

Rose kneeled in front of the woman. "Tell us what's wrong and we can help." Tears began to stream from Rita's eyes. Rose took the woman's hands to rub circles of comfort on the back of them while Arty wrapped her arm around her. "Oh, okay. It's alright."

Eddie began to scowl at them. "Hold on a minute. Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house." He looked at the flags in his hands, realizing what he had been doing. "What the… What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor and Arty. You two may have fancy qualifications, whether she deserve her pedigree or not, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"Not if people are being bundled into…"

"I am talking!"

"And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. We have offered you assistance of our own free will, and all you have done is terrorized your family and belittled my companions. So, I'm ordering you, sire, tell us what's going on!" Slamming could be heard from the floor above. Their eyes traveled to the roof, they waited with bated breath.

"She won't stop. She never stops," Eddie mumbled.

"We started hearing stories, all around the place. People who have changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does." Arty stared at Eddie, willing him to feel guilty. "They just turn up. They come to the door and take them. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me." The boy took a deep breath, glancing at his father. Arty stood and offered the boy a hand. She helped to his feet, then nudged him towards the stairwell. The boy took a deep breath before leading them upstairs. They stopped at a door at the end of the landing. He placed a small metal key in the lock and turned it. He glanced back at the group that followed before slowly creeping the door open. He glanced around the door to look room beyond.

"Gran. It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." A woman stood in silhouette at the window. The Doctor reached over and flicked on the lights. The woman had not discernible features. Her entire facial structure had been wiped clean. The Doctor slowly approached the woman. He stared at each detail of her in confusion.

"Her face has completely gone." He scanned her head with his sonic. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. It's just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean."

"What are we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her." The door downstairs slammed open.

"We've got company!" Arty reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. She prayed that she knew how to use this. The Doctor tried to pry as much information about what happened to the woman from the family. Arty rushed to the top of the stairs and barricade the men's path upwards.

"Move or will make you." The main police officer barked. This is the one instance she was glad for a man's chivalry code. She hoped the man wouldn't immediately knock her out like he did the Doctor in the TV show.

Arty raised the psychic paper and met his eyes. "Artemis Hansen. Agent of Torchwood. You are out of your jurisdiction at this point officer. Stand down and return to your station before I have you arrested for interfering with an investigation. You can focus your manpower on the crowds on coronation day. We've taken something off your plate." She might not be an employee of Torchwood, but she was of it's successor UNIT. She had learned how to deal with local law enforcement when it came to them invading UNIT investigations.

"Torchwood? I've heard of your organization, but I don't' know who the bloody hell you are. What exactly do you do?"

"We are a government organization founded by Queen Victoria in 1879 to investigate any unnatural occurrences within the British Empire. We feel that this case qualifies. Now you can leave this house of your own free will, or I can make you." He stared her down. The man knew that if her claims were legitimate, there was nothing he could do stop her. She could definitely have him arrested. However, if her claims were false…

The man huffed but backed down. "Fine. I will confirm your identity, but if I find out that you are lying, I will return for Mrs Connolly. There will be nothing you can do to stop me." Arty held her ground as the men stalked out the front door. When she saw them pass the threshold, Arty rushed back upstairs.

"Doctor, you better follow them. Head towards the market stall we stopped at earlier." He rushed past her, grabbing the psychic paper from her hand along the way. Arty heard his scooter engine rev and drive down the street. "They are gone for now, but I don't think that will stop them from coming back. Keep her away from prying eyes. You do not want to cause a stir within the neighborhood. Otherwise the men will come back, and I won't be able to stop them." Arty turned to Eddie who was still standing at the top of the stairs. She got right in his face. "And I suggest you keep your observations to yourself, sir. No one likes a snitch." Arty stomped down the stairs with Rose at her heals. The two stopped at the living room. Rosy pink electricity weaved around the outside of the television.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Rose asked.

"Do you mean the rosy pink electricity jumping off the outside of the TV? Then yes." The two ran over to the box and pulled it from the wall. The off-color electricity traveled along the outer shell of the wire coming from the aerial.

"Magpie's Electricals. I thought it was suspicious. A man selling TV's at five quid a pop during the 1950s."

"How did they know? How did they find her? Who told them?" Tommy asked from the base of the stairs. The family had finally settled the grandmother back into her room, before returning downstairs. Eddie saw the two women kneeling at the television.

"You two! Get the hell out of my house!"

"We're going. We're done." Rose and Arty stood up then walked over to the family. The both gave a gentle smile to the boy and woman.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. Mrs Connolly." Arty expressed.

"And as for you, Mr Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union flag upside down. Shame on you." The man looked at the flag on the wall before turning back to Rose. She gave a big smile before rushing out the door, with Arty quickly following behind. Arty grabbed her helmet off the seat of her bike, before starting up the engine. She waited for Rose to climb on behind her before riding off. The two searched for blocks to find Magpie's Electricals. Rose was the first to spot it as they passed an intersection. Arty made a hard U-turn then headed back towards the store front. She parked across the street. The two women placed their helmets on the seat of the bike then crossed the road. Rose gently pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door." Magpie informed them.

"Yeah? Well, I wanna buy a telly." Rose stated.

"Come back tomorrow, please."

"You'll be closed, won't you? For the bid day? The Coronation?" Arty questioned.

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

"Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons."

"And what are they?" The sound of static pierced through the air. A woman appeared on one of the televisions, lamenting about her hunger. "What's that?"

"It's just the television. One of these modern programs."

"I would believe you Mr. Magpie if your expression of terror hadn't given you away. Now, what is that?" Arty interrogated.

"It is none of your business. I really do think you two should leave. Right now."

"Not until you've answered our questions. How comes your televisions are so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folks as possible get to watch the Coronation. We may be losing the Empire, but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon will be watching. Imagine that. And 20 million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up bright and early for the big day?"

Arty chuckled. "You give a rousing speech Mr. Magpie. I'll give you that. But we're not leaving until we've seen everything. And I'm not talking about your television deals. I am talking about the sentient creature which has found a home inside your televisions and is feeding off the electrical energy of your customers. Wiping them clean of any neural signals from the brain, making them vegetables without a face."

Magpie sighed then turned the lock on the door. "I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out."

At that moment, Rose realized they might have gotten in over their heads. "So are you going to admit it. What's in it for you?"

"For me? Perhaps some peace."

"From what?"

"From her."

Rose looked over at the television, but Arty kept her eyes on the man. "Well, that's just a woman on the telly. That's just a program… isn't it?" Rose asked Arty.

"Not exactly." Arty corrected.

"What pretty little girls." The woman on the television commented.

"Oh my God. Are you talking to us?"

"Yes. I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly, for the time of year, don't you think?"

"What are you?"

"I'm the Wire. Like your little companion said I feel off electrical energy, and I am hungry!" Tendrils of pink electricity stretched from the TV to the two women. The two tried to fight back, but they couldn't move their bodies.

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the Coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The Wire finally released Rose, her face had been wiped clean, but it was struggling with Arty. With every pull of energy from her, the Wire began to feel weaker, suddenly a sharp surge passed through the line and Wire screamed. She releases Arty who collapsed to the floor. Arty's vision was blurry and unfocused. "How? How is that possible? She has never had problems with absorbing anyone's energy. What are you?"

"Human. Just like everyone else you have attacked." Arty quipped. The Wire continued to moan in pain on the television. Magpie stalked around her to the counter. Arty slowly stumbled to her feet. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

"Well if I can't feed you to her. I will just need to dispose of you another way." Arty felt a solid slam on the back of her head, then blacked out.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty's head was pounding. She opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a chair. Magpie kneeled at her feet, tying the last of the knots on her ankles. He had wrapped electrical wire around her ankles, wrist and chest to keep her in place. "Let me go this instant!" She tried to wiggle in her binds in hope to break herself free. She managed to kick him in the knee with the foot he was currently tying. He scrambled away from her.

"I can't do that. You know too much. The wire must succeed, otherwise she won't let me go."

"She is power hungry, Magpie. Whether she succeeds or not, she will never let you go. You'll just find yourself another victim of her hunger." How long had Arty been out? Light began to glow through the window above her head. She sat in a room with floral wallpaper, the opening to the main store sat on the far side of the perpendicular wall. She couldn't see much of the front, which means they couldn't see her either. "Please, let me go. The Doctor and I can help you, but I can't do anything while tied to a freaking chair." Glass shattered in the front room. Magpie sprung to her and covered her mouth. She began to struggle again, trying to make as much noise as possible.

Magpie pulled out a switchblade to hold to her throat. She went slack in the chair, holding her breath. "If you make a single noise, I will not hesitate to take you out. I've never actually killed someone, don't make you the first." She stayed completely still. She could hear the Doctor, the detective inspector and Tommy rummaging in the front room. Slowly, Magpie creeped over to a desk. He grabbed a rag from the surface before tying it as a gag on Arty. "Now, you stay quiet while I go deal with the intruders." Magpie went storming through the beaded curtain. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want my friend Rose restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here? And what have you done with Arty?" The Doctor voice bleed through the walls from the main room. Arty eyes began search for any means of silent escape. She would have to keep quiet until Magpie left. She didn't want to risk being on the receiving edge of his switchblade. She slowly wiggled in her binds, but they only loosed a miniscule amount. She heard three loud thuds from the adjacent room as the bodies hit the floor. She could her Magpie run out the door and his van drive off. Arty began trying to scoot the chair across the room with her one foot that was free. The only problem was there was a coffee table in her way. She scooted sideways towards the far wall. She could finally see out into the front room. The main door slammed open as the Doctor ran out with Tommy. She kept trying to inch her way forward. It was only a minute later that the Doctor came back inside. He began to rummage through the drawers looking for parts. She tried to yell but only choked on the gag. Arty began slamming her foot on the floor to gain his attention, but it was no use. She began wiggling her shoe off her free leg. When it was just barely holding on, she swung her foot towards the door. By some stroke of luck, the Doctor walked past the opening at the same time. The shoe nailed him in the leg.

"What the hell?" The Doctor turned towards the room and saw Arty tied up in the chair. "Arty! Are you okay?" He went running across the room and began untying her. "When you weren't with Rose, I was terrified of what happened to you. The police searched every street within a ten-block radius encase you had wondered off from where he left Rose, but they didn't find you. I was afraid you were dead." He finally untied the gag, she started coughing on the fresh unimpeded air. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. It took him a moment, but then he returned the embrace.

Tommy stood awkwardly at the door frame watching the reunion. After a minute, Tommy cleared his throat. "Doctor, what do you need?" The two separated and looked at the boy.

The Doctor didn't want to move, he was scared he would lose her again. Arty placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can catch you up later, but right now we have an alien to defeat." Stealing her nerve, Arty stood and went into the main room. They began pulling all the parts for the device and setting them on the counter. They searched every drawer for the last item.

Tommy pulled an old tube out of one of the drawers. "Will this one work?"

The Doctor jumped to his feet and added it to the pile before passing it to Tommy. "We need one last thing?" The Doctor went rushing out the door with the other two scrambling to follow. Arty grabbed an empty milk crate sitting on a doorstep and placed everything that Tommy was holding inside. They ran down a block until they reached the Tardis.

The Doctor slammed the door open. Arty turned to the boy. "Stay here, Tommy we will both be right back. Oh, and don't stand right in front of the door." Arty rushed inside, and down one of the corridors. She could hear the Doctor shouting behind her, while he dug through the under level of the console. She slammed open the door to the garage. Sitting directly in front of a replica of the outer door to the Tardis was a dark blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air. It was beautiful. She rushed up to the left side of the car and swung open the door…. Only to find the driver wheel on the right side. Right… she's in Britain. She slid along the front seat to behind the steering wheel. She turned the key and car purred to life. The Tardis door swung open for her to see The Doctor and Tommy standing on the sidewalk at the end of the alley. The Doctor was tapping his foot impatiently. Arty drove the car up to his side and honked the horn. The time lord whipped around to face the loud noise. Arty waved from the driver seat. The Doctor slid into the back with all their gear, while Tommy plopped into the seat next to her. "Tommy give me directions while the Doctor works." She began followed his every direction until they found themselves parked at the base of the tower.

A guard at the entrance to complex stepped into their path. "Wait, wait, wait. Where do we think your…" The Doctor held the psychic paper up and the guard's entire demeanor changed. "Oh, I'm very sorry, sir, madam." The three went running past towards the tower without delay. "Shouldn't you two be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving us a seat."

"Who'd he think you two were?" Tommy asked.

"The King and princess of Belgium apparently."

"Does she think Arty is your daughter?"

"No, my wife Princess Lillian. She was the second spouse to King Leopold III. The princess chose not to take the title of queen when they married." He shrugged and slammed open the door to transmission room. Arty, who was have an extensional crisis at the thought of being the Doctor's wife, almost got left behind. He began flipping switches all along the main panel. "Keep this switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Arty stay here and protect him. Everything depends on you two, you understand?"

Before either could get a word in, he went sprinting out of the room. The two looked at each other. Arty shook her head, "Yeah. He's always like this." Tommy chuckled in reply. Arty went over to the shelves and began digging through the spare parts.

"What are you doing, miss?"

"Looking for an additional vacuum tube, for when the one on the machine fries."

"How do you know it's going to fry?" As if on cue, sparks flew from the back of the machine while smoke billowed from top. Arty pulled the main black connecting wire from the transmitter before she disconnected the old vacuum tube. She wired the new device in, then plugged it back into the system. Pink electricity wove around the device as the Wire was pulled in. Arty's eyes scanned the room before finding what she was looking for. She pulled two chairs from the back of the room and placed them in front of the camera monitors. She perched herself in chair furthest from the door.

"Might as well, sit and watch the coronation while we wait for the Doctor." Tommy sat hesitantly in the seat next to her. Arty rolled her shoulders while she sat and watched. All that time tied up in the chair had made her body stiff and sore. As the coronation came to a close, God Save the Queen played through the speakers. They waited for nearly 10 minutes before the Doctor reappeared in the doorway.

"What have I missed?"

"Doctor! What happened?"

"Sorted. Electrical creature. TV technology. Clever alien life form. That's me, by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped The Wire in here." He pressed a button on the device. He pulled the tape from opening. "I just invented the home video 30 years early. Betamax. Oh, look. God save the Queen, eh?"

Arty shook her head at the Doctor. "We should probably head to the police station."

The Doctor and Tommy went sprinting out of the room to the car. Arty hopped behind the wheel. She drove up to the red wooden doors behind the market stall that were now sitting wide open. The three walked along the alley until they found a large opening where people were congregated. Tommy saw his gran amongst the crowd. As the people shifted, Rose came into view. A large smile broke across the Doctor's face. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty, the Doctor and Rose dropped Arty's motorcycle and the car off at the Tardis before joining the festivities on Florizel street. A large table spanned a block filled with food and drinks. Children ran around playing while the parents chatted about their lives.

"We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds." Rose commented.

"Na, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history, right here."

"The domestic approach?"

"Exactly."

"Will it… That thing… is it trapped for good on the video?"

"Hope so. Just to be on the safe side, though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of trans-temporal extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

"Oh, stop talking out of your ass, Doctor. He saying he is going to tape over it." Arty joked.

"Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that."

The Doctor rested on the edge of the table next to Tommy. "Tell you what. You can have the scooter. Little present. Best keep it in the garage for a few years, though, eh?" Despite the news, Tommy was distracted.

"Good riddance." They followed his line of sight to see his father walking down the street.

"Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connolly."

"That's right. He deserves it."

Rose bumped him on the shoulder. "Tommy, go after him."

"What for?"

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot."

"Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever, clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on." It took Tommy a moment before he decided to take their advice. They watched the boy walk down the street to join his father.


	15. Neil Armstrong Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the Moon

**Chapter 15: Neil Armstrong Saves the Day**

Apparently, the fates, or whoever chooses where she jumped to, had a sick sense of humor. It's like the universe was against her having a single normal day. After they rejoiced in the coronation festivities, Arty settled in for a nap in the Tardis. When she went to sleep, she was curled up beneath her blankets in her room, but when she opened her eyes, she was laying on the forest ground. She heard the sound of approaching feet. She jumped up and began backing away from the approaching crowd. Five federal agents in black suits surrounded her. They trained their guns on her. Canton Everett Delaware III walked up to her. He tossed a rolled-up body bag at her feet.

"I believe you know why I am here." Canton stated. He glanced down at her attire and got a confused look in his eyes. Arty was wearing purple pajama shorts and a tank top. Not the normal attire for a fugitive of the law. Arty crossed her arms in front of her chest. "When did you change clothes?"

"What are you talking about?!" Arty yelled. "I went to sleep in this and appeared here. Do you think I would choose to run through the forest in pajama shorts? What kind of idiot would do that on purpose? I don't get to choose where I go. The universe just decides 'I want to screw up Arty's perfectly calm day and toss her headfirst into one of the Doctor ludicrous adventures with little warning'. So no, Canton, I did not change clothes. I am most likely a completely different version of myself then who you were chasing five minutes ago." He looked at her incredulously.

"They all claimed you were psychotic, but I thought they were exaggerating." Arty threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Canton, I've technically never met you, despite the fact that I know who you are. So just shoot me and get it over with, because I am freezing and tired." Arty raised her arms out wide, waiting for the gun shot. She took a deep breath before Canton's gun fired off. She collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty was awoken when she began to have a hard time breathing. She was surrounded in black with no light or discernable figures. Arty was being dragged across the ground in what assumed was the body bag. She tired her hardest to stay still and quiet, but she was beginning to struggle breathing. The muffled sound of the Doctor and Canton's voices bled through the fabric of the bag.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell." The men dragging her through the door dropped her hard to the floor. Her head bounced on the ground of the cell. The ringing in her ears increased, and her breathing got shallower.

"Hey! Careful. I don't care if they're dead, but I don't want to make any more of a mess on the floor by cracking the skull open." The solider grunted before walking away. "You now reside in the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." There was a ding of the system before the door began to close. Arty was counting down the seconds before she could burst her way out of the bag. "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe." The door finally clicked into place. "So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed."

"You bet."

As the Doctor struggled to get out his chains, Arty began thrashing her way out of the body bag. She felt the zipper give way. She wiggled her way out of the bag taking a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in hours. As she reached her feet, the Doctor grabbed her hand to pull her to himself. He dipped her like a ballroom dancer and flat out kissed her. His scraggily beard, rubbed up against her face. Her entire body seized up, not knowing what do to. He placed her upright and pulled back. He glanced over her entire body, making sure she wasn't injured. "Are you okay, Arty? Yes, good." The Doctor ran to Rory's side without any pause. A look of pure terror had wormed its way on Arty's face. Amy met her eyes. The woman had a Cheshire grin on her face.

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory complained.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton sassed. One of her favorite lines, and Arty wasn't even able to enjoy it cause her entire brain had shut down. She was internally freaking out.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy inquired.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here; they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor snapped his suspenders before tipping over to lean against the Tardis. The invisibility cloaking rippled. A playful smirk rose on his face as he snapped his fingers. The doors to the Tardis flew open. "Shall we?" As Amy ran past, she grabbed Arty by the arm and yanked her along.

"What about Dr Song? She dove off a rooftop?"

"Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool. Arty get yourself dressed into something more presentable. Otherwise all the men's eyes on you will make me jealous." On auto pilot, Arty walked down the halls to her room. Sitting on the foot of the bed was a 1960s purple dress suit. As she buttoned up the top, she tucked her angel necklace on the inside. The Doctor was right when he gave it to her that first Christmas. She never took it off. And it wasn't an effect of the bootstrap paradox he created; it was by nature. As if it was a part of her. A representation of her past. A girl tossed through time and space by the power of an angel. After she changed, she noticed a pastel yellow towel and bag filled with clothes resting by the door. She grabbed it as she went to meet River at the swimming pool. As she approached the last intersection, a blur rushed past her before a loud splash could be heard. She ran into the pool room to see River hoisting herself onto the deck. Arty walked over and placed the towel into the woman's hands.

"You're a different Arty then the one I saw a few days ago." River observed.

"Well at least you noticed."

"What did the Doctor do?"

Amy's laugh could be heard at the door. "He snogged her the minute she escaped from the body bag with no warning. The look on her face was hilarious. I am not sure if he has even realized what he's done yet."

River rolled her eyes. "I swear that man is so stupid sometimes." She grabbed the clothes from Arty's hands and began to change. Once she was dressed, Arty followed her back up to the console room while River towel dried her hair.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, 'cause no one can remember them." The Doctor rambled on as he raced around the console. Arty shuffled along the edge of the landing and skipped down the stairs to the door.

"So what are they up to?"

"No idea. But the good news is… we've got a secret weapon." She waited for the Doctor to throw the lever, before slipping out the door to observe the shuttle. It was beautiful in person.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked in surprise.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

"Doctor, that sounds just as ridiculously as it being Apollo 11." Arty commented. She stalked back into the ship with River at her heals. She tried to leave to her room, but the woman grabbed her hand and guided her to the console. She began putting her to work. River and Arty were flittering back and forth along the controls when the rest of the group joined them. The Doctor ran off to god knows where on the ship. When he returned, he was clean shaven and in a fresh pair of clothes. The Doctor grabbed a device sitting on the center console before walking over to Canton. He shot the man in the hand.

"Ha! So, three months. What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere." Rory commented. "Every state in America. Ow!" The Doctor shot Rory in the hand. Arty kept inching away from the Doctor for two reason: one she didn't trust him not to randomly kiss her again and two because she was dreading being shot with that thing.

"Not just America, the entire world."

River pulled up a world map on the screen. "There's a greater concentration here, though." Within each country, there were bubbles showing their recorded encounters with the creatures. They had kept a running spread sheet with the number of encounters they had each day based off the tally marks on their arms. Almost the entire state of Florida was covered with the notations of the sightings. The Doctor shot Amy before walking over to Arty. She tried to slink away but it was no use. He gently grabbed her hand, before placing the gun against it. He didn't fire right away. A light gold wisp of energy wrapped around her hand, before he fired. She didn't feel a single bit of a pain as the device penetrated her skin. Only a slight pinch. As the light dissipated, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"I will never let you feel pain. No matter how trivial." He placed the gun into her hand and held out his palm. Arty's breath caught in her throat. The Doctor gently guided her hold of the gun to place it over his palm. "I trust you, just pull the trigger." Arty took a deep breath before pressing the trigger. The Doctor winched as the device passed through his skin. The guilt wormed its way into Arty's heart. He protected her from the pain, but she couldn't return the favor. She awkwardly lifted his hand and place a soft kiss on his palm. She rubbed the area to relieve some of the pain. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before taking back the gun and walking back over to Canton.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton affirmed.

"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The only person who has any idea what they look like is Arty and that's not because she can remember an encounter with them. It's because of she remembers them from her universe." Rory added.

"Wouldn't they have the same power in her universe?" Canton asked.

"Not when they are television characters." Arty corrected.

"The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but no always." Amy continued.

"So that's why you marked you skin."

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out. Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover."

"But how long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye," The Doctor explained. "Or creaking in your house or breathing under your bed or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head." River wondered her way over to the side of the console the Doctor was on. "We are not fighting an alien invasion. We are leading a revolution. And today the battle begins. Like this." The Doctor quickly turned around and shot River in the hand with the gun. River looked so affronted Arty couldn't help chuckling at her reaction. "Haha. Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it and describe aloud exactly what you are seeing. Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?"

"I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it 'cause I couldn't talk to you." The Doctor began fiddling around with buttons on the console. As he hit the last button, Canton turned around. Standing on the lower level was a Silent… well a projection of one at least.

"My God, how did it get in here?" Canton cried.

"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bowtie." Canton slowly turned back towards them. He reached up and straighten the Doctor's bowtie. Everyone's eyes rested on the creature which was still projected on the lower level.

"What? What are you staring at?" Canton asked.

"Look at your hand."

The light of the recorder on his hand was flashing. "Why's it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you? Play it." When Canton pressed down on his palm, the entire previous conversation played back. They slowly turned their eyes back to the creature. The silence was completely still, just looking back at them. "It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look." The image faded away. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me."

"I can't," Canton admitted.

"No. Neither can I. Arty can you describe it."

"The creature is about six foot tall. Dressed in a black suit. Eyes surrounded by a raised boarder of skin. The wrinkles in the face pull towards the mouth, which seems to disappear into the flesh when closed. They have four long fingers on their hands." Arty shrugged from the far side of the console. The minutes she stopped talking everyone flinched, then look back at her expectantly. "What are you guys staring at?"

"I just asked you describe the creature."

"Doctor, I already did."

"Okay. So, we can't even remember the image when it's described to us. Canton, when you turned around you straightened my bowtie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

"Like post-hypnotic suggestion."

"Ruling the world with post-hypnotic suggestion?"

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl? They probably stayed close to that warehouse 'cause why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere that will cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. Arty and I are off to NASA."

"Find her? Where do we look?"

"Children's homes." Arty walked up to River's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She questioned how much the woman remembered from her early years. The woman quickly turned to face her. Her entire façade dropped. She was looking at the face of a scared child. Arty gave her a soft reassuring smile. After a moment, River returned the smile before going back to the console. The Doctor dropped Canton and Amy back at the warehouse before jumping over to NASA. He parked the in the shadow of the building housing command central for Apollo 11. He grabbed his tool bag before dragging Arty out behind him. She grabbed her phone before he could pull her out the door. They raced up to the entrance walkway to the shuttle. The Doctor used the sonic to unlock the panel to the command module. He pulled off the overhead cover and began digging amongst the wires. Arty reached up and grabbed his arm before he could start unplugging anything. She popped her head into the shuttle and took pictures of all the wiring in the panel. She wrote down a couple of notes before she settled herself just outside. The Doctor got right down to work. They worked in silence with Arty passing the Doctor any tools he would need before he asked.

"So, how long have you been in this universe?"

"About 14 months."

"Wow. You're young." He worked in silence for a moment before continuing. "I guess that means I owe you an apology. For the kiss."

Arty blushed. "I won't say I didn't enjoy it, but it won't say it was expected, Theta. I've always had a crush you back in my universe but knowing what I know I didn't expect anything in return."

The Doctor stilled, considering his next response. "Not everything is the same here as in your universe. Expect some changes, otherwise you might find yourself in dangerous situations… or at least embarrassing ones." It took them almost two hours to reconfigure the shuttle to add the video receiver. At some point, the Doctor took Arty's phone from her to look at the pictures. Unlike in the TV show, there was no extras lying around when they were done. As the Doctor was placing in the last part of the device, he received a phone call from Amy. He picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Amy?"

"I think we've found the place she was taken from."

"How do you know?"

Arty heard the sound of pattering feet behind her. She stood next to the shuttle in front of the opening. Two men approached her with trepidation. She gave them a reassuring smile. "I swear we have a good explanation for this gentleman. If you will just let him finish, I promise everything will be fine."

"'Cause those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted. There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

"Repeated memory wipes fry you head eventually. Find out what you can but don't hang around." Gardner grabbed Arty by her left arm and twisted it behind her back. She cried out as they pulled it out of place. Is it really that easy to dislocate a shoulder? The pain was immense, tears where streaming down her face.

"Where are you?"

"Gotta go. Got company." The Doctor slammed the top panel closed and glared at the man holder her. "I suggest you let her go. You've already hurt her enough. She has done absolutely nothing wrong. You don't have to worry. Because of her I put everything back the way I found it. She took pictures. Otherwise there would most likely be something left over. We will come with you willingly." The man shoved her down the path, while the other yanked the Doctor out of the shuttle. They were handed over to the MPs when they reached the ground level. One immediately grabbed her injured arm forcefully to put on the handcuffs. "Oi! Careful! I think her shoulder is dislocated." They were led to a presentation room and forced into two chairs. The Doctor scooted against Arty then guided her head to his left shoulder. He tried to explain their presence to the two men, but they didn't believe him. Even name dropping the president's name didn't help. Hindsight twenty twenty that might have actually made it worse.

"Now, one more time, sir. How the hell did you two get into the command module?"

"I told you. I'm on a top-secret mission for the President. She is my assistant… she's a wiz with electronics." The Doctor tried to chew his way out of his hand cuffs. Arty rolled her eyes and pulled them from his mouth.

"Doctor, that is disgusting. You have no idea where those have been."

"Well, maybe if you'd just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell." Gardner said condescendingly.

"And maybe if you have better security you wouldn't be having this problem." Arty argued. "The reason Nixon sent us was because we aren't the first to infiltrate NASA. If you would open your eyes you could see that."

"I sent the president a message." As Gardner mouthed off at them, the door opened behind him. President Nixon comes storming through with the Tardis behind him. He clears his throat to gain the men's attention. As Arty shifted in her seat, her shoulder began to burn.

"Hello. I believe it's Mr. Gardner, is that correct? Head of security?"

"Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Mr. President."

"Mr. Grant, is it?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. President." Gardner replied.

"I understand you have a baby on the way, Mr Grant? What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"Just a healthy American, sir."

"A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellas, listen. This man and woman here, codename the Doctor and the Timeless Angel, is doing some work for me personally. Could you, uh, cut them a little slack?"

"Er, Mr President, they did break into Apollo 11." Nixon looked at them with surprise. The Doctor mouthed a silent apology to the man. Not like it would make any difference.

"Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. Uh, but I need you to release them now, so they can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me? Son, I am your Commander in Chief."

"Uh, then I guess that would be fine, Mr. President."

"Glad to hear it." The MP reached forward and began unlocking their cuffs. The Doctor gently helped Arty out of the chair. He walked her across the room and into the Tardis. He quickly helped her lay on the floor. When Rory didn't immediately follow behind them, the Doctor stuck his head out the door and called for him. The nurse rushed inside and kneeled by Arty. He assessed the state of her shoulder before frowning.

"It's definitely dislocated. I am hoping that is the only issue. I am going to pop it back into place, but Doctor I need to keep her lying down. If she moves to quickly afterwards, she will just end up hurting herself." The Doctor held her right hand, while leaning his other arm on her chest. Rory grabbed her left arm and pressed on her shoulder until it popped back into place. Arty gave a soft cry before relaxing on the floor. "She should be fine, but it will be sore for a while." The Doctor placed his hand on her injured shoulder, gold energy traveled from his hand to her skin. The aching pressure began to slowly fade away.

Arty scowled at him. "You shouldn't be using your regeneration energy so much. Twice in one day is unnecessary. I would have survived."

"But you shouldn't have to." He helped her to her feet before sitting her down on the jump seat. He began flittering around the console, sending them to the oval office. Nixon wandered around the ship in amazement. Once they landed, the Doctor took the president's elbow and guided him out the door. Within seconds, Arty's phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket. It was an unlisted number, must be Canton.

"Miss Hansen, we need your assistance right away. Amy is in trouble." Canton spoke on the other end of the line.

"It might not seem like it now, but Amy will be fine in the end." Arty hopped of the seat and raced to the door. "Doctor, it's Canton. Get inside quick, he needs out help!"

*******TIME SKIP*******

When they arrived at the children's home, the Doctor, Rory and River immediately ran to the room Canton was trying to break into. Arty lingered in the hallway. She walked over to where Melody was hiding. When she kneeled in front of the girl, she coward away. "You don't need to be afraid, Melody Pond. I won't hurt you."

"I remember you. From the warehouse. You're Artemis Hansen, aren't you."

"That's me. I am sure Kovarian didn't paint a nice image of me, but I can help you. Don't be afraid." Melody watched as she stood up and offered her a hand. Hesitantly, the girl took her offer. Arty led the girl down the stairs and out the front door. She guided her inside the Tardis and to the wardrobe. She dressed the girl in warmer clothes. The same ones she was wearing at the end of the episode in her world. She found inside the girl's pockets was a wad of American dollars. The Tardis always knew what she needed. She led Melody back outside. "Go to the nearest bus station. Take yourself to a big city, like New York, that should make it harder for them to find you. There is two hundred dollars in your pocket. That should be enough to get you away from here." Arty smiled at the girl. Melody had taken a beating when she had forced her way out of the suit, but she would survive. For now.

"I can never thank you enough miss." Melody jumped into her arms, giving her a hug, before running off into the surrounding forests. She hoped the girl made it okay. As Melody passed the tree line, the Doctor came stalking outside. Rory and Canton helped drag the injured Silent out the door and into the Tardis. River met her eyes at the door. She walked up to her and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I have been waiting to say that for years but have never found the right time. I don't remember much from my first form, but even after multiple regenerations, I still remember what you did for me. You are the reason that I made it out. Got to spend a childhood with my parents. Thank you."

Arty leaned away and smiled to show her acceptance. "We better go inside, before the Doctor comes looking for us or leaves us behind."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty was helping them dissect the space suit while the television in the corner played the news feed of the Apollo 11 launch. The suit was a web of different technology all jury rigged together.

"It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here."

"Who was she? Why put her in here?"

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built-in weaponry and a communication system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?"

"I believe that falls under the category of everything, Doctor." Arty sassed.

"But why phone the President?"

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White house." While Arty and River continued inspecting the suit, the Doctor began to pace and observe the blue envelope. He sniffed it, before licking it.

"You have seriously got to stop licking everything. You won't find answers based on how it tastes you know." Arty berates him.

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. He even sent Arty an envelope. The correct Arty just before she jumped to that time. Who could possibly know when that could be? How about you?"

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past, your firsts are my lasts. And that's not recognizing how all over the place my life is compared to Arty's."

"Not really what I asked."

"Ask something else, then." The Doctor looked like he wished to continue.

Arty cleared her throat, he glanced at her. "Doctor why aren't you interrogating me. I know who sent that letter. I have always known. Even before I met you but you haven't turned your interrogation to me so why are you doing it to River."

He sighed, realizing she was correct. "What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?"

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence.

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing. Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer. Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl."

"Well, I'd say she's human going by the life support software. But she climbed out of this suit. She forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her."

"We should be trying to find her."

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us." The TV in the corner drew their attention. Apollo 11 was about to take off.

"Apollo 11, this is Houston, do you read? Over."

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them. They are super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years…"

"Then what?"

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon? Because the silence needed a space suit." They watch Apollo 11 blast off from Earth and begin to make its journey into space.

They spent days in that warehouse, waiting for a message from Canton and for Apollo 11 to land on the moon. Every once and awhile, Arty would slip into the Tardis to make them food. She had to force them all to rest after being awake for over 36 hours. After the fifth day, Rory continued to pace the room, until he settled down to rest up against one of the crates. He was struggling to listen to Amy's cries through the nano-recorder. Arty sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee in comfort.

Amy voice rang clear through the device. "I love you. I know you think its him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it. Okay?"

The Doctor joined the two on the floor. "She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage."

"Can't you two save her?"

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to her."

"Then why haven't you? Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion, they live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell."

"I know. Arty and I were there."

"So was I."

"Personal question. Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy? The Last Centurion?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"  
"Course I am."

"Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets."

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's a door in my head. I can keep it shut." Amy cries continued to ring through the recorder. Arty wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulder in comfort. The two listened in solidarity. The Doctor wandered back over to the television in the corner. He turned up the volume. Apollo 11 has finally reached the moon. Time was up. It was now time to save Amy Pond.  
*******TIME SKIP*******

When the Tardis landed in the Silence's headquarters, Arty grabbed the television off the floor. She followed the Doctor out into the main room. While she had been able to remember the Silence thus far, she didn't want to take any chances. She kept at least one of the creatures within her peripheral vision at all times.

"Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road, I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. Wonder how that happened? Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, Arty keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something." Arty rounded to the far side of the machine in front of Amy. She placed the television on the center section then raised the antennas. "Just had to stay, though, have you seen what's on the telly? My companion Arty is setting it up for you. Oh, hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?" The Silence began to approach Arty. River raised her gun at the nearest creature. The Doctor and River slowly started making their way towards her side. "Ah, now, stay where you are. Don't you dare touch her. 'Cause look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that but I kind of do a bit."

"I normally would agree, but in this instant, I am greatly appreciative of the fire power." Arty affirmed.

"Thank you, Angel. You know I've always got your back. Oh, and you too Sweetie. Though your opinion doesn't matter as much to me as her's does." River replied.

"Oi! I see where I rate on the scale. Nonetheless, I know you're team players and everything but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

"Doctor give River more credit. It's the first seven, easily." Arty corrected.

"She's right, Doctor."

"Seven, really?"

"Oh, eight for you, honey. And nine for Arty."

"Stop it."

"Make me."

"Yeah, well, maybe I will."

Amy leaned around the Silence to look at the three. "Is this a really important topic of debate? River will shoot them. I think that is definitive. I feel like I should be higher on the list of topics right now."

"Yes, right. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz. Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts if you can't be forgiving now and then? Anyway, Arty would kill me if I didn't give you a chance. She's even given the Dalek's a chance, granted they screwed that up. Will you do the same? Ooh, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, sorry Arty, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. Arty turn on the TV for me." Arty almost missed her cue. The Doctor rants too much for anyone to understand. "First you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" The sound of Apollo 11 reaching the surface of the moon interrupted his questions. "Oh, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing 'cause the human race will spread out amongst the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them at some point in their lives will look back at this man, taking that very first step and they will never, ever forget it." They watched Neil Armstrong climbed down from the pod onto the surface of the moon. The Doctor pulled his phone from his pocket and called Canton. "But they'll forget this bit. Ready?"

Their eyes traveled to the television. Neil Armstrong had reached the moon's surface. "It's one small step for man…" The image went to static. It switched to the injured Silent inside the prison. Its eyes stared directly at the camera. "You should kill us all on sight." That phrase repeated over and over again. A smirk wormed its way onto the Doctor's face.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The video switched back to Neil Armstrong on the moon with the last words of the famous phrase. "And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! Don't you think so Arty."

"You just raised an army against yourself." Arty agreed. "And now, for a thousand generations, across multiple galaxies, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. And it doesn't stop there. When the human race reaches out amongst the stars, their history will spread. Who's to stay another race won't view the same video. There is nowhere safe now."

"How fast can you run?" The Doctor took back over. The Silent got directly in his face. "'Cause today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, Oops! Run! Guys, I mean us. Run!" Electricity began to arch across the open space in the room. River began firing at the creatures. Arty ran over to Amy and pulled out a multitool from her pocket. She used the knife to slice through the bonds.

When Amy called Rory a stupid face, he looked surprised. When Arty snapped the last bond, neither of them moved. She smacked Rory on the back of the head. "Now is not the time for this. Get to the Tardis!" Rory helped Amy to her feet and helped her along. Arty kicked up a wooden board and burnished like a sword. Every time a Silent tried to get close she would smack it with the board. She ducked away from Rivers line of fire.

"Don't let them get to full power."

"I know! There's a reason why I'm shooting at them! At least Arty is helping, what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!"

"That's really rude!"

Arty rolled her eyes as she threw the board at one of the Silence, knocking him in the head. "While I don't like dissing the sonic, she is right. Doctor, just shut up and start up the Tardis." Arty grabbed him by the arm and yanked inside. When Arty's hand touched the console, a golden energy slipped between her fingers. Images and information flashed through her mind. They both began hitting buttons. Every time the Doctor would hit a wrong one, she would reach over and set it correctly. The repeated sound of River's gun echoed through the door, until it dropped to silence. Arty began putting in the final coordinates as the lone shot rang though the door. River and Rory stepped inside. Arty released the parking brake then threw the lever to send them into space. River came up to help.

"You two can let me fly it."

"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to."

Arty smirked. "I imputed the coordinates myself and locked them, so there is only so much he can mess up."

"Oi! That's rude. And when did you learn to drive her so fluently. You barely knew the basics this morning." The Doctor walked directly in front of her. He was right. When they jumped to the Silence's lair, she was completely useless.

"Just now. It's like the Tardis gave me the information I needed to know. I am not sure if this will last forever, but it's a start."

The Doctor sighed and spoke softly directly to her. "I always wondered who taught you. When I was younger, I hope it would be me, but to be honest you were too good at flying her for that to be the case. You taught me so much about her. I didn't even know how to release the parking brake until a couple years ago. That seems so silly now. Then when I met River, I prayed that it wouldn't be her. That would just make her even more condescending about my inability to fly. Glad to know it was someone I respect." He kissed her on the cheek then they both continued to fly the ship. While River and Arty calmly passed from one area to another, the Doctor flittered around the Tardis like the energizer bunny. She glances over at the Ponds having a soft conversation in the corner. She was glad they worked it all out.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty rested against the president's desk. Nixon chuckled. "So we're safe again."

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend, you're safe just so you can sleep at night, okay, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Till the next one, eh?"

"Looking forward to it."

"Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I'm counting on you."

Arty rocked to her feet and over to Canton. She reached up and gave a him a hug, despite his protests. She leaned into his ear. "You make sure your man treats you right. Try to stay together, even if you can't find a way to get married." Arty pulled back to see the shocked look on his face. He only saw sincerity in her eyes, so he returned her smile.

"Er, Doctor…Canton here tells me you're from the future, and your girlfriend is from another universe. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..."

"Should warn you. I don't answer a lot of questions."

"But I'm a president at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered?"  
"Oh, Dicky, Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Save hi to David Frost for me." Arty brushed past Nixon to follow the Doctor. She gave the men a final nod of acknowledgment before entering the blue box. At the console, the Doctor was inputting the coordinates to drop River off at stormcage. When they landed, Arty remembered that River's dress was drying by the swimming pool. She raced down the hall to grab it. She skipped down the steps from the console and out the front door. Outside, she was surprised to find River kissing the Doctor, just how she did in the show. Arty had hoped that the Doctor's affection towards her meant a different outcome for River. That Arty might have a chance with the man who was the focus for her longest running television crush. But it seemed like that wasn't the case. Arty quietly slipped back inside the Tardis. Amy was confused when she saw Arty still holding River's dress. She heard River call her name just as she closed the door. This entire adventure had given her whiplash from her emotions. She quickly raced down the hall to her room. She locked and barricaded the door with her desk before she let the tears fall. She could hear the Doctor knocking on the door, calling her name. But she ignored him. She sat on the floor balling for thirty minutes before she heard the Doctor wander away.

Arty's eyes raised the celling. "Sexy, why did I ever think it was possible that he might like me?" The ship hummed beneath the floor. "Was I just delusional? Or was there something?" The ship didn't reply, but a video image appeared on the far wall. It was a large view of the console room. She saw the Doctor walk in, then flick the lever to throw the Tardis into flight. Amy sat on the stairwell to the hallway above the console, while Rory stood at the railing.

"Were you able to get her to open the door?" Amy asked.

"No, she refused."

"Don't you worry. It will all work out in the end."

"I wish I could have seen that coming. It's just the type of thing for the two of them to do. I mean who dares their wife to kiss some other man for a joke. River knew that Arty was young. That she wasn't sure of her position in this world, what she means to me. And River goes and mucks it up. No, I won't just blame her. I go and muck it up. If it had been a later Arty that walked out that door, she would have laughed it off and joked that River's husband was kinky. But this Arty is so insecure. She is my angel; she's saved my life more times than I can count, and I wouldn't have it any other way." The video feed went silent. After a moment, the Doctor started banging his head on the console, before kicking it in frustration. Arty slowly rose to her feet. She watched the oncoming storm knock over anything that rested within the console room. She glanced over to the tack board above where her desk should rest. The number of polaroid images had tripled since she first saw her room. Right at the center, was a picture of the Doctor and Arty at the Apollo 11 shuttle. Taking a deep breath, Arty pushed her desk back into place, then opened the door. She only made it two steps out into the hallway before a gentle throbbing began at the back of her head. She groaned in frustration. She just hoped wherever she jumped next, was a later Doctor where she could still talk to him about the past week.


	16. A Lifetime in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl in the Fireplace

**Chapter 16: A Lifetime in France**

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what? I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous." Arty could help it. She jumped out from behind curtain of cables she had landed amongst.

"Boo!" The three people present screamed like little children. The Doctor pointed the sonic at her like a weapon.

"Yes, there is something absolutely terrifying on this ship." The Doctor smirked at her. Well, it's not a future Doctor, but at least this one no longer hates her. Rose rolled her eyes at the woman's antics.

"So, what's the date? How fare have we gone?" Mickey asked.

"About 3,000 years into your future, give or take. 51st Century. The Dagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and half galaxies." The Doctor twisted a handle on the console, the rooms powered up and two panels on the roof opened to show the space surrounding the ship.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!"

Arty and Doctor began digging through the supplies around the control panel. There were piles of unused cables and hardware. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Been a ton of repair work going on." He glanced at the control screen and was surprised. "Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe and we're not moving. So where's all that power going."

"Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question. No life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods." Speaking of smoke, a bitter smell permeated the room. Arty tried her best to not start gagging. Knowing the source of the smell made her nauseous. "You smell that?"

"Yeah. Someone's cooking."

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey agreed excited. The Doctor flicked a switch on the control panel. A door opened on the wall behind them. Beyond the threshold, was an ornate French fireplace.

"Now, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. 18th Century. French. Nice mantel." The Doctor rushed into the next room to scan the fireplace with his sonic. "Not a hologram. Not even a reproduction. This actually is an 18th-century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there."

"I can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." The Doctor and Arty kneeled in front of the fireplace. On the other side was a little girl looking at them with trepidation and surprise.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Reinette." Rose and Mickey squeezed themselves next to the Doctor to look at the little girl. Both looked astounded at the room on the other side.

"Reinette. That's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live. Reinette?"

"Paris of course."

"Paris. Right."

"Don't mind him Reinette. He's just silly." Arty commented. The man bumped her in the shoulder and smiled. While she was frustrated at the universe for sending her back in the Doctor's timeline rather than forward, like she pleaded. She was at least glad the Doctor wasn't mad at her. That would have put a damper on her mood.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine… fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course, I can. 1727."

"Right, lovely, one of my favorites."

"You say that about every year Doctor." Arty interrupted.

"August is rubbish, though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night-night."

"Good night, monsieur." The group stood up and stepped away from the fireplace.

"You said this was the 51st century." Mickey complained.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?"

"He just made it up. Didn't want to 'magic door.'" Arty joked.

"And on the other side of the 'magic door' it's France in 1727?" Rose questioned.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

Mickey looked confused. "She was speaking English, I heard her."

"That's the Tardis, translates for you." Rose informed Mickey. The Doctor tossed his over coat to the far side of the room. Arty rests up against the left side of the fireplace. The Doctor felt along the side of the mantel, until he found the trigger. He slammed into it with his knee. The entire wall turned taking Arty and the Doctor with it. On the other side of the wall, it was dark outside. The little girl was asleep in her bed, all was quiet. Too quiet. The two walked over to peer out the window. Horses drawn carriages trotted along the pathways outside of the house. A horse loudly neighed outside in distress. The little girl jumped awake on the bed at the sudden noise.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's us. It's the fireplace man and woman, look." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the candle to light the flame. It never made sense to Arty that the sonic could light a candle but not open a wooden door. Not that she would ever diss the sonic. "We were talking. Just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."

"He never was good with time." Arty confirmed.

"Really? Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." The Doctor knocked on the mantel of the fireplace, listening to how it resonated between the two points in the universe.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The volume of the ticking clock seemed to increase. As the Doctor stood to full height, he noticed the shattered face of the only clock in the room. A look of concern graced his features. "Okay. That's scary."

"You're scared of a broken clock?"

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The sound of gears ticked rung through the space. "'Cause, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."

"What is it?"

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." Arty sat on the bed next to Reinette and brought her into her side, protecting her from the dangers. She gestured her head under the bed. The Doctor, understanding her wordless gesture, slowly laid down on the floor. Arty pulled the girl as close to the center of the bed as possible. The Doctor scanned the figure under the bed for a moment, before it reached out at him. The clockwork man stood on the opposite side of the bed staring down at the girl. Arty moved to place herself between the clockwork figure and Reinette.

"You stay exactly where you are. Hold still Reinette, let me look." The Doctor took the little girl's head, peering into her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain! You've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"Doctor, it won't answer your questions. Only Reinette's," Arty informed.

"I don't understand. It wants me. You want me?" The little girl asked.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." The robotic voice replied.

"Incomplete? What does that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" When the Doctor, held out his sonic at the creature, it went on the offensive. It marched over in front of the Doctor and thrust out his arm. Extended from his hand was a clockwork saw.

"Careful Monsieur."

"It's just a nightmare, Reinette. Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares. Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares. Don't you, Monster?" The clockwork man swung his arm back and forth at the Doctor who was fleeing to the fireplace. Arty jumped off the bed and ran over to join them, as to not get left behind. When the clockwork man, took a final swing, the Doctor ducked to the side, allowing for the creature's hand to get stuck in the wood. Arty jumped onto the opposite side of the turn piece.

"What do monsters have nightmares of?"

"Me. Ha!" The Doctor bumped the mechanism in the fireplace, causing it to turn. As Arty passed into the ship, she hopped off the turn piece and raced over to the wall. She grabbed the fire-extinguisher gun off its holder and pointed it towards the creature. She waited until the Doctor was out of firing range then pulled the trigger. White fog covered the man, temporarily immobilizing it.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey stated.

Arty turned around with a smirk on her face. "Fire extinguisher. You still need them in the 51st Century." She tossed the weapon to Rose."

"Where did that thing come from?"

"Here."

"So why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework. Shame about the face." The Doctor reached up and knocked the wig off the creature to display the clockwork head. "Oh, you are beautiful! No really, you are. You're gorgeous. Look at that! Space age clockwork. I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart and by the way, count those, it would be a crim, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." The clockwork figure began to move again as he finally thawed. He reached towards his side then disappeared in a beam of energy. "Short ranged teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?"

"Don't go looking for it." Arty leaned against the fireplace as the Doctor began fiddling with the mechanisms again.

"Seriously you two. If you won't listen to him, listen to me. Stay put." Arty affirmed.

"Where are you two going?"

"Back in a sec." The wall turned around again. The sun was shining bright through the windows when they reached the other side. Arty stepped away from the fire to look at the room. Not much had changed despite the passing of time. "Reinette? Just checking you're okay." The Doctor ran his fingers along the harp, as a young woman walked quietly into the room. Arty gave an acknowledging nod to the woman, while the Doctor continued to be distracted. Reinette cleared her throat to gain the other's attention. "Oh. Hello! Um. I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."

"I would say years Doctor. As I told you, he's never been good with time." Arty mocked.

A voice from the distance called out to the woman. "Reinette, we are ready to go."

"Go to the carriage, Mother, I will join you there." The Doctor and Reinette stared at each other in appreciation at the revelation. A string of jealousy weaved its way into Arty's stomach. "It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Reinette. Well…Goodness, how you've grown."

"And you two do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." Reinette walked to stand directly in front of the Doctor.

"Right, yes, sorry. Um… Listen, lovely to catch up but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?"

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah, I suppose you have. We came the quick route." Reinette attention stayed firmly on the Doctor. She reached up a cress his face. It was happening all over again. Arty heart was getting pulled from her chest by another woman's affection towards the Doctor.

"You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tell me you cannot be real."

"Oh, you never want to listen to reason."

A man hollered for Reinette from a distance, but the two didn't break eye contact. "So many questions. So little time." She grabbed the Doctor by his lapel and kissed him on the lips. The jealousy and frustration grew within Arty. She grunted in frustration to gain their attention. They only broke apart when a distant door slammed, and a man called for Reinette. The woman rushed out of the room while the Doctor lounged against the mantel on cloud nine.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson. No! No, no, no, no! No way! Reinette Poisson. Later Madame d'Etioles. Later still, mistress of Louis XV, uncrowned Queen of France! Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan. Fantastic gardener."

"Who the hell are you?" The man at the doorway demanded.

"He is an idiot with no filter. Excuse us." Arty grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed in towards the fireplace. She reached around the side and slammed her knee to the mechanism to send them back to the ship. "Good day."

"I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour." When they reached the ship, they found the room empty.

"And of course, they run off. Why would I expect any different?" Arty complained.

"Every time. Every time! It's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship!" The Doctor stalked pass the Tardis to the hallway. Around the corner, they found a large white horse circling the pathway. He was saddled up with full riding gear. "You're seeing this right?"

"Yes Doctor, you are not hallucinating a horse in the middle of the spaceship. At least not this time." The two wondered along the ship's hallways looking for their rogue companions. The white horses followed them along every turn.

"Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother." The Doctor sassed.

"Don't yell at the horse, Theta. He is just lost." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked up to the big white doors.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" Outside was a beautiful French pavilion. Fresh green grassed stretched towards a large mansion at the end of the field. Two women strolled along the grass laughing. It was Reinette and Katherine. She always thought it was funny that the horse was named Arthur, when the actress who two years later played Gwen in Merlin was in the episode. When Reinette turned their direction, the two ducked behind the railing. The two watched the woman for a moment as they talked about the illness of King's current mistress. As the two walked away, Arty gently took the Doctor's arm and led him back to the ship, with Arthur at their heels.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Blimey, look at this guy! Who does he think he is?" Mickey scoffed.

"King of France." The Doctor informed as he joined them.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you two been up to?" Rose asked.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man. Oh, and I met a horse." Arthur walked up to the group whinnying to gain their attention.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history. Hers." Reinette walked into the room past the mirror. "Time window. Deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th. Why?"

"Who is she?"

"Jean-Antoniette Poisson. Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans for being the queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a queen. She's got plans on being his mistress. I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

"The King also officially declares her separation from her husband." Arty added.

"The Queen must have loved her."

"No, she did. They got on very well. She even becomes one of her ladies in waiting, after she steps down from being the King's mistress." Arty informed.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet." The Doctor's eyes traveled to the clock on the back wall. The face was broken similar to the one in Reinette's room.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself." Reinette asked the figure that was lurking in the corner. When they turned around to show a figure with a porcelain face, The Doctor and Arty grabbed the two fire extinguishers and pushed the mirror aside to walk into the room. They both fired at the figure, temporarily freezing its inner mechanisms so it couldn't run away. When they finished, they both tossed the devices back at the companions. The gears within the creature began to move, slowly breaking apart the frost that coated the figure.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked, training the fire extinguishers on it.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice. Then it kills everyone in the room." The figure reaches out towards the Doctor's throat. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." It only tilted its head as a response. The Doctor turned to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?"

"I don't know, but it did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am Repair Droid 7." The creature finally replied.

"And what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage."

"Ion Storm. 82% systems failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey chuckled. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been over 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just…"

"Doctor," Arty stood directly in front of him. "Think about what he is saying. They didn't have the parts to repair the ship, so what would be the next logical option for a system that only has a single-track objective. A machine that thinks logically without any concept of emotions or life value." A frown slowly slipped onto his face.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew. That's why you looked so green when you arrived, Arty."

"We found a camera with an eye in it. And there was a heart wired into machinery." Rose added softly.

"It's just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find. As Arty said, no one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelled of?"

"Someone cooking."

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could've gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to 18th-century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." The creature replied with its eyes trained on the French woman.

"Then why haven't you taken it."

"She is incomplete."

"So that's the plan then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?"

"Why her?" Rose interrupted. "You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

Reinette looked insulted by the creature's statement. "We're not the same. We are in no sense the same! Get out of here. Get out of here this instant."

"Reinette, no." The Doctor realized the woman's mistake a moment too late. The creature reached to his hand and disappeared onto the ship beyond. "It's back on the ship! Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it. Don't approach just watch what it does."

"Arthur?"

"Good name for a horse."

"No, you're not keeping the horse."

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go, go, go." The Doctor usured them outside. He slammed the mirror shut then turned back to Reinette. It was as if Arty was invisible. He didn't even acknowledge that she was still there. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here for this intimate moment. She was already jealous enough as it was. Not wanting to leave the man's side, she sat down on the chaise that rested in the center of the room. "Reinette. You're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit." He rested his fingers on her face. She gasped in surprise.

"Fireplace man. You are inside my mind."

"Oh, dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

Arty grumbled. "She doesn't even know what a cowboy is."

"You are in my memories. You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh actually, there's a door just there, you might want to close… Oh actually several." Arty rolled her eyes, they were being ridiculous.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't make a habit of it."

"What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."

"Not my question. Theirs. You're 23. And for some reason that means you're not old enough. Sorry. You might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh such a lonely childhood."

"It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone."

"What do you mean alone? You've never been alone in your life." His eyes snapped open. "When did you start calling me Doctor?"

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. You're only consistent companion is a woman who has no control over her ability to stay. How can you bear it?" The Doctor ripped his hands away from her.

"How did you do that?"

"A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. You should join in on a dance.

"I can't."

"You should come join the party." She insisted.

"This is the night you dance with the King. I can't take you away from that."

"I never said anything about dancing with me." The woman reached a hand out to Arty to pull her to her feet. She placed Arty's hand in the Doctor's. "Doctor? Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"What did you see?"

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." She pulled the two out of the room and amongst the party goers. The two stood on the sidelines awkwardly, refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. It took Reinette dragging them both out onto the dance floor to make them join in the festivities.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor swaggered through the hallway of the ship towards the main deck where the Tardis was parked. He sung an unintelligible song at the top of his lungs. "Have you met the French. My God, they know how to party!"

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." Rose snarked.

Arty stumbled around the corner barefoot, having abandoned her heals hours ago while they were dancing. "I did try to control him, but there is only so much a woman can do."

"You sound just like your mother, Rose."

"What have you two been doing? Where have you been?"

"Well, among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of centuries early. Do you know, they'd never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh, brilliant. It's you! You're my favorite, you are. You are the best. Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick. You're Mr Thick Thick Thicketty Thick-face from Thick-town, Thickania. And so is your dad."

Arty rolled her eyes at the man. "Doctor I think you should focus on your tied-up companions."

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is 37 years old. And they think when Reinette is 37, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. 'Cause that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." One of the droids stated.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." He pulled off the creature's wing to expose the clockwork head. He poured the liquid over it. The creature quickly booted down. "Multi-grade anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." As the rest of the figures began to step towards them, Arty leapt across the room to the control console and threw the lever. They all simultaneously shut down. "Right you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He used the sonic screwdriver to release the restraints on Mickey and Rose.

"Those things safe?"

"Yep, safe. Safe and thick. The way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. Need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" The Doctor began digging around in his jacket. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he ran around to the far side of the console and began searching through the wires. "Had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?"

"Amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" A chime rang through the room.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Incoming message?"

"From who?"

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The clockwork man that was behind the Doctor stood up. The anti-oil went pooling out of its hand onto the floor. "That was a bit clever." The lever switched and woke the rest of the clockwork figures. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." The clockwork figures pressed their hands together and disappeared to join its fellow creature in the field.

"One of them must have found the right time window. It's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Rose and Arty slowly approached the woman standing at the window. Reinette wondered over to the clock in the room to ensure it was not broken.

"Madame de Pompadour. Please don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time." Rose pleaded. Reinette gestured to the bench for the two to sit down. "We've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

"Five years?"

"Sometime after your 37th birthday. I, um, I can't give you an exact date, it's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

"Then be exact and I will be attentive."

"There isn't time."

"There are five years."

"For you. I haven't got five minutes."

"Rose, Reinette, please." Arty pleaded. "There's a vessel. A sort of sky ship. And its full of connections to you… different moments of your life in different rooms. All jumbled up. Gateways to the past of a single woman's history."

"So if I understand correctly, there is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveler, must always take the slower path."

"He was right about you." Rose observed.

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there."

"He's coming, then?"

"He promises."

"But he cannot make his promises in person?"

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be."

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other. Or Arty so it seems."

"Tell me about it. The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

"I could stay with her." Arty offered.

"What?" Rose replied.

"I could stay and protect Reinette. Take the slow path. It would be five years, but it would be worth it."

Before either could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of Mickey yelling from the ship. "The time window where she's 37. We've found it, right under our noses." Reinette raced past the two onto the ship despite their protests. Arty slowly followed behind. The stark contrast between the mechanical mess that was the ship and Reinette's red elegant dress was shocking.

"So this is his world." Screaming could be heard echoing through the hallway. "What was that?"

"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link."

"Those screams. Is that my future? Then I must take the slower path."

From the audio link, they could hear a future Reinette calling out for assistance. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!"

What surprised Arty more than anything was to hear her voice join Reinette's. "I swear Doctor, you better get your ass here now. I am not doing this on my own. Five years, I have been waiting. Keep your promise, otherwise next time I jump and see you, I will kill you. No matter what regeneration you are in."

The current Arty gulped. "Well I guess that means I'm with you Reinette."

"Rose, come one, we've got to go. There's a problem." Mickey pleaded. He dragged the woman down the hallway before Arty turned to the French woman. She smiled in reassurance.

"Silly question, but are you okay?"

"No. Will you be alright with me? Five years is a long time if you are used to the short way around."

"I will be."

Reinette and Arty stepped back through the opening to the slow path. Arty took a deep breath, she was now stuck there. Five years on her own. Reinette placed her hand on her elbow. "We should probably get you a change of clothes. While I appreciate modern fashion, your current attire might draw some attention in this era." Arty glanced down and released she was still wearing the 1950s dress suit she put on during "Day of the Moon" and barefoot. She never had a chance to change, such is the life with the Doctor. Reinette led Arty back to her room and handed her a simple dark blue dress. Arty slipped behind the changing screen in the corner.

"Where are we?"

"Hôtel d'Evreux in Paris."

"Alright. So what is the plan? I will gladly be your lady's maid, but I have no idea what I am doing. I didn't grow up in this time period." Arty came out from behind the changing screen tugging on the dress to make it sit right.

"You don't need to worry. I will train you."

"Do you know what scares me the most?" Arty questioned. "All my time in this universe, I have known what is coming. The Doctor's life is a story in my world. I know each step that is to come. Each twist and turn. But with me here, I have no idea what is to come. I am living in this world completely blind to the events. I should know… Its history, but it's not a piece of the past that I know well. I am scared, because I am all alone for the first time since I've arrived here."

"You are not alone. You have me. I will always support you and keep you safe."

"I trust you. The next five years will be a struggle, but I believe the two of us can survive it together. The long way around."

*******TIME SKIP*******

It was early one morning when Arty heard a mournful cry from Reinette's room. She dropped the breakfast tray and rushed inside. The woman had not left her home for nine days while she awaited news on her daughter's illness. Her only living child Alexandrine had taken ill with acute peritonitis at the Convent of the Assumption where she was being educated. Reinette had been stuck at Versailles, while the king sent two doctors to assist in her treatment. Arty looked up at the King by her side, before kneeling in front of the woman. He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. It was as she feared. The young girl didn't recover. On June 15th, the young child, only nine years of age, passed away. Arty sat by the woman's side and consoled her for two weeks. She had finally coaxed the woman outside for a stroll on the lawn when the worst news had come. Lost in grief, her father passed away. The woman had lost so much in such a short period of time.

Arty watched for months as the woman grieved in silence. Reinette kept with her support of the arts, but the woman did little else. She was never quite the same after that. The funeral of her father and daughter were solemn. Her husband Charles and herself grieved over the loss of their last child. Louis kept a close eye on the woman, as did Arty.

Fast forward to 1955, Reinette was approached by an Austrian diplomat named Wenzel Anton Graf Kauntiz. Arty was serving the lady brunch when the man demanded a consul with the woman. At first, the two figured he was there to proposition her, but they were surprised. He requested her assistance with treaty negotiations. When Reinette had stepped down from being the King's mistress, she became a close confident to him. Agreeing to the diplomat's request, Reinette approached the King as a median between Austria and France. Her work led to the creation of the Treaty of Versailles. Arty couldn't be prouder of the woman she had become. Reinette even became one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. But their moment of triumph wouldn't last long. France entered the Seven Years' War shortly after the treaty was created. Louis was regularly traveling and in distress. Reinette was often a sounding board for the king's choices. All of the stress and added security had put a weight on Arty's shoulders. With each passing day in the past, Arty's health continued to decrease. It started in the early years as aching in her bones, but as the years past she began to experience extreme forms of fatigue. By the time the war started, she regularly found herself dizzy with a lack of energy. The King and Reinette had brought in many doctors to look after her, but they couldn't determine the reason for her pain.

One day in 1756, Reinette was spending day lounged on a chair in the sunroom posed for the painter François Boucher. Arty carried in biscuits and tea for lunch and placed it on one of the side tables. She gave the two a gentle smile before she began tidying up the room. As she was straightening the pillows on the sofa, Arty felt the room begin to spin. She felt the world tilt as she tipped over. All the energy in her body left. She laid on the floor until Reinette came to check on her. After that occurrence, Arty spent a week and a half bed ridden before she could return to work. Even then she could never travel long distances without her cane. Arty continued as Reinette's lady's maid, but at a slower pace than before. Whenever Arty had a chance, she assisted Reinette with her patronage of the arts. The next year, Louis XV was attacked by Robert- François Damiens as he was leaving Grand Trianon Versailles. Reinette was in a state of panic for a month as she watched her king recovery. Arty regularly caught the woman watching the Louis' every move, looking for pain or struggle. It was just another moment of darkness that Reinette had to face on the slow path.

When the time arrived, Arty was working in the kitchens when the clockwork men came. The screams of the party guests echoed down the hall. Arty grabbed her cane from by the door and limped to Reinette's bedroom. She found the woman kneeling at the fireplace as she entered. The King looked at her, pleading for her to reason with the woman. Arty shrugged as she kneeled by the woman's side. "I swear Doctor, you better get your ass here now. I am not doing this on my own. Five years, I have been waiting. Keep your promise, otherwise next time jump and see you, I will kill you. No matter what regeneration you are in."

The King sighed in frustration. "We must go! No one is coming to help us." Reluctantly, Reinette helped Arty to her feet. When they turned around, three of the clockwork men were standing at the doorway. They were blocking their only means of escape.

"You are complete. You will come." The center droid stated. Each other droids grabbed one of them. Due to her lack of strength, Arty kept stumbling as it dragged her along.

"Where are we going? And be careful with her. She is fragile."

"The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal."

"Your words mean nothing. You are nothing." When they reached the main ballroom, Reinette ripped her arm from the clockwork man and stood in the center of the room. Arty finally lost the final energy she had and collapsed to the floor. Five years had taken a lot out of her. She felt like each moment she was willing the universe to allow her to stay. Not force her to jump off to another point in the Doctor's timeline. "Could everyone just calm down? Please! Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court and we are French." She turned to the clockwork man that had dragged her there. "I have made a decision. And my decision is no. I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world and I have no desire to set foot there again."

"We do not require your feet."

"Oh, you are thick." Arty barked. "It's a metaphor, you dumbbell. She doesn't want to be a part of your ship, in any form. Who would want that? Brutally killed, never laid to rest. Just be another component to your broken machine." They forced Reinette to her knees and help their weapons to her neck.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood, the monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours. His angel is already here, and we would never leave her to suffer if he could help it." The sound of a galloping horse could be heard reverberating through the ballroom. The glass mirror atop the fireplace shattered as the Doctor jumped through on Arthur. He circled the room, before jumping off the saddle.

"Madame de Pomadour. You look younger every day."

"What the hell is going on?" The King asked.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France."

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time. And I'm here to fix a clock." He pulled the wig off the clockwork man's head. It pointed its weapon at the Doctor. "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me." He glanced over at the brick wall where the time window use to reside. "Talk about seven years' bad luck. Try 3,000."

"For me it's been the past five years." Arty grumbled. The Doctor whipped around to face her. He saw her collapsed on the floor with the cane by her side. His eyebrows furled in concern. The clockwork man repeatedly tried to beam back to the ship but was unsuccessful.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." As the time ran out for the clockwork men, they all collapsed over. Shutting down for the last time. The Doctor reached his hand out to Reinette. "Are you all right?" King Louis helped Arty to her feet, handing Arty her cane so she could stand on her own.

"What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." Arty limped over to their side. Reinette looked at the woman sadly. Their time had come to an end.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty slowly moved her way around Reinette's bedroom, cleaning it for what was most likely the last time. She finished wiping down the fireplace mantel as the Doctor and Reinette passed through the door. "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it move here and was exact in every detail, per Arty's instructions."

"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago. Just after Arty joined me. In the hope that a door once opened may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"I can almost guarantee it will." Arty reassures. "We broke the bond with the ship when we moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. Protected it from damage." Arty placed her hand on the woman's arm, saying a silent goodbye. She leaned up against the far side of the mantel.

"But… the link is basically physical and it's still physically here, which might just mean, if I'm lucky, if I'm very, very, very lucky…Aha!" The Doctor found the spot.

"What?" He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the mantel.

"Loose connection. Need to get a man in! Wish me luck."

"No." The Doctor frowned right after he bumped the fireplace causing it to turn, taking Arty and him back to the ship. When they stopped moving, he kneeled in front of the opening.

"Madame de Pompadour. Still wanna see those stars?"

"More than anything."

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star." When the Doctor ran off, Arty took his place.

"Will I ever see him again?" Reinette asked.

"It's unlikely, but it never hurts to dream."

"I am glad you are reunited with him. Five years took its toll on you. Any longer and I feared for your continued existence."

"Don't worry about me. Go look at the stars, find your favorite. And even if the Doctor never returns, you can travel there amongst your dreams. Goodbye and goodnight, Reinette."

"Goodbye, my Angel." Arty slipped away from the fireplace and back to the main control room where the Tardis resided. The Doctor ran past her to the fireplace. Arty locked eyes with Rose. She was leaning heavily on her cane.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked.

"Time. You better head inside the Tardis. I will be right behind you." Once she saw the woman enter the blue box, she turned her attention back to the fireplace, waiting for the Doctor's return. When the fireplace turned around again, the man standing against the mantel looked swallowed in grief. He slowly lumbered his way over to Arty and placed a letter in her hand. At the center of the envelope was her name in Reinette's elegant handwriting. She had come to know it as well as her own. He offered her his arm and assisted her through the doorway of the Tardis. Rose and Mickey lingered on the far side of the console.

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know."

"The name of the ship." Arty mumbled "It's the SS Madame de Pompadour." They looked at her in surprise. Arty collapsed into the jump seat.

"The Tardis can close down the time windows now that the droids have gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

"You alright?"

"I'm always alright." Rose and Mickey reluctantly left the two in the console room. Once they cleared the doorway, the two slowly pulled out their letters from Reinette to read in their own silence.

_My dear Angel Arty,_

_It has been boring without you around. I feel that the hours stretch out into weeks without your friendly smile present in my day. Those five years changed me for the better. You were a friend, confidante and sister to me. I fear my time is coming to an end and I might never get to say a proper goodbye. Look after the Doctor, I've seen inside his head, he is lonely without you. The days when you are not there are bleak while he waits for you to fall back into his life. I might have loved him, but he will always belong to you. While I know that it is unlikely that we will meet again, I pray for one last moment with you and the Doctor. Godspeed, my sister._

_Reinette_


	17. An Alien Attempts to Eat Our Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuranga Conundrum

**Chapter 17: An Alien Attempts to Eat Our Ship**

Arty found herself underneath a pile of rubbish the next time she jumped. Metal dug into her skin as the pressure of the pile above her pushed down. She slowly wiggled her arms upwards trying to dig herself out. Metal shards scrapped at her arms as she dug her way out. Thin lines of blood ran from some of the deeper cuts.

"Doc, I think this garbage is alive!" Arty could just barely here Graham talking above her. She stuck her hand out the surface of the rubbish. Graham screamed at the sudden appearance.

"Graham, I could use some help here!" Arty screamed. She could feel the man take her hand and slowly start tossing the piece of metal on the top away from her. It took them a few minutes to completely free her from her scrap metal confines. Graham pulled a hanky from his pocket for her to wipe down her arms from all the scrapes. The Doctor ran to her side to check her over.

"Are you alright, Angel?"

"I'm fine. Pretty scrapped up, but that's about it."

"As I was saying earlier. Needle haystack." Graham continued their conversation. His detector started to go off. "Hold on. I found something." The Doctor began digging amongst the rubble for whatever was setting off the detector. Arty realized what episode they were in too late.

"Doctor, wait. Don't!" She shifted the last piece of debris covering the sonic mine. A red light began to flash as the mine began to count down.

"What's he found?" Yaz asked.

"Nobody move." The Doctor scanned the device with her sonic, her eyebrows furled at the readings. "If I can keep it in temporal lock. No, there's too many sensors, it won't work. It was camouflaged. This is someone's idea of a nasty joke. Sonic mine. It's counting down."

"How long have we got?" Graham questioned.

"Three, two…" A white light flashed across Arty's vision as the pressure wave from the mine pulsed across her chest. She lost all sense of time. What was either minutes or hours later, she heard snit bits of conversations permeate the void in her mind: something about med tags. Arty opened her eyes as the Doctor sat up. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping on the bio-bed with no relief. She could hear the Doctor's companions beg the two medics to help her. They stabbed a needle into her neck, an unknown substance coursed through her system. She took her first big gasp of air.

"It's all right. You're safe. Just don't make any sudden moves. Either of you." Astos stated. Arty rolled her head to the side to see the Doctor. "Your body will take a moment to catch up."

"Can you point out your med tag for me, I can't find it anywhere." Mabli requests.

"Where are we?" Doctor asked.

"We're in hospital. They've just brought us all round. You two are the last ones up."

"We don't have med tags." Yaz continued.

"Oh, it wasn't my mistake. Except you must have. We need your full bio. History, allergies, fluid levels, life-span data."

Astos scanned down the Doctor's form. "Basically, to help us avoid killing you. Take it slow." He went over to Arty and began scanning down her form. He frowned at the readings. "How are you feeling miss?"

Arty felt like there was cotton stuffed her mouth. "I feel dizzy, but fine." she mumbled.

"Your readings are all over the place. It's like your DNA is constantly shifting. Are you sure you aren't having any other issues?"

"I've been fatigued at random the past few years but other than that manageable."

Astos sighed. "If anything, gets worse, let us know immediately. I am going to do routine scans on you throughout the trip to make sure that nothing progresses."

"There was… A sonic mine." The Doctor mumbled.

"Yeah, the robot dredgers notified us as they were pulling you from the debris. We've stabilized your vital organs. You're lucky they got to you first."

"Stabilized my organs? What happened to them?" Graham questioned.

"I've seen quite a few sonic mine injuries here. They disrupt your internal organic stability whilst churning up the exterior environment. Tsuranga is actually agitating for the territories to be swept more fully but.." Astos was distracted by an alarm on one of the monitors. "That doesn't make sense."

"Tsuranga. I know that name." The Doctor stood to her feet but was too weak to move. She collapsed forward onto the floor. Astos and Mabli rushed to her aid. "Where have I heard the name Tsuranga? Whatever. I'm very grateful. Need to get back to our ship." The Doctor limped over to Arty's side before helping her to her feet. She cradled Arty's face in her hands. "Are you alright? Really?"

"Honestly, I feel like I could collapse any minute. And I don't think it's solely because of the sonic mine." The Doctor rested their foreheads together. Arty could feel the Doctor poking around in her mind, as if she was looking for something. She tried to step through to the Doctor's mind as Reinette did but found herself running into a wall.

"I'm sorry, Angel. But I can't let you do what Reinette did. Spoilers." The Doctor rocked before leaning away. She wrapped Arty's arm around her shoulder before placing her own on the woman's waist. "Come on, you lot." The two began limping into the hallway with the companions in tow.

"Hey, come back." Astos cried.

"Which way is out?"

"Can you return to the assessment zone, please? We're not discharging you. You need to rest."

"Well, I appreciate how much, you've looked after us, but my ship is very valuable. It's also my home. Our home. And I'm worried about leaving it here, on a junk planet where people come and scavenge. I might never see it again. And I've only just got it back."

"Wait here." Astos ordered before he left the group.

"This way out." The Doctor began dragging her through a door.

"You know your companions would probably listen to you more, if you set a better example." Arty sassed.

"Says the man who never wants any of his own." Eve Cicero snarks at her brother. Three sets of eyes in the room, travel over to the group at the door.

"Sorry. Looking for the exit. There's no signs."

"General Cicero's privacy indicators are clearly on." Ronan stated.

"Sorry, we're not really up on privacy indicators." Graham replied.

"General Cicero? Not Eve Cicero? Keeba galaxy? Neuro Pilot? You're mentioned in the Book of Celebrants. You helped defeat the Army of the Aeons at the Battle of the Underkind."

"I was one of many."

"You're a bit of a legend though."

"This is my brother, Durkas, and my consort, Ronan."

"When she says consort, she really means clone drone. Android." Durkas commented. "You can tell by the hair."

"Durkas! And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And the woman next to me is Artemis Hansen."

"Wait, I've heard those names before. Aren't you in the Book of Celebrants? Isn't there a whole chapter on you two?"

"Us? No. Very common names. Anyway, lovely chatting, must be off. Hope you all get better soon." Arty nudged the Doctor in comfort. They began to limp towards the door, before the Doctor turned back to the trio. "I'd say it was more of a volume than a chapter. Just so you know." With each step, the Doctor continually shifted and winced. Arty pulled away from her. The Doctor could barely stand on her own, let alone drag Arty along. She ran her hand along the wall to hold herself up. "Oh, that bit hurts. Oh, that bit really hurts. Where is the exit? Why are there no signs for the exit?"

"Just look for the little shop," Arty snarked. "It's always by the exit." The Doctor sharply turned into the next door. On the other side of the door was the med pod for Yoss Inkl.

"Hello. Sorry, looking or the exit. Somebody needs to have a big rethink on the signage in this building. I'd do it myself, but I need…Ugh. My ectospleen hurts. I can feel it resettling."

Arty collapsed onto one of the seats in the corner. All her energy spent. Sadly, she knew this wasn't the end. The Doctor would keep dragging her along, not matter how exhausted she was.

"Oh, you're the sonic mine lot. It sounded pretty serious. How are you feeling?" Yoss asked.

"Rough. What are you in for?"

Yoss tossed the blanket down to show his expanded stomach area. "Pregnant."

"How did you get like that?" Graham asked.

"On holiday, got involved with someone, didn't take precautions. Like an idiot."

"So, what's that? Nine months?"

"No, last week."

"Oh, you're a Gifftan? Male pregnancies last a week. Very intense." The Doctor informed.

"Yeah, feels like forever. I'm a day overdue. They're thinking they might induce me at Resus One, otherwise…Well, it wouldn't be good for either of us."

Mabli came storming through the door to the med pod. "You're here. Look you can't keep disturbing all the other patients. Astos, found them. They're here in Pod Two."

"We need to go now. I'm sure you'll be fine." The Doctor stated. "We'll be thinking of you."

"What do you mean go? How're you gonna do that?"

"We have been trying to tell you." Astos pleaded.

"Yes. You have." The Doctor kneeled on the floor, placing her hands flat on the surface. "Vibrations. Too wrapped up in myself. Missed the vibrations."

"I was trying to break it to you gently."

"Tsuranga. This isn't a hospital, it's a ship."

"Technically, it's both." Arty stated as she stood up. The entire room titled, she found herself lying flat on the floor. "Ah, when did I get down here." The Doctor had crawled over to her side. She laid her hands on Arty's head again. She felt the Doctor poking around, until the dizziness subsided. The Doctor placed a light kiss on Arty's forehead before helping her sit up.

"Tsuranga operates emergency medical transport. This is a quad zone rescue craft." Astos scanned her figure again, frowning at the results.

"Like the red cross." Yaz affirmed.

"You'll be fine. We'll be at Resus One soon enough." Mabli continued.

"How long were we out for?" Ryan questioned.

"Four days."

The Doctor groaned then jumped to her feet, dragging Arty along with her. "Arty and I are walking. No need to walk with us. We both need to walk on our own. Four days. Walking. Come on, limbs. Have you got onboard teleport?"

"No, but there's post-recuperation onward teleport at Resus One."

"I don't wanna go to Resus One. Let me talk to the pilot."

"Hey, it's not just you onboard. You're even dragging your friend along, and she is barely well enough to stand." The Doctor went to sonic the screen. "What are you doing? Don't touch that. Patients aren't allowed access to any onboard systems or non-medical facilities."

"What were you worried about? Just as I was waking up you… You saw something and you were worried."

"No."

"Ooh. Bad liar. Must be difficult in your job."

"Doctor, don't be rude." Arty barked leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I'm an excellent liar."

"So, you were lying then?"

"I didn't say that."

"See? Bad liar. Nav chamber. This way." Arty struggled to keep up with the Doctor. Astos placed her arm over his shoulder and guided her along.

"Do you have walking canes on this ship?"

"We do. I can get you one when we stop at the Nav chamber." The Doctor began to run off without them. "Running can disrupt the ongoing internal healing process."

"Yeah, she doesn't care." Arty claimed.

"Enough now. You can't be in here. I don't know what that device is, but if you don't leave, I have to restrain you." Astos handed her a solid metal walking cane for her to lean on.

"Where is the crew?" The Doctor quired.

"Rescue crafts are automated. It's a two-medic crew, just me and Mabli. Our course is remotely programmed from the Tsuranga hub at Resus One."

"How do we turn it around?"

"We can't. The course is remotely set and locked. The onboard crew don't have privileges to unlock it."

"We'll see about privileges."

"Don't! If you interfere with the nav system they'll take it as an active hostility or hijack. They can detonate the craft."

"I'm not being hostile."

Arty leapt across the space and yanked the sonic from the Doctors hands. She grabbed the Doctor face. "Look at me! Yes, Doctor you are. You have the biggest heart in the world but right now you are being selfish. I know you are worried about the Tardis, but she is a strong old girl. She will be fine. She'll put up one hell of a fight before she lets herself get taken. There are six other people on this ship, not including your companions. All of which you will be putting in danger if you try to hack the nav system. It's his job to protect these patients and get them to Resus One as soon as possible. You are stopping them from doing that. So, calm down and think rationally."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I wouldn't expect any different from you. I'm sorry, Astos. That mine hit me harder than I thought."

"I've done 37 tours. We will get you both back safe." When Arty, tried to step away from the Doctor, she pulled her back into her side.

"Thank you, Arty."

"You're welcome, Theta."

"Where are we? There's a lot of stuff out there. Space junk, asteroids…"

"We're on the edges of the Constant Division, that's what threw me back there. The routine normally keeps us out of here. It's disputed territory. We're only just over the boundary so nothing to worry about."

A moving object on the radar caught the Doctor's attention. "So what's that?"

"Not sure." The mysterious object smacked into the outer hull of the ship with a loud crash. "Probably an asteroid shower."

Alarms started to blare on one of the panels, before suddenly stopping. "Shield breach. No, wait. Reconfiguring. Resealed and solid. But something breached it for a second." The sound of walking could be heard on the outer hull of the ship.

"I'll check the system monitors."

"Something's inside the shields."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Bad liar, Astos."

"Go back to your Patient Pod. I don't know either of your names."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Arty."

"Are you kidding?"

"Sometimes. But not right now. Tell me the ship's structure, Astos, as quick as you can."

"Central walkway goes all the way around. We have an assessment area in the heart, three Patient Pods, one emergency suite on the sides. We can perform limited medical procedures, but our job is basically keep people alive till we can get them to a facility."

"Evacuation equipment."

"Two Life Pods, port side and starboard."

"Maximum five per pod. We're just over our occupancy limit by one. This ship was designed for 100,000 tours. It can withstand a hell of a lot."

"Are you trying to reassure us or yourself?" The lights dimmed and alarms started going off all around the room. Arty limped over to the center console. She began poking at the screen display to try and pull up the system log. Astos scowled at her actions but let her continue.

"That's a breach alert."

"It's in the port side Life Pod." Arty reported. "All that appears to be coming through the comms is static." Another list of alerts appeared on her screen. "It's using the Life Pod as a way into the ship. I've lost connection to the pod. Either its jettisoned it or at the least cut the connections."

"You know these territories. What can it be? Whoa! This thing can move. It's heading from the port side to the starboard." The Doctor declared.

"Area around the starboard pod's offline, I can't get a reading." Astos reported.

"I'm just getting none stop error codes from that area. Sensors that should constantly be sending data, have gone dead."

"We have to take a look."

"Okay. You two take port, I'll check starboard."

"Absolutely not." Arty interrupted. "No offensive. The Doctor and I have been doing stupid things like this for years. While this might not be your first tour, it's most likely your first encounter with a hostile alien incursion. You and I will take Port, the Doctor will be fine on her own."

"No, no, no, to dangerous. Arty you aren't leaving my side. We will take starboard. You can go to port, Astos."

"You two aren't in charge here. This is my craft, you two are my patients and my responsibility. As is everyone else here. Doctor, you are still recovering, and Arty's entire DNA structure is still unstable. I'll check starboard, you two check port side."

"I don't like being told what to do."

"Yeah. I'm getting that impression." They both put comm units on behind their ears, before splitting off in different directions.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty and the Doctor were struggling around the corridor as they made their way to the starboard side Life Pod. "See anything, Astos?"

"Nothing so far."

"Us neither. The Life Pods just around the corner. Go carefully. Whatever this thing is, it can move very fast." Arty ducked as a large spark jumped off an exposed cable on the roof. The two glanced at each other before taking the last few steps to the Life Pod door.

"The power has been shorted around the Life Pod."

"The power has gone out in this section." The Doctor agreed.

"There major damaging to wiring in this area as well." Arty stated as they jumped back from a sparking display.

"You need to check if the pod is still secure." Astos commented on comm.

"The system is all drained."

"No sign of anything here, so far. How about you?" When Arty lightly placed her hand on the door, she was burned with the freezing temperature of deep space. The Doctor pulled Arty away from the door.

"Astos, the port side Life Pod, it's gone. Jettisoned." The Doctor commented.

"Understood. Doctor, it's here. It's inside this pod."

"Don't engage with it. Stay where you are. We need you safe. Astos what's happening there. Astos? Are you listening to me? Do not engage." The entire ship shook around them. The two women looked at each other with concern. "Astos, what's happening?"

"Rookie mistake. It's jettisoning the pod. The internal controls are broken. And I'm inside." The two ran, following the central pathway of the ship. Arty was beginning to stray behind. When the Doctor, slowed down to wait for her, she waved her off. Arty could catch up, but the Astos couldn't wait. She limped past Mabli and Ronan. She caught up to the Doctor only a couple of seconds before the rest of the companions. The little creature on the floor was digging through the metal parts of the ship.

"Where's Astos? Oh my saints! What is that?" Mabli cried.

The creature roared at them. "I don't know. But it's incredibly dangerous. It jettisoned the Life Pods. And it killed Astos. I'm sorry, Mabli. But it's down to us to get us safely back to Resus One now. And you, off this ship! Back into space, right now. Else you'll have me to deal with." All the creature did was roll its eye, then eat a large metal tube that was sitting on the floor. The Doctor creeped forward to scan the creature with her sonic. "It hit the ship from the depths of space, so it can survive a vacuum. It doesn't need oxygen. And can digest pretty much whatever it wants, by the looks of things." When the Doctor tried to use the sonic, the creature pounced and snatched it from her hands.

"And it's got nerve." Ryan commented.

"It's just ate my sonic!" When the creature spit it back out, it was in one piece, but the Doctor couldn't get it to turn on. The creature jumped up onto the wall and punched into another access panel. Sparks flew from the electrical lines. Everyone turned tail and ran back towards the nav chamber.

"The ship's data banks, I shouldn't let you in here, but I am and that's fine." Mabli uttered. Arty limped inside at the back of the group. She jumped back on the center console and began running through the error logs a mile long. More and more abnormal sensor data kept coming in as the creature ate its way through the ship. She noticed a pattern every hour, a data packet that was sent off to the same receiving address on the dot. "If I sync my ocular recorders with the data banks…All Tsuranga medics are implanted with lenses, so we can record all treatments for training purposes, lawsuits, data records."

"Like a posh version of my uniform camera." Yaz affirmed.

"Hang on. So, if this is the control deck where is the rest of the crew?" Graham asked.

"No crew. All automated," The Doctor informed.

Arty took a deep breath and stopped typing. "Mabli stop." The woman looked at her with surprise. "Based off the data logs, Resus One gets a transmission with the data accessed on this ship every hour. That includes any ocular records you upload, any data files you access and any error logs that come off this ship. Now I might be able to send a false version of the data logs to keep them from knowing about the cause of our distress, but I can't stop them on anything else. Theoretically, I should be able create the false logs without it looking like a hostile incursion, if I replicate logs that already exist, not create new ones. If they know that creature is onboard, they won't let this ship reach Resus One. I am assuming there is a self-destruct mechanism. No matter what we do, they will find out. But if I can buy us a little more time, I don't think it would hurt."

"But then how will we know what type of creature it is?" Mabli asked. Arty glanced at the Doctor, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's a Pting. By Constant Division standard its threat level is Chalice. Which before you ask is the highest form there is. There haven't been very many studies of the creature because it's so violent. It eats all non-organic matter so there is no way to contain it. But rest assured it will not directly kill you, just eat the only thing keeping you alive in the endless vacuum of space. They're fast, as we have already seen. You can't kill it, but you can stun it temporarily. Their skin is toxic to most lifeforms so I wouldn't suggest giving it a hug."

"Well, on the plus side, I feel very well informed. Thank you, Arty. Gang, seven minutes. Get everyone into the assessment area. I need a moment to think. Arty start working on that error log." The other four rushed out of the room, while Arty kept typing on the system. She began scrolling through the errors searching or any that might give away the creature and replacing it with a normal reading. The Doctor sat down on the floor next to her and leaned up against her leg.

"How bad are our chances?" The Doctor asked.

"Not great, but I know it will all work out." She reached her hand down to the Doctor. "Don't worry, Theta. It will all work out. Now get up here and help me with these logs until Mabli gets back." The two worked in silence for a minute until Mabli came swiftly back into the room.

"So, what do we know?"

The Doctor slipped away to stand at the map and follow the creatures progress through the inner workings of the ship. "Well, too fast to chase and capture. Too toxic to touch directly. It's a bit of a puzzle."

"It's gonna kill us all, isn't it?"

"Oh, Mabli, you went that way to quick I said a puzzle, not a death sentence. I mean, it's a bit of a challenge, and I can't quite see the solution yet, but that's life. Or medicine. Patients present problems, you figure them out and come up with solutions. That's what this is, a problem to be diagnosed. Medicine to be administered. You're a medic, I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor of medicine?"

"Well, medicine, science, engineering, candy floss, Lego, philosophy, music, problems, people, hope. Mostly hope."

"I'm struggling to see much hope here."

"It doesn't just offer itself up, you have to use your imagination. Imagine the solution and work to make it a reality. Whole worlds pivot on acts of imagination."

"So, what are you imagining now?"

"Broadly, I'm imagining that thing off this ship. Specifically, I'm trying to imagine the answer to the question. What does it want?"

"Does it have to want anything?"

"Everything wants something," Arty commented. "It wouldn't be living otherwise. Every living creature in the world want something: whether it be fame, fortune, power or basic necessities to live."

"But the first thing it did was kill Astos."

"Technically, the first thing it did was jettison the port side Life Pod. It didn't directly kill Astos, it jettisoned the pod and due to the damaged it sustained from the creature, it exploded. Presumably, from an exposed fuel line or something."

"How much longer on those logs?"

"Forever, with each object the creature eats, it creates another error code that comes back to the main data bank. We will hit the hour mark in about 5 seconds, but then the process will repeat all over again." When the log sent, Arty raised her hands from the control. The Doctor pulled her away from the display.

"You've done all you can for now. You can't be there the entire time rewriting those logs. I need you." The Doctor glanced over at the trajectory map. "You know there's a much faster way back to Resus One. Why is it routing us this way?"

"Asteroid field. Fast moving asteroids all around, really unpredictable." Alarms started blaring around the room.

"Shit!" Arty cursed. "What did I miss?"

"What exactly is that?" The Doctor questioned. "Is that from Resus One?"

"Yes, I must have missed a sensor log. They know the Pting is onboard. They are asking us to confirm or deny anything is wrong. They won't let a creature like that back to Resus One. If we confirm that it's onboard, they will recommend evacuation. But the Life Pods are gone. They will go straight to self-destruct. There are too many people back on Resus One. The needs of the many out way the needs of the few."

"Arty, this isn't really the time to be quoting Star Trek."

"It is always the right time to be quoting Star Trek."

"Right." The Doctor reached forward the dismissed the alert. "Nothing wrong. We're fine."

"We can't keep doing that. Three dismissals and they don't believe you." Mabli informed.

"Oh great. Who designed that? So, this ship either gets destroyed by that creature, or by control from Resus One."

"Yeah. Sorry."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty limped into the assessment area behind the Doctor. Her weight was leaning heavily on her cane. The level of her fatigue ebbed and flowed at each moment. "You're probably wondering why I called you all here. Sorry. Bit Poirot!"

"And you yelled at me for quoting Star Trek."

"Shush you! I need to bring everyone up to speed, very directly, very succinctly. I can't sugarcoat this."

"Where's the chief medic?" Eve asked.

"Gone. Killed by an alien organism called Pting that's come onboard. Very fast moving, very deadly, and it's eating its way through the structure of the ship. Also, and this is the bit you need to work on not panicking. It has jettisoned the Life Pods. I'm the Doctor, this is my… Arty, these are my friend Ryan, Graham and Yaz." What was the Doctor going to say she was? "You know Mabli, our very capable medic. We will pool all our brilliance and get us all safely to Resus One." The Doctor stood in silence, waiting for a response. She was surprised when she didn't get any. "I thought there'd be more questions."

"I've encountered a Pting before, it massacred my fleet." Eve offered.

"What did you learn about them? What do they want?"

"They kill, relentlessly." The entire room went dark. Yoss gasped in terror.

"It must have got to the central systems." Mabli asserted. The emergency lights flickered on. "That means we'll soon lose oxygen and heat."

"It'll go for whatever is powering the craft next." Eve declared.

"We're on an anti-matter drive."

"We could use stazers to defend ourselves. They can stun it briefly. Got any onboard?"

"A couple, I think. In here." Mabli ran across the room to one of the supply shelves."

"If we're gonna live through this… protect the anti-matter drive." The Doctor and Eve stated together.

"Can we get to Resus One any faster than currently routed?" Eve asked.

"Not without breaking the ship's auto routing, which would send a signal back to Resus One."

"And they go straight to Hostility Protocols."

"I could create a false positive route signal to send back. But there's no manual controls in the nav chamber."

"Show us."

"General..." Ronan interrupted.

"Shush now, Ronan. I know."

"We could go past the drive chamber on the way."

"Durkas with me. Please?"

"Um, is this a bad moment to mention my internal fluids have broken?" Yoss cut in.

"Just a bit yeah." Arty joked.

"I think the baby's coming. Really sorry."

Mabli took a deep breath. "The BirthBud is set up in your Patient Pod. Let's get you back there."

"But it won't have any power."

"It's got a backup generator, no need to panic."

Yoss turned to Ryan and Graham. "Would you two be my Dhulas? I haven't got any Dhulas? They are birth partners. She's brilliant but I need some men with me."

Graham looked gob smacked. "Yeah, we're blokes, aren't we? Yeah, we can."

"Right now, I'm imagining you sorting all this out." Mabli mumbled as she passed the Doctor.

"Me too. Be cautious, it could be anywhere. Come on." The rest slowly followed the Doctor down the hall to the drive chamber.

*******TIME SKIP*******

At the center of the drive chamber was a coil of energy running from the roof to the floor. Arty leaned against the wall and watched the light pulse in the coil. "Oh, anti-matter drive. What century is this?" The Doctor asked.

"You're joking?" Eve scoffed.

"No, we travel in time."

"Are you joking now?"

"No."

"Sixty-seventh." Durkas replied.

"Oh, nice century. Bit tricky in the middle. Turns out all right in the end. See this, Yaz? Anti-matter drive."

"Oh, I did a bit of anti-matter at school. Never quite understood it." Yaz comments.

"The thing with anti-matter is you either have to find it or generate it. That's what this bit does. Particle Accelerator."

"Like at CERN. We did that in physics. No, but the thing at CERN is massive."

"In your time, generating anti-matter cost a massive amount of money. This is progress. Things get smaller, faster and cheaper. This is like the iPhone of CERN. Accelerating enough particles to power this entire craft. The particle accelerator smashes the atoms together, like a little anti-matter factory to produce positrons. Which are then stored very carefully inside electric and magnetic fields. The positrons interact with the fuel materials to produce heat, which produces thrust."

"It's pretty old school, this one." Durkas commented.

"It's beautiful." Arty corrected. "Anti-matter powering the movement of matter, brining positrons into existence to move other forms of life across space. I don't care what you do for a living. I don't care what achievements you see on a daily basis, this is still beautiful."

"Yaz, you have to keep this safe from the Pting." The Doctor pleaded. "If this drive gets destroyed, this ship will lose propulsion, will drift endlessly while the Pting…"

"I get it. It won't be good."

"Ronan can stay with you." Eve added.

"No. General, my responsibility is to…"

"Ronan, you're able to touch it without it toxifying you. That's useful to all of us, including me." Arty followed the other three towards the nav chamber. Within moments of arriving, the alarm from Resus One went off again. The Doctor groaned then dismissed the message.

"Pting presence denied. Strike two, one left. Now, you two, see? A more direct route. Obviously, fast moving asteroids and debris to avoid on the way, which is presumably why the systems wanted to avoid it. Now, if I can rig up a cover signal back to Resus One…"

"Doctor," Eve broke in. "I'm a Neuro Pilot, my expertise is in symbiotic neuro-piloting, pulse systems at a push, but not this."

"Oh, I can make a rig out of this chamber." Durkas assured.

"No you can't."

"You wouldn't be able to make your way through those asteroids even if I did."

"Yeah, says you."

"How long have I got?"

"Literally, no time at all. But you have Arty to help, and she's a wiz at electronics." The Doctor stated.

"Give me some space to work." Arty and Durkas kneeled at one of the floor panels and began digging amongst the cables.

Arty glanced up at the man. "While I don't condone eavesdropping, it would be prudent to check on your sister." He looked at her for a moment before stepping outside. Arty took a deep breath. Her body ached with use from the day. She had been running after for the Doctor for so long, you think she would be used to it. It felt like every molecule of her body was on fire, but she couldn't show her pain to the Doctor. When Eve stormed into the nav chamber, Arty schooled her features. She offered her hand to Eve to help her step into the stir-ups. Durkas and her began hooking up the last connections, while the Doctor created the false signal.

"Okay, it's rigged." Durkas stated. "I've leeched some system power off the anti-matter drive. Now if they can keep that up and running, we'll have enough power to keep basic systems going and still get to Resus One. That's if that thing doesn't get in there and drain the energy."

"This isn't gonna work." Eve stressed.

"Keep quiet, General. Trust your engineer and tell me you're well enough."

"I'm well enough."

"Now promise me that's true. You're gonna need every scrap of energy you have."

The Doctor hit the last button on the console, before they began hearing a rhythmic ping. "Cover signal transmitting to Resus One. Hopefully, bit of luck, they're still gonna think they're in control. Durkas. You're a genius. The energy. It doesn't wanna kill us, it doesn't care about us. It wants the systems; it wants the power." Arty smiled now that the Doctor had finally figured it out. She loved watching the spark of discovery in the Doctor's eyes once they realized the answer. "It didn't go for Astos, it went for the life-support systems in the Life Pod. It drained the lights and power and my sonic, it drains everything it eats. That little creature seeks out and feasts on energy. That's why it homed in on us here, pulsing with it in the wilds of space." When Eve first shifted control on the ship, the room lurched. The Doctor and Arty watched in amazement the look of content that was on the woman's face, but their happiness didn't last long. The alarm from Resus One began blaring again. Arty shut it off every time it came up, but they had reached their last strike.

"Pting denial, strike three. After which it gets tricky. Nothing to worry about, Arty and I will deal with the Pting." The two raced out of the room. "Pting, bomb… No, can't get it." When the room shifted, the Doctor flinched and Arty fell to the floor. They both struggled to keep on running but they didn't have time to worry about their pain.

Arty stood directly in front of the Doctor. "Theta, think about it. What is a bomb? A form of explosive energy, all being created from a single point. And what does a Pting eat?" A smile began to creep onto the Doctor's face. She lifted Arty up in a tight hug.

"Oh, you are a beautiful genius. Let's go." They ran the last couple of feet to the drive chamber and burst inside. Ronan and Yaz both pointed their weapons at them. "It's us, We're not a Pting."

"It was here. I got rid of it. But it'll be coming back." Yaz bolstered.

"What is the situation elsewhere?" Ronan demanded.

"Eve's piloting the ship. Durkas is maintaining controls and signals. You're guarding the particle accelerator. Mabli, Graham and Ryan are presumably delivering Yoss's baby. And the bomb's going to detonate. I'm just going to move it away from this room. Yaz, mind helping us." Arty pulled the sonic out of the Doctor's pocket and pointed it at the base of the particle accelerator. "Clever sonic. Self-rebooting. How did you know?" Arty gave the Doctor an incredulous look. "Never mind, I should have known. Mabli said that Resus One would terminate the ship if they found the Pting on board. How would they do that? We're too far for missiles. Has to be the same for every Tsurangan rescue craft."

"It's built in. As Arty said, Self-detonation."

"Bingo." Arty finally found the compartment. A small drawer opened up to show the bomb within. A blue light flashed within the device. The Doctor carefully picked it up between her fingers.

"You're interfering with a bomb?" Ronan asked.

"Yes."

"Is it going to detonate?"

"Yes."

"What will you do?"

"Speed it up. To save our lives."

Ronan turned to Yaz. "Are you also experiencing comprehension deficiency?"

"Oh, every day right now, mate." Yaz affirmed.

"It's not as stupid as it sounds," Arty corrected. They left Ronan to guard the particle accelerator, while the Doctor slowly made her way along the central pathway to where the starboard Life Pod use to reside. With each rock of the ship, Arty kept the Doctor from tipping over with the bomb.

"Funny. I'm normally the one defusing the bomb." Arty used the sonic to open the door to the outer chamber. The Doctor gently placed the bomb on the center of the floor. "Pick a number between one and a hundred."

"Fifty One," Yaz replied. Arty handed the sonic back to the Doctor who reset the count down. The three climbed into the alcove across from the opening. The Doctor shielded Arty as far away from the blast radius as she could. "What was the number for?"

"Number of seconds before the bomb goes off. I moved it forward a bit."

"What? I would've gone higher."

"Good number 51, atomic number of antimony. The number of federalist papers written by Alexander Hamilton. I love that show, I've seen all 900 casts."

"Yeah, don't need to rub it in. I've seen it on tour and that's it," Arty sassed.

"I haven't taken you to see it yet. Oops, spoilers."

"Dude, please tell me it's with the original cast."

"Of course. It wouldn't be a good birthday present without it."

"Now I have something to look forward to."

"I'm really trusting you two on this bomb, but I don't know what you're doing." Yaz continued.

"Think of the Pting as a mouse and the bomb as a piece of cheese."

"A very explosive piece of cheese." Arty commented.

"It's not a perfect analogy, I'll admit. Yaz, you could've picked a bigger number. Where is it? Come on. As the bomb gets closer the energy is building getting ready to blow. The Pting must be attracted to that. Surely! That's what I've been working on this whole time. Oh, please don't be wrong, I'll be so embarrassed."

"And dead." Yaz sassed. The Pting wondered around the corner chewing on a piece of metal. When its eyes landed on the bomb, it dropped the item and wobbled over to it. The three waited in silence until the creature ate the bomb. The Doctor used the sonic to close the door. They saw the creature get tossed up into the air as the bomb exploded. The Doctor jettison the creature out into the open space.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty rested on one of the patient beds within the assessment area while the Doctor checked on everyone. Mabli wondered over to her side to scan her figure. A small smile rose on her face.

"If it's any consolation, it seems you DNA is currently stable. At least for the moment." Mabli joked. Arty chuckled. Of all the things to be positive about.

"Well at least that's something." As Mabli left, the Doctor wondered over to her. She sat down on the bed next to her. Arty rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as her energy drained. The Doctor took a deep breath before talking. "You deserve a normal trip. One that you won't forget. Not because of some crazy creature or life-threatening situation, but because you enjoyed it. Something simple. So, pick a show. Any show. Any cast. Any city. And I'll take you."

Arty laughed. "Well with a pitch like that, how can I pick just one?"

"You don't have to. We have all our lives to go see shows. You and me. But for now, why don't we start with something classic. Like the original cast of Wicked, 2003. Just you and me. The companions can take a day to chill or see the city, while we have a peaceful moment alone."

"It's a date." Arty affirmed. The two smiled at each other for the future to come.


	18. Dream or Nightmare? It's All in the Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, this episode is a little dark. I tried to keep it PG-13/T but there are moments/references of sexual abuse. If this triggers you, I suggest skipping this chapter. It's not bad, but I figured I would warn you. It's very brief. Hope you all still like it. R&R – Writercrash

**Chapter 18: Dream or Nightmare? It's All in the Perspective**

Arty stuck her head out the Tardis door to see them parked on a flower bed in a sleepy little English town. The flowers were squashed beyond repair beneath the ship's bottom.

"Oh, she's going to kill you Doctor."

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor slipped on one of the boarder stones as he climbed out. Arty leapt past the flowers and onto the grass still giggling. From the cottage beyond, came Rory with a mullet. "Rory! I've crushed your flowers."

"Oh, Amy will kill you."

"I told you." Arty sassed.

"Oh, shut it." The Doctor sassed. Arty yelped as he dipped her and kissed her, completely ignoring Rory's sound of protest. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed back against the Doctor's chest.

"Oi! This was part of the reason we left the Tardis. Way too much PDA from you two." The two smiled sheepishly from their embrace. Arty straightened out her light purple floral dress once she was standing straight. She began spinning her wedding band that rested on her left ring finger.

"Where is Amy?"

"She'll need a bit longer."

"Whenever you're ready, Amy." From the front door, Amy waddled out into the yard in a blue shirt and red sweater. Her visibly pregnant stomach, ballooned out in front of her. "You've swallowed a planet."

"I'm pregnant." Amy replied.

"You're huge."

"Yeah, Doc. She's pregnant." Arty sassed. "Congrats you two."

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and size." The Doctor wrapped Amy in a tight embrace, before pointing out Rory's ponytail.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Doctor."

The Doctor stood there for a moment, observing the previous companion. "Are you pregnant?"

"And the shoe drops." Arty joked. Amy shook her head at him fondly, before leading the group back into the cottage. Arty nibbled on a cupcake while Rory and Amy grabbed their outer jackets. The two got in a frosting war after the Doctor smeared some on Arty's nose. The look of disappointment on Rory's face made Arty drop everything. She gave him a sheepish smile before beginning to clean up the kitchen. It took them almost an hour, before they finished.

The four went on a stroll through the park. Arty walked hand in hand with the Doctor, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Ah Leadworth. Vibrant as ever."

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually." Rory informed. "We've gone slightly up market."

"Where is everyone?"

"This is busy." Amy voiced. "Okay, it's quiet. But it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s."

"Well, don't let that get you down."

"That's not getting me down."

Bird chirping echoed through the street as they rested on the park bench. Arty sat down directly in front of the Doctor and laid against his legs. He began to run his finger through her hair. "Well, I wanted to see how you were. You know me, I don't just abandon people when they leave the Tardis. This Time Lord, and subsequently Arty, are for life. You don't get rid of us so easily."

"Hmm. You came here by mistake, didn't you? Or did Arty make you."

"Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. A 'calm' day with my wife and two companions. What will they think of next?" The Doctor couldn't help the disgust that snuck in when he said calm. He looked back and forth between his two companions. "So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know… Self-harm?"

"Boredom?" Amy stated simultaneously with the Doctor.

"We relax. We live. We listen to the birds." Rory replied.

"Yeah, see. Birds, those are nice."

"We didn't get a lot of time to listen to birdsong back in the Tardis days, did we?" The birds started to get louder and louder. Arty and the Doctor groaned at the ringing that began in their ears.

"Oh, blimey! My head's a bit… Uh, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good… old…" The four began to nod off. Arty felt herself tip over, the moment her body hit the ground she woke up lying on the glass floor of the eleventh doctor's Tardis. She heard the Doctor mumbling on the lower level as she tried to get her bearings. Amy and Rory came into the console room from two different stairwells. "Oh, you're okay. Oh, thank God! I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. At least the parts about Arty and I were good. Don't ask, you don't want to know." The Doctor slammed his hands into the Tardis to hold himself up. Arty stumbled to her feet and staggered over to his side. He gave her a tight hug before slipping over to the Ponds, giving Amy a quick embrace. "You're safe now. That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really."

"Do you even sleep?" Arty mumbled. "I've been in this universe for over 6 ½ years now, and I don't ever think I've seen you sleep."

"Sometimes… Time Lords need a lot less sleep than humans do. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights… I bet they mean something."

"If they are by the radio, it probably means system malfunction." Arty paused for a moment listening to the room around her. "Speaking of which, I can't hear or feel any motion or energy within the Tardis. While the Doctor dropped below the console, Arty placed her hand on the center tube. She waited to feel any sort of pulse from the Tardis, but the ship was silent.

"Uh, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, so did I." Amy agreed.

"Not a nightmare, though, just um…We were married."

"Yeah. In a little village."

"A sweet little village and you were pregnant."

"Yes, I was huge. I was a boat."

"So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat?" The Doctor wondered over to the two companions' sides, while Arty leaned against the console.

"And, the Doctor and Arty, you two were visiting."

"Yeah, yeah, you two came to our cottage."

"How can we have had exactly the same dream? It doesn't make any sense."

"And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?"

The Doctor gulped then looking pleadingly at Arty. She shrugged to tell him; he was on his own on this one. He got himself into this mess, he can talk his way out. "It was a bit similar in some aspects."

"Which aspects?" Rory asked.

"All of them."

"You had the same dream?" Amy asked.

"Basically."

"You said it was a nightmare." Rory deadpanned.

"Did I say a nightmare? No. More of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it, we're back to reality now." Birds began to chirp throughout the Tardis.

"Doctor, if we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the dream." On the last word of Rory's line, they all snapped awake back in Leadworth. Arty began spitting out grass that had ended up in her mouth. "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the Tardis." The Doctor pulled out one of his suspenders to notice he was now dressed in blue, rather than the red ones he was in moments ago. He surged to his feet before kneeling in front of Arty, he placed his hands on her head and began roaming around inside. When he couldn't find what he wanted, he jumped back up and began pacing along the grass. "You just had the same dream, didn't you?"

"Back on the Tardis, weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy questioned. The Doctor began to pick up different objects off the ground and inspecting them. Searching for answers.

"But we thought that this was the dream, didn't we?"

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Arty bounced to her feet along with Arty and Rory. The soreness from her previous adventures completely gone.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?"

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.

"But we're awake now!" Rory argued.

"Yeah. You thought you were awake on the Tardis, too."

"But we're home."

"Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy which is which? Are we flashing forwards to backwards? Hold on tight. This is going to be a tricky one."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Tardis threw Arty off her feet when it suddenly lurched to the side. The Doctor reached for the console trying to adjust a lever, but it wouldn't budge. "This is bad. I don't like this!" He kicked the console to no avail. Arty scrambled to stop him from hurting himself further. She kneeled down and began rubbing his injured foot.

"Never use force, Doctor. You just embarrass yourself." Arty snarked. "Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force."

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked.

"You can't he threw in a supernova because he disagreed with it. This is also the same Time Lord who never passed his flying examine."

"Oh shut it!" The Doctor barked, yanking his foot away then running underneath the console. "Stop talking to me when I'm cross."

"Okay, but whatever's wrong with the Tardis, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" Rory asked. The Doctor passed each of them a different tool for no desirable purpose.

"Well, if we were dreaming of the future…"

"Well, of course we were. We were in Leadworth." Amy reasoned.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth dreaming of this. Don't you get it."

"No, okay, no this is real. I'm definitely awake."

"Yeah, and you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty."

"Hey, pregnant."

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look or all the details that don't ring true."

"Okay, well, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside." Rory sassed.

"With a bow-tie-wearing alien." Arty continued.

"And a girl from another universe who jumps through said alien's timeline." Amy finished.

"So maybe 'what rings true' isn't so simple." Rory added.

"Valid point." The Tardis made a loud noise before it powered down. The lights dimmed away while the center tube stopped moving. Arty couldn't feel any change in the ship's presence. Like it was never there to being with. "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." Birds began to chirp throughout the room. Rory and Amy clung to each other while the Doctor grabbed onto Arty's hand. Terror filled her. "Remember, this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels."

"It is real. I know it's real." Amy pleaded.

The sound of church bells and talking children permeated their ears. Arty had to squint at the stark contrast of light. The Doctor and Arty were still standing together when they appeared in Upper Leadworth, while Rory and Amy lounged on a near by bench.

"Okay. This is the real one, definitely this one. It's all solid." Amy reasoned.

"It felt solid in the Tardis, too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it." The Doctor began to wave his free hand over his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rory questioned.

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though"

An old woman went walking past the group. "Hello, Doctor." Both men acknowledged her together.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yeah. And, unlike you, I've actually passed some exams."

"A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting?" The Doctor and Arty began walking off without the companions, observing the area around them.

"What is?"

"Well, your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream."

"It's Amy dream too. And you're one to talk. Arty and you are married and happily traveling the universe together. Alone. She appears sprite with little movement issues. This is just as much as a dream to you as it is to us."

The Doctor scoffed at his reasoning. "What is that?"

"Old person's home." Amy replied.

"You said everyone here lives through their 90s." Their eyes scanned the length of the building. All the residents inside were staring at them. "There's something that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick." The Doctor rushed inside dragging Arty behind him.

"Oh, I should make you add ten dollars to the jar for comments like that!" Arty yelled. They rushed inside the building and into the living area of the nursing home. All the residences inside were calm, going about their daily activities. Arty chuckled when the Doctor got wrangled into a knitted sweater. He leaned into the old woman's face observing her eyes. Birds began to chirp louder than possible. Arty blinked to find herself back in the Tardis, rested against the console. The room was still dim.

"Okay, I hate this. Doctor. Stop it. Because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?" Amy cried.

"It's bloody cold." Rory complained. "Arty you know which one is real, right." Arty shivered as she curled up into a ball on the floor. She kept trying to run through her memories in her mind, but nothing was coming up.

"What do mean? Why can't I remember?" Arty whimpered. "I don't know… I… I… just keep coming up blank. I can't even remember why I would know."

"What do you mean? You're from another universe remember? Where the Doctor's life is some TV show? And you know the outcome of all of his adventures from there?"

Arty started hyper-ventilating, spiraling out of control. She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember. The Doctor dropped down in front of her. He was trying to tell her something but all she was hearing was white noise. A constant hiss within her ears. The Doctor rested his forehead to her's. She felt his presence caressing her mind, until her breathing started to slow down. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" With no energy to respond, she just shook her head. He rubbed up and down her arms to fight off the cold. "The heating's off. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do, Rory. Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something is overriding my controls." A figure appeared at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in an identical outfit to the Doctor, bowtie and all. The Doctor pulled Arty to her feet reluctantly. He pushed her directly behind him, shielding her from the intruder.

"Well, that took a while," the figure snarked. "Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, Oncoming Storm, Him in the bow tie." He looked Arty up and down appreciatively; it made Arty sick to her stomach. "With his trusty partner and lover, Angel Arty."

"How did you get into my Tardis? What are you?" The Doctor barked.

"What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord."

"Nice look."

"This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?" The Doctor pulled an apple out of his jacket and tossed it at the figure. It went straight through to the far side of the console room. "Interesting. I'd love to be impressed but, um, Dream Lord, it's in the name, isn't it? Spooky, not quite there. And yet, very much here. Don't worry about the Angel's lack of memory. I blocked it for the time being. It's no fun if she has all the answers."

"I'll do the talking, thank you. Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?"

"Um. Dream Lord. He creates dreams." Amy reasoned.

"Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks."

"And what about the gooseberry here? Does he get a guess?"  
Rory scoffed. "Uh, listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor. And that's only when Arty isn't around. Then Amy and I are the third and fourth wheel."

"Oh, well, there's a delusion I'm not responsible for."

"No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?"

"Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out. Choose even."

"I have chosen. Of course, I've chosen." Rory looked visibly upset. "It's you, stupid." She smacked Rory in the chest without taking her eyes off the Dream Lord. He man appeared on the opposite side of the group, causing Rory to jump away.

"You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams, Amelia Pond. Some of them twice. Blimey! I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face."

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" The Doctor snipped.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground."

"Am I?"

"If you had any more tawdry quirks, you could open up a tawdry quirk shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are."

"Oi! Shut it. It's not like you're any better. You come in her parading about, popping back and forth, trying to prove how clever you are. You have no right to pick on him." Arty defended.

"You better watch what you say little lady. Otherwise you might end up on the wrong person's rader. The Doctor won't always be around to protect." The Dream Lord jumped to the upper level of the console room. "Where was I? Right. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep. Oh, or are you waking up?" As the bird song began to ring through the Tardis, the four of them collapsed. Finding themselves back in Upper Leadworth. "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-Ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor."

"Always? What do you mean always?" Amy interrogated.

"Now, then. The prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?"

"What happens?" Rory asked confused.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality."

"Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy probed.

"Now, don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. But never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning." The man suddenly disappeared, leaving the Doctor resting in the chair.

"Okay well I don't like him. Who is he?"

"I don't know." The Doctor mumbled. "It's a big universe."

"Why is he doing this?"

"Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel."

"What does he mean deadly danger, though? Nothing deadly has ever happened here." Rory asked.

"Oh, Rory, sayings like that are why the Doctor has a trouble jar." Arty snarked.

"They've all gone." The Doctor rushed outside with companions in tow to find a class of children playing next to the castle across the street. There were no signs of the elderly residences that had disappeared. "So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this reality split we're stuck in…Time asleep exactly matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams."

"And we're all dreaming the same dream at the same time." Rory added.

"Yes, sort of communal trance, very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway, a tell. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull. The Dream Lord is somehow block memories in Arty's mind in both times. I'm slowing down like you two have." For a moment, Amy begins to pant in pain. The two men begin to freak out thinking the baby is coming. It was a moment before Amy's gasping stopped and she stood directly in the Doctor's face.

"It's not coming. This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. If Arty was in this position, you would have been five times worse. So, don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah." Amy stormed off towards the swing set leaving the Doctor and Arty behind. A look of emotional pain graced the Doctor's face. Arty rested her hand on his check.

"It will be okay, Theta."

"How do you know? How could you possibly know? You have no memory of reality right now? You are as blind to the outcome as I am. I might show a brave face, but I am always lost. Always fumbling around looking for a solution. I'm not smart or clever, just lucky." Arty looked at the man sadly. Despite all of his achievements, he was one of the most insecure men she had ever met; this reality or her's."

"I know, because I believe in us. We always find a way out. Even on adventures that weren't apart of the TV show, we still succeed. I know it will be the same here. Believe in yourself, Theta. You are the bravest, smartest man I've ever met. Don't listen to the asshat Dream Lord. He doesn't know you like I do." Arty gently grabbed his hand and led him over to the swing set. She nudged him until he sat down next to Amy. Arty began to lightly push him, while be fumbled looking for the right thing to say.

"Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room."

"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby." The Doctor's eyes got huge as she barked at him.

"Poor choice of words, Doc." Arty joked. "Never make comments about a woman's weight. Whether pregnant or otherwise."

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?"

"Yeah the mullet isn't really your style." Arty commented. Amy started to giggle.

"You hold him down, I'll cut it off."

Rory rolled his eyes. "This from the man in the bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor jumped from the swing to stare down the old lady who stood at the top of the ramp to the castle. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs. Poggit as a babysitter. What's she doing? What does she want?" The birds began to chirp louder than reasonable. They blinked and found themselves back in the freezing cold Tardis.

"It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?" Amy asked.

"What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry. Sorry. Um… There should be some stuff down there, have a look." The stress was getting to the Doctor more than anyone could have expected. Arty slowly walked in front of him without a word. His head was bowed. Arty lightly lifted his head with her finger. She gave him a soft smile, but he continued to frown. She reached onto the top of her toes to kiss his forehead, but all he did was furl his eyebrows. He slipped out of her grip and jumped to the lower level. He began digging through a box, pulling out what he needed to create an auxiliary power system to access the scanner. Arty began making adjustments on the console for him. The two worked in silence to rig up the rudimentary scanner system. When the Ponds came back up from the lower level, the Doctor handed it off to Rory to wind. Arty took the cable and attached it to the monitor.

"Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?" Rory questioned. An electrical buzz sounded from behind them as the monitor came to life. They turned towards the display to see them drifting in the vastness of space.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We're in trouble." The Doctor mumbled.

"What is that?"

"A star. A cold star." The Doctor rushed to the door and threw them open. Bright light blinded them from outside. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a heating malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our deadly danger for this version of reality." He pushed the doors closed. The four began to shiver at the dropping temperature.

"So, this must be the dream. There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn." Amy reasoned.

"So's this one. It's just burning cold."

"Is that possible?"

"I can't know everything. Why does everyone expect me to, always?"

"Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So, does that mean this is the dream?" Rory theorized.

"I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem."

"Because you know how to get us out of this?"

"Because we'll have frozen to death by then."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Stay calm. Don't get sucked into it, because this just might be the battle that we have to lose."

"Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" Rory bit.

"What?"

"Huh, what? A weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day? Huh? I just wanted a nice village and a family." The Dream Lord appeared behind the man's tall figure.

"Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and…" Birds began to chirp through the room. "Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here." The four nodded off to awake outside the castle walls in Upper Leadworth. They all were surprisingly still standing, as if they never fell asleep to begin with. The Doctor rushed up the ramp to the inside of the castle. Scattered around the grounds were piles of dust with school supplies within.

"Where have the children gone?" The Doctor retorted.

"Don't know. Playtime's probably over." Rory tried to guess. "Ah, you see this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?"

"I feel it both places." Amy replied.

"I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here."

"Not really me, though, is it? I mean, would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and really bad amateur dramatic society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma! Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?"

The Doctor ran a pile of the substance through his hands. "Playtime's definitely over."

"Oh my God. What happened to them?"

A marching army of elderly folks could be seen passing on the nearby road. Four sets of eyes followed them as they approached the castle. "I think they did."

Amy scoffed. "They're just old people."

"No. They're very old people. Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive." They ran down to the same level as the old people.

Sauntering up to them was the Dream Lord, with a change of outfits. "Hello, peasants! What's this? Attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Arty? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the Tardis. You first Arty! You've always been the know it all."

"Leave her alone! Never pick on Arty unless you want to answer to me. That's my job."

"Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall, dark hero, protecting his one true love. Always ready to stand up for her. Well, who's going to protect her from you?"

"Drop it, drop all of it. I know who you are."

"Course you don't"

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do." The Dream Lord slowly started to smirk at the Doctor's reply. Arty felt an unexplainable feeling of sadness, like she knew who the Doctor was talking about. It was at the tip of her tongue. Like it was someone who's anger put great sorrow in her heart.

"Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them." When they turned to the crowd of elderly people, the group was advancing on them.

"Hello, we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements, by the look of it. Are you all right? You look a bit tense."

"Hello, Mr. Nainby. He ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." The man lifted Rory off his feet by his collar with strength otherworldly for someone his age. "Did I not say thank you?" The man tossed Rory across the playground. "How did he do that?"

"I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast." All of the elderly folks opened their mouths to show a creature slithering out. The Doctor scanned the creature with his sonic.

"There is an eye in her mouth!" Amy affirmed.

"There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."

"That is disgusting." Rory mumbled. "They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else, are they?" Mrs. Poggit breathed a green gas out at them; they ducked away. Amy and Rory began running down the grass, while Arty stood by his side. He tried to push her away, but she held firm. She couldn't leave the Doctor alone is in own nightmare.

"Run! Okay, leave them. Leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines, a proud, ancient race. You're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?" The Doctor talked along with the different people amongst the crowds. "We were … driven from our Planet by upstart neighbors. So we've … been living here inside the bodies of old humans for years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive."

"We were humbled and destroyed." Mrs. Poggit stated. "Now we will do the same to others."

"Okay, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough. Could be real." A man walked alongside them in a bright orange work jacket. Mrs. Poggit released the green gas at the man, who then disintegrated into dust. The Doctor frantically pushed Arty behind him to protect her. "You need to leave this planet." When the crowd refused to leave, they began to creep away, but with each step they took the group followed. As they were running down the street, bird song began to echo in their ears. Arty stumbled into the Doctor side, nearly taking the two of them down. They weaved into the door for the town butcher, slamming the door shut. The Doctor turned the deadbolt, then flipped the closed sign.

"Doctor, the sign is not going to make a difference. Most human's ignore signs, do you think ones possessed by an alien species are going to be any better." Arty whined.

"Oh, I love a good butcher's, don't you?" Arty scrambled away from the counter at the voice of the Dream Lord. "We've got to use these places, or they'll shut down." The Doctor and Arty began trying every door within the store, looking for a place to barricade themselves inside. "Oh, but you're probably a vegetarian, aren't you, you big, flop-haired wuss? I know Arty isn't. How do you two ever agree on dinner?"

"Oh, pipe down. I'm busy."

"Maybe you need a little sleep. Oh, wait a moment, if you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye thingies." The bird song continued to get louder and louder, as if it was trying to force them asleep. The Doctor pressed his fingers to the side of his head. "Fingers in the ear? Brilliant! What's next? Shouting 'boo'?"

"Shut up, you psycho!" Arty yelled.

"You're one to talk. A girl claiming to be trapped in a parallel universe where her favorite television show is reality. Who is to say this wasn't all a dream? Who to say you aren't locked up in some loony bin back home? And of this is a figment of your imagination?"

"Imagination or not, it will feel so good when I do this." Arty swung and decked the Dream Lord across the face. She pushed him into the butcher's counter. He had a bruise starting to form on his face. "Not going to lie, I didn't expect to actually be able to touch you." He snarled at her, snapping his finger. The lock on the main door twisted.

"You always were the special one. Better hurry and get your Doctor to safety. The old folks are coming." Arty whipped around to find the Doctor passed out against the freezer door. She dug in his jacket pocket to find his sonic. She unlocked the far freezer before pulling him inside. She just managed to get the door locked before sliding to the floor, head flopping on the Doctor's shoulder. All four of them awoke in the Tardis console room together. The temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees while they were in Leadworth.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Arty, trying to give her as much warmth as possible. "The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream."

"It's this here. The science is all wrong here. Burning ice?" Rory declared.

"No, no, no. Ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now."

"Well, I could touch the Dream Lord in Leadworth. We couldn't here." Arty reasoned. "He didn't seem too happy about that."

"Okay, well which do you think is real, Doctor?"

"This one."

"No the other one." Rory corrected.

"Yeah, but are we disagreeing or competing?"

"Competing? Over what?" Amy asked. All of them looked at the woman.

"Nine minutes till impact." They all jumped to their feet trying to get warm.

"What temperature is it?"

"Outside? Brr! How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know, but I can't feel my feet and other parts."

"I think all my parts are basically fine." Rory sassed.

"Stop competing!" Arty cried. "We have bigger problems to worry about. We are stuck between two versions of reality; not sure which one is real. We can't phone for help. Oh, and there is something trying to kill us no matter where we go." Arty tossed the panchos that Amy sat on the console at each other boys. "Now shut up and put these on before you freeze."

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen." Rory joked.

"Pond, Hansen and their boys. My poncho boys. If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band." Amy commented.

"We're not going to die." Rory declared.

"No, we're not, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between worlds. Why? Why? What's the logic?"

"Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you three up so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion." The Dream Lord agreed. "Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality. I won't let Arty join you. You don't deserve her." As the boys started to pass out, Arty and Amy were completely fine. "We're going to have some fun, aren't we? But I've got somewhere special for you Arty. Somewhere completely unique. Have fun." Arty head started to throb. She couldn't focus on anything. She passed out to find herself locked in a padded cell. A circle room covered in padded white walls dressed in medical scrubs. Voices echoed through the room with no definable source.

"You always were a loner. I don't know why I ever bothered inviting you." The voice of Julia barked.

"You are such a disappointment. I wish I never gave birth to you. Why couldn't you have gone into something useful, not theatre?" Her mother mocked. The cacophony of voices from her home universe deafened her.

"Artemis Hansen." The Dream Lord mocked, his voice coming from the open air. "The girl who dreamed high. Wished herself into a different universe, just to meet her favorite hero. Does he live up to your expectations?"

"The Doctor is best man I've ever met." Arty defended.

"Is he really? You've always had a special connection with him. You are always at the forefront of his mind. If you wanted to, you could destroy him single handed with only a few words. Your words have more of an impact on his mind, than his own mother. Is that man really worth your time? He's the reason you're stuck here, separated from all your friends and family. Because of him, you are completely alone."

"I've always been alone. My father died when I was young, I barely saw my mother. And what friends did I have? Collogues is a better way to describe them. I never had a social life, and if you think differently, then you're the one that's delusional."

"Well what about the torture he has put you through. The danger you've had to face to be with him. Has he ever thanked you for your assistance? You waisted five years of your life looking after Reinette so he could be assured she was safe. The pain and suffering you went through.

"It doesn't matter if he thanks me. So long as I am doing what is right. He has always protected me. Made sure I was safe, healthy and happy. Few can say they've done the same."

"If you are so sure he will protect you, where's your precious Doctor now." The Dream Lord was standing behind her in the doorway. He pounced on her and pushed her to the floor. She squirmed beneath him trying to break free, but he wasn't having it. He began running his hands down her side. Everything about his actions where making her sick, she kept trying to push him off. "Why don't you appreciate my advances? You seemed to like when the Doctor spontaneously kissed you in that cell?"

"Because the Doctor's not a psychopath." Arty head butted him, then kneed him in the groin. He fell to the side as she pushed him away. Arty raced out the door into the hallway. She found herself in a run-down hospital. Gurneys lined the decrepit walls. She leapt over anything in her path towards the outside door. Just before she reached freedom, she heard a gunshot behind her and a pinch in her back. She woke up inside the camper van in Upper Leadworth. The Doctor was weaving his way down the road avoiding the elderly and picking up any stray humans in need of assistance.

"Are you okay, Arty? Where did he take you?" Arty flinched away from the Doctor. She pushed herself up against the door to the van. As a cruel joke, the door swung open, Arty found her head moments away from smashing into the asphalt. The Doctor was holding the edge of her shirt keeping her from tumbling out onto the road. She grabbed his arm to pull herself up, then slammed the van door. Tears from her terror began to streak down her checks. "Oh, my Angel." The Doctor gently guided her head to lay down on his lap. He petted her head while driving them to the Pond's cottage. As they pulled up to the house, it was surrounded by elderly folks with garden tools and other objects to be used as weapons. Arty's entire form was shaking. The Doctor sat her up then climbed out of the van. He opened the door on her side, picking her up bridal style. He weaved them amongst the attacking seniors. He shifted her onto his back as he climbed up the flower trellis to the upper window. He used the sonic to open it, before passing her off to Rory. She crawled herself into the far corner of the room, underneath the other window. Keeping as much distance between herself and others.

"What are we going to do?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know. I thought the freezing Tardis was real, but now I'm not so sure."

Amy gasped in pain. "I think the baby's starting."

"Honestly?"

"Would I make it up at a time like this? Well, you do have a history of… being very lovely. What happened to Arty?"

"I don't know. When she woke up in the camper van, she was completely terrified. Amy do you know what happened?"

"No, she's wasn't with me. He took her someplace else." Amy groaned. A loud noise crashed outside.

"Why are they so desperate to kill us?" Rory cried.

"They're scared. Fear generates savagery." The window above Arty shattered. Mrs Poggit stuck her head through and sprayed Rory with the green gas. Arty tried to push the woman back out the window. Amy shouted. Arty glanced over at the woman to make sure she was okay, but that one moment of distraction was all that was need. Mrs Poggit grabbed Arty's arm and tugged her through the window. Arty fell headfirst through down to the first floor. She could hear the Doctor crying her name as she fell. At impact, she was shocked awake in the frozen Tardis. A thick layer of ice covered everything in sight. The other three slowly began to shift awake.

"So, you chose this world. Well done. You got it right." The Dream Lord admitted. He began hitting buttons on the console until the room lit up. The temperature slowly began to rise, putting warmth back into their bodies. "And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up. I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." The man disappeared with an anticlimactic pop. The Doctor lumbered to the console, flipping switches left and right.

"What are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"Me? I'm going to blow up the Tardis."

"What?!" Rory yelled.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality." The lights for the ship shifted to red as it began to shake.

"What are you doing?" Amy interrogated.

"Doctor, the Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!"

"Yes, it is! Star burning cold. Do me a favor! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know who he is." An explosion of white light covered her vision. She sat up on the underside of the Tardis console. Her entire body ached in protest. Groaning, she stood up and lumbered her way onto the glass floor. She could feel the fatigue from her past adventures again. Amy and Rory met her in front of the Doctor. "Any questions?"

"Um, what's that?" Amy probed, referring to the crystal particles in his hand.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass Don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us. Including Arty who just arrived." The Doctor skipped down to the door, gently blowing the crystals out into the vast emptiness of space.

"So, that was the Dream Lord, then? Those little specks." Rory tried to confirm.

"No, no, no. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907. I had a lot to go on."

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asked.

"The darkness in you pair? It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out."

"But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?" The Doctor caught Arty's eye behind Amy. She gave him a mellow smile. He took a deep breath trying to find a way to change the subject. "Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention." He pushed Amy towards Rory, before walking away. Arty walked over to him and took his hand. She tried to pull him out of the room, but he fought. "I have to steer the Tardis."

Arty rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. She can take care of herself." They looked over to the console, the Tardis flipped a lever and twisted a nob to continue them on their flight. "See, it will be fine." She gently led him down the hallway to her room. She guided him to sit on the side of her bed. "I know you have demons you are facing, but you don't have to alone.

"I have done so many horrible things. I have exterminated entire races. I murdered my own people."

"To protect the universe. No one can fault you for that. And if someone tries, I would love to see them face the same choice. They would crumble under the pressure. You are the strongest man I have ever met. The universe couldn't ask for a better protector."

"What did he do to you?"

"Why should it matter? It wasn't you. It was just a dream. You would never have done something like that to me."

"So, he did something?"

"Doctor, don't let it worry you. Don't get me wrong, it terrified me in the moment, but not because of the reason you think. It was because I had no idea what was going on. My memories were gone, I was stumbling through that world blind. I wasn't sure if I was going to get trapped there again. That he wasn't going to try and feel me up again. I was more scared of being away from you, then I was of him. My biggest fear is that all of this is a dream. That I am in a coma some place back in my universe. That you aren't real. That's what he showed me, my biggest fear. A padded white room in a hospital in my universe. No escape other than my own imagination."

"This is real. I will always protect you from your nightmares no matter the cost."

"Oh, Theta. When you say things like that, I realize what a wonderful man you are." She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.


	19. Where's the Doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen Earth

**Chapter 19: Where's the Doctor?**

Arty found herself locked in a dingy cell: three walls made of brick and one of a clear substance. It felt very silence of the lamb-esque.

"Hello! Is anyone down here?" Something slammed up against the wall to the right of her. A growled resonated into her cell, loud enough to take down a wall. Whatever creature resided adjacent to her, did not enjoy the company. She scooted herself against the far wall in the case that the creature's blind rage, managed to take out a brick. When she heard feet clopping down the stairs, she slid to the front of the cell. Standing at the base of the stairs was Ianto Jones. "Oh, Ianto, I'm glad to see you."

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Ianto interrogated.

"I am Artemis Hansen. A friend of the Doctor."

"What is going on down there, Ianto?" The voice of Captain Jack Harkness could softly be heard from a device resting in Ianto's ear.

"There is a girl down here claiming to know the Doctor. Said her name is Artemis." Ianto flinched when a loud bang rang through the communicator. He stood in silence waiting for a response but got nothing. "Uh, Sir?" Feet could be heard rushing down the stairs. Jack leapt over the last few steps into the detainment room. Upon seeing Arty locked in the cell, he rushed past Ianto and threw the door open. He wrapped Arty in a fierce embrace.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you, Angel. If you are here? Does that mean the Doctor will be soon?"

"I don't know. I once arrived just over eleventh months early on a jump. Spent that time working for UNIT in their research division."

"Well, we just ordered Chinese. Why don't you come up to main level and I can introduce you to the others properly?"

"Sounds wonderful, Jack." Arty quietly followed the ageless man out of the detainment corridor and up to the main level. A large black electrical tower stood as the focal point of the room. The entire space looked like an old tube station that had been renovated for torchwood's purpose.

"Angel, I would like you to meet Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Gwen, Ianto I would like you meet Arty Hansen. Would you like to explain who you are?" He chuckled at her.

"Oh, give me the hard job. In simple terms, I am a friend of the Doctor. In truth, I am girl from another universe that was sent to this world through the touch of a weeping angel. That angel only made it into my universe through a crack in the skin of reality. I hop back and forth along of the Doctor's timeline with no control. More often not the universe decides to deposit me in some of the most ridiculous places. Ending up in a holding cell at Torchwood headquarters is without a doubt not the worst."

"What was the worst?" Gwen asked.

"So far, probably when I jumped to five feet above the Tardis pool. I was asleep in my bed before that."

Jack got the most devious look on his face. "That's definitely not the worst I've ever heard from you. Just you wait little one." Arty groaned in frustration. Great! The universe's cruel sense of humor was just going to get worse. While they waited for their food to arrive, Jack ran up to his office to grab some paperwork. Within moments of his departure the entire room shook, Arty got tossed to the ground with a stack of crates landing all around her.

"Is it the rift? Gwen, Ianto, Arty, you okay?" Jack cried.

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there, then." Ianto commented.

"The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales." Gwen complained.

"I would say the whole planet." Arty mumbled. Jack locked eyes with her; she frowned.

"Arty come with me. I'm gonna take a look outside." He pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the main door. They rushed past the counter and slammed open the door out onto the walkway. Despite the time of day, it was dark. The only streetlamps on were the ones controlled by sensors, not on a timer. Up in the sky was the most peculiar thing, planets spanned the horizon. Planets that had never been there before. "That's just impossible." She could see the medusa cascade as a backdrop to the planets above. "Arty, what is happening?"

Arty eye's slowly lowered to the man. "Uh… There's 26 planets now in the sky."

"Did we move? Or did they?"

"Both. I am sure you know, I can't tell you anything. It's your future. Spoilers."

"Oh, I hate that word. Did you teach it to River? Or was it the other way around?"

"You know River?"

"Of course, I know… Oh, how long have you been traveling?"

"About six years and nine months. Why?"

"Uh… nothing. It's not important. Spoilers." Arty furled her eyebrows. What was Jack keeping from her? "We should probably head back inside." Arty slowly followed the man back into Torchwood headquarters. Ianto and Gwen were still staring at the computer readings in surprise.

"Uh, Sir. I believe they felt it in a far great area." Ianto commented. "I would say…"

"The entire planet." Arty finished. "There are 26 new planets residing within Earth's sight. It is a day for the history books."

"What would you like us to do, sir?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. There was no right answer to the question. There were so many unknown variables. In times of crisis, sometime the only right answer is to try. "Ianto, keep an eye out on local news broadcast. We need to know the public's response and knowledge. Gwen, you are the only one with a family outside of here, call Rhys. He's probably worried. I am going to do a planet wide scan to try and figure out what the hell is going on. Arty, try and call the Doctor."

Arty slipped her phone out of her pocket. "It won't be any use. The creatures that brought us here are definitely blocking external signals."

"Just try. Please." Jack pleaded.

"Anything for you, Harkness." Arty plopped on the sofa against the wall. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached the number for the Doctor. Her first attempt ended in failure. The phone just continually rang until it hung itself up. She tried over and over again. Her eyes drifted to Jack by the computer. He appeared to be attempted to reach someone as well. No matter how many times he tried to call, he didn't receive an answer. With each failed attempt, he became more and more frustrated. Finally, done with it all, he tossed his phone across the room. It smashed against the black column in the center of the room. Everyone present froze, unsure how to deal with the man's anger. Arty slowly rose to her feet, she approached the man with caution. Waiting for him to explode. When she rested her hand on his shoulder, he whipped around almost smacking her in the face. Arty ducked back to avoid his flailing hands. "Jack? Are you alright?" His eyes slowly roamed the room, looking at each of his companions.

He cleared his throat, straightened his demeanor and slipped on a calm mask. "Sorry, yes. I just couldn't reach… someone. It's not important right now." He turned back to the computer and started typing. The endless lines of code on the screen seemed meaningless and incomplete. Almost as if he was typing to keep himself busy rather than to complete a task. Arty slowly slipped around his desk to the injured phone on the floor. Surprisingly it was in one piece, but it wasn't unscathed. It didn't immediately boot up so Arty popped the back off looking for a loose connection. She messed around in his phone for a few minutes to keep herself busy before trying the Doctor again. It took her nearly a half an hour to repair Jack's phone enough to get it working. She slowly slipped it on the desk in front of him before returning to the sofa. She lounged across the pillows watching the news reports on Ianto's monitor as she waited to try the Doctor again.

"The United Nations have issued an edict asking the citizens of the world not to panic," the AMN Network reporter announced. "So far there has been no explanation of the 26 planets which have appeared in the sky." Static filled the room as it switched between channels. Professor Richard Dawkins replaced the newscaster. "But it's an empirical fact. The planets didn't come to us, we came to them. We're in a completely different region of space. We've travelled." Ianto began quickly flipping between all different types of channels. All channels, whether news, drama or comedy were all focused on the planet relocation. It landed on the Paul O'Grady show. A chat show it not necessarily hard news, but it definitely gives you insight to the masses mind set. "Do you know what? I look up and there's all these moons and things… Have you seen them? Do you see them? What was I drinking last night? Furniture polish?" Ianto began to laugh at his station.

"Ianto. Time and a place." Jack snapped.

"Jack, it's alright to find humor in times of crisis. For some, it's the only way to deal with the darkness." Arty comforted. The man looked at her sadly. His shoulders were tensed; coiled like an animal in dangerous territory. He sighed and returned on the computer readings. Ianto silently shut off the television broadcast. Everyone present gathered around Jack's monitor to look at the spatial readings. "Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat."

"Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus," Ianto commented.

"Depending on what they want you for. It might not be for good reasons." Arty argued.

"Twenty-seven planets, including the Earth." Ianto stated.

"Arty, do you know of any other the others here?" Jack questioned.

"I mean just from memory, there's Adipose 3, the Lost Moon of Poosh, Pyrovillia, Clom."

"Who would want to steal Clom?"

"I think it more has to do with size and structural features rather than excitement value." At the center of the planetary map was an abnormal reading. A bright red dot flashed in the center of the image.

"Wait, what's that?" Gwen asked. "That's not a planet!"

"It appears to be a space station at the center of all the planets." Jack commented. "But the question is who is piloting it." More and more ships began to appear on the radar screen. Over 200 crafts began making a rapid approach upon the planet.

"3,000 miles and closing. But who are they?" Gwen asked. Before anyone could respond, Jack's phone began to ring. He got a confused look in his face. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. I would ask if you put something in my drink, but Arty showed up in a Torchwood cell moments before so I doubt this is a delusion."

"Arty is there? Does that mean you've heard from the Doctor?" Martha probed.

"Unfortunately, not a word. Where are you?"

"New York."

"Oh. Nice for some."

"I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo."

"Did you get that thing working?"

"Indigo's top secret. No one's supposed to know about it."

"I met a soldier in a bar. Long story. It was strictly professional, but my wife wasn't necessarily happy. We were on a date night. Nevertheless, I got the information." Arty was floored, since when did Jack have a wife.

"1500 miles and accelerating. They're almost here." Gwen cut in. Before Jack could get another word in, the voice of a Dalek shattered the quiet of the Torchwood tunnel. It was just yelling "Exterminate" on repeat. No other message of substance, but they got their point across.

"Oh, no!" Jack mumbled

"What is it? Who are they? Do you know them?" Gwen asked. Jack wrapped his arms around his two companions and gave them a strong kiss on the head.

"There's nothing I can do." Jack mumbled. "I'm sorry. We're dead."

"Not so fast, Harkness." Arty snapped. "Those tin cans might be formidable, but they don't know who they are up against."

"But what are we supposed to do. How are we supposed to fight them?"

"Jack, you've got an entire inventory of alien weaponry in your basement. I will bet you there is something down there that will at least slowly them down." Arty stalked off down the stairs with Gwen at her heals. She went skipping down the stairs until they reached the vault. Gwen put in her access code before they slipped through the door. Rows of shelves filled with alien technology stretched beyond the visible comprehension. "Uh, so do you have an organization system here? Or are we just going to wander?"

Gwen smirked at her before walking down the large open room to the right. They passed over 20 rows before they came to a halt. "Everyone from this row to the next fifteen are definitely weaponry. We can start here. There is also a section reserved for unknown objects you might be able to make sense of." The two began pulling containment boxes on opposite sides of the row. They pulled weaponry from Sontarans, Cyberman and the Silurian. They managed to dig up a couple of Nitro-9 explosives that came from Ace during the Doctor's seventh regeneration. Even managed to find an Alpha Meson pistol, like the one River Song always carried.

"Do we have any Dalek parts in this building?" Arty questioned when they finally reached the last row.

"Yeah, but none of it's functional. Fat lot of good that would do us."

Arty smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gwen began hiking the containment boxes upstairs, while Arty searched through the miscellaneous Dalek pieces. She managed to find three gun sticks. She grabbed anything else things she might need then lumbered back up to the main floor. Jack, Ianto and Gwen were perusing their choices in weaponry while Arty set all her supplies on one of the work benches. Jack pulled out the Alpha Meson pistol before spinning like in an old western.

"You know, I should check this one out of the vault and give it to my wife as a birthday present. I think she would like it. Don't you think, Ianto?"

"It would definitely be her style, sir." Ianto affirmed. The man watched Arty dig a variety of different energy sources out of her pile. "What are you doing?"

"I theorized, if the Dalek's weapons are so formidable, they would be the best weapon we've got. They believe they are unlikely to turn against themselves, so I doubt their shields are calibrated to protect against their own weaponry. If I can find a way to wire up their gun sticks without the entire system, we've got a bonified weapon. Their hubris will be their downfall."

"But how could you possibly know how to do that. No one has ever been able to study the entire inside of the Dalek. It's always been scraps and pieces."

"Simple, because I have. Twice. Back when I first started in this universe, I fixed an injured one while we were trapped inside a Dalek asylum. He had been physically and psychologically tortured to the point of empathy. He wasn't the same as other Daleks, so they trapped him on that planet for his 'crimes against the great race.' He may not have always been good, but he was good in the end. Fast forward nearly a year, I arrive in London 11 months before the Doctor, end up working for UNIT to pay my way. Nine Months in an entire outer shell of Dalek rolled its way to our doorstep. Osgood and I spent weeks taking that thing apart. I learned more about the Daleks in those few weeks than I ever had in my entire life. I think I can wire up a few rudimentary weapons." The entire group was silently starting at her as she began to work. No one moved a muscle. Honestly, it was kind of frustrating. The hardest part was finding a power source that was compatible with Dalek weaponry. It took a few tries, but she thinks she finally found one. After twenty minutes, she managed to get one to the point of testing. "Jack, do we have a good place to test this… you know in case it blows up."

The man burst out laughing. "Yes, we've got a place." He led her to a fully enclosed room. It was reinforced with multiple layers of concrete brick and space age metal. She placed the gun in the center of the room, before rigging up a remote triggering system. Not gonna lie, moments like this made her feel like a MythBuster… but hopefully with less explosions. Jack and she sealed up the room before slipping over to the room monitors. She took a deep breath before pressing the trigger. A beam of energy fired off from the gun stick. The brick on the wall was damaged beyond repair. The two rejoiced in victory. She took a second shot to make sure it wasn't just a one hit wonder, before they removed it from the testing room. They rushed back up the stairs with smiles on their faces. Arty dropped the weapon in Gwen's lap.

"It might not win in a beauty contest, but it definitely fires. Aim for the eyestalks, that the weakest point in the outer shell. If you manage to puncture that, the Dalek is as good as gone." Arty got to work on the other two gun sticks while others monitored the alien ships attacking. "The Valiant's down!" Jack cried.

"Air force retreating over North Africa. Daleks landing in Japan." Ianto continued.

"We've lost contact with the Prime Minster's plane. Jack! Manhattan!" Gwen cried. The man leapt to his desk to grab his phone.

"Martha, get out of there." The woman on the other end, never hung up. That way she could continually keep in touch with Torchwood.

"I can't, Jack. I've got a job to do." Marth replied.

"They're targeting military bases, and you're next on the list." But it was no use, Martha was to set on completing her duty. Jack kept his ear pressed to the phone, trying to discern any information about what was happening. "Martha, I'm telling you. Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe!.. No, Martha don't do it…. Don't!" The line went silent. Jack looked at the phone in terror. He kicked the table in frustration.

"What's Project Indigo?" Ianto questioned.

"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates or stabilization!"

"So where is she?"

"Scattered into atoms. Martha's down." After those words, the entire energy of the space plummeted. Gwen collapsed on the sofa, eyes staring off into space. Ianto slip out of the main room to put the kettle on. Jack curled up against the wall over the operation table.

"You know this isn't the end." Arty commented. "There is more work to be done."

"What's the point?" Jack scoffed. "It was hopeless to start, it's even less so now. How are three people supposed to save the world."

"I never said it would only be us. You can be surprised how resourceful someone can become after spending a little bit of time with the Doctor. I am mean look at me. Before I came to this universe, I was a librarian by day and theatre technician/box office associate by night. I wasn't adventurous. I surely never went out of my way to spend time with people. If I could choose, I would use my little bit of free time for a bit of peace. Isolate myself at home, with nothing but four walls for company. I didn't try to make a difference, I tried to fly by unnoticed. But look at me now. The wild stories I could tell, and I've only been here a few years. I spend all my free time, granted it's not a lot, in the Tardis library trying to learn something new. Find new avenues to do the impossible. It might seem bleak. It might seem hopeless, but we aren't the only friends of the Doctor reaching out to fight. We just have to connect the stars to find our sun." A brief pause of silence, before Jack cracked. The man was sprawled out on the floor laughing with no end in sight. "I didn't think my speech was that funny."

"I've never heard someone compare the Doctor to a Sun. You must really think he's hot."

"Hardy har har."

The radio crackled to life, damping the mood. "This the general of the United Nations calling the Dalek fleet. We surrender. Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders."

"Remember, this is not the end." Arty declared. A transmission beep began to ring through the overhead speaker. A static filled image appeared on the computer monitor.

"Can anyone hear me?" A woman asked. "The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Can anyone hear me? This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?" Gwen reluctantly stood from the couch before slipping over to the monitor.

"Someone's trying to get in touch."

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." Jack mumbled. Arty rolled her eyes at his flippant response.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" Harriet cried. The man's head snapped up, he looked at Arty to find herself trying so hard not to laugh. "Now, stand to attention, sir." Jack jumped to his feet and ran over to the computer, with Arty and Ianto on his tail.

"What? Who is that?"

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Hello, Harriet." Arty added.

"Ah, Ms. Hansen. I am glad to see your face. Does that mean the Doctor is here?"

"Sadly, no. I arrived before him. Since I wasn't in the Tardis when the planet shifted, I was taken along for the ride. Same as you."

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?" Harriet asked. "… Good. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." It took a moment before the other images appeared on the split screen. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal." It took a couple of clicks on her keyboard, then Martha Jones appeared in the final spot.

"Martha Jones!" Jack cried. "Where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan… Next second, maybe Indigo tapped into my mind 'cause I ended up in the one place I wanted to be."

"You came home." Francine Jones continued, standing just at the edge of the camera frame. "At the end of the world, you came back to me."

"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"It did. That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are."

"I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen." Jack complimented.

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns."

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am?"

"Jack is this really the time." Arty chided.

"And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor." Harriet introduced.

"But how did you find me?"

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?"

"No. That's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."

"And you invented it?" Sarah questioned.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Martha, back at UNIT what did they give you? What was that key thing?" Jack queried.

"The Osterhagen key."

"That key is not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances."

"But what is an Osterhagan Key?"

"Forget about the key! And that's an order! All we need is the Doctor."

Arty cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Harriet. I believe you missed introducing someone."

"No offense, but I think everyone who's met the Doctor knows you."

"I'm not talking about me. There is another woman listening in, on a computer at the home of Donna Noble. Sylvia won't let Wilfred have a laptop with a web camera, so she has been cut off from replying, but I think she deserves a welcome. Hello Rose Tyler. Welcome back to this reality."

"Rose is here?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Do you seriously think in a time like this she wouldn't be? Reality is being ripped apart; this is the optimal time to jump between universes."

"Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is," Sarah uttered. "if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you? He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day because I knew… I knew that one day the Earth would be in danger. And the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

"Yeah, he's not the best with listening… it's a constant issue… I've been trying to work on it with him, but he's too stubborn." Arty joked.

"If anyone could change him, you could Artemis." Harriet affirmed.

"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis but I can't get through." Martha argued.

"Nor can Rose or I." Arty added.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute." Jack interrupted. "We boost the signal, that's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift…"

"And we've got Mr Smith." Luke added. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out at once!"

"Brilliant! Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah stated. Ianto squeezed his way through the two in front of the monitor so that he could be seen.

"Sorry, hello. Ianto Jones. If we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible, I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me." Harriet affirmed. "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Jack saluted the woman in respect. "Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying on the streets. Now enough of words, let's begin. The three Torchwood employees began flittering back and forth across the room. Arty began lugging the connection cable over to the Rift access port. She waited for Jack's cue before plugging it in. As Jack sent the signal, energy pulsed up the tower lighting up the room. Sparks flew off the systems as Jack tried to triangulate the Doctor's landing spot.

"Harriet, a source's locked onto your location. They've found you."

"I know. I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going." An explosion could be heard through the video transmission. "Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And Arty, tell the Doctor from me, he chose his companions well. It's been an honor." When the signal went out at the sound of the Dalek's gun firing, Arty wrapped her arm around Jack's middle. He hugged her in comfort. She might not have officially met the woman yet, but she still felt the loss of a dear companion. The last box began to shift in static. The image of the Doctor and Donna took up the remaining slot.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack barked.

"Oi! He is trying his best." Arty defended.

"Doctor, it's the Daleks." Everyone started talking at once. All pleaded for the Doctor's help from attacking forces of the Daleks.

"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy?" The Doctor questioned. "That must be Torchwood. Arty when did you arrive at Torchwood? Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people.

"That's Martha. And who's he?" Donna placed her finger on the corner of the screen.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just…Don't."

"It's like an outer space Facebook."

"Everyone except Rose." Everyone glanced at each other, trying to determine who would tell him. But there wasn't enough time. The entire signal went to static. Another voice took over the space.

"Your voice is different and yet its arrogance is unchanged." Davros snarked. "Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race. Have you nothing to say?"

"But you were destroyed." The Doctor uttered. "In the very first year of the Time War at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire." Caan sung from the back of the room. "I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible! The entire war is time-locked!"

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine, a single simple Dalek succeeded where emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"Oi! Shut it you zombie! Just because Daleks don't understand the value to the conservation of every life, doesn't mean you are better."

"Ah, Artemis Hansen. The universe's guardian angel. Always there to defend the Doctor."

"I like that title. Certainly, would look great on CV, mind if I quote you on that."

"Your words mean nothing to me. I've bred a new race of Dalek's. True Daleks. I have my children Doctor. What do you have now?"

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" Arty could picture the Doctor thrusting a lever forward to put them in flight back to Earth. Arty rushed over to the work bench and finished wiring up the last of the gun sticks, before attaching a strap to it. She threw it over her shoulder before racing to Jack's side. Alarms blared all around them.

"Martha, open that Indigo device. Listen to me." Jack pleaded through the phone. "Lift the central panel, there's a string of numbers that keep changing. But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are."

"It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was."

"Yeah! That's a teleport base code. And that's all I need to get this thing working again. Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones." He hung up the phone with a flourish. "I gotta go. I gotta find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back."

"Don't worry about us. Just go." Gwen reassured. Arty placed her hand on Jacks arm around the vortex manipulator. She was not letting him leave her behind. The two disappeared in a flash of light. They landed on the same street as the Dalek to see it fire at the Doctor. They were too late to save him. Arty held up her gun and fired at the Dalek's eyestalk. The glass around it shattered. At first nothing happened. As the energy from the beam reached the central nervous system, the upper section exploded outward.

"I have never been so proud." Jack complemented. "You are officially an honorary member of Torchwood. I would make it official, but you never stick around long enough."

She gave a light laugh. "I'm an employee of UNIT, an honorary member of Torchwood. What's next? A reserve member of the Shadow Proclamation." The two raced to kneel at the Doctor side. He was gasping in pain from his injuries. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move!" Jack ordered. Arty and Rose shifted his arms over their shoulders and dragged him into the blue box. They laid him down flat on the grated floor.

"What do we do? There must be some medicine, or something." Donna panicked.

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say and get back! He's dying. And you know what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Donna interrogated.

"He can't. Not now, I came all this way." Rose cried.

Arty placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Trust me, Rose. It's for the best." Reluctantly, Rose stood and rushed to Jack's side. Arty tried to join her but was yanked back by the Doctor. "Doc, you need to let me go. I can't be near you when this happens."

"Please don't… I can't…"

"You'll be fine. You know this. Don't worry."

He kept attempting to choke out a sentence but couldn't find the strength. He took one long deep breath before grabbing her face in his hands. "I love you, Arty." He pulled her down and gave her a light peck on the lips before crying out in pain.

"I love you too, Theta. I'll see you on the other side." Arty said earnestly. She gave him a last peck on the forehead before joining the others. She saw Rose with a look of defeat on her face. "Don't worry Rose, it will all work out in the end." The four huddled together next to the jump seat.

"Thank you for… you know, the welcome back. It was nice to heard." Arty smiled in response. She wouldn't let Rose suffer in silence.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Donna cried.

"When he's dying, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!"

The Doctor stumbled to his feet. "I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." Gold energy extend out from his body in all directions.


	20. Three Doctor's to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey's End

**Chapter 20: Three Doctors to the Rescue**

They had to shield their eyes from the shear intensity of the light. Regeneration was not a pleasant experience for anyone involved. Once healed, the Doctor shifted his hands together to point them at his severed hand. He waited until all the energy was spent before he stood back up straight. He was breathing heavy with fatigue as he looked upon his companions.

"Now then, where were you?"

"Oh, you are asking for a beating." Arty joked. The man ran up to her and lifted her in his arms. She giggled with excitement before he placed her back on solid ground. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Tears ran down her face in happiness.

"Oi! Lovebirds! I think we have bigger thinks to take care of right now. You can work out your emotions later." Jack interrupted. Reluctantly, the Doctor pulled away before placing his hand on her lower back. She smiled at the others sheepishly. She leaned over to whisper in the Doctor's ear.

"I am afraid to ask but was that first time you've ever said that to me."

"Yes, you?"

"Yes."

"Well for once we are on the same foot." The Doctor slipped away to kneel at his severed hand. Regeneration glowed in potentia at the surface. He lightly blew on the surface and the light faded away. "Now then. You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me." He winked at Arty. "So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there. My handy spare hand! Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a swordfight? That's my hand! What do you think?" He looked at Rose in question. While the man may not love her in the way he used to, he still valued her opinion more than anyone.

"You're still you?"

"I'm still me." Rose jumped into his embrace. Two friends reuniting at long last.

"You can hug me if you want." Donna declared to Jack. "No, really, you can hug me." After a substantial amount of time had passed, the Doctor and Rose pulled away. Arty and the Doctor began poking buttons on the console to put the ship into flight. Arty was typing in the last digits of the coordinates when the entire system went dark. The Doctor tried to flip any switch to reset the system, but nothing worked.

"They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop." The entire ship lurched to the side. Arty's fingers latched onto the console to keep herself from wiping out on the floor. Arty scooted along the edge of the console until she could reach the stabilizers. She threw the switch and the entire rooms stopped shaking.

"Okay, good to know that works even without power." Arty sighed.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack informed.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna questioned.

"Rose? You've been in a parallel world, that worlds running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness. The stars were going out. One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this travel machine, this… This Dimension Cannon so I could…Well, so I could. So I could come back. Anyway, suddenly is started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but in the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"In that parallel world, you said something about me." Donna confirmed.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines and its…It's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!"

Arty sighed. "Don't sell yourself short Donna." The scanner monitor began to ring through the console room. They were out of time.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!" As the Tardis landed on the ship, it gave one final shake.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die." The voice of a Dalek slipped through the outer hull of the ship.

"We'll have to go out. 'Cause if we don't they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose mumbled.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack continued.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire at the height of its power, experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another 20 minutes. Anyway, I'm not leaving. What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power loss."

The Doctor gulped. "Right then, all of us together. Yeah." Arty slowly stepped to Donna's side. Her mind was elsewhere, listening to the beating heart of the possibilities to come.

"Donna, are you alright?" She asked. The woman jumped in surprise before looking at Arty. While she was listening to Arty, her mind was in another place. She nodded absent minded. "There was nothing else we could do. But trust me, it's going to be fine."

The Doctor slowly walked to the door with Rose and Jack in tow. "It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did." His eyes traveled to each of his companions. "You were brilliant. And you were brilliant. And you were brilliant." His eyes rested on Arty at the back of the group. She smiled at his with reassurance. "I couldn't have done it without you, my love. Blimey." Stealing his confidence, he turned back to the door and walked out onto the Crucible. Rose and Jack followed quickly behind, but Donna lingered. Arty slipped to the woman's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. Donna halted just at the door, her mind having slipped away again. In that moment, Arty made a decision. She wasn't leaving the woman to face this alone, no matter how much it tortured the Doctor. She mumbled her apologies before stepping away from the door. The door slammed shut, trapping the two inside. Donna began slamming up against the door trying to open it.

"Doctor? What have you done?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything! Arty?"

"I am completely innocent." Arty leaned against the railing on the ramp.

"Oi. I'm not staying behind."

"What did you do?"

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Stop it. My friend and my love are in there. Now, open the door and let them out."

"This is Time Lord treachery."

"The doors don't just close on their own."

"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon. And it will be destroyed." As the floor dropped out from under the ship, Arty's feet lifted off the ground in a free fall. She scrambled her way over to the console. She repeatedly tried to hit any buttons to stabilize their descent, but it was no use. All the lights along the outer walls shattered outwards. Fire rose from beneath the grated floor. Donna weaved her way between the fire columns to Arty's side. As more smoke built in the console room, they both collapsed to the floor choking on air. Donna eyes went blank, she fixated on the Doctor's glowing hand. Arty leaned away as she reached for it. As Donna's hand touched the glass, the containment unit exploded outwards. Arty covered her head to avoid the spray of glass. Resting on the ground was the Doctor's spare hand, twitching with regeneration energy. From his hand, the energy expanded to create an entire humanoid form. The figure of the tenth doctor, laid on the floor…. Completely naked. Arty shielded her eyes while she stood up and flipped a couple of switches on the console.

"It's you." Donna whimpered.

"Oh, yes!"

"You're naked."

"Yeah, that's why I am currently not paying attention." Arty joked. She flipped the last switch to dematerialize them. "Now, Doctor. Go put some stinking clothes on." The man shot finger guns at her before jogging out of the room, to the wardrobe. Arty continued flittering around the console to set them in a holding pattern just outside the Crucible on silent. She began jumping back and forth around the console room working on repairs. Tentoo, came up behind her to poke her in her side. She eked in surprise before glaring at him. The two worked in tandem to fix the damaged ship.

"All right, all fixed. We've got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a scanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue. What do you think?"

"You are bonkers."

"Why, what's wrong with blue?"

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!"

"No, no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. 'Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, wham! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse."

"Oi! Watch it, spaceman!"

"Oi! Watch it, Earth girl! Ooh. I sound like you. I sound all… All sort of rough." Arty was silently rolling around on the floor laughing. This was even more ridiculous in person.

"You guys aren't very good at being silent." Arty whispered, slipping between the two.

"Oh, shut up. I must've picked up a bit of Donna's voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No! Ooh, you are kidding me! No way! One heart. I've got one heart! This body has got only one heart!" Donna pressed her hand over the man's chest to only feel one steady beat rather than two.

"Like you're human?"

"Oh, that's disgusting."

"Oi! I'm human." Arty argued.

"Yeah, you're different. No, wait, I'm part Time Lord, part human. Well, isn't that wizard?"

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat."

"Oh, that was me. My single heart. I'm a complicated event in time and space, it must have rippled back, converging on you."

"But why me?"

"'Cause you're special."

"I keep telling you, I'm not!"

Arty rolled her eyes. "And we keep telling you, that you are."

"Oh, you really don't believe, that do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, 'cause all this time you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it."

"Shouting at the world 'cause no one's listening. Well, why should they?"

"Doctor, stop it."

"But look at what you did. No, it's more than that, it's like we were always heading for this. You came to the Tardis. Then you found me again. Your granddad! Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going to land, that's not a coincidence. At Adipose, Arty jumped to you, not me. We were in the same building, and the universe sent her to you. Oh, we've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like destiny. There's no such thing, is there?"

"It's still not finished. Like the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?"

"Doc, we've got bigger things to worry about. Like what the Daleks are planning." Arty offered. The man looked at her in shock.

"You're right. Sorry. Um…" Arty grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the scanner. She began slowly clicking buttons on the console to scan the weaponry on the Dalek's ship. "Single string Z-neutrinos compressed into…No. No way! They created a reality bomb. They plan to dissolve the entire structure of reality."

"What is the point of the 27 planets?"

"They are using them as a giant transmitter to spread the weapon energy across every galaxy, every universe and every point in time." Tentoo rushed down to a storage area below the console. He began tossing parts up onto the grated floor. Arty began putting the pieces together until the Doctor jumped from the lower level. The man grabbed the device from her hands to finish it off.

"So what is this thing?" Donna questioned.

"Our only hope. A Z-Neurtino biological inversion catalyzer."

"Yeah. Earth girl, remember? I'm not Arty."

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself…"

"It destroys the Daleks!"

"Biggest backfire in history!" As the Reality Bomb began to power up, alarms blared on the Tardis console. Arty and the Doctor flittered around the controls to put themselves in flight. "Ready! Maximum Power!" The Doctor flipped the main switch to start up the ship. They landed inside the vault of the Crucible. Tentoo led, going out first with the catalyzer. Arty tossed the strap of her weapon on her shoulder. As tentoo went running at Davros, the man fired a bolt of electricity at him. Tentoo collapsed to the floor, tossing the catalyzer back towards the Tardis. Donna slipped out the door to pick it up but was fired at as well. She collapsed just past the ship controls. Arty took a deep breath before joining the others in the vault. She picked the catalyzer off the ground. When they went to fire at her, she held up her weapon towards Davros.

"I wouldn't if I were you. One fire from your own weapons through your eyestalk, and you'll be dead. I might believe in mercy, I've even showed forgiveness to a Dalek before, but you all have lost your chance. Three strikes and you're out." No one dared move. It was like walking on eggshells. Davros locked eyestalks with a Dalek behind her. The catalyzer was shot out of her hand. Arty whipped around and fired a single shot at the Dalek. Its entire upper section exploded from the energy. "You think I am kidding Davros. I support the Doctor, in all his outlets of peace, but you have lost the right. Too many have died at their hands today to allow this to continue. But I will give you a saving grace. You have a choice, surrender now or this all ends in flames." Arty was trying to stall long enough for Donna to shut down the bomb. With any luck, that would be the only Dalek she would have to fire upon.

"Oh, Doctor. Your one true love is the perfect representation of what you have created. Tales of her arrival has spanned across the galaxies. The Doctor's merciful angel look what you've done to her. The monster you have created. Other that her, I was wrong about your warriors Doctor. They are pathetic!"

"How come there's two of you?" Rose asked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

"Detonation in 20 rels. Nineteen..." The leader Dalek interrupted.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans." Davros turned on a video feed of the planets beyond. They glowed with energy as they powered up in sync. "Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh, the end of the universe has come!" Arty saw Donna rise on the other side of the controls. A smirk began to rise on her face. At the end of the Dalek's count down, alarms began to blare through the room.  
"Your hubris will be your downfall, Davros." Arty commented as she lowered her weapon and turned to Donna.

"And closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop." She flipped a sliver button on the console. "That button there."

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor cried.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

"Oi! Give Donna some credit." Arty joked joining the woman at the control console. "She is capable of more than anyone gives her credit for. Even herself."

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros barked. Donna pushed up on one of the levers, the electrical energy forming at the end of Davros's finger fed back into his own form.

"Ooh, bio-electrical dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Exterminate her!" Arty and Donna began typing on the console as the Dalek's cried for their demise. With a final click of the keys, Donna shut down all the Dalek's weaponry. They were essentially powerless.

"Whor! Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out? You're…" The Doctor wondered.

"Time Lord, part Time Lord." Tentoo admitted.

"Part human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna."

"Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor Donna!"

"Holding cells deactivated. Unseal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!" The Doctor rushed over to Arty's side while Tentoo stood across from them. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight. The two worked in tandem.

"Stop them! Get her away from the controls!" The Daleks began to spin uncontrollably.

"What did you do?"

"A trip stitch circuit breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!"  
"But that's brilliant!" Tentoo cried.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor wondered.

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct, that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Oh, the universe has been waiting for me! Now, let's send that trip stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute! Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home. Activate Magnatron!" Jack ran off back to the Tardis.

"Stop this at once!" Davros cried. Jack tossed Mickey one of their weapons. "You will desist." The two boys pointed their weapons at Davros.

"Just stay where you are, mister."

"Ready?" Donna asked. "And reverse!" They each pulled out the six controls from the console. The Doctor held one is right hand while Arty held the other in her left. The planets slowly started to pop back to their original locations.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor turned his controller.

"Back home Adipose three." Tentoo cried.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted. Ha!"

"We need more power!" The Doctor cried. The Doctor pulled a cable out of the console and began scanning it with his sonic. Attempting to boost the signal.

"Is anyone going to tell us what happened?" Rose questioned.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand; he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that extra little spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's three of you?" Sarah asked.

"Three doctors." Rose affirmed.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack joked.

"Oi, down boy." Arty corrected.

"You are so unique; the timelines were converging on you." The Doctor stated. "A human being with a Time Lord brain."

"But you promised me Dalek Cann!" Davros snapped. "Why did you not foresee this?"

"Oh, he did Davros." Arty informed as she walked next to him. "I said your hubris would be your downfall. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened." Caan stated. "I only helped."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros bit out.

"I saw the Daleks, what we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed no more!" The red leader Dalek descended from the bridge. He fired at the control unit before the Doctor and Tentoo could finish recalibrating it to send the final planet back. Sparks flew from the console. Jack fired at the Dalek until it exploded in a ball of fire.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnatron! And there's only one planet left." The Doctor declared. "Guess which one? But we can use the Tardis." The Doctor and Arty rushed inside and began configuring the ship to become a glorified towing vehicle. "Holding Earth stability, maintaining atmospheric shell." An explosion shook the Tardis. The Doctor looked at her in terror. He rushed back onto the bridge while Arty continued to work. She began to configure their travel destination and build the power points to connect the Earth to the ship like a giant tow hitch. Explosions continued to rock the entire vessel while she worked. The companions began to rush through the door and lingered around the console. Arty squeezed between each of them as she tried to work. The second the Doctor closed the door; she tossed the final lever to throw them into flight. "Off we go!" The room shook in protest at the strain.

"But what about the Earth? Its stuck in the wrong part of space." Sarah argued.

"I'm on it! Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" Gwen and Ianto appeared on the monitors.

"Loud and clear. Is Jack there?" Gwen asked.

"Can't get rid of them. Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." Jack reported.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s."

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity. Ah, yeah it's a funny old world. Now Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator and send all the power to me."

"Doing it now, sir." Ianto commented off screen.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked.

"It's a tow rope. Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke! He's called Luke! And the computer's called Mr Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith. This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke, shake a leg."

"Is Mum there?" The boy asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy. Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the Tardis, you got that? Arty has already created energy tether points."

"I regret, I will need remote access to Tardis basecode numerals." Mr. Smith stated.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while."

Sarah raced around the console. "No, no, no, let me! K9, out you come!"

"Affirmative, mistress."

"Oh, good dog. Give Mr. Smith the basecode."

"Master. Tardis basecode now being transferred. The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down, Mickey you hold that. Do you know why this Tardis is always rattling about the place?"

"Other than the fact that you never turn on the stabilizers." Arty sassed.

"Oh, shut it you." He spun her around before continuing on his rant. "Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed! Unless Arty is here. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing… No, Jackie, no, no not you. Don't touch anything just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood rift looped around the Tardis by Mr Smith and we're gonna fly planet Earth back home!" Arty had her hand resting on the primarily lever, waiting for his instructions. He raced around to her side of the console and wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her ear before whispering. "Whenever you are ready, my love." Arty gave a soft laugh before pulling the lever to put them into flight. "Right then! Off we go." When the ship reached the end of the tether, it stalled for a moment before taking off. The entire planet shook below as it traveled through space back to its home. Between the Doctor, Tentoo, Arty and Donna, they coached the companions into flying the Tardis. Everyone cheered in excitement as they sat Earth back into its original orbit.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor and Arty slipped out the door behind Sarah Jane. Church bells run across the park and the sun shinned in their faces again.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth! Your love is by your side whenever she can be." The man smiled at her words and gave her a large hug. "Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story. And thank you!" Jack and Martha came out together.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Captain." The Doctor grumbled. He took the man's wrist into his hand. He began scanning it with his sonic. "I told you. No teleport. And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done." They saluted the two before waking off. The Doctor turned back to the Tardis, but Arty's eyes followed the immortal man. When he reached the end of the walkway, he stopped at a woman's side. She had reddish brown curly hair that had been wrangled into a braid. A large hat put her face in shadows, so Arty couldn't see who it was. Martha said a quick goodbye, before continuing on her own. Jack and the woman spoke briefly before he dipped her giving her a solid kiss on the lips. She guessed that was the man's wife, whoever she was. After a moment of celebration, the two walked off on their own. Mickey slipped out of the doors behind them.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And, hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away, nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose."

"What will you do?"

"Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss." Mickey gave the man a fist bump, before racing off after Martha Jones." The Doctor wrapped his hand in Arty's before racing back inside the Tardis.

"Just time for one last trip." The Doctor put them in flight. "Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as…"

"Bad Wolf Bay." Arty mumbled. He sat them down on the beach underneath the cliffs. Jackie Tyler led the group outside.

"Oh! Fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm going to have to phone your father. He's was on the nursery run! I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Ah, brilliant, what did you call him?" Tentoo replied.

"Doctor."

"Really?"

"No, you plum. He's called Tony."

"Hold on. This is the parallel universe, right?" Rose questioned.

"You're back home. And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure."

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now."

"But you've got to. 'Cause we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me." Tentoo scoffed.

"Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me when we first me. Arty did wonders to pull me out of my slump, but she wasn't alone. You made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you."

"He needs you. That's very me."

"But it's better than that though." Donna interrupted. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on."

Tentoo took a deep breath. "I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart. I'm part human. Specifically, the ageing part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?"

"Together." She placed her hand on his chest to feel his single heartbeat. The Tardis hummed in protest at the shift in the connections between universes.

"We got to go, this reality is sealing itself off forever." The Doctor stated. Arty slipped into the Tardis to give them a bit of privacy and pulled Donna with her. She sat the woman down in the jump seat, before setting the Tardis up to take off. With the click of the door, Arty flipped the lever to put them into flight. She let them float just off the outer atmosphere of Earth.

"I thought we'd try the planet Felspoon." Donna stated. "Just 'cause what a good name, Felspoon. Isn't that where River said she had her bachelorette party. Arty and I could scout out locations. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine."

"And how does that feel?"

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hot binding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary." Donna kept repeating the same word as her brain began to over clock. When the woman finally managed to stop, she collapsed into Arty's arms. She helped the woman to her feet. Keeping her arms around her center in case she collapsed again. "Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton." Donna fell over with her deep breath. Arty struggled to keep the woman standing. "Oh, my god."

"Do you know what is happening?"

"Yeah."

"There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why?"

"Because there can't be. I want to stay."

"Look at me. Donna, look at me."

"I was gonna be with you. Forever."

"I know."

"Rest of my life. Travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna. Oh! But I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back."

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I'm so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye." The Doctor placed his fingers to Donna's head. Tears streamed down Arty's face while she held the woman. As Donna passed out, Arty slowly lowered her to the ground. The Doctor landed the Tardis outside of the Noble household in Chiswick. He lifted Donna into his arms and carried her out the door. Arty lingered before following. The Doctor collapsed in front of the door, Arty reached over them and knocked on the door. She could hear Wilfred rushing through the house. The door opened, but Wilfred didn't immediately look at them. "Help us." The man helped the Doctor maneuver her up to Donna's bedroom. They placed the woman on the bed. The two sat down solemnly in the living room with a cup of tea in front of the Wilfred and Sylvia.

"She took my mind, into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her."

"But she'll get better now?" Wilfred asked.

"I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me or Arty or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go."

"All those wonderful things she did."

"I know. But that version of Donna is dead. 'Cause if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention us, or any of it for the rest of her life."

"But the whole world's talking about it."

"We travelled across space." Sylvia argued.

"It will just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again."

"But she was better with you."

"I just want you to know that there are worlds out there safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light and singing songs of Donna Noble a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

"She still is." Arty corrected. "Even if she doesn't remember it."

"Maybe you should tell her that every once in a while." Donna came storming into the room, finally having woken from her slumber.

"I was asleep! On my bed, in my clothes like a flipping kid. What did you let me do that for? Don't mind me. Donna." The Doctor and Arty nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"John Smith, and this is my wife Angel Smith."

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith were just leaving."

"My phone's gone mad! 32 texts! Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky! What have I missed now? Nice to meet you." The two watched the woman walk away.

Sylvia cleared her throat. "Like I said, I think you should go." Wilfred walked the two out the front door. Rain poured from the sky as the atmosphere realigned itself with the world.

"Bye then, Wilfred."

"Oh, and Doctor. What about you now? Who have you got? From what you told me, Arty doesn't always have a choice on whether she is by your side. I mean, all those friends of yours…"

"They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. I'm fine."

"I'll watch out for you, sir."

"You can't ever tell her."

"No, no. But every night Doctor, when it gets dark and the stars come out, I'll look up. On her behalf, I'll look up at the sky and think of you."

"Thank you." Arty gently pulled the Doctor towards the Tardis, giving Wilfred one final wave. She sat him down in the jump seat before putting the ship into flight. She slowly slipped to the different sections of the console, setting them in a holding pattern above the Earth's atmosphere. The Doctor had not moved an inch since they entered the Tardis. She pulled him to his feet and led him off down the hall. She reached out to the Tardis; asking the ship to show her where the Doctor's room was. She pushed open the door to find room filled with rows of bookshelves… not that much different from her own. The main different resided in the material. While Arty's furniture was primarily made of wood, the Doctors was of a metallic substance. She stuck her head in the closest and pulled out a pair of pajamas and laid them on the bed.

"I'm going to slip into my room to change. I'll get you a towel on the way back." The Doctor didn't move, but Arty slipped out the door. She changed into flannel pajamas before grabbing two towels and heading back to the Doctors room. When she arrived, she found the Doctor had changed and was perched on the edge of the bed. She set her wet towel down on the chair before kneeling behind the Doctor. She scrubbed his head with the towel to dry it as much as possible, before guiding him to lay on the pillow. Once he was laid down, she tried to leave to her room, but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't leave me." Arty smiled with a slight hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I won't." Arty curled up into his side.

"I love you, my Angel. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Theta. No matter the struggle, I will always love you."


	21. The Ghost of Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Carol

**Chapter 21: The Ghost of Marley**

Arty landed on the jump seat of the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis in flight. For all intents and purposes, it was one of her easier landings… until the entire ship thrashed, and she was tossed to the floor. As the Doctor raced around the console hitting buttons, he tripped over Arty's form and face planted on the floor. The two looked at each other before laughing.

"Where did you just come from?" The Doctor asked.

"27 planets in the sky." The man pulled her to her feet and kissed her solidly. The two were completely lost to the outside world. Focused on only themselves. Arty placed her hand on the edge of the console only to get zapped by the ship. "Oi! What the hell? Sexy was that necessary? What were we doing?"

"Oh right, crashing cruise liner. Amy and Rory's onboard. Do you mind sending them a message?"

"And you didn't start with that!" Arty raced over to the computer screen and began typing into the system. "'Come Along, Pond!' Is that sufficient?"

"You know me so well." The entire ship tossed them back and forth while they flew in front of the cruise liner. The two tried to stabilize the ships trajectory but were unsuccessful. They changed tactics. They scanned for whatever was controlling the clouds. Locking onto a source, they parked the Tardis on the roof… perhaps not the ideal location, but the Doctor was insistent. Arty was only dressed in dark jeans, and a white blouse so she grabbed a jacket out of her room, before joining the Doctor outside. He was scanning for a way in, then eyed the chimney.

"Absolutely not. You not making me slide down the chimney."

"Oh, but it will be fun."

"Dirty and dangerous is more like it. Can't we use a door like a normal person."

"Nope, we're not normal. You're going." The Doctor tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman hold then jumped into the opening. Arty screamed the entire way down. The two tumbled as they reached the end of the fireplace, covered in soot. Gunk that had built up in the chimney for years sprayed out across the room. Kazran Sardick was looking at them with disgust. The two coughed on the dust in the air. Arty looked down to find her white shirt was completely covered in muck. It might as well have been a black shirt at this point. She brushed herself off as best she could. "Ah! Yes! Blimey, sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, what the hell?!"

"And he had to drag me along. I was looking for a more dignified entrance. Like a door." Arty snarked. The man stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general… chimneyness! Yes!" He shook hands with the two children, before coming to observe the fireplace. "Nice size. Good traction."

"But apparently not well maintained." Arty said as she tried to find a single piece of clean clothing to wipe her face on.

"Fat fella?" Benjamin asked.

"Father Christmas, Santa Claus, or, as I've always known him, Jeff."

"There's no such person as Father Christmas," the young boy commented.

"Oh, yeah? Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952." He held up a picture to the boy. Arty questioned why he happened to have that exact picture in his pocket. Did he just carry it around at all times for laughs? "See him at the back with the blonde? Albert Einstein, the three of us together. Vroom! Watch out. Okay? Keep the faith. Stay off the naughtiness." The Doctor flipped his focus over to the weather control station that was tucked into the corner. "Ooh, now what's this, then? I love this. A big, flashy lighty thing, that's what brought me here. Big, flashy lighty things have got me written all over them."

"They really do," Arty joked. "He just can't walk past them."

"Like a fez!" The Doctor cried. "But that's not important right now. Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah? And it controls the sky. Well, technically, it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds, love that. Who's she?" He pointed to Abigail in the cryo chamber.

"Nobody important." Kazran barked.

"Nobody important? Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before?" He stared down the old man, daring him to say differently. "Now, this console is the key to saving that ship or I'll eat my hat, if I had a hat." He began frantically pushing buttons on the device, but it simply bleeped at him. "I'll eat someone's hat, not someone who's using their hat, I don't want to shock a man or something. Sorry, rambling. That's because this isn't working!"

"Controls are isomorphic, one-to-one. They respond only to me."

"Oh, you fibber! Isomorophic! There's no such thing."

Arty rolled her eyes. "Doctor, remember, the universe is big. Sofas can read, anything is possible." Kazran reached past the Doctor and adjusted the controls. He allowed the system to shut off for a moment, before booting them right back up again.

"These controls are isomorphic."

"Oh, no duh!" Arty snarked. He ran up pulling her into a head lock, rubbing his hand in her hair. She giggled at his playful energy, giving me a quick kiss on the check.

"The skies of this entire world are mine." Kazran interrupted. "My family tamed them and now I own them."

"Tamed the sky? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How could he possibly not know who I am?"

"Let's say we're not from around here." Arty offered. "And he's easily bored."

"So, I need your help, then." The Doctor affirmed.

"Make an appointment."

"There are 4,003 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die."

"Yes."

"You don't have to let that happen."

"I know, but I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now. Chuck!" The men began to escort the family, the Doctor and Arty out the door, but the last two pulled away to return to the man at the chair. "Oh, look at you two, looking all tough now."

"There are 4,003 people I won't allow to die tonight."

"That number's not including the people that will be killed in the fallout of the crash." Arty pointed out.

"Do you know where that puts you, Mr. Sardick?"

"4,004."

"Was that a sort of threaty thing?"

"Whatever happens tonight, remember, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Get them out of here! And next time, try and find me some funny poor people." The young boy picked up a piece of coal, tossing it at the old man's head. He leapt to his feet in anger, rearing to smack the boy. But the man couldn't do it.

"Get them out of here!" Kazran yelled. "Get that foul-smelling family out of here!" The two lingered in the doorway with their eyes on the old man. "What? What do you want?"

"A simple life," Arty uttered.

"But you didn't hit the boy." The Doctor continued.

"Well, I will next time."

"You see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing?"

"Get out! Get out of this house!"

"The chairs. Of course, the chairs. Stupid me. The chairs. There's a portrait on the wall behind me, looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for 20 years, but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him and you're scared of being like him, and good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't hit the boy. Merry Christmas, Mr. Sardick."

"I despise Christmas."

Arty began to walk out the door of her own accord, but she bit her tongue debating. She whipped around quickly; she couldn't help the opportunity. "Mr. Kazran, I have always thought of Christmastime, when it has come around, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on some other journey. And therefore, sir, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that is has done me good and will do me good; and I say, God bless it! Think on those words, Kazran. If there is any time to turn a new outlook on life, it's Christmas. You're halfway out of the dark. You just need a little motivation to find your way." She smiled at the man, before taking his hand and leading him away from the room.

"Did you just quote an entire monologue from Dicken's A Christmas Carol from memory?" The Doctor whispered to her in the hallway.

"Kazran is very similar to Scrooge… plus I did a staged version of it a couple years back." The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head at her. He placed a soft kiss on her head, but all he got was a giant pile of soot in his mouth. Arty laughed as he tried to spit it out. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his communicator. He called Amy on the crashing ship.

"Have you got a plan yet?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't treat me like an idiot."

"Okay. The good news, I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt, I could use it to clear your flight corridor and you could land, easily."

"Well, hey, hey, that's great news."

"But I can't control the machine."

"Less great."

"But I met a man who can."

"Ah, well, there you go."

"And he hates me."

"Were you extra charming and clever?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Arty's even with me. She quoted Christmas Carol at him."

"Lucky guess. Knowing Arty is there to control you just makes me feel so much better."

"Oi! I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Arty and Amy said simultaneously.

"Sir? Madame?" Benjamin interrupted the two. "I've never seen anybody stand up to Mr. Sardick like that. Bless you, sir. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Lovely, sorry, a bit busy."

"You'd better get inside, sir. The fog's thick tonight and there's a fish warning."

"All right, yeah. Sorry, fish?"

"Yeah, you know what they're like when they get a big hungry."

"Yeah, fish, I know, fish. Fish?"

"It's all Mr. Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you, and bless you once again, sir." The man shook their hands before returning to his cart to travel home.

"Fish?"

"Yes, Theta. He said fish."

"Doctor, the captain says we've got less than an hour. What should we be doing?" Amy questioned over the communicator. The Doctor's eyes caught on the little fish that swam around the lamp post in amazement. It was a little school that was right within reach.

"Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets."

"Doctor… Doctor, please, don't get distracted."

"Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny, little fellas? Look at you, sweet, little fishy-wishes. Three small fish broke off from their companions to nip at the Doctor's fingers.

"Theta, not all fish are tiny." Arty pointed out.

"Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover… Ooh. Careful up there!"

"Oh. Oh, great, thanks, Doctor, because that was a real danger, we were all going to nod off. We've got less than an hour!"

"I know." As the clock struck eleven, Ding Dong Merrily On High began to play through the intercom on the street lamp.

"Doctor, how are you getting us off here?"

"Oh, just give me a minute! Can't use the Tardis, 'cause it can't lock on. So, that ship needs to land, but it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas Day."

"Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol." The man's eye got large as he realized the solution. He turned to Arty who was still playing with the small fish. "Oh, you beautiful angel."

Arty smiled in appreciation. "You finally realized it."

"Kazran Sardick. Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The two did a few short jumps back and forth in time to arrange for the lottery results for Sardick's entire staff. It's kind of hard when the planet doesn't have a single lottery. Once the house was clear, the two snuck in to search for a video from his past. When the Doctor managed to find one, it was a hullabaloo to get it functional. The drive was in shambles… the disk warped and cracked. They cued it up on a projector in the living space, projected above the fireplace. "Hello. My name is Kazran Sardick. I'm twelve and a half. And this is my bedroom. This is my top-secret special project, for my eyes only. Merry Christmas!" The boy's father came storming into the bedroom on the film. He slammed the door open, the boy's eyes widened in terror.

"Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing?" Elliot barked, face very close to the camera. "I've warned you before about this. Stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child!"

"I was just going to make a film of the fish."

"Fish are dangerous."

"I just want to see them."

"Don't be stupid. You're far too young."

"Everyone at school's seen the fish."

"That's enough. You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies."

"Singing works. I've seen it. The fish like the singing."

"What does it matter what fish like?"

"People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us."

"You don't listen to people! You listen to me!" The man slapped the young boy across the face. Arty saw the older Kazran flinch by instinct. The Doctor and Arty slowly approached the man from behind. When the Doctor placed his hand on the man's shoulder, he jumped away in terror.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"What have you done? What is this?"

"Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality. Had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paper clip."

"Honestly, I am surprised he was able to get anything off that drive." Arty mumbled. The Doctor popped down on the large red chair, picking up the newspaper. Arty sat on the floor up against his feet.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants. They quit. Apparently, they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky, when you think about it."

"Impossible even." Arty joked.

"There isn't a lottery!" Kazran barked.

"Yeah, as I say, lucky."

Elliot's voice from the video interrupted their conversation. "There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed!"

"Who are you?" Kazran questioned.

"Tonight, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"What does that make me?" Arty asked.

"Uh… I don't know… Marley?"

Kazran's eyes got fixed on the video. "Did you ever get to see a fish back then when you were a kid?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"Look how it mattered to you."

"I cried all night and I learnt life's most invaluable lesson."

"Which is?"

"Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!"

Arty and the Doctor flinched away from the man's rage. "Okay! We will go but we'll be back. Way back. Way, way back." The two passed through the main doors and into the Tardis. They began flittering around the controls to send them back to Kazran's youth. Of course stopping to rig up another non-existent lottery along the way.

Arty cleared her throat. "Do you think this is the best idea, Doctor? You run the risk of mucking it up more than it already is."

"Do you not believe in me?"

"Of course, I do, Theta, just… be careful."

He smiled at her sarcastically. "I always am." He rushed past her to the doors. He leaned amongst the young boy's window. "See, back?" He jumped into the boy's room before holding a hand out to Arty. She gently leapt onto the floor. When the Doctor went to jump on the boy's bed, she had to wrangle him off it.

"Who are you?" Young Kazran asked.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Arty. We're your new babysitters."

"Where's Mrs. Mantovani?"

"Ah, you'll never guess. Clever old Mrs. Manto, she only went and won the lottery."

"There isn't any lottery."

"I know! What a woman!"

"If you two are my babysitters, why are you climbing in the window?"

"If I was climbing out the window, I'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention."

"Don't try to argue with his logic, you'll only make your brain hurt." Arty sassed.

"But Mrs. Mantovani's always my babysitter."

"Times change. Wouldn't you say? See? Christmas Past." The Doctor said that right to the camera, as if talking to the older Kazran directly.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will change, too. Bit scary, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't understand."

"I'll bet you don't. I wish I could see your face." The Doctor ran and popped on the bed… like a child. "Right then, your bedroom! Great, let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big Cupboard! I love a cupboard. Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider?" Arty tried to get his attention to stop him, but it was no use. He just prattled on like always. "It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs. And it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards." He slammed the door and turned to the young boy. "Which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned."

"You probably would have been better to talk about what's the under the bed?" Arty snarked. "Don't listen to him Kazran, he's an idiot."

"Right, so what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I bet it's easy, I'll just talk about Arty like she's not here. Girls! Yeah?" Arty squeaked in protest.

"Are you really a babysitter?"

"I think you'll find I'm universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult." The Doctor held up the psychic paper to the young boy.

"It's just a lot of wavy lines."

"Yeah, shorted out. Finally, a lie too big." Arty started cracking up laughing, the statement will never be true about the Doctor. The man scowled at her.

"Give me, let me see if I can do it." Arty grabbed the psychic paper from his hands. "Unlike him, I actually am a mature responsible adult." Arty held up the paper with a smirk on her face.

"Um, it does say that… oh no it just became wavy lines again."

"Wait, what?" Arty flipped it around, but it was still blank to her.

"Ha! In trying to pick on me, you just proved you are as childish as I am." The Doctor stuck his tongue at her. She smacked him with the psychic paper, he tickled her in retaliation.

"Are you two done?" Kazran questioned.

The two straighten up before the Doctor continued. "Okay, no, we're not really babysitters, but it's Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one. You want us."

"Why? What's so special about you?"

"Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

"No."

"Good. Because that comparison would have been rubbish. Fish in the fog. Fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?"

"I feel like you had some part in it, Doctor." Arty joked.

"You might be right."

"My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish will be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like."

"Yeah, I've seen your dad's machine."

"What? You can't have."

"Tame the sky. Human beings, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? Do you want to see what, fish? We can do that. We can see a fish."

"But aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

"Dangerous? I scoff at the sign of dangerous." The Doctor hopped off the window seal. He grabbed twine off the desk to wrap around his sonic. He began tying it up to the roof.

"Do you really think this is the best idea, Doctor? Not all fish are as small as the ones we saw earlier." Arty pointed out.

"Oh, you worry too much. It will be fine."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Arty took Kazran into her arms and led him inside the cupboard. The two sat against the far wall, while the Doctor finished rigging up the sonic single. When done, he sat up against the door, the other two joined him. He wrapped his arm around Arty's waist.

"Are there any face spiders in here?" Kazran asked.

"No, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress."

"Doctor, he's a child… don't make it any worse." Arty chided.

"Sorry. So, why are you so interested in fish?"

"'Cause they're scary."

"Good answer."

"What kind of tie is that?"

"A cool one."

"Why is it cool?"

"Why are you really interested in fish?

"My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them. A whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains. I wasn't there. I was off sick."

"Oh, lucky you…" Kazran ducked in head in his arms. "Not lucky."

"It's all anyone ever talks about now. The day the fish came. Everybody's got a story."

"But you don't."

"Why are you recording this?"

"Do you pay attention at school, Kazran? 'Cause you're not paying attention now." The twine resting on the Doctor's fingers began to tug. The boys' eyes followed the string to where is disappeared beyond the door.

"Doctor, are you sure?"

Arty rolled her eyes. "Don't argue with him Kazran. He won't listen. You'll just be wasting your breath."

The Doctor scoffed. "What? I always listen to you, my dear."

"Really? What did I say earlier?"

"That maybe this isn't the best idea, and not all fish are small. See I listened."

"Oh, so you just chose to ignore me?"

"Pretty much." He smirked as he creeped the door open. He slipped through the door to see a small blue fish hovering in front of his sonic screwdriver. Arty held the door open for Kazran to see but kept a firm hand on his shoulder. "Hello, fishy. Let's see. Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?"

"Alright, Doctor. It's time to come back inside." Arty interrupted.

"Just another moment. It's just a little one. So, little fella, what do you eat?"

"I'm more worried about what eats it." Arty pushed Kazran back into the closet towards the back wall. She gave him a stern look to stay before taking a step back into the bedroom. She saw the shark going darting through the window, swallowing the fish and the sonic whole. "Okay, now it's time to come inside." He slowly creeped towards the closet. The shark's eyes whipped towards the Doctor. He darted into the closet and Arty slammed the door behind him. They both leaned against the door to hold it closed.

"What's happening?" Kazran questioned.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, I got a good look at the fish and I think I understand how the fog works, which is going to help me land a spaceship in the future and save a lot of lives. And I bet I'll get some very interesting readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it back from the shark in your bedroom."

"There's a shark in my bedroom?"

"Oh fine. Focus on that." The door banged behind them. Arty slipped away from the door and pushed Kazran as far back as possible. It got very quiet.

"Has it gone? What's it doing?"

"What do you call it if you don't have any feet and you're taking a run-up?" The Doctor flung himself off the door and shielded the two from the shark.

"It's going to eat us."

"Well, maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. It's stuck. Let's see. Tiny shark brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could send a pulse and stun it."

"Well, where's your screwdriver?"

"In the shark's stomach." Arty sniped.

"You know, there's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway is keeping its mouth open."

"There is?"

"Just agree with me, 'cause I've only got two goes and then it's your turn. Two arms! Right then…"

"I swear, Doctor. If he bites off your arm, I'll kill you, so you won't regenerate." Arty barked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Geronimo."

"Famous last words." The Doctor leapt forward and stuck his arm down the shark's mouth. He dug around for a moment before pulling out half a sonic screwdriver. He gave a cry indignation before holding it to the shark's head. The sonic buzzed for a second before the shark cried out and it wobbled away. It collapsed on the roof just outside the bedroom window. The three slowly creeped out of the room, waiting for the shark to strike again. When there was no movement, they slipped across to the window. The shark was laid out on the roof stunned. The Doctor was messing with his sonic screwdriver as they all climbed out onto the landing. "What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver? What use is that?"

"Depends on what half." Arty argued. Kazran kneeled next to the fish.

"Doctor, I think she's dying."

"Half my screwdriver's still inside. But, yeah, I think so, I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night."

"Can't we get it back up there. We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it."

"She was trying to eat you."

"She was hungry."

"I'm sorry, Kazran. I can't save her. I could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We'd need a fully functioning life-support."

"You mean, like an ice box?" Kazran led the two down into the living area. The Doctor got distracted by the Christmas tree. As usual. Kazran grabbed an oil lantern, before leading them down a set of stairs to a hidden chamber. They tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"What is this?"

"The surplus population. That's what my dad calls it. Oh, it's not turning. We're running out of time." Arty slipped over to the control panel on the wall. She typed in 7258 on the keypad, while the boys were arguing. She grabbed the wheel and spun it with one hand. The boys looked at her with amazement.

"I'm not strong, I just knew the lock combo…"She slipped past the boys into the chamber. She wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the chill in the room. She approached Abigail's container.

"She won't mind. She loves the fish." Kazran commented as the other two joined her. The boy clicked a few buttons on the side of the box, before the video came to life.

"My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mr Sardick's kindness. My family wished to use someone else for security, but I would not allow it. And I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mr. Elliot Sardick. But I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish."

"Why are these people here? What's all this for?"

"My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as… He calls it security."

"Hard man to love, your dad. I suppose you know that." Arty slipped over to the Doctor to place a comforting hand on his elbow. The sonic screwdriver began to come back to life. It began pulsing softly in the Doctor's pocket. Arty pulled it out and set it in his hand. "Just my half of the screwdriver trying to repair itself. It's signaling the other half." Arty began to hear the return ping from the second half of the sonic. The two tones began to get closer and closer together. The two boys got a look of terror on their faces.

"The other half's inside the shark."

"Yeah. Sounds like she's woken up."

"I feel like this entire situation you've got us into, warrants ten dollars be added to the trouble jar. At this rate, I'll be rich by the end of the night." Arty snarked.

"I'll add whatever you want… This hasn't been my best idea yet. Okay, so it's homing on the screwdriver." The shark soared above them. Kazran ducked to the right, while Arty shoved the Doctor over to the left. The shark dove downward and swam down the corridor. As the shark stalked the rows jaws style, it growled in anger. Beautiful music rang through the room as Abigail kneeled by the shark, calming it into submission. The Doctor and Arty stumbled into the row they started in. The slowly walked to Kazran's side. "It's not really the singing, of course."

"Yes, it is. The fish love the singing, it's true."

"Nah, the notes resonate the ice crystals, causing the delta-wave pattern in the fog. Ow, a fish bit me!" The Doctor slapped his neck, like a little mosquito had bit him.

"Stop ruining the magic. I believe the fish are trying to tell you something." Arty argued.

"Of course. That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you could vibrate the crystals at exactly the right frequency, you could align them into…Ow! Why do they keep biting?"

"Doctor, you're ruining music. Shut up." Arty joked. The Doctor saw the humor brimming in her eyes. She was so happy. He was glad to see her happy, her future self wasn't always as cheerful. With the help of Abigail, they slowly coaxed the shark into the box.

"Go get the Tardis, my dear, while I finish securing the shark."

Arty's eyes got wide in terror. "Uh… I've never flown her own my own before."

He placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. "You will do fine. I believe in you." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Arty rushed back up to Kazran's room, and onto the roof top. She slammed the doors open to the Tardis.

"Alright, old girl. This is it." Arty began flittering around the console, entering the coordinates and configuring the flight settings correctly… unlike the Doctor. Her hand rested on the lever waiting to pull it. She glanced over at a small switch a couple of inches over. She eyed it with consideration. Should she? She reached over the flipped the switch. She pulled the lever. The ship groaned against the parking brake. Arty chuckled at the sound. The ship landed with a resounding thump. She snapped her fingers and the doors flew open. Abigail and Kazran peered in through the opening.

"It's bigger on the inside," Kazran muttered.

"Yes, the color really knocks the walls back." The Doctor replied. "Shark in a box, to go." He pushed the box through the doors, leaving it resting right under the giant monitor display. The two worked in tandem to put the ship into flight. "You turned on the parking brake… purposefully."

"What can I say? The sound has grown on me."

"This is amazing." Abigail sighed.

"Nah, this is transport. I keep amazing…" The Doctor raced down to throw the doors open. "Out here." Large schools of fish swam past the ship floating in the clouds. The sun peeked over the horizon, bleeding through the doors. Kazran pulled a camera out of his pocket to take a picture of Abigail resting on the door, while the Doctor worked on releasing the shark back into the sky. When the ship's timer rang, Arty entered the coordinates to land them back in the chamber.

As Abigail climbed back into her box, she smiled at the three earnestly. "If you should ever wish to visit again…"

"Well, you know, if I'm ever in the neighborhood."

"He comes every Christmas Eve." Kazran interrupted. "Yeah, he does, every time, he promises." The Doctor tried to protest as Kazran closes the box.

"No, we can't do this every Christmas."

"What? Yes, you can. You have to."

Arty slipped to the Doctor's side. "Kazran, we will be here. I promise. But are you sure that's what you want? This option might not be for forever."

"I'm sure." Arty smiled at the boy as they stepped into the Tardis.

"You can't seriously think we can do this every Christmas, until the boy is old." The Doctor argued.

"Theta, you got yourself into this mess. And think about it logically, it's a great way to show Kazran the Christmas spirit. But we need to make sure he doesn't get too attached. Abigail doesn't have forever."

"So, there is something wrong with her?"

"You know I can't tell you. I have to let you two discover it for yourselves." Arty threw the lever to send them forward a year. When the Doctor, peaked his head outside the door. Kazran was waiting. They grabbed all the gear needed to saddle up a shark before releasing Abigail from her container.

"You are out of your mind; this will never work." Abigail declared.

"While I would agree with you Abigail, I'm with the Doctor on this one. It's stupid, but functionally it will work." Arty commented.

"It could be anywhere. Will it really come?" Kazran asked. The Doctor held his half sonic up high, signaling the shark.

"No chance, completely impossible." The second sound began to ping back at them. The four lifted their heads to see the shark swim its way to their location. "Except at Christmas." It took all four of them to wrangle the shark into the harness. Arty squeezed onto the driving bench with the Doctor. It was a tight fit on the sleigh, but it was worth it. They soared through the clouds with joy in their bodies, confusing the locals below.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Year after year, they searched for new locations to take the two. From the pyramids of Egypt to London in the early 1800s. All the sights to see. It was when Kazran was older when Abigail requested, they stay and experience their Christmas rather than another's. Abigail lingered outside the window to her family home. She watched her family smile in the season joy.

"Who are they?" Kazran whispered.

"Her family. The lady's her sister. I met her once, when she was older."

"Abigail's crying."

"Yes."

"When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?"

"Yes, Kazran." Arty replied. "Go comfort her. It will be alright." She watched the man nervously approach the woman. The Doctor nodded towards the front door to the family home. They snuck around and knocked on the door. Isabella answered the door.

"Hello!" The Doctor bellowed. "We are here on behalf of the Sardick household, might we come in."

"We don't have the money." Isabella murmured.

Arty smiled at the woman in comfort. "We aren't here about the money. We just have someone who wishes to spend the day with you. She's waiting around the corner." The woman looked at the pair with suspicion.

"Well, it's Christmas. Come inside. Invite the others as well." The Doctor rushed over to the small window and threw open the curtains. He waved at the pair standing outside. The two sheepishly made their way around to the front door. Arty rested on a chair next to the Doctor. When the man wasn't looking, she slipped the boy's card out of the deck and into her pocket. She winked at the boy who was struggling not to laugh. The Doctor shuffled around the deck before pulling out a card.

"Three of clubs."

"No."

"You sure? Because I'm very good at card tricks."

"It wasn't the three of clubs."

"Well, of course it wasn't, because it was the seven of diamonds." He pulled a card from his pocket with a flourish.

"No."

"Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong."

"Maybe you're the one doing wrong Doctor." Arty joked.

Isabella stood to address the entire room. "Tomorrow's Christmas dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend. Instead, we'll have it tonight." It took everyone present to prepare the dinner at last minute. Arty watched as Abigail instructed Kazran on how to prepare the gravy. Later that night, they were sitting around a table arms linked by Christmas crackers. The boy was surprised to find a card hidden within its prizes.

"How did you do that?"

"Your card, I believe."

"No."

"Oh, shut up." The group laughed at the Doctor's plight. Arty stood behind him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She pretended to pull a card from the Doctor's ear, before handing it to the boy.

"Oh, Doctor. Look what I found in your ear. Is this your card?"

"Yes, it is!" She gave the boy a conspiratorial wink from behind the Doctor's head.

"Yes, that was my plan all along. Thank you dear. I'm all about the long game." Arty rolled her eyes at him, before placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head and sitting back down to join in the Christmas toast. Arty said her goodnights to the two in the Tardis and waited on the jump seat.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The next Christmas was in Hollywood, 1952. The Doctor and Arty were swinging to the music inside the party. The dance was playful and full of love. A man walking past the stage caught the Doctor's eyes. He dropped Arty in a dip and rushed off after the man. Arty laid on the floor completely stunned. What the hell? Arty grumbled as she stood and brushed herself off. She saw the Doctor talking to the man on the far side of the room. Arty stalked over to his side. "Really, Doctor? That hurt."

"Sorry my love, I would like you meet Frank Sinatra."

"Hello, Mr. Sinatra. It's really a pleasure. Your work is amazing."

"Thank you, my dear. Your date said the same thing. We were talking about doing a duet together. Would you like to join?"

"As much as I would love to, I think I need some air. Doctor, I am going to slip outside… just don't get married while I'm gone." Arty sassed before walking away. Her body already had a constant ache in it. The drop to the floor intensified it tenfold. Arty stalked along the outer edges of the lawn. As she was approaching the pool, she saw the Doctor rush past leaping between tree lines. Arty lingered past the wall to listen in.

"Guys! We've really got to go quite quickly, I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe. Oh… Arty is going to kill me. Is… How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe out your ears? Hello? Sorry. Hello? Guys, she's phoned a chapel, there's a car outside, this is happening now. If Arty founds out I deserted her to get married to another historical figure, she will murder me, wait for me to regenerate just to murder me again!" A woman called to the Doctor from a distance, he groaned in response. "Fine, thank you. I'll just go and get married then, shall I? I should probably write my will along the way." The Doctor stalked past the gate. Arty was leaning against the wall smirking. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Congratulations on the wedding. Give my love to Marilyn!" Arty called after the retreating figure. The man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the woman; his eyes wide in horror. His Adam's apple bobbed as his swallowed thickly.

"Arty!" He croaked. "What a surprise? How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Well…um…" The man sputtered trying to find an excuse. "I didn't…"

"Doctor, breathe. I'm not mad. Annoyed yes, but not mad. Remember, I already knew this was coming. Do you think my comment about don't get married was a joke? The amount of people you are married through the years is ridiculous. And most of them are because of something stupid that you do. You might be an idiot, but you are my idiot. I was aware of that from the beginning. So, you go prep the Tardis to return and I am going to tell a very famous actress, paws of my boyfriend." Arty brushed past the gob smacked Doctor towards Marilyn. The woman was surprisingly understanding when explained the situation to her. They even got a laugh out of the Doctor's antics. She left the woman the Tardis's number so they could keep in touch before she left. When Kazran went to say goodnight to Abigail for quite possibly the last time, Arty stayed on the ship. The Doctor collapsed against the door in despair a few minutes later. Arty tossed the lever to hold themselves in a stable flight.

"What did I do wrong?" He muttered.

"Do you want my answer alphabetically or chronologically?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Artemis!" The Doctor barked. She was surprised at the use of her full first name. The joy left over from her conversation with Marilyn was sucked out of her.

"I know it isn't, but you can't sit there wallowing in grief. There is still work to be done." Arty roughly tossed the lever to land them on Kazran's roof a year later. She pushed the Doctor out the door to the window.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just watch. It might take a while for him to see reason, but don't give up on him yet." Arty and the Doctor watched as Kazran went storming into the room, visibly upset. He threw open the top right draw of his desk, pulling out one half of the sonic screwdriver. The boy turned to the two time travelers at the window. For a moment, he looked at them with despair. Then his expression morphed into one of hatred. He threw the curtains closed, shutting the two out. Arty grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the Tardis. While the Doctor wallowed on the jump seat, Arty opened a communication with the cruise liner. "Hello, Ponds. Are you reading me?" She could see the ponds standing on the upper level of the bridge.

"Hello! Yes Arty we can hear you. Where's the Doctor?"

Arty's eyes drifted over to the man in question. His head was down resting on his knees. His mind was obviously elsewhere, running through every action to determine what went wrong. "The Doctor's a little preoccupied right, but that's alright? How do you feel about trying to teach an Ebenezer Scrooge the true meaning of Christmas?"

"Like Christmas Carol style."

"Exactly. The Doctor and I tried to reason with his past self, but that didn't work out. We started to get through to him, but something went awry. He shut himself off. Maybe you can show him the present. Help him understand what is happening on that ship."

"Do you really think that will work?" Rory questioned.

"Right now, it's all we got."

"Is there anything we can do to help the ship in the interim?" The captain questioned.

Arty sighed. She knew it wasn't going to work, but it would be worth it. Giving them hope. "The crystals in the cloud belt react to sound waves, that's how they are controlled. We know that if someone sings in the right frequency it can vibrate those crystals. It can calm the clouds or a blood thirsty flying shark."

"Blood thirsty flying shark?!" Amy cried.

"It's a long story. I'll catch you up later. Perhaps, if you get everyone on board to sing, you might be able to vibrate the crystals enough to temporarily stabilize the ship."

"Will that work?" The captain probed.

"Probably not, but it's worth a try." Arty caught eyes with Amy. She was trying to send a silent message to the woman. "Maybe I will be wrong, and it will work out differently." Amy nodded in understanding. Arty began typing along the console, to set up a holographic connection between the ship and the Sardick household. Past the center column of the console, she could see the Doctor still in the same position as before. "Amy, I'm gonna have to pop off to help the Doctor, but the connection is made. All you have to do is turn the nob on the communicator array to the next frequency pattern. It's the panel on the far wall. It will connect you down to the surface below. Beware, it can get a little trippy. Your body will still be on the ship, but as long as you are in the communicator's field you will see what is happening below. I believe in you Ghost of Christmas Present. I'll be back in a few minutes to help. You know what to do." Arty pressed a button before the woman could protest. She shut off the monitor, before turning her attention on the Doctor. "All right. We don't have time to wallow in pity, up your feet." Arty yanked him to stand.

"You are doing fine on your own." He muttered.

"I don't care if I'm doing fine on my own. Your companions are on that ship, so help me save them."

"What's the point? We are too late." Arty reared back and slapped him across the cheek. She winched at the sound. He shook his head in shock and surprise.

"Did you just slap me?" He cried in indignation.

"Yes, because you were too busy stuck in your own pity party. Now, grow up and help me save the Ponds!" The two stared each other down, daring the other to give first. In the blink of an eye, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. If there wasn't a time constraint, she probably would have stayed kissing him forever. She gently pulled away before kissing his check that was turning pink from the impact. "Let's save them." He smiled at her playfully before rushing between sections of the console. Arty reconnected the communication line to the ship, just in time to hear the passengers start singing. Arty began to hum along. The Doctor tried to catch the Ponds up on the events while they finished setting everything up. They softly instructed Rory how to widen the beam when it becomes time. When Kazran admitted the reason for his change of heart, the Doctor looked pained. It never occurred to him that Abigail's impending death would cause such a change in the man's heart. Arty was right. He should have never let the man become so attached. Arty landed the Tardis in the chamber in the present. They had picked up the younger Kazran, while the other was distracted. They didn't want him acknowledging the new memories too soon. The Doctor positioned himself in front of Kazran, while Arty watched the younger boy from just inside the door. She held him back so he couldn't be seen, but still could hear.

"Doctor, are you hearing this?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I can hear."

"He's here. Where is he? Doctor!" Kazran muttered. Rory disconnected the holographic connection with the ship. The man found himself back amongst the ice boxes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." The Doctor admitted.

"All my life I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me."

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You have your one true love at your side at all times. She isn't trapped in a frozen ice box, waiting to die."

"Don't make comments on things you don't understand." The malice the wormed it way into his voice was surprising. She appreciated the moments when her and the Doctor were on the same page. Comments like these from Doctor's further along their timeline always put her on edge. What did he know, that she didn't? What was still to come?

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen the past, present and now you need to see the future."

"Fine, do it. Show me. I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will, we all do. What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? Not a plan, I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care." Arty gently nudged the young boy out the doors, following behind. She briefly caught the Doctor's eyes from down the row. "I'm not like you, I don't even want to be like you. I don't and never, ever will care."

"And I don't believe that."

"Then show me the future, prove me wrong."

"I am showing it to you, I'm showing it to you right now. So what do you think?" Kazran turned around to his younger self. "Is this who you want to become, Kazran?" The two slowly approached each other. When the young boy mistook him for his father, older Kazran tossed his cane to the side and raised his hand. Young Kazran flinched into Arty. The woman placed her hands on his shoulder in comfort. It took time, but all the anger drained out of the old man as the child became more terrified. Tears began to slide down the older Kazran's face. He took the young boy into his arms in comfort.

*******TIME SKIP*******

After their attempts to reconfigure the machine failed, they found themselves back where they started. Standing in front of Abigail's ice box. Older Kazran looked at the box with hesitation.

"Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals, it calmed the shark, it will calm the sky too."

"Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?" The Doctor took a shuttering breath. He pulled Arty flush against his side prove she was still there.

"Christmas. Christmas Day." Abigail interrupted as she emerged from her frozen container. "Look at you. You're so old now. I think you waited a bit too long, didn't you? Hoarding my days like an old miser."

"But if you leave the ice now…"

"We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran, I think it's time for Christmas Day." The woman took Kazran's hand and lead him outside. The Doctor placed the half sonic screwdriver into her hand that was wired into the machine. Arty stayed upstairs to monitor the displays while the others were outside. Arty could heart Abigail's voice ringing from all around. She glanced out the window to see snow floating down from the sky. Arty sighed in relief. They had won. Arty slipped down the stairs and out the main door. She joined the Doctor as he strolled back to the Tardis with young Kazran at his side. She watched as the shark swam through the clouds. Silently, she followed the Doctor back inside the Tardis. They took off to return the boy back to his original time. When all was set right, Arty and the Doctor waited on the planet's surface for the Ponds. While Arty watched the children playing in the snow, her 'child' kept trying to get her to join him in making a snowman.

"You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person." Amy Pond commented. "Snowman isn't bad either."

"Ah, yes, you two, about time. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I kind of lost our luggage." Rory stammered in excuse. "Kind of crash landed?"

"Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?"

"Doctor, they are on their honeymoon. Work it out." Arty sassed.

"Oh… Oh… That's just. Ugh! I never should have asked." Amy hugged the man in appreciation. "Don't thank me. It was mostly Arty's doing. You probably would have crashed if it wasn't for her."

"That's not true, Doctor." The man gave her a meaningful look. "Come one, then. Let's go. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe for you to change into. I don't think the Doctor will be able to see those clothes again without having an aneurysm."

"Oh, you two are just as bad." Amy snarked. "Let me guess. The first thing he did when you arrived is asking you how old you are. After liking the answer, he proceeded to kiss you despite the fact that we were crashing." Arty pursed her lips in annoyance. The woman laughed at her. "That's what I thought." Rory slipped inside while the other three lingered outside. "Are you… Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. You?"

"Of course. It'll be their last day together, won't it?"

"Everything's got to end sometime. Otherwise, nothing would ever get started."

Rory stuck his head back out the door. "Uh, your phone was ringing. Someone called Marilyn." A look of terror wormed its way onto the Doctor's face. He looked at Arty in question. "Actually sounds like 'the' Marilyn."

"I thought you got rid of her?" The Doctor questioned.

"No, I said I would tell her to keep her paws of my man."

"How did she get my number?"

"Don't know. Maybe from Kazran." The Doctor stalked back inside the Tardis. The Ponds looked at Arty expectantly. If the Doctor had thought for a moment, he would have realized that Kazran never had the Tardis number.

"So, what exactly happened?" Amy probed.

"One of the Christmas Eves, the Doctor managed to get himself engaged to Marilyn Monroe."

"I'm sure you gave him an ear full."

"Some. But I felt revenge would be better."

"What did you do?"

"When I went to talk to Marilyn, who was completely understanding by the way, the two of us hatched a scheme to stress him out a little bit."

"So, who did she really get the number from?" Rory asked.

"Me." Arty brushed past the Roman inside. The Doctor was blubbering about the console platform with the phone pressed to his ears.

"No… um… sorry Marilyn. I'm already spoke for… I can't marry you… No I don't care if it's not a real wedding it would still be wrong." Arty snuck behind the Doctor to slip the phone out of his hand. She pressed it to her ear to catch Marilyn's last word.

"Hello Marilyn. It's Arty."

"Oh, hello Angel. How freaked out was he?"

"Practically about ready to have a heart attack. What did you tell him?"

"That he was the love of my life. That I couldn't stand the thought of living without him."

"That would do it. Well, I best be letting you get back to your own life. Say hello to DiMaggio for me."

"I will, Ciao." Arty hung up the phone. The Doctor was standing with his mouth wide open. Arty glanced to make sure the Ponds were aboard before she threw the lever to put them into flight.

"You and Marilyn…. You planned that didn't you."

"Maybe." He tackled her, tickling her in retaliation. He reached into his pocket before placing a giant wad of cash into the trouble jar.

"There! I have paid my dues for this adventure."

"No, I think you still owe more."

"Nope, the money that's missing is my fee for the trick with Marilyn." Arty looked at him with surprise. He smirked back at her. "Happy Birthday, Arty."

"Merry Christmas, Theta." It was moments like this that made it all worth it.


	22. Robbing A Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Heist

**Chapter 22: Robbing A Bank**

Arty shrieked as she tossed the slimy worm onto the table in front of her. Her exclamation was echoed by the other present. Arty sat to the left of the Doctor at a table in the dark room. The only thing on the table (besides the worms) was a single briefcase.

"Where are we? And why the hell I am holding a memory worm!" Arty yelled. "Ugh, gross! Alien slime." Arty rubbed her hand on the Doctor's jacket trying to get the residue off.

"Don't touch it!" The Doctor yelled.

"Where are we? How did we get here? Arty please tell me you know."

"I have no idea…. And I don't like it. This is Upper Leadworth all over again!" Arty exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Who are you?" The man across from Arty asked. He had cybernetic gear implanted above his ear. "Sorry, what's going on? I don't understand."

The cheeks of the woman next to Arty pushed out before returning to normal. "What is that thing?"

"It's a memory worm." The Doctor commented. "Deletes your memories."

"How did I get here?" The woman asked.

"Same way we all did. But we've all forgotten."

"And who are you?"

"I am the Doctor," His voice emanated from a speaker in the briefcase. "a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I've agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will."

"I am Clara Oswald, human. I've agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will. Do I really have to touch that worm thing?"

"Yes, you do. And change your shoes."

"I am Artemis Hansen, human from another universe. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will, including a memory block on any pertinent memories from my universe. However, I would like to state on record that I think this is a horrible idea, Doctor."

"Your protest has been noted."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Uh no. Next."

"I'm Psi, augmented human. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will." The man in questioned pulled a chip from his head to glance at the readings. His eyebrows furled in frustration.

"I am Saibra, mutant human. I've agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will." A light on the outside of the briefcase changed to green, then it opened. The top unfolded to show a screen with a hooded shadow figure. His silhouette left little detail to determine his identity.

"This is a recorded message. I am the Architect. Your last memory is of receiving a contact from an unknown agency: Me. Everything since has been erased from your minds. Now pay close attention to this briefing. This is the Bank of Karabraxos, the most secure bank in the galaxy. A fortress for the super-rich. If you can afford your own star system, this is where you'd keep it. No one sets foot on this planet without protocols. All movement is monitored all air consumption regulated. DNA is authenticated at every stage. Intruders will be incinerated. Each vault, buried deep in the earth, is accessed by a drop slot on the planet's surface. It's atomically sealed, an unbreakable lock. The atoms have all been scrambled. Your presence on this planet is unauthorized. A team will have been dispatched to terminate you." A guard slammed against the door calling for them to come out. They were running out of time. "Your survival depends on following my instructions. All the information you need is in this case."

Psi connected a cable between the memory chip on his head to the port on the case.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded.

"Downloading."

"The Bank of Karabraxos is impregnable. The Bank of Karabaxos has never been breached. You will rob the Bank of Karabraxos." All the group looked at each other in surprise. Could it really be possible? The slamming at the door continued. They didn't have time to debate. Saibra rushed to a vent opening at the far end of the room. She pushed it open allowing each to crawl into the access tunnel beyond the room. The group sprinted down the room trying to put distance between themselves and the guards. Each step they took put more pressure on Arty's chest. She began to feel lightheaded. She collapsed to the floor in a heap with no more energy.

"No. No. Stop. We've gone far enough. Arty can't run anymore." The Doctor stated. He helped her set up against one of the walls of the corridor. "Take deep breaths, okay?" Arty nodded in understanding. The Doctor turned his attention to Psi. "Augmented human. Computer augmented, yes? Mainframe in your head?"

"I'm a gamer. Sorry, who put you in charge?" Psi questioned.

"You're a liar. That's a prison code on your neck."

"I'm a hacker… slash, bank robber."

"Good. This is a good day to be a bank robber." The Doctor's attention turned to Saibra with no break in his interrogation. "Mutant human. What kind of mutant?"

"Like he says, why are you in charge now?"

"It's my special power. What's yours?" Saibra sighed in frustration. She walked over to Arty who was struggling to get off the floor. She offered a hand to her. Arty tentative placed her hand in the woman's. Saibra pulled her to her feet but didn't let go. Saibra's entire image shifted until Arty was looking at a perfect replication of herself. Hair, clothes and all. Arty slipped her hands from the woman who shifted back to normal.

"If I touch living cells, I can replicate the owner."

"Your face, when we first saw you…" Clara began.

"I touched the worm."

"You can replicate their clothes, too?"

"I wear a hologram shell." The doctor held out a small device to the woman. "Human cells. DNA from a customer maybe. A disguise to get us in?"

"We're actually going do it? Rob the bank?" Clara scoffed.

"I don't think we have a choice. We've already agreed to." Saibra sighed and placed her finger on the device.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The group found themselves in the lobby of the bank. The four strutted across the chamber with Saibra at the lead. "Question one: Robbing banks is easy if you've got a TARDIS. So why am I not using it? "

"Question two: where is the Tardis?" Arty questioned.

"Ok, that probably should be question one." Alarms started to blare across the open space. Bars descended rapidly in front of each entrance and exit. Everyone in the chamber frozen in anticipation. A lockdown is never a good sign.

"They know we're here." Saibra muttered. A door opened at the end of the chamber. A small petite woman walked out of the opening. She strode towards a man which had been surrounded by armed guards. A few paces behind her emerged a creature with two eye stalks which jutted from the sides of his head. He was wrapped in straps and chains.

"Excuse me, sir, I regret to say that you guilt has been detected." The woman stated.

"Well, that-that's totally ridiculous." The man stammered in panic.

"Is it, sir? When then, we will certainly double-check. The Teller will now scan your thoughts for any criminal intent. Good luck, sir." A high-pitched tone rung in from the creature as the man collapse forward.

"Interesting," The Doctor mumbled.

"What is it?" Psi questioned.

"The latest thing in sniffer dogs. Telepathic. It hunts guilt."

"What about our guilt?" Clara mumbled through her teeth.

"Currently being drowned out."

"What's he doing?"

"If he has a plan, trying not to think of it."

"Ever tried not thinking about something?" Psi questioned.

"No."

"You may have to." Saibra mumbled. The creature lurched forward and growled.

"Ah, criminal intent detected," the woman declared. "How naughty. What was your plan? Counterfeit currency in your briefcase, perhaps?"

"No. Not at all. For God's sake…" the man pleaded.

"It really doesn't matter. We'll establish the details later. The Teller is never wrong when it comes to guilt. Your account will not be deleted and obviously, your mind. Supper time." The creature raised its eye stalks together and a pitch, higher than the one before pierced the room. Arty winched as a pain began to build in her head, in time with Psi's reaction.

"We've got to help him," Clara pleaded.

"He's gone already. It's over."

"He's in agony. Look at him."

"Those aren't tears, Clara. That's soup." When the creature stopped, the man's head caved in and his entire form collapsed into the guard's arms.

"Account closed," the woman affirmed. "Take him away. He's ready for his close up. Apologies for the disturbance. Everyone have a lovely day."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The rag tag group of bank robbers slipped into private deposit room. An automated voice rang from the celling: "Deposit booth locking. Please exhale. Your valuables will be transported up from the vault." Saibra leaned forward and blew on the censor. The light turned green as she turned back to normal.

"Well, if he can break in here and plant this thing, then why does he need our help?" Saibra questioned. It was a solid question.

"Depends on what the thing is." The Doctor opened the case. "Ok, well, I'm no expert, but fuses, a timer, I'm gonna stick my neck out and say 'bomb.' Bank schematic? Now?" Psi reluctant walked over to the wall. He used a small device to project an image of the bank structure on a column. "The floor below is all service corridors. The veins and arteries of the bank." The Doctor ambled to the center of the room and started to tap his feet around.

"Doctor, I'm all for a good tap number, but is now really the time?" Arty joked.

"He wants us to blow through the floor."

"Oh, so he's insane. We'll die if we do that."

"Well, not necessarily. There must be a plan."

"What if the plan is we're blowing up the floor for someone else?" Clara queried. "What if we're not supposed to make it out alive?"

"Don't be so pessimistic. It'll affect team morale."

"No, no. You can do what you like, I'm going out there," Psi declared. "No, this guy, your mate is a lunatic."

"What do you want, Psi? More than anything else. Whatever it is, it's in this bank. You agreed to rob the most impregnable bank in history. You must've had a very good reason. We all must have. Picture the thing you want most in the universe and decide how badly you want it. Well?"

"Still don't understand why you are in charge."

"Basically, it's the eyebrows." The Doctor laid the bomb on the floor in the dead center of the room. The group spread out and pressed themselves to the wall. The Doctor attempted to shield Arty as best he could while still hugging the wall next to her. The device began to pulse rapidly until there was a bright flash. At the sound of machinery, they turned around to find a large hole in the floor. "Nice. Dimensional shift bomb. Sends the particles to a different plane. Come on, then… Team Not Dead." By the time the guards entered the room, the group had already traveled down the stairs below.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now." Saibra questioned. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know. The Architect set all this up. It should all make sense."

"The Architect. Sounds so supercilious. Sounds a bit like you." Arty quipped.

"Hardy har har. My personal plan is that a thing will probably happen quite soon."

"So that's it? That's your plan."

"Yep."

"A 'thing' will happen?"

"A thing. Probably." As Arty climbed down the next ladder, Clara and Psi located the next case. "There you go. Thing time."

"How does he get the cases here?" Clara inquired.

"Maybe he is the one that has the TARDIS," Arty commented.

"No, only River, you and me know how to fly the TARDIS now... At least to my current knowledge. He must have broken into the bank in advance of breaking into the bank."

"Well how did he do that? And if he can do that, why does he need us?"

"Not our problem."

"Eh, it kind of is." Arty argued.

"Guilt is our problem. Guilt in this bank is fatal. The Teller can hear it. Ever since that first case was opened, we've been targets. The more we know about why we're here, the louder our guilt screams. That's why we wiped our memories. For our own safety. Arty would never allow herself to be blind to the events, if she had the choice… but she did. So there had to be a damn good reason. Now, once I open this, I can't close it again."

"Would it be safer, if only one of us learned it?" Psi posed.

"I'm waiting for you to volunteer."

"Er, why me?"

"Because you didn't need that memory worm, did you? You're half computer. You can perform a manual delete. You can clear your thoughts." When Psi went to open the case, the others stepped on the other side, averting their sight.

"I don't know what it is. You may as well have a look." Psi turned the case around. Inside there were seven tubes laying out. The Doctor began picking them up looking at them questionably. "Well, what are they?"

"Not a clue."

"Hmm, interesting," Saibra mumbled.

"What is?"

"You're lying."

"Er, why would he be lying-lying-lying-lying?" Psi stuttered. He threw his head forward in frustration. "Sorry. Stress. Drains the batteries."

"Interface with this." The Doctor pointed to one of the computer access points on the adjacent wall. "We have time. There's no immediate threat." An alarm started to blare through the space, ringing over the loud machinery. Arty raised her eyebrow in response. "I really should stop saying things like that. Yes Arty, dollar…jar. Clara stay with Psi. Saibra, let's go and investigate." Arty went to collapse on one of the shipping crates nearby as her energy drained from her. She breathed heavy at the strain. As the Doctor walked past, he lifted her to her feet, and maneuvered her until she was resting against his side. The majority of her weight was being supported by him. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I know you are tired, love. But I don't want you out of my sight right now."

*******TIME SKIP*******

The Doctor kicked open the grate. The three climbed out into the yellow tinted corridor.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Why did you lie? Those hardware things, you know what they are."

"Exit strategy of sorts. How did you know I was lying? Normally only Arty can tell that."

"I've had a lot of faces. I find them easy to read."

"Quite a gift."

"Gift?"

"Got us in here."

"Mutant gene. No one can touch me. If they do, I transform. Touch me, Doctor, and you'll be looking at yourself. I am alone. Could you trust someone who looked back at you out of your own eyes?" A moan echoed from the corridor just beyond. The three looked at each other with surprise and crept around the corner. Along the wall was a series of cells, inside the cells were a variety of people with concave heads. Arty ducked her head into the Doctor's shoulder to shield her eyes. Psi and Clara came racing around the corner.

"Oh, my God. Why is he even still alive?" Clara questioned.

"I don't know. But someone is watching."

"Doctor? However this goes, whatever happens, don't let me end up like that," Psi declared. Alarms began to blare around them. There was another grate on the far end of the corridor.

"Now this, this is a place to hide." The Doctor led the way with Arty on his heels through the vent shaft. At the other end, it opened into a room. At the center was the Teller, entrapped in a glass case. They all cautiously surrounded the cell.

"Where are we?" Saibra inquired. The creature screeched in reply. The Doctor's entire form tensed at the noise. The creature was not happy they were there.

"Nobody move. Nobody say a word! It's cocooned. Forced hibernation. Its power is probably dormant." Soldiers ran through the corridor just past where they entered. Clara flinched at the noise. Unfortunately, that drew the creature's attention in her direction. "Clara, it's locked onto you. It may still be asleep. Don't wake it."

"OK. How do I not do that?"

"Keep your mind blank. Block everything. Once it locks onto your thoughts, it won't let go." At the high-pitched ringing, Arty started to sway on her feet. Every ache in her body came back tenfold. It felt like her entire body had gone through a cement mixer. The muscle ached in protest at the noise. It felt like cracks began to form along her body, that would cause her to completely collapse at a moment's notice. "It's waking up. Keep blocking your thoughts, Clara. Don't think." The creature roared at what it discovered. When the tone stopped, Arty's entire form crumbled to the deck. She began to crawl across the ground towards the opening with the others, but it was no use. Her strange and slow movements drew the creature's attention. It began to scan her mind, she cried out in agony as the pressure began to build. She felt the Doctor wrap his arms around her and drag her to the far end of the room.

"What's going to happen to her?" Saibra cried.

"It's scanning her brain, looking for guilt. Its tasting all the secrets stashed inside. Soon it will finish its sweep once it finds what it is looking for, then it feasts on what's left. But I can't lose her." She watched her life flash before her eyes. All her successes, all her failures. Her life back home in her universe, and her adventures with the Doctor. Each vision more painful than the last.

"Can you get her out?"

"I don't know how, once it's locked onto your thoughts." A large force slammed into her head, causing Arty to cry out in pain. Her entire form collapsed into the Doctor's side.

"Exit strategy. Is that what I think it is?" Saibra questioned.

"Atomic shredder."

"Painless?"

"Instant, but I am not letting you use that on her."

"I not looking to use it on her." She reached over and grabbed the tube from his hand. She stalked over to the creature's cell and knocked on the glass. "Oi! Leave her alone. It's me that you want." The pressure digging its way through Arty's mind rush away, as fast as it had arrived. Saibra's entire form began to shake in front of the cell. "Doctor, get her out of her." The Doctor pushed her through the grate between Clara and Psi. Arty's muscles screamed in protest. Once Saibra saw that Arty was clear of the creature's sight, Saibra slammed the tube against her arm disappearing in flash of light.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"Right. Vault. That's clear. What's not clear is what we do now." Arty rested up against the wall just outside where they entered. Her entire form shook in exhaustion.

"Hey… you OK?" Clara questioned.

"No, I'm an amnesic robbing a bank, and my love nearly just died in my arms. Why would I be OK?"

"Aren't you affected by Saibra?"

"Saibra is dead. We're alive. She sacrificed herself to save Arty, and I will never be able to repay her for that. But prioritize if you want to stay alive."

"Oh, is that why you call yourself 'The Doctor.' The professional detachment." Psi snarked.

"Listen, when we're done here, by all means, you go and find yourself a shoulder to cry on. You'll probably need that. Till then, what you need is me!" The Doctor glared at the group before stalking down to the control room. A moment later he came back out holding another silver case. "Another gift from the Architect, shall we unwrap it?" Arty stumbled to her feet, nearly tipping back over as she reached the top. She limped down the hall to his side. Her legs howled with each impact, but she persisted. Within the case was a small information drive, when Psi plugged it into his system, his eyes lit up with understanding. He raced into the control room to begin hacking the system.

"Right, the system looks like it's time-delayed. There are 24 lock codes I need to break."

The howl of the creature echoed through the corridor. "Doctor! He's coming. We're trapped." Clara announced.

"Psi, how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"It's locked onto one of our thought trails. We have to split up, minimize the brain signals. But Arty can barely stand and I don't want her leaving my side."

"Two bad, Doctor," Arty asserted. "I'm fine."

Psi held his hand out to the Doctor expectantly. He reluctantly put one of the tubes in Psi's hand. As Clara protested, the Doctor and Arty stepped away. She let him slip in front of her. She gently reached into his coat pocket and palmed out one of the tubes. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to trust the devices. Anything was better than an mindless existence. She quietly slipped it into her pocket before racing off down the corridor. When they reached the intersection, Arty went straight while the other two split to the sides. Each breath felt like fire in her lungs. Arty had no more energy to spare. She turned a corner to find herself at a dead end. She groaned in protest as she turned around, but it was too late. The creature was standing at the end of the corridor, waiting for her. When the ringing began, she dropped to the floor. His attack this time was more focused, aggressive. Now, he knew her mind. He knew what to look for. She reached into her pocket searching for the tube. She pulled off the pin and took a deep breath. As she slammed it against, her arm she could have sworn she heard the Doctor scream her name in the distance.

Her vision went white, but when she expected for her life to end. She was surprised to open her eyes on a ship orbiting just above the planet. Resting ten feet in front of her was the TARDIS. It in all it's glory.

"Arty?" Saibra cried. Arty turned around to the woman behind her. She gave a small cry in relief.

"You're alive."

"Surprisingly… What exactly happened?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but…" She was interrupted when Psi landed between them… screaming. The funniest part about it was the battle cry didn't stop when he had fully materialized. He was so lost in the moment. Arty cleared her throat. The man went silent before glancing at those around him.

"What?"

"They're not atomic shredders… they're emergency teleports."

"So, what do we do now?" Saibra asked.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty stood at attention by the wall in Ms Delphox's office. She fiddled with the perception filter which hung around her neck. It was not as eloquent as Saibra's transformation, but it would get the job done. She kept her mind blank of all thoughts, passively listening to the conversation around her.

"Intruders are most welcome," Ms Delphox stated. "They remind us that the bank is impregnable. It's good for morale to have a few of you scattered about the place. Preferably on view. Are you ready for your close-up? If you're thinking of ways to escape, the Teller will know before you've even made a move. You'll never be bothered by all that thinking again."

"Useful species."

"Last of its kind. And we have signed an exclusive deal."

"Must be noisy inside its head. Painful. To listen to so much chatter. He might be the reason the woman I love is dead, but I cannot blame him doing what he is enslaved to do. So many secrets, must drive it wild. How can you force it to obey?" Arty let out a sigh. At least the Doctor had not gone off the deep end at the thought of her death. In the moment, she couldn't think of his reaction, only escaping the pain.

"Oh, everything has a price tag, I think you'll find." Thunder pierced through the conversation. "The storm's getting worse. Customers are leaving. Director Karabraxos will be… concerned. Our jobs will be one the line."

"You're scared."

"No. I'm terrified. I have the disadvantage of knowing Karabraxos personally."

"If you don't like your boss, why stay?"

"My face fits. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take the Teller to its hibernation." Her line of sight raised to the guards standing behind the prisoners. "You three, dispose of our guests." She stalked out of the side door to her office. Saibra and Psi disguised as guards backed the two against the wall.

"Don't do this. I'm having a very bad day, and I do not want to be pushed around."

"You're wrong. It's not that bad of day. And you're being very slow."

"Why are you undoing my handcuffs?" Saibra's appearance shifted back to normal. "Saibra." She laughed at his surprise.

"You look like death." Psi stated while pushing his helmet off. "It was actually a teleporter. Good, eh? You think we're dead so the Teller thinks we're dead, and we played the creature at its own mind games."

"No, no no. Wait, wait, wait. Sorry, sorry, you.. you… you're alive." The Doctor pushed around the two to the center of the room. "That must mean." He turns to face Arty who still stood in the far corner. She gently pulled the perception filter around her neck off. Her appearance shifted back to normal. She smiled at him playful, he raced across the room and picked her up in a hug. He gave her soft kisses all over her face. "You're alive. How?"

"There's an escape ship in orbit. The teleporter takes you right there." Psi informed.

"And there is a beautiful blue box, waiting to take us home." Arty expanded.

"Well, this is good I suppose." The Doctor accepted. "You'll be able to resume the mission. Gene suppressant, antidote for your condition." He handed the bottle of yellow liquid to Saibra. "Memory giver. All your yesterdays." Psi gladly took the device from him. "There you go. Job done. Paid in full. Clever old Architect."

"Very clever." Saibra agreed.

"I still hate him."

"Me, too. How were you paid?"

"I don't know. There's something in the private vault."

*******TIME SKIP*******

"What's that?" The Doctor questioned pointing to the large pipe they had been following. Psi leapt to the ground, before helping Arty down the ladder.

"Supply line. It's the only option down to the private vault. And there's another one for water, for basic life support."

"What, for a private vault?" Clara questioned.

"Someone likes to hang out with their wealth." They climbed down ladder after ladder until they reached one of the lowest levels. Hopping between open hallways and service corridors, they found themselves at their last stop. A small air shaft which let out behind a statue in the private vault. The group slowly snuck up behind a large red chair that sat behind a desk in the center of the vault. "Director Karabraxos. Excuse us, but we've come to rob you. So if you want to put your hands above your head, or…" The chair turned around to show a woman who looked exactly like Ms Delphox.

"Or? You didn't bring any weapons. That's a bit of an oversight." Karabraxos gloated.

"You don't always need weapons to complete a bank robbery," Arty commented. "As long as you always stay a step ahead of your enemy. It's all about timing."

"Security, Karabraxos here," The woman spoke into a device on her desk.

A copy of Karabraxos replied from the screen, it was Ms Delphox. "Director Karabraxos. Is there a problem?"

"Intruders in the private vault. Send me the Teller. I want to find out how they got in, and then I want to wipe their memories."

"She's a clone," the Doctor observed.

"It's the only way to control my own security. I have a clone in every facility. Get on it right away."

"Yes, of course," Ms Delphox replied.

"And then, hand in your credentials. You're fired, with immediate effect."

"But please, I've been in your service…"

"Ever since the last one let me down and I was forced to kill it. I can't quite believe that you're putting me through this again." She hung up with her clone, leaning back into her chair. "My clone. And yet, she doesn't even protest. Pale imitation, really. I should sue."

"You're… killing her? You just said…" Clara challenged.

"Fired? I put all of the used clones into the incinerator. Can't have too many of moi scattered around."

"Sorry, you don't get on with your own clone?" Psi questioned incredulously.

"She hates her own clones. She burns her own clones. Frankly, you're a career break for the right therapist." The Doctor stared down Karabraxos. His expression shifting to show his frustration. "Shut up. Everybody just… just shut up."

"And what is this display? Now, as amusing as you are…" Karabraxos tried to interrupt.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Shut up. Shuttity up-up-up!" He starts profusely snapping. "What… what did you say? What did… What did you say? What did you say about your own eyes? De-shut up. Say it again."

"How can you trust someone if they look back at you out of your own eyes?" Saibra repeated.

The Doctor snapped in glee. In that moment, all the answers dawned in Arty's mind, as if puzzle pieces were fitting together. She smirked along with him. "I know one thing about the Architect. What is it that I know about the Architect? I know one thing, something that I have known from the very start. I hate him. He's overbearing, he's manipulative he likes to think that he's very clever."

"He's highly dramatic." Arty added. "Although I have to appreciate that."

"Oh shut it. Clara, don't you see?" The Doctor rang the gong that sat in the corner of the room for dramatic effect. "I hate the Architect."

"What in the name of sanity is going on in this room now?" Karabraxos mumbled.

"We're getting sanity judgement from the self-burner. Do you mind if I borrow a little bit of paper?" He ran off with a piece of paper and a quill. He began writing against one of the artifacts that resided in the room.

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm giving you… my telephone number."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you might like to call me someday. Sorry, I thought we were getting along famously. Am I like, misreading the signals or something?" A crash of thunder shook the entire building. "Oh, boy, that was a big one, wasn't it? I think your bank is about to close for good, Karabraxos. If I was you, I'd get going. Don't mind us. We'll just stay here and burn." As the alarms blared, the woman walked between each corner of the room collecting different treasures and placing them in a small bag. "Hard to know what to take. The greatest treasures in the universe and just one suitcase.

Thunder shook the room again. Clara rushed to his side, earnestly searching for answers. "Doctor, what's the plan? Is there a plan?"

"We can use the shredders and get us back to the ship," Saibra offered.

"They're teleporters, not shredders. If they were shredders, three of us in this room would be dead right now." Arty corrected.

"That's not the most interesting thing about them, though. There were seven of them." His attention turned onto the woman about to enter the elevator. "Hey. Give me a call sometime."

"You'll be dead." She criticized.

"Yeah, you'll be old. We'll get on famously. You'll be old and full of regret for the things that you can't change." She rolled her eyes and walked into the elevator. It was likely the last time we would see the woman.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" Psi interrupted. "Are you remembering?"

"No, not a thing. But I'm understanding, and I believe Arty is too. But I'm not sure if I'm correct. I need my memory back, and I think there's only one way to do that."

"Which would be?" Clara questioned.

"Soup," Arty mumbled. "He's going to be an idiot, as usual. Put himself in the line of fire to get answers." The elevator dinged and opened behind him. The creature stood there waiting to attack.

"Hello, big man." Arty rushed to the Doctor side, despite the pounding in her head. "No! No! Let it take me. Let it read me. It's the only way."

"It will kill you," Clara pleaded.

"Oh, what else is new? I feel like that could be said about every creature he comes in contact with." Arty argued. She rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"There are so many memories in here. Feast on them. Tuck in. Big Scarf. Bowtie. Bit embarrassing."

"I loved the bowtie," Arty laughed. "They're cool."

"What do you think of the new look? I was hoping for minimalism, but I think I came out with magician. But the last few days, there's been a block. Can you see the block? Tell me why I'm here! Show me why I'm here.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"It's just a phone, Clara. Nothing happens when you answer the phone."

"Famous last words," Arty snarked as she leaned against the door. Her sipped at her afternoon tea watching the two bicker. The ache in her bones had continued to grow over the past few weeks since she jumped to this Doctor's side. She been spending a lot of time in the TARDIS, curled up in the library. She hasn't had enough energy to join him on his daily adventures.

"Hello?" With each passing moment, his brows furled in concern. Without any context, he hung up and ushered them into the TARDIS. Arty gingerly sat down in the jump seat, choosing to forgo her usual attempt to fix his piloting. "We need to rob a bank."

"Well, that's quite an icebreaker," Arty mocked. "Would you like to give us context?"

"Not right now. I need worms."

Arty rolled her eyes. He threw the lever putting them into flight. They spent the next few days preparing everything for the heist. Arty was packing up the cast with the teleports when the Doctor walked into the Library. He looked at her in concern. Ever since she had landed, it been the same look over and over again.

"Are you sure you are alright to join us?" He whispered.

"I'm sure. I've been sitting around enough. I'm not sitting this one out."

"But we could do it without you."

"Oh, thanks for making me feel welcome." She slammed the lid of the case. It was a little childish, but it made her feel better.

"You know I will always love having you at my side. I love you, Arty, but I don't want you to put yourself at risk."

"What are you not telling me?! You obviously know what's wrong with me?" If it wasn't the looks of concern, it was this exact argument that had repeated on a loop these past weeks. He was keeping something from her, and it was annoying her to no end.

"Sorry, spoilers." They stared at each other, neither willing to give. Arty stood and picked up the case. She walked past him to the console room, setting the case with the others.

Fast forward to all five of them sitting around the table. Arty and the Doctor hadn't said a word to each other since the fight in the library. Arty reluctantly sat at the Doctor's left-hand side and gently placed her hand on the worm.

*******TIME SKIP*******

When the ringing stopped, Arty lifted the Doctor to his feet. He turned around and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know you don't remember yet, but I am sorry for fighting with you. Always remember that I love you." He turned back to the creature and stepping away from Arty's side. "Did you see? Why we came! Why we're here! We had to delete our own memories. Otherwise, you'd have known, and then she'd have known, because you were mentally linked. But she's gone now. They've all gone. They have no power over you now. You can do exactly what you want to do now." The creature mentally reached past the Doctor to the door behind him. The lock began to incrementally turn until the lock released.

"It knows the combination," Psi stated in amazement.

"Of course it does. It was linked to Karabraxos."

"What exactly are we doing here? That thing killed people," Clara argued.

"Well, so might you too, to protect everything you loved!" The Doctor looked directly at Arty. He would do anything to keep her safe. Behind the door was another of the creatures, chained to the wall. It cried out to its comrade. "There she is. Not the last of its species. The last two."

"Exit strategy. We've got seven shredders," Saibra realized.

"Exactly. This wasn't a bank heist. It never was. It was a rescue mission, for a whole species. Flesh and blood. The last currency. Time to go home. What do you think of that, big man?" The creature roared in joy at the thought of freedom, at last.


	23. The Siren Gives Arty Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse of the Black Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New Years Day Episode trailer came out today!!!! I made me want to finish up this chapter. It is a little bit shorter than normal, but we are reaching the end. Hope you enjoy. -Writercrash

** Chapter 23: The Siren Gives Arty Clarity **

Arty rested on the jump seat, eyes drooping with each breath. The last jump had taken a lot out of her. Breathing was a struggle, it felt like sand had filled her lungs. “Alright, what is outside those doors? Tardis received a distress call but no information. Ponds, are you ready for another adventure?” The two nodded eagerly. The Doctor slowly offered his hand to Arty on the chair. “You don’t have to join us. You can sit this one out and rest on the Tardis if you like.” Arty rolled her eyes, she brushed his hand away and pushed herself to her feet. Initially, she swayed from the strain, but stood tall to not arouse suspicion.

“I refuse to sit this out. Plus, I am taking the mentality that if I warm up my muscles they won’t be as sore.” The Doctor reluctantly sighed and led the group out the door. With the first step onto the rocking ship, Arty felt a burning sensation on the palm of her right hand. A large black spot grew on her skin. This was the proof that she needed. The aches and pains in her body weren’t just from all the strain from running after the Doctor. Something was wrong with her. When they received the distress call in the Tardis, she had a pretty good inkling of where they were headed. She had spent days after their heist trying to trick answers out of the Doctor, but she found no success. She hoped the Siren might be able to give her some answers.

The Doctor climbed up the small wooden steps to the hatch for the main deck. He began slamming upward into it. The hatch rapidly swung open, revealing a group of five pirates surrounding their exit. The captain was pointing a gun directly at the Doctor.

“Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?”

“No Doctor, they don’t. I am sure that is a very rude stereotype.” Arty joked from the back. Dancer and De Florres hoisted the Doctor onto the main deck. Boatswain and Mulligan led the Ponds. Henry’s gun followed each person as they exited the hold. His eyes lingered on the Tardis within the cargo hold they were exiting. When Arty tried to climb out herself, she tripped on the ledge landing at the captain’s feet. Her entire body groaned at the impact. Arty raised her head to see the barrel of the gun an inch from her nose. “Oh, there’s a gun.”

“Are you alright, lass?”

“I would be better if there wasn’t a gun in my face, but hey I understand.” The captain placed the weapon back in its holster, before offering her his hand. Arty gingerly rose to her feet. She slowly made her way across the deck following the man into his quarters. As the adrenaline pumped through her veins, the aches began to bleed away from her muscles. Arty slipped to the Doctor side. He wrapped his arm around her waist in comfort and support. While she was frustrated with the Doctor treating her like glass, she appreciated the arm supporting her.

“Now, I am going to ask you nicely. What are you doing on my ship? How did you get here?” The captain leaned against his desk.

“Well, funny story...” The Doctor joked.

“No, not you. The girl with the brown hair.” Arty chuckled at the Doctor look of indignation.

“It will sound crazed, but I can promise you it is true. Our ship, it’s special I guess is a good way to put it. We were traveling along, and we saw your ship marooned in the distance. So, we figured we would check on you. Make sure you weren’t in need of assistance.”

“And we detected your distress signal,” The Doctor interrupted. Arty sighed in frustration. That was the sentence she was trying to avoid.

“We made no signal,” The captain affirmed.

“As Arty said, our ship is special. Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress.”

“Sensors?”

“Yes. Okay, problem word, 17th century. My ship automatically… noticed-ish that your ship was having some bother.”

“That big blue crate?”

“That is more magic, Captain Avery. They’re spirits,” The Boatswain argued. “How else would they have found their way below decks?”

Before Arty could get a logical explanation out, the Doctor had to let his mouth run off. “Well… I want to say multi-dimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors I won’t go there. Look. I’m the Doctor, this is my girlfriend Arty and our companions Amy and Rory. We’re sailors, same as you. Arr!” Arty face palmed when the Doctor punched Avery in the shoulder. Welp, it’s his fault we are all dead. When he turned back around, the muzzle of the gun was pointed at his face. “Except for the gun thing. And the beardiness.”

“You’re stowaways! Only explanation. Eight days we’re been stranded here, becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed. I think, you all deserve our hospitality.”

*******TIME SKIP******* 

The crew laughed as they shoved the Doctor to the end of the gang plank. “I suppose laughing like that is in the job description. Can you do the laugh? Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard.” The Doctor rocked up and down on the plank, like he was preparing to complete an Olympic trick dive. Arty was being detained by Mulligan a couple feet away from the plank. What confused her to no end, was why hadn’t the Siren shown up yet. She had been marked the minute she stepped out the Tardis. Surely the creature should have sensed it. She glanced down to her right palm but was shocked at what she saw. The dot was gone, how was that possible. It’s a tissue sample, a mark like that shouldn’t just go away.

“Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don’t need four more bellies to fill. Take the doxies below to the galley. Set them to work. They won’t need much feeding.

“Hey!” Amy cried. “Rory, a little help?”

“Hey, listen, right. They aren’t doxies.” Rory corrected.

“I didn’t mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway.” While Amy trashed in the pirate’s arms, Arty calmly climbed into the galley. There was no use protesting, she knew they would all be fine in the end. When she reached the lower levels, Arty began digging through the crates looking for another gun. Knowing what the Siren was capable of, she wanted a weapon that you were less likely to cut your finger on. She was surprised when she found one buried in the bottom of someone’s personal crate. Amy was holding out another pirate’s hat to her.

“I figured the Doctor would appreciate the dress up,” Amy joked.

“No, that’s a you and Rory thing.” Arty chuckled softly as she loaded the gun. “Amy, I can’t tell you exactly why, but it’s really important that you don’t actually hurt anyone with that sword. Not even a scratch.”

“Why?”

“They believe that it is a death sentence to be injured in any way. I can explain it all later, when we aren’t on a time crunch.” Arty quietly climbed out of the Galley at Amy’s heals. The two-woman stood behind the group of men. They were too focused on pushing the Doctor off the plank to see the two women.

“Where are the rest of the crew? This is a big ship, big for five of you. I suppose the rest of them are hiding someplace and they’re all going to jump out and shout boo.”

“Boo!” Amy cried. All the men turned rapidly to face the women. “Throw the gun down.” Avery dropped it at Arty’s feet. She slid it across the deck, away from the rest of the pirates. “The rest of you, on your knees.”

“Amy, Arty, what are you doing?” The Doctor cried indigently.

“Saving your life. Okay with that, are you?”

“Put down the sword. A sword could kill us all, girl.” Captain Avery pleaded.

“Yeah, thanks. That’s actually why I’m pointing it at you.” One of the pirates rushed past the Captain, swinging a wooden rod at Amy. The two battled their way across the main deck. Every time Amy pointed her sword at a pirate, they would recoil in fear. The men began to advance across the deck. Before Amy could swing across the deck by a rope, Arty pointed her gun in the air and fired a warning shot.

“Enough! Amy put the sword down. You’ve made your point.” Reluctantly, the woman dropped the weapon onto the deck. As she climbed down the stairs, she pushed past Dancer slamming him into the rigging. He caught his hand on the edge of a metal ring and hissed in pain. Arty sighed in frustration, fate was not on her side.

“You have killed me,” Dancer mumbled.

“No way. It’s just a cut. What kind of rubbish pirates are you?”

“One drop. That’s all it takes. One drop of blood and she’ll rise out of the ocean.”

“Come on. He barely scrapped his hand on the ring. The worst he is going to get is Tetanus if he doesn’t keep it clean. What are you all in such a huff about?”

The Captain looked at her in confusion and frustration. “Amy, 17th century. The term Tetanus wasn’t coined until the 19th century.”

The captain shoved the Doctor away and walked over to Amy. “She can smell the blood from the cut. She has marked him for death. A demon out there in the ocean.” The pirates rushed the couple. As Rory, thrashed in the pirate’s arms he tumbled to the floor scraping his hand on splintered wood. He hissed in response as a black dot appeared on his hand. Arty tilted her head back in frustration. Fate was really not on her side today.

“Okay, so not just pirates today. We’ve managed to bagsy a ship where there’s a demon popping in.” The Doctor came over to observe the ink on Rory’s palm. “Very efficient. I mean, if something’s going to kill you, it’s nice it drops you a note to remind you.” A female voice echoed from the ocean.

“Quickly, block out the sound,” Boatswain cried.

“She charms all her victims with that song.”

“Oh, great, so put my fingers in my ears. That’s your plan? Doctor, come on. Let’s go. Let’s get back to the… Oh. Back to the…” Rory’s attention began to wonder as the creature began to sing again.

“The music. It’s working on him. Look,” Boatswain observed.

“You are so beautiful. Oh! No, I love your get-up. That’s great. You should dress as a pirate more often, huh?”

“Rory, you two play dress up enough,” Arty commented.

“Hey, cuddle me, shipmate. Everything is totally brilliant, isn’t it? Huh? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I’d like a beard. I’m going to grow a beard.”

“You’re not!” Amy protested.

“The music turns them into fools,” Avery commented.

“Oh my god.” A light glowing out of the ocean caught Amy’s eye. Everyone turned to face the ethereal form rising from the ocean. The siren landed on the end of the main deck. She smoothly advanced, raising her arms out to the injured. Amy wrapped her arms around Rory, holding him back. Dancer pushed past the group reaching out to the woman earnestly. As soon as his fingers touched her’s, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rory thrashed in Amy’s arms trying to break free. As the Siren attempted to advance on Rory, Amy pushed him to the side to stand between him and the creature. “Sorry, but he is spoken for.” The creature hissed in response, her visage turning red. A puff of air tossed Amy across the deck.

“Everybody into the hold!” The Doctor cried. Arty took Rory by the arm and dragged him through the opening. The crew waded through ankle deep water amongst the barrels.

“What is that?” Amy questioned.

“The legend. The Siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her,” Avery informed. “She’s been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured.”

“Like a shark. A shark can smell blood,” The boatswain expounded.

“Okay. Just like a shark, in a dress and singing and green! A green singing shark in an evening gown.”

“The ship is cursed.”

“Yeah, right. ‘Curse’ is big with humans. It means bad things are happening, but you can’t be bothered to find an explanation.”

“She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Rory mumbled.

“Actually, I think you’ll find she isn’t. We have to leave. Right now,” Amy asserted.

“That crate of yours really is a ship?” Avery questioned.

“Well, it’s not propelled by the wind.”

“Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail!”

“And the gun’s back. You’re big on the gun thing, aren’t you? Freud would say you’re compensating. Ever met Freud? No. Comfy sofa.”

“Leave the cursed one, Captain,” De Florres argued.

“Yes, please.” Rory agreed.

“We don’t want the siren coming after us,” Avery agreed.

“You are all to open to leaving a man behind when it isn’t one of yours,” Arty snarked. De Florres screeched lifting his leg into the air. A leech hidden beneath the standing water had latched onto his calf.

“Everyone out of the water,” The Doctor cried. The group leapt in different directions, climbing onto the storage crates to put as much gap between themselves and the water as possible. De Florres reached down the retched the leech off his leg tossing it back into the water. A small drop of blood trickled down from where the creature previous laid. “She wants blood. Why does she want blood?”

“What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?” Amy questioned.

“It’s okay. We’re safe down here. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber.”

“Doctor, please shut up.” Arty snipped. The Siren leapt up from the water behind the Doctor. Arty rolled her eyes before stepping back into the water. They tried to keep De Florres from touching the Siren’s hand but it was no use. He wrenched his arms from their grasp before wading forward. Arty lunged to grab his but slipped forward into the water. Soaked to the bone, she just managed to push up from her knees as De Florres disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Doctor lifted her up under her arms before pushing her to the door. The fall cause the fatigue to slam back into her body with no warning. She struggled to stay on her feet as she rushed out after the group. She briefly glanced down at her palm to see a solid black dot reform. The Doctor slammed the door to the hold shut, now with De Florres hat upon his head.

“Safe?” Amy questioned.

“I have my good days and my bad days.”

“How did she get in?” Avery grilled.

“Bilge water. She’s using water like a portal. A door. She can materialize through a single drop.”

“I wouldn’t trust anything that shows you a reflection Doctor. Mirrors are often a gateway,” Arty offered. She was trying her hardest to warn the Doctor of the truth without jeopardizing the events. It was the only advantage to when her memory is blocked, she doesn’t have the guilt of the knowledge she must keep hidden.

“Ah little miss. I think the men should be the one investigation, just listen to us,” Mulligan asserted. “We know best.”

“Oh, great misogynistic pirates. Just what I need right now.”

“We need to go somewhere with no water,” The Doctor continued.

“Well, thank God we’re not in the middle of the Ocean,” Amy commented sarcastically.

“The Magazine,” Avery offered.

“Where?” Amy questioned.

“He means the armory, where the powder is stored.”

“It’s dry as a bone.”

“Good, let’s go there.”

“I give the orders.” Avery had pulled back out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

“Ah, worried because I’m wearing a hat now?” The group climbed across the room to the armory. The Boatswain dug through his keys trying to find the right one. His eyes feruled in confusion.

“Quickly, man!” Avery barked.

“The key is gone, Captain.”

“How can it have gone?”

The Doctor reached forward and pushed on the door. It swung open with no resistance. “Someone else had the same idea.” With trepidation, the group made their way into the room.

“Barricade the door,” Avery ordered. “Careful of the lantern. Every barrel is full of powder.”

“Who’s been sleeping in my gun room?” The Doctor commented. A cough could be heard from inside one of the barrels. Arty watched as Avery sat the lantern down on the ground before opening the lid. He expression turned to one of frustration. He reached inside and pulled a young boy out of it.

“You fool! You fool, boy. What are you doing here?”

“Who is he?” The Boatswain questioned.

“What, he’s not one of the crew?” The Doctor inquired.

“No, Doctor. He’s the captain’s son,” Arty commented. Arty gently reached forward and pulled the boy out of the captain’s hold. She led the sick child over to one of the crates. “Hey Toby, why don’t you tell your father why you’re here.”

“Toby, I can’t understand what possessed you. Your mother must be so worried,” Avery barked. The child looked down sadly. Arty wrapped her arms around his shoulder in comfort. The silence spoke volumes. “When?”

“Last winter. Fever,” Toby offered. “She told me all about you. How you were a captain in the Navy. ‘An honorable man,’ she said. How I would be proud to know you. I’ve come to join your crew.”

“I don’t want you here.”

“You can’t send me back. It’s too late. We’re 100 miles from home.”

“It’s dangerous here.”

“With all due respect captain, it’s dangerous everywhere. Especially for an orphan,” Arty reprimanded the man, while keep a tight grip on the boy.

“And need I remind you, there is a monster onboard. She leaves a mark on men’s skin.”

The boy looked frightened but steeled his nerves. “The black spot?” He offered his hand out to Avery, where the blemish resided.

*******TIME SKIP******* 

Arty sat with Toby against one of the barrels. She softly played a game of eye-spy while listening to the Captain talk with the Doctor.

“There’s nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars,” Avery observed.

“Yep. Ignore my last theory.”

“He has his good days and his bad days,” Amy offered.

“It’s not just blood. She’s coming for all the sick and wounded, like a hunter chooses his weakest animal.” When Toby got caught in a coughing spell, Arty gently rubbed his back in comfort until he could find air.

“Okay, look. He’s got a fever. The siren knows it.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in realization. He jumped from the barrel he sat on, nearly tossing Amy to the ground.

“What has possessed you?” Avery cried. The Doctor grabbed Arty’s hands yanking her to her feet. She groaned at the sudden movement. Residing on the center of her right hand was a black dot.

“How long?” The Doctor demanded.

“Since we’ve arrived. For some reason it disappeared for a while, but when I fell in the water. The impact brought the aching back, and with it the mark.” He rested his forehead against her’s. He screamed in frustration. Arty moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it. His muscle coiled tight waiting for danger to strike.

“My ship. It can sail us all away from here. Captain, we will fetch it before the Siren takes anyone else. Let’s go.”

“You’re not the Captain here, remember?” Arty subconsciously heard Toby move behind her to the water barrel, but it didn’t register. She was still too focused on the Doctor. He had wrapped his arms around her center and was holding her in a tight embrace. She heard the cry of the Siren behind her. She yanked out of the embrace to slam the barrel shut. “The water’s dangerous. That’s how she gets through.” Arty tried to correct his observation but the struggle to return the Siren to the barrel had taken the last bit of energy out of her. She slid to the floor against the wall, panting in protest. “One touch of her hand and you’re a dead man!”

“We’re all cursed if we stay aboard,” The Boatswain lamented.

“It’s not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we’re helpless. We are not helpless! Captain, what’s our next move?”

Arty could barely stay focus as the Doctor led her across the ship to the Tardis. There was a sense of relief at the appearance of the blue box. The Doctor sat her down on the jump seat. “Stay here, my Angel. It will all be fine.”

“Theta,” Arty gasped. “The Siren isn’t the villain.” Arty started coughing. Pain racked her body at the strain. The Doctor placed a gently kiss on her head, pushing a little bit of regeneration energy through the contact.

“By all the…” Avery mumbled. He turned away from Arty to go to the console.

“Let me stop you there. Bigger on the inside. Don’t mind, do you, if we just skip to the end of that moment? Oh, and sorry I lied, by the way, when I said yours was bigger. Kitchen that way. Choice of bathrooms there, there, there.” Arty eyes lazily followed the Doctor as he sprinted back and forth around the control room.

“What does this do?” Avery pointed to a device on the console.

“That does very, very complicated. That does sophisticated. That does whoa, amazing! And that does whizz, bang, far too technical to explain!”

“Wheel?” 

“Atom accelerator.”

“It steers the thing.”

“No! Sort of. Yes.”

“Wheel. Telescope. Astrolabe. Compass. A ship’s a ship.” The Doctor sighed and started placing in the new coordinates. The ship rang in protest.

“I can’t get a lock on the plane.”

“The what?”

“The space we travel in. The ocean. Sort of ocean but not water. The Tardis can’t see. It’s sulking because it thinks the space doesn’t exist. Without a plane to lock onto we’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m confused.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a big club. We should get t-shirts.” The ship shuddered in protest. It tossed the passengers to the side. “All right. She’s had her little sulk. Now she’s heading for the full-on screaming tantrum.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Oh! The parametric engines are jammed. Orthogonal vector’s gone. I’m almost out of ideas.”

“Almost?”

“Well Arty is one of them, but since she currently can’t stand unaided for more than a minute, I’m not optimistic. Other than that, we could try stroking her and singing her a song.”

“Will that help?”

“Hard to say. Never has before. I’ve lost control of her. She’s about to dematerialize. We could end up anywhere!”

“That sounds bad.”

“Yes, it is! Out! Now! Come on Arty!” The woman rose to her feet and stumbled after the men. As she took the first step down the stairs, he legs gave way and she tumbled. The Tardis tossed the two men out the door and slammed it shut. Arty heard the ship groan as it completed the last stage of dematerialization. The room moan for a moment before resettling. Arty laid there on the floor in the silent ship.

“Hey sexy. Is it safe to go out now… well as soon as I can feel my body again?” The ship gave an affirmative chirp. Arty rolled over to side, before pushing herself to her feet. She limped to the door before slipping out to the med bay of the parallel ship. She meandered her way along the row of beds. Each occupied with a different member of the pirate crew. Arty heard a screech down at end of the row. The Siren appeared with Mulligan in his arms. She placed the man on an open bed before turning to her. She held her arm out to Arty. “Whoa, whoa. If I am of sound mind and body, you can’t treat me without my permission. I don’t want any treatment, but I do want answers. Why do you think I am sick?” The Siren slowly lowered her hand in understanding. She showed her right palm and ring appeared around it. “Okay, I assume this is signing to deny treatment. Please give me some sort of sign if that is correct.” Arty would have missed it if she wasn’t looking, but the creature gently nodded her head. Arty placed her hand in the ring. Once the ‘forms’ were signed, the Siren led her over to a terminal on the far side of the room. It was a metallic tower that resided to the right side of the Tardis.

With a flurry of movement, a depiction of a DNA double helix appeared on the screen. Sections of the sequence were forcefully separating and being replaced by new genes. With the ache in her bones, Arty stood at the display for minutes watching each section of her DNA get ripped apart and reassembled again. “If my DNA is this unstable, why did the dot go away for a while?” The Siren gently touched the device. The DNA moved rapidly in reverse, like it was rewinding all of the data it had collected since she arrived. The image stopped on a particular section of time. The DNA was no longer changing but staying solid. “Okay, so it occasionally stabilizes. If I am stabile, then you would no longer need the live tissue sample. My skin would heal, and the marking would go away. That answers why the pain goes away, but what’s causing the destabilization in the first place?” The Siren pointed to a line of information on the bottom of the screen. Arty had to kneel to read it. “Diagnosis: Unknown. Well, that was real helpful.” Arty mumbled sarcastically. “Is there anything else you can tell me?” Arty turned to find the Siren was gone. “Siren? Okay, now I’m alone.” Arty walked between each of the men checking on them. Most of the appeared to have minor skin abrasions and that’s it. The Siren reappeared with Toby and Rory in tow. Arty took Rory from the creature’s arms and placed him on a bed. The creature wired them up to life support before returning to Arty’s side. “Thank you. For saving them.”

When Arty heard a commotion in the hall, she hid just inside the doorway to the Tardis. The Siren disappeared in a puff of smoke. The door at the end of the hall opened, revealing Amy, Avery and the Doctor. The Doctor stalked around the room scanning the beds with his sonic.

“McGrath! He’s one of my men,” Avery commented.

“He’s still breathing,” Amy added.

“My entire crew is here. Toby!”

“Rory!”

“The Tardis!” The Doctor went sprinting across the room, tossing the curtains to the side. He hugged the ship like an old friend. “Wait, if the Tardis is here then…” Arty opened the door slowly behind him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Hello, Theta.” He picked her up in a fierce embrace, giving her soft kisses all over her face. She giggled in response.

“We have to get him out of here,” Avery pleaded while yanking on the wires.

“No wait. The siren isn’t hurting them,” Arty argued. “She is trying to treat them. She is picking up all the sick and wounded. She’s a doctor. That life support is the only thing keeping Rory and Toby alive right now. The marks on their hands are tissue samples. So, she can understand who you are. The songs an anesthetic, she uses fire to create a sterile work environment. She is not trying to hurt your crew; she is only trying to help. Her crew is gone, killed by a virus that she didn’t know the cure too. You can’t blame someone for trying to do their job.” Amy began to fiddle with the wires on Rory. An alarm began to beep as Rory started to regain consciousness. The Siren song could be heard from the distance. When the group tried to hide, Arty pulled them back into the open. The creature appeared at the end of the room.

“Hello, Siren. This is Amy Pond. She is this man’s wife. Just like you allowed me to deny care for my own choices, you must do the same for his next of kin.” Rory began to thrash on the table behind her. “Amy, calm him down. She wants to take responsibility for his care. We ask that you allow that.” Arty held her breath, waiting for the creature to choose. Arty sighed when the creature reached out the palm of her hand. A white ring appeared around it. “Amy, place you hand in the center of the ring. It’s like signing a consent form. You are taking responsibility for his care.” Arty stepped to the Doctor’s side. She leaned against him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek while watching Amy. The woman tentatively placed her hand in the circle. The circle grew bright before the Siren disappeared.

Amy raced around the bed, turning off the system before Arty could stop her. Rory sprung away choking on the water trapped within his lungs. Arty reached past them and threw the switch back on.

“What do we do? I can’t just leave him here.” Amy pleaded.

“He’ll die if you take him out,” Avery commented.

“Rory? Rory, wake up.”

The man on the bed began to groan at the intruding voice. “Where am I?”

“You’re in a hospital,” The Doctor offered. “If you leave, you might die.”

“But if you don’t, you’ll have to stay forever.”

“You’re saying that if I don’t get up now…”

“You can never leave.”

“The siren will keep you safe,” Arty reassured.

“And if I come with you?”

“Drowning on the point of death,” The Doctor admitted.

“I’m a nurse.”

“What?”

“I can teach you how to save me.”

“Whoa, hold on.”

“I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me.” Arty gently guided the Doctor away from the couple to give them a moment of privacy. Arty walked over to Avery’s side.

“We have to send this ship back into space,” The Doctor mumbled. “I mean, imagine if the siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human.”

“What about Toby?”

“I’m sorry. Typhoid fever. Once he returns, it’s only a matter of time.”

“What if I stay with him, here? The Siren will look after him. I can’t go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?”

“Do you think you can sail this thing?”

“Just point me to the atom accelerator,” the two chuckled in response.

With time running out, the pair walked back over to the Ponds. “I know you can do this. Of course, if you muck it up, I am going to be really cross.” Rory joked. “And dead.”

“I’ll see you in a minute.” With that, the Doctor pulled the strap off Rory’s chest, effectively shutting off the life support. Arty rushed to open the Tardis’ doors while the others carried Rory off the bed. Amy laid him down on the lower level of the console room. She began doing chest compression. Arty laid against the Doctor’s side, exhausted from the day’s events. With each round of chest compressions, the room’s mood plummeted.

“Come on. Come on, Rory. Not here. Not this way. Not today!” The Doctor yelled.

Another round of compressions. “He trusted me. He trusted me to save him.” Amy whimpered. Arty placed her hand on the woman’s cheek.

“Amy you can save him. You will save him.” Arty gave the woman a loaded look.

Amy took a deep breath then began again. When all seemed hopeless, Rory rolled over and began retching water. With his airways finally opened, the man collapsed to the floor in relief.

*******TIME SKIP******* 

After Arty and the Doctor prepared the pirate crew to set sail, the pair returned to the Tardis to set sail themselves. The pair worked in tandem to put the ship into flight without a single word. Arty waited until the Ponds went to bed before addressing the Doctor.

“Okay, I want answers?”

“On what? Why Silurians went into hibernation? Why I am still not ginger?”

“Why is my DNA unstable?” The Doctor began to frown.

“How did you find out?”

“The Siren. That’s why there was a black dot on my hand. She couldn’t determine the cause, but she could tell it was unstable. Now are you going to tell me the truth.”

The Doctor blubbered like a fish, trying to find the words. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“It is still not the right time. I know when you find out.”

“No, you think you know.”

“It’s a fixed point!”

“I could have already known and it’s just the first time you figured it out.”

“No, your reaction spoke volumes.”

“There is this thing called acting. I could have very easily acted like I didn’t know.”

“I can’t tell you.”

A sharp pain pushed through Arty’s head. “No, oh you bastard. Not now.” Arty collapsed to the floor.

“Arty my angel, I love you. I’m sorry I can’t, but don’t take it out on a me.”

“I will take it out on whoever I want.” Arty groaned in protest as she blacked out.


	24. 42 Minutes Till We Meet the Living Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've been suffering from SEVERE writers block. Every time I went to go work on a chapter… on any story… I just wasn't motivated. But having a new episode on New Years Day made me want to continue. We will see how long this lasts. By the way, chapter 24 being the episode titled 42... was not on purpose, but was ironic either way. R&R -Writercrash

**Chapter 24: 42 Minutes Till We Meet the Living Sun**

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun." The metal floor Arty crashed upon burned at her skin. She yelped in protest, sitting up in a ball. Her entire body screamed at her movement. The heat seeped through her clothes. When the Doctor escaped the stupor he fell into at the view from the window, he rushed to Arty's side. "Where the hell did she come from?" The captain barked.

"Honestly, that's not the most important thing right now. How many crew members onboard?"

"Seven, including us." Kath replied.

"We transfer cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated." Orin commented.

"Call the others. I'll get us out," The Doctor rushed to open the door, but the rest of the crew cried in protest. With the door wide open, a wave of heat blasted the Doctor away to the floor. "But my ship's in there!"

"In the vent chamber?"

"It's our lifeboat."

"It's lava."

"Temperature's going mad in there," Erina observed. "Up 3,000 degrees in 10 seconds and still rising."

"Channeling the air." Riley agreed. "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

Arty groaned. "Doctor, the Tardis will be fine. I promise. She's made of tougher stuff."

"We're stuck here," Martha barked.

"So we fix the engines. We steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?" The Doctor pushed past the group down another hallway. Martha squatted next to Arty, placing her arm around her waist. With every ounce of energy she had, Arty lumbered to her feet. She limped behind the group, with her weight leaning on Martha's side. Barely being able to lift her feet off the ground, means she stumbled on every loose cable and part strewn around the engineering deck. "Blimey. Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"The hell happened?" Orin admonished. "Oh it's wrecked."

"Pretty efficiently, too. Someone knew what they were doing," The Doctor observed.

"Where's Korwin?" Kath questioned. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No," Orin admitted.

Martha set Arty against one of the walls. "Do you mean someone did this on purpose?"

Kath pressed a button on one of the access panels. "Korwin, Ashton, where are you? Korwin, can you answer?" She scoffed in frustration. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here."

"Oh, we're in the Toragy system. Lovely." The Doctor cried energetically. "You're a long way from home, Martha, half a universe away."

"Yeah, feels it." Martha pulled a stethoscope from her pocket before she began observing Arty. She followed each of her instructions. A bout of pain racked her body, her head tipped forward. It felt like a fifty-pound weight was pressing on her chest. Martha sighed at her findings before placing the stethoscope into her back pocket.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Arty mumbled.

"Yes. A future version of you told me."

"Does the Doctor at this point know?"

"No, sorry."

"Can you tell me?"

"No, but I can promise you it all will be fine in the end."

Arty grunted in frustration, "You sound just like him."

"I will take that as a compliment."

The Doctor stood directly in front of Kath, look at her questioningly. "And you're still using energy scoops for fusion. Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

Riley smirked at the captain, waiting for the woman to come up with an answer. "We're due to upgrade next docking. Scan all engine reports." When Orin tried to access the engine, the system simply beeped in protest. He rushed over to the data cables to find them charred to a crisp.

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked." Orin barked. "I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on, auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries," The Doctor questioned.

"We don't have access from here," Kath corrected. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

Arty rolled her eyes, "Not gonna lie, that is the stupidest ship design choice."

"There are 29 password-sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there on time," Orin added.

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha queried.

"No, sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use," The Doctor mumbled.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you! Defeated before you even started. Where's you Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I'd know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashtee."

"Then what are you waiting for, Riley Vashtee? Get on it."

"Well, it's a two-person job." Riley began to pull equipment off of an upper shelf. "One to take this for the questions. The other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

"Reliable and simple. Just like you, eh, Riley?" Kath snarked.

"Try to be helpful, get abuse. Nice."

"I'll help you. Make myself useful." Martha offered grabbing the door mechanism from Riley. Arty limped to Martha's side.

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two."

"Oi, be careful."

Arty raised her hand to gain the Doctor's attention. Sometimes getting that man's attention made her feel like a child. "I know they only need two, but I'll go with them. I'm a wiz at trivia. I might be some help. Plus, it's not like I'll be any help here."

"You're injured. You'll just slow them down," Kath commented.

Arty stood tall before replying sarcastically. "You'll be surprised what adrenaline will do captain." She shoulder checked the woman as she passed. Arty waited until she passed into the hallway before grabbing her shoulder. Being intimidating was not her strong suit sometimes. She limped after the other two towards the first door. As the Doctor rushed past them, Arty grabbed his arms. When he tried to pull away, she held firm. "Hey, stop for one second. This could save someone's life." Arty whispered. The man froze. "Don't trust that a simple sedative will work. Or any medication for that matter. I can't explain why but just trust me. Medicine is built for a particular species and if their DNA becomes corrupted it will react differently. Make sure everyone is on high alert at all times. Please." He looked into her eyes, searching for answers. He gave an affirmative head nod, before racing after the others to the med bay. Arty just hoped that was enough. She turned and limped to the door with Martha and Riley.

"Hurry up, will you?" Martha mumbled.

"All right. Fix the clamp on."

"What are you typing?"

"These doors' trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

Arty rolled her eyes. "Yes, a past crew while you all were intoxicated. I am so optimistic about your knowledge of the answers. Hope you don't get hijacked by a previous crew member."

"Oi, it was a pretty good idea. Not perfect, but hey nothing is. And trust me, I know the answers." Arty scoffed because she knew that was an absolute lie.

"So you type in the right answer…" Ah Martha, always the one keeping us on track.

"This sends a remote pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Better not get it wrong, then."

"Okay. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's all right. Go!" The door released after Riley quickly typed in the answer. The light on the clamp turned green and the door swung open. Martha led the trio through the door with Riley at the rear. "Twenty-eight more to go!" Arty tried her best to keep up with the others, but she always felt like she was a step behind. As the adrenaline began to pump through her veins, the soreness slowly melted away. Unfortunately, it never fully left. As Martha huffed the clamp onto the next door, the Doctor's voice chimed through the air.

"Martha, Arty, Riley, how are you doing?"

"Area 29, at the door to 28." Martha offered.

"Yeah, you've got to move faster."

"We're doing our best," Arty snarked. "It's not like you could do any better."

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367…" Riley read. "What?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha pointed out.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking."

Arty chuckled. "He's not, by the way it's 379."

"What?" Riley questioned.

"The answer it's 379. It's a sequence of happy primes. Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is number that is both happy and prime. And Doctor even if they do still teach recreational mathematics, doesn't mean everyone can recognize the answer to number pattern at the drop of a hat. That's just you." Arty snarked. Silence echoed through the intercom. She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to comment.

"Shut up and keep unlocking those doors." Arty smirked in triumph. Riley entered the number and the door swung open. When Arty glanced at Riley, he looked at her in awe.

"What? I said I was good with trivia." Technically, she was cheating. She was good at trivia, but she knew these answers from the show. Eventually, she would run out of questions she knew the answer to, but she would try.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz." Martha mumbled. "Is that the next one?"

"Oh, this is a nightmare. Classical music who, had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or the Bee-atles? How are we supposed to know that?"

"It's the Beatles, like the insect. Don't try to make the name harder than it actually is. The answer is Elvis Presley." Riley nodded before he typed it in without question. The door swung open. The three rushed onto the next door. As they were leaping up a short staircase, the intercom crackled to life. "This is med center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance! What's happening to you?" Abi yelped.

"Burn with me. Burn with me." Korwin moaned. Arty's breath shuttered; she wasn't able to save her. Abi's cry echoed around the room. Martha looked at Arty for answers.

"We can't worry about that right now. We need to get to the auxiliary engines, I'm sorry."

"Just answer me this," Riley requested. "Is Abi alright?"

Arty gulped. "No, she's not." A single tear rolled down his face, before he swiped it away and began wiring the keyboard into the door access. "Was it at least quick and painless?"

"Quick, yes. Painless…" Arty left her answer to trail off.

"Everybody listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think… he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him. Is that clear?" Kath reported through the intercom.

"Understood Captain. Erina, get back here with that equipment." Ashton replied.

Riley finished attaching the display, then groaned in protest. "I really hope you know this one Arty. By the start of 2021, which of these 1980s films did not have an official stage adaption: Beetlejuice, Back to the Future, Breakfast Club or Little Shop of Horrors?"

"The answer is Breakfast Club. Did one of your old crew mates happen to be a theatre person?"

"Yeah, he was. Would run up and down the hallways singing old show tunes. Honestly, it was really annoying, but I miss it."

"I could fill those shoes. I love randomly breaking out into song."

"Please don't! However, you might have a better voice than he did."

"Hold on," Martha interrupted. "Are you sure that is the right answer? We only get one chance."

"I'm sure. Beetlejuice opened at the Winter Garden Theatre in New York in 2019. Great show by the way. Back to the Future opened in Manchester in 2020. Granted it wasn't open long before quarantine happened. Little Shop of Horrors actually started as a stage production. Fun fact, the movie ending is different from the ending in the stage production. They originally filmed the same ending but found that the audience didn't like it in early screen tests since it wasn't a 'happy ending.' So, they had to go back and refilm the end. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Breakfast Club is the only one without an official stage production. Sure, there were parodies and knock offs done, but nothing officially backed by the company that owned the story. At least, not by then."

"Alright, Breakfast Club it is." Riley entered the answer and the door swung open. Arty lumbered after the other two to the next door. Door after door, it was like that. Sometimes Riley knew the answer, sometimes he didn't. Between the three of them, they managed to figure it out…. Until one.

"What year was marmite invented? What is Marmite?" Riley mumbled.

"It's a food spread, I don't know." Arty replied. "I'm not up to date on my marmite trivia. I find the stuff disgusting. Martha?"

"Sorry, no. Wait, this phone can reach anyone, anywhere in the universe right?"

"In theory," Arty offered. She started slamming keys on her phone. The entire conversation was an echo of the one from the TV show, but with a different question. When her mother tried to talk to her about the Doctor, Martha made a rushed apology and excuse before hanging up.

"1902 is what she said." Riley entered the date, then the door swung open. At the next door, it wasn't as easy as the previous. When Riley tried to connect the control box, it refused to sync. He slammed the monitor in frustration.

"Everything on this ship is so cheap." They heard a clang down the hallway. The three's attention snapped to the open doorway. Arty tensed in anticipation.

"Is that Korwin?" Marth questioned.

"No, wait a minute." Riley commented. A figure stepped through the steam. Arty grabbed onto Martha's arm to stop her from approaching the man. "Oh, Ashton, what are you doing?"

"Riley, step away from him." Arty asserted.

"Why? It's just Ashton."

"It's not Ashton anymore."

"Burn with me," Ashton droned. Martha slammed her hand onto one of the controls. The door to the escape pod opened and the three leapt inside the center chamber. The main door slammed before Korwin could get inside. As the man knocked at the door, Riley opened the escape pod door and the three climbed inside. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

"What is happening on this ship," Riley questioned.

"Never mind that. Where are we?" Martha questioned.

"Escape pod," Arty answered. "Riley is there any way to lock out the external controls. Like a safety mechanism when you are doing maintenance, so you don't accidentally get jettisoned."

He crawled over to the pod control and began typing. "Yes, in theory. But anyone with administrative password would be able to override it."

"And who would that be?"

"The Captain Kath, the first officer Korwin, and the chief engineer…"

"Which let me guess… is Ashton."

"Yep!" Riley continued typing on the keyboard. Every time, the escape pod accepted the command Ashton override it from outside. It was like a constant struggle. Ashton slammed his hand on the door outside and the three flinched. Their reaction was just enough time for Ashton to entire the final step to jettison the pod.

"Airlock Sealed. Jettison escape pod." The computer interrupted in a monotone voice.

"Does it mean us?" Martha questioned alarmed.

"Unfortunately, it does." Arty mumbled.

"Doctor! Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod off the area-17 airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us. You've got to help us!"

"Stop typing Riley. It's no use." Arty mumbled. She collapsed against the far side of the pod. The heat was beginning to take its toll. With every time he managed to get the jettison held, Ashton would just reinstate it. It was like a game of tug of war. Arty heard the Doctor run into the area. She watched as Ashton smashed the control circuit out in the area.

"He's crushed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!" Riley cried. He collapsed against the side wall. Martha began slamming her hands on the door trying to reach out to the Doctor, but there was nothing he could do. The escape pod jettisoned from the ship and began to float away.

*******TIME SKIP*******

"The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks the more likely it is to kill you." The two rested in front of the window, staring at the sun below. Arty rested against the side wall staring back at the ship. Counting down the seconds until the Doctor arrives.

"He'll come for us." Martha mumbled.

"No, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute and then we go into a free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything."

"You don't know the Doctor. I believe in him."

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in."

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

"Family, then?"

"My dad's dead. I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign on for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me. I know that. God, she's so stubborn."

"Aren't all parents?" Arty joked.

"What about you two?"

"Full works. Mum, dad, dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. There's no silence there. So much noise. God they'll never know. I'll just have disappeared, and they'll always be waiting."

"Waiting until the Doctor comes back to Earth… then they will surely blame him." Arty commented.

"Call them." Riley offered. Arty listened passively to her phone conversation. When she hung up, she wrapped her arms around Riley for comfort. Arty smirked at the sight in a distance. She could see the Doctor, struggling to move out of the airlock. He was stretching as far as his body would allow for the controls. As he made contact with the panel cover, it was ripped away to the sun surface. When he pulled the final leaver, the pod jerked in response. The craft jolted as it collided with the outer hull of the ship. Arty watched sadly as the Doctor drug himself a long the floor as the airlock decompressed. He slid along until he reached the far wall of the main area. As soon as the pod opened, she leapt from inside and limped to him. Despite his protests, she rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't open your eyes. It will all be alright."

"I don't see how."

"Trust me. It will all work out."

"Doctor, Doctor are you okay?" Martha examined.

Kath came running up behind the pair. "What's happened?"

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell," the Doctor muttered.

"Riley, get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" Riley ran off down the hallway. It looked like he didn't want to but he also didn't want to argue with his captain.

"You mined that sun, stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand."

"The sun is alive. It's a living, breathing organism," Arty added.

"They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why are they saying that?"

"Ice can burn, Sofas can read, It's a big Universe. Anything is possible," Arty argued. "And the sun is living in him. That's what happened to Ashton and Korwin. Martha you've got to freeze him quickly. With the stasis chamber in the med bay. Otherwise, he will overheat, and the creature will completely take over." Arty and Marth pulled him to his feet and began leading him back down to the med center.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Once they had the Doctor on the statis chamber table. Arty pull Kath to the side. "You need to vent those engines now."

"But then we will be dead in the water."

"If you don't, then you'll just be dead. I need to go down to engineering."

"Why?"

"To stop your husband, Korwin, from remotely deactivating the statis chamber. If the Doctor doesn't go through the full process the creature will take over."

"What? No! I'll take care of Korwin. You vent the engines."

"Sorry no. You might be the captain on this ship, but right now I don't trust you judgement. Now vent those engines." Arty looked briefly at the pair at the chamber. "Martha, -200 for 10 seconds don't forget."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of the first officer causing trouble in engineering." Arty spun on her heels and ran out the door. She raced down the hallway towards engineering. It always amazed her how she could navigate a ship she had never been on before. When she passed the door, she took one of the damaged wires coming off the engine to create a trap. She slowly crept towards the remote cut off switch, waiting for Korwin to appear. A device on the wall caught her eye as she walked. She smirked at the idea before grabbing it. As she reached for the switch, the man with the red helmet appeared, cutting her off from the switch.

"Hello Korwin. Or should I say the say the Torjaii sun."

"Burn with me."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that already. I know you blame the captain…. And I don't fault you for that. But she didn't know. She was just trying to protect her crew. Make sure they made it to the destination and didn't get stranded with no fuel."

"Burn with me!"

"Yeah, I figured reasoning with a giant sun wouldn't work. Okay, plan B it is." Arty raced back the way she came, weaving back and forth across the systems engines. At the last gap in machinery, she leapt over to the far side, stepping over the coiled cable on the ground. Korwin continued to lumber behind her. With a one-track mind, the creature didn't see the cable looped on the ground. The moment he steps inside it, Arty pulled on the other end of the cable which synched tight against Korwin's ankle then lifted him up in the air. Arty tied off the cable to the grating of the floor, before turning back to the thrashing figure. She pointed the device she found at him before pressing the trigger. A thick white spray came out. Frost began to form along Korwin's suspended figure. Arty chuckled as the tension left her body. "Huh! Got love future fire extinguishers. They are great for stopping clockwork men and sun possessed humans."

The problem is the frost for the extinguishers wouldn't last for long. She raced back to the cut off switch. The miscellaneous systems began to switch back on. Arty leapt over to the intercom panel. "Kath, Riley or Scannell. Whoever can hear me. How is it going on that fuel dump?"

"The what?" Riley questioned.

"I sent Kath your way. We need to dump the sun particles in the fuel, or the auxiliary engines will never fire."

The intercom crackled to life with another voice. "I'm on my way to you now. Do as she say. How is Korwin?"

"No offense, but you have bigger things to deal with now, vent those engines. Martha you should have power back to the stasis chamber."

"I do. The Doc is currently stable, but I don't know how long that will last."

"Honestly, neither do I. Get out of there in case he loses control."

"Right then." Arty lifted back up the fire extinguisher before stalking back to where she left Korwin. The man still hung from the cable, but he began to defrost. Arty sprayed him down again with another blast. Frost building on top of frost. She stood there watching the man defrost for another five minutes before the engines kicked in. The man groaned as the creature left his body. Arty released the cable from the grating and slowly lowered the man to the floor.

"What happened?" Korwin groaned. Arty reached up and pulled the helmet off his head.

"You mined from a living sun. He didn't take to kindly to that. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just spent all day in the desert with no water."

Arty chuckled. "I feel like that would be a pretty accurate description. Stay where you are. If you get up now you might collapse. I'll be right back." Arty step over to the intercom. "Engineering to the Med Bay. How are you two?"

The intercom crackled to life before the voice of her favorite man rang through. "We are fine. I'm little crispy but we are alive."

"That's amazing. Martha, once you done checking over the Doctor, can you come down to engineering. We have a man here suffering from extreme dehydrating and likely heat stroke."

"I'll be down there shortly," Marth chirped.

"Scanell, Riley. Keep those engines going for as long as the fuel reserves will allow."

"Yes Ma'am." Martha raced through the door behind her to kneel at Korwin's side. The Doctor limped to stand with her.

"You did well, Arty."

"Thanks, Theta." The couple watched in bittersweet sadness as Korwin and Kath were reunited.


	25. The Fate of Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to doing this episode for a while… but it's so long. I proofed it a couple of times, but I am sure I still missed something along the way. Hope you all enjoy. Only four more chapters left in this book. -Writercrash

**Chapter 25: The Fate of Gallifrey**

Arty landed in the center of UNIT headquarters. She laid strewn on the floor frozen. Eight guns pointed at her from every direction. "Okay! Hi! Guns Everywhere."

"State your purpose," one of the soldiers grunted.

"My name is Artemis Hansen. I'm an employee of UNIT and a friend of the Doctor. I mean you no harm."

"Stand down soldiers!" A man bark at the entry to the chamber.

"Sean!" Arty jumped to her feet and raced over to the man as quick as she could. She collapsed into his arms, trying to hide her exhaustion within the embrace. "It's been too long."

"It's only been three months for me."

"Well, it's been six years and four months for me."

"Wow, no wonder you look old."

Arty slapped his arm humorously. "Oi! You're one to talk." The soldiers were looking at pair in confusion.

"As you were soldiers, nothing to see here." Sean gently took her elbow and lead her away from the command center. With no request need, Sean assisted her with limping down the hall. They stopped outside Kate's office. Arty light knocked on the door. When they were given an affirmative to enter, the pair slipped inside.

"Arty! We weren't expecting you," Kate leapt to her feet to give the other woman a hug. "Is the Doctor with you?"

"No, unfortunately I think I am here early again."

"Well, you are always welcome here. Your desk is still set up, and I am sure Osgood would be open to a roommate again."

"I appreciate it Kate. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for yours, Osgood's and UNIT's assistance."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, horrible. I have constant aches and pains."

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry. While you are here, we will do our best to monitor your progress and assist in any way possible."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"No, the Doctor would never tell me. Honestly, I think its cause he knows I would never keep it from you if I did. But we will search for answers together."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Welp… At least Arty only arrived a month early this time. The month had been hard on her. With each passing day, her mobility decreased. She awoke with pain raking her body. She had her good days and her bad. Most days she found herself confined to a wheelchair due to lack of energy. But she refused to give up. Sean came over every other day to the apartment: one to see Osgood who was his girlfriend now and two to do physical therapy exercises with Arty. It took some adjusting, but she didn't let her 'sickness' get her down. They were no closer to an answer. She knew her DNA was unstable, but they don't know the why. Without a sample to compare it to, they can't even determine the secondary structure that had been introduced.

Arty was in Dover looking into a group of mysterious disappearances when she received a concerned call from Kate. Arty dug into her backpack searching for her ringing phone. "Hansen speaking."

"Arty, it's Kate. We have a situation at the tower that we could use your expertise with. I am sending out another agent to take over the case in Dover."

"Understood, I will pack my bags and head to the train station now. What is the situation?" Silence hung in the air.

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Start at the basics."

"No, you really need to see it to understand."

Arty sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way."

One short train ride later, Arty rolled out of the train station to the UNIT vehicle that was waiting for her. It dropped her off, just outside a museum in the center of London. She followed Kate through a winding set of corridors to the under gallery. Ah, now Arty knows what the problem is. Glass laid strewn across the floor underneath three paintings. While the images seemed like simple landscapes, they weren't previously. Shadowed figures speckled the original image. Kate gestured to the multi-dimensional frames. "I assume you can work out why I needed you."

"I can."

"Is this a job for the Doctor?"

"It is."

"We've located the Tardis in a field just outside the metropolitan area. Do you have any knowledge of the Doctor's ware abouts? He typically isn't that far from where his ship resides."

"You are not wrong there." Arty smirked at the plan forming in her hand. She turned to Kate, trying to put the most innocent expression on. "Well, I am sure he is in the London area given by his parking location. If you send out a message, I'm sure he'll receive it. You should probably move the Tardis to UNIT headquarters for him. He is notorious for being bad with short jumps. If you ask him to take a short hop to the grocery store and back, he'll show up three months late, without the groceries."

Kate looked at her dubiously. "Won't he be upset we took his ship?"

"No! Not at all. If you pick on his flying, he might get a little tiffed, but I am sure he will understand. You're just trying to save him the effort."

"Alright… I'll send out a team." Arty bit her lip to hold in the chuckle as Kate walked off. Oh Doctor, she couldn't help it. Plus, you know it had to happen like it did in her reality. So, what if she helped instigate it.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty and Kate sat on a bench sipping on a cup of tea, watching the people go about their daily lives. Unaware of the secrets of the world around them. If Arty had to take a guess, she would wager that portion of world population were creatures from beyond their world. Aliens that had relocated the planet. Some were harmless, simply looking for a new home. While some looked to bring the world to destruction. The pair people watched while patiently waiting for news of the Doctor's presence. They watched as the tower's ravens flittered about their daily routines.

Arty was counting the moment until Osgood ran up. She could hear the patter of her shoes as the woman rushed to her boss's side. "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

"The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm we need new batteries." To stop Kate from talking, Osgood thrusted the woman's phone in front of her.

"It's him. Sorry. It's your personal phone, but I recognized the ringtone. It's him, isn't it?"

"Inhaler. Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in…" Arty can just picture the other side of this conversation. "Where are you?..." A look of pure terror appeared on the woman's face, she leapt to her feet. "Oh, my god." She leaned over to whisper to Arty, "You never said he would be inside the Tardis."

"You never asked," Arty shrugged. "And it got the message across very effectively."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't put me in the middle of one of your pranks." She put the phone back up to her ear. "Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there…" Kate rushed off with Osgood at her heals. Arty rolled back towards her office to drop of her wheelchair. She refused to be confined to that chair, while the Doctor ran about his adventures. She met the pair in front of the museum to watch the Tardis land. She could see the Doctor hanging beneath the ship. Arty stood off to the side so she wouldn't immediately be noticed. While the Doctor's focus was on the group of armed soldiers, Clara caught eyes with Arty. The woman mouthed to her: "Was this your idea?"

"Maybe." Arty mouthed back with a smirk.

"Doctor. As Chief Scientific Officer may I extend the official apologies of UNIT…"

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure you father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

"That probably sounded better in his head," Clara snarked at his side.

"Oh, it definitely did," Arty quipped. "He really needs to think through his wording more. And that's true across all regenerations." When Arty walked to Osgood's side, the woman looked at her in concern. Today had not been a good day for Arty, but she was forcing herself to stand.

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne," Kate informed speaking over the sound of the propellers. "Sealed orders from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the First."

Clara looked surprised; the Doctor looked nauseous. He glances over at Arty in alarm. She raised an eyebrow in response. Oh…. She was so going to give him grief for his marriage. "The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

"Her credentials are inside." Kate interrupted him when he tried to open the envelope. She gestured to the museum behind them. "No, inside."

"Nice scarf." The Doctor mumbled to Osgood as he walked past. Arty lingered with the pair of women.

"What's our cover story for this?" Kate questioned.

"Um, Derren Brown," Osgood offered.

"Again?"

"Oh, we sent him flowers."

"Plus, he was using alien technology for his tricks. Which is the only reason he knows what UNIT is. I think he can take a little attention from another stunt." Arty added. Osgood offered the woman her elbow to help her limp up the stairs. When they caught up with the Doctor and Clara, Arty slipped her hand from the woman's arm and whispered her thanks. Arty rushed to keep up, the Doctor always walked quickly with a purpose.

"Did you know her? Elizabeth the First?" Clara questioned as they approached the gallery doors.

"Unified Intelligence Task Force."

"Sorry?"

"This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien."

"What, like you?"

"I work for them. So does Arty, granted I feel like she has done it for longer continuous piece of time. How long was it the first time you were here?" He glanced back her.

"11 months," Arty answered.

"And this time."

"Only one."

"Well, that could have been worse."

"You have a job?" Clara bringing it back to the Doctor.

"Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job."

"You don't have a job."

"I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now."

"You never have a job."

"I do! I do." They stopped in front of a painting covered in a large white cloth. Arty silently slipped to the Doctor's left side. They watched as two soldiers pulled the tarp off to reveal a 3-D painting of Gallifrey at war. The Doctor tensed. Arty slipped her hand into his, rested her head on his arm. "No more."

"That's the title," Kate agreed.

"I know the title."

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls."

"This painting doesn't belong here. Not in this time or place. It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city."

"But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting…in 3D." Clara slowly approached the painting before reaching to touch what she assumed would be a flat surface.

"Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen."

Kate cleared her throat to regain the room's attention. "Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance."

"You okay?" Clara questioned.

"He was there."

"Who was?"

"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about. I've had many faces. Many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War, the war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle, there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me." Arty squeezed his hand in comfort. She raised to her toes to give him a soft kiss on the check. She placed her hand on his far cheek and turned his head away from the painting. He caught eyes with her, and she gave him a soft smile.

"Do not let the burdens of your past keep from fighting for the future. In a never-ending war, there is no right solution." He placed his forehead on hers. She saw a single tear roll down his face. She kissed it away before pulling back to look at the man he had become. Her hero, her love.

"But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?" Clara questioned. She rocked awkwardly on her feet, her eyes looking everywhere but at the couple. In moments like this, Clara felt like a third wheel.

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here." Kate corrected. The Doctor sighed as he pulled away from Arty. He slipped the letter from his pocket and broke the seal. Arty leaned her head back on his arm so she could read the letter, while showing him she was always by his side.

My dearest love,

I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity, I have appointed you as curator of the Under-Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned.

Godspeed, gentle husband

"Husband?" Clara choked. "I bet you weren't too happy about that, Arty."

"You can say I am little perturbed. Especially since I apparently can't stop them from marrying. At least I stopped him and Marilyn. Speaking of which I should check on her after this."

"What happened?" The Doctor turned his attention to Kate.

"Easier to show you."

"She did the same thing to me," Arty mumbled as she walked alongside the Doctor. Inside the final public room before the Under-Gallery, there was a large painting of Queen Elizabeth and the tenth incarnation of the Doctor.

"Elizabeth I? You knew her, then?" Clara questioned.

"Yeah, knew her enough to marry her. Which granted during that time, didn't need to be a lot," Arty snarked, giving the Doctor a mocking glare. But there was no reaction, he was too far in his own world. Kate pulled the painting away from the wall like a door. Arty lingered to the back to enter with Osgood.

"Welcome to the Under-Gallery. This is where Elizabeth I kept all art too dangerous for public consumption."

The Doctor kneeled to the floor, scooping up a pile of the substance that lined the floor of the entry way. "Stone dust."

"Is it important?"

"In 1,200 years, I've never stepped in anything that wasn't." She stood up to see Osgood out of breath at her side. "Oi, you! With Arty. Are you sciencey?"

"Oh, um, well, yes." Osgood stuttered.

"Yes, Doctor, she is sciencey. Osgood is one of the main researchers here at UNIT," Arty continued. "Don't sell yourself short Osgood. Especially to the likes of him."

"She is right. Never sell yourself short. I'll hold judgement on the final comment to later. I want this stone dust analyzed. And I want a report, in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams, and complicated sums, on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, LOL. See Clara, I have a job. Kate, do I have a desk?"

"No."

Arty rolled her eyes and jumped in before the Doctor could make any more outlandish requests to Osgood. That woman would do anything for her idols. "You are not getting a desk, Doctor. You are never here long enough to use it. Osgood just put the report on mine. I'll get it to him. Also, do it like normal."

"I agree," Kate added. "Get a team to help you." Arty lingered while the rest walked on. She took her friends elbow and led her back out to the gallery.

"Get McGillop to help you. He is your best bet. Once he is done completing a task for the Doctor. Take samples of everything you can and do you analysis in the lab back at headquarters."

"Why wouldn't we just do it here?" Arty glanced back at the figures past the opening.

"I can't explain, but I wouldn't trust your surroundings. Stay sharp, Osgood. I believe in you. Okay? I heard that Sean was going to ask you something at your date last night." The woman's cheeks went bright red. "Oh, you owe me an explanation as soon as this is all over. You promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright. Stay safe. I will see you shortly." The pair smiled at each other before racing off in different directions. Arty raced down the hallways of the Under-Gallery too catch back up with Doctor. She turned the last corner to see the Doctor sneaking the lid off the Fez on display. She leaned against the door frame. Clara turned and rolled her eyes at the man.

"Someday, you could just walk past a fez."

"Never gonna happen."

"The day he does that, is the day the world comes to an end. For real." Arty joked.

"Welp, now you have cemented our future to be surrounded by fezzes."

"Just put a fez on regular order from a delivery service and you will never have to worry about not having one."

"That's good idea. That way when River and you destroy mine, another one will just take its place. Brilliant." Arty shook her head as she followed the others into the final room. The room was the same as when she had been there earlier. The glass was still scattered across the floor, the paintings still landscapes.

"This is why we called you," Kate informed.

"Interesting."

"The broken glass?" Clara questioned with a confused look.

"No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass in all these painting has been broken from the inside."

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any king."

"So?"

"There used to be." Kate handed the Doctor a tablet with an archived image of the painting as it was received into the museum.

"Something's got out of the paintings?" Clara questioned.

"Lots of somethings. Dangerous."

"This whole place has been searched. By Arty and an entire team of security officers. There's nothing here that shouldn't be." Kate informed.

"Other than the stone dust in the front entry," Arty offered.

"And nothing's gotten out." A zapping sound came from the upper back corner of the room. A circular object of light appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, no, not now." The Doctor mumbled.

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara questioned.

"No, not now! I'm busy."

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate questioned.

"No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember." He glanced up to the fez upon his head. He put it off in understanding. "Oh, of course. This is where I come in." He tossed the fez through the opening, before leaping in after it. "Geronimo!" His voice rang through the room as he traveled through the portal to his past. Arty rolled her eyes.

"Where the sam hell is he going?" Kate questioned.

"Sometimes the easier answer is to not ask. He needs to do this. He'll never feel closure if he doesn't."

"What is doing in there, though?" Clara prodded.

"The Doctor is meeting Elizabeth I for the first time in this regeneration. I think, that would be best way to describe it." The trio could hear mumbled voices coming from the portal in the corner.

"Doctor, is that you?" Clara yelled.

"Ah, hello, Clara! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. We can hear you. Where are you, exactly?"

"England 1562." The Tenth Doctor yelled back.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself." The two voices replied. Clara slowly turned to Arty.

"Oh this must be a dream come true for you."

"Not really. I am currently very cross with one of them."

"Oi! What did I do?" The Eleventh Doctor yelped.

"Not you. Sandshoes."

"Me?!" The Tenth Doctor yelped. "What did I do?"

"Why don't you ask your fiancé?"

"Oh… You know about that?"

"Yes, Sandshoes. I know about that."

"Why do you keep calling me Sandshoes?"

"Well I can't call you Doctor, can I? You two will never know which one is which. It would just be a waste of time."

"Can you come back through?" Kate questioned, practically."

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's… Ah!" The Eleventh Doctor commented. "Fez incoming." But nothing happened.

"Nothing here." Clara reported.

"So where did it go?" The Tenth Doctor questioned. Kate rushed off to call in reinforcements, while Arty and Clara turned back to the portal.

As a whispered voice, the Eleventh Doctor stated, "It's not working."

"Oh, you two idiots. You're both reversing the polarity. That negates the action. All your doing is confusing the poor thing," Arty barked back.

"Oh, shut up!" Two voices called back at her. She chuckled in response.

"Sandshoes, I deserve a full explanation and apology when I see you."

"Duly noted," the Tenth Doctor affirmed. The portal flexed in protest as a third Doctor passed through it. Arty could hear the crunch of the leaves as he landed.

A new gravelly voice slipped from the portal. "Anyone lose a fez?"

Clara looked at introduction of the new voice in surprise. She leaned into Arty's side and whispered. "Who is that? What's happening now?"

"It used to be two Doctors… now there is three."

"What?!"

"Yep. That's too many Doctor at time. The best part of this entire conversation: the third doctor, let's call him the War Doctor, thinks his future incarnations are the companions…. Not the Doctor himself." Arty waited a moment until she heard the dual shuffling of feet. "Stop pointing your screwdriver like a weapon, Doctors? To someone who knows what it is, they really aren't that threatening."

"Oh, I like you." The War Doctor commented. "May I ask who you are."

"Artemis Hansen, but I go by Arty."

"Are you one these two's companions?"

"Kind of both of them actually. It's a long story that contains a world of spoilers."

"Well then, I have something to look forward to."

"Oi! Granddad, can we quit with the flirting?" The Tenth Doctor barked.

"Oh, don't get jealous you two." The sound of soldiers trekking through the woods could be heard. She could hear the leader shout orders. Kate returned to the room. She had more swagger in her step than was normal. "Kate."

"Artemis." Well… that told her when the Zygon took over. Since they had met, Kate had never called her Artemis. Only ever Arty, unless it was in a formal setting where she called her Miss Hansen.

"I think there is three of them now." Clara whispered.

"There's a precedent for that." Fake Kate commented.

"Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers. What are you going to do assemble a cabinet at them?" The War Doctor chastised.

"That thing, what witchcraft is it?" The leader of the soldiers demanded.

"Ah! Yes, now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes, witchy witchcraft. Hello?" The Eleventh Doctor yelled. "Hello in there, excuse me, hello. Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?"

"Which of us is he talking about?" Clara whispered.

"If we are basing it on my universe, you. But I got it. I've always got a flare for the dramatic." Clara chuckled at that image. "Kate, go get me stuffed blow fish in the previous room."

"Why?"

"Just because." Fake Kate looked at her in concern before running off. Arty cleared her throat. "Hello, prattling mortals?!"

"Ah, the wicked witch has arrived. It's always a pleasure."

"And it's a pleasure to see you my dear. Now what are these mean men doing to you."

"Trying to take off our heads."

"Tsk, tsk. That won't do. I can't let these evil men hurt you. I always take care of my pets."

"Pets?" The Tenth Doctor admonished.

"Of course. Anyone who has the wicked witch of the wells favor becomes their pets?" She could hear the War Doctor chuckle. Arty felt Kate put the blow fish in her hands. "Dear Lord Bentham, would you like to see what I did to the last man who tried to harm the Doctor?" Arty tossed the blow fish through the portal. She could hear yelps from the soldiers that stood beneath the portal. "For you, a majestic blowfish won't be good enough. You don't pop off; I'll turn you all into frogs. And even the kiss of a princess won't save you."

"Frogs. Nice, you heard her."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara interrupted.

"It's, er, a timey-wimey thing."

"Timey what? Timey-wimey." The War Doctor questioned.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," the Tenth Doctor tried to brush off.

"Oh, don't even try to blame him, Sandshoes." Arty corrected. "Don't forget, that was my first adventure with you. I know that you are one that started it."

"Yep, definitely like you." The War Doctor agreed. "Don't let me get away with anything."

"Never do." The trio back in the museum listened quietly to the Queen's reappearance in the forest.

"The Tower? Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes. Brilliant. Love the Tower. Breakfast at 8:00, please. Will there be wi-fi?" The Eleventh Doctor jumped in.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" The War Doctor questioned.

"No." Arty mumbled, Clara chuckled in agreement.

"Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes and Granddad."

"Granddad?"

"Oh, not you too. I blame you Arty. You are a terrible influence on me."

"Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly." The Queen barked. "Very few emerge again."

"Dear God, that man's clever." Fake Kate mumbled. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Clara questioned.

"My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London." Arty lagged behind as they raced out of the Under-Gallery. What surprised Arty to no end, is that not only did Fake Kate have her wheelchair waiting by the entrance, but a car to take them the short trip over. Rather than walking. She looked at the woman dubiously, before crawling into the back of the van. She kept a close eye on Fake Kate while she made a call.

"Agent Towers. I need you to put a team together to search the Tower of London…The Doctor is trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals, from around 1550, approximately. It will most likely be in a room which was previously a containment cell. Priority one." Kate hung up her phone as they rolled up to the driving entrance to the tower. The window next to Clara rolled down. "I'm going to need access to the Black Archive." The security guard at the gate observed the passengers of the car before giving a nod. He went onto his radio to deliver the request as he opened the gate. They parked outside the entrance to the tunnels under the Tower. Arty climbed out. When the driver tried to offer her the chair, she thanked him, before stepping away and racing after the others. "Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift."

"Which I think is a horrible idea, personally." Arty commented.

"Automated memory filters on the ceiling. Access, please." They had reached the end of the hall, where a skinny, elderly security officer sat at a desk. "Atkins, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. First day here." The man replied.

Arty sighed. "He's been here for ten years. I had dinner with his family last time I was here for Christmas." The man let the pair through before shutting the door behind them.

"Lock and key. It's a bit basic isn't it." Clara questioned.

"Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out." Arty perused the shelves as she followed Kate into the vault. A device caught her eye. Oh River, you clever woman. She slipped a familiar squareness gun off the shelf and tucked it into her belt. "The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection."

"But you let me in." Clara stated.

"You have a top-level security rating from your last visit."

"Sorry, my what?"

"As I said, I don't like the memory wipes." Arty snarked as she slipped past Clara.

"Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. Can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous." Fake Kate stopped outside a viewing window. Inside a vortex manipulator rested on a display stand.

"What is that?" Clara asked.

"Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death."

"Well, one of them anyway." Arty joked. "That man can just never die."

"No one can know we have this, not even our allies."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history. You've seen their movies."

"Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor?"

"Not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us." Arty slipped the device off the stand and wrapped it on her wrist. Clara saw her do it but didn't ask. The two companions locked eyes with Osgood and McGillop as they entered. Well, the Zygon versions anyway.

"Um, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?"

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early."

"The hu…?"

"Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?"

"But not well enough," Arty corrected, pointing the squareness gun at Fake Kate. "Your phone. Now."

"Why should I give it you?"

"I'm the one with a gun."

"You would never use it. You are the Doctor's partner."

"You might be right, but I'm also friends with Jack Harkness and River Song, who this gun happens to belong to. Now let's try again. Phone." The Zygon looked at her dubiously. "Oh, and don't bother transforming back. We don't need to see that."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you first walked back through the door and called me Artemis. Kate would never do that." Fake Kate scowled and handed her the phone. Arty passed the phone to Clara and held out her arm. "Clara put in the code from the image. It's the activation code to set the coordinates." She never took her eyes off the three Zygons while Clara did it.

"Alright it's entered." Clara offered.

"Grab my shoulder." She waited until Clara was firmly holding on. "You're right, I never would have used the gun. But it did stall you long enough." Arty pulled her arm in and hit the enter key. She heard the three Zygon growl as they disappeared in a flash of light. The pair found themselves in a hallway within the main tower. "Okay, now we just have to find the three Doctors." The two looked at each other nervously before taking off. They peaked in the opening for each door.

As Arty turned the corner, she could hear the three voices. She threw open the door to the Doctors' cell. "Hello boys!"

"How did you do that?" The Eleventh Doctor questioned in surprise.

"Well, the door wasn't locked… so I just opened it. Seriously, three of you in the same room, and none you thought to check the door."

"Oh, you're one judge," the Tenth Doctor said sarcastically. "Would you have?"

"Yes. Even if I thought it should have been, there is always a possibility."

Clara raced in the room. She looked at the three in surprise. "How did you get inside so fast?"

"The door wasn't locked."

"Really?"

"Yes, exactly. Why wasn't it locked?" The Eleventh Doctor interrogated.

"Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping." The Queen entered. "I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time, I think you saw what's going to happen to it."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty followed directly behind the Queen into the lower tunnels where the aliens had made their base. "The Zygons lost their own world. It burned in the first days of the Time War. A new one is required."

"So they want this one?" Clara queried.

"Not yet. Far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort." Arty walked up to the railing to better see the paintings when the new Zygon came in. She observed the progress they had already made in translating the creatures into the stasis cube. The trio of Doctor's came up to join her.

"You see, Clara? They're stored in the paintings in the Under-Gallery like Cup-a-Soups, except you add time, if you can picture that."

"No one can picture that Chinny." Arty snarked.

"Oh, shut up! And don't call me Chinny."

"And now the world is worth conquering," Clara admonished. "So the Zygons are invading the future from the past?"

"Exactly."

A smirk formed on Arty's face while she waited for the Tenth Doctor to dig his own grave. "And do you know why I know that you're a fake?" The Doctor addressed Queen Elizabeth. "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, could never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan."

"Would you like me to kill him, your majesty? Or would you like too?" Arty joked to the woman. The Tenth Doctor's eyes got wide. "Oh yeah, Sandshoes. I've known it's the real Elizabeth since she walked into your cell. She's a good actress and brilliant strategist. You have to give her credit. It's not her plan, so it would only be to her advantage to tell you every last detail she had gathered from the Zygons."

"So, okay, backtracking a moment just to lend some context to my earlier remarks…" The Doctor tried to dig his way out of the hole.

"Oh, Doctor. Put down the shovel and step away from the hole. You've already dug your six-foot grave; you don't need to go any deeper."

"My twin is dead in the forest," The Queen informed. She pulled up her skirts to pull out a knife. "I am accustomed to taking precautions. These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived, rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Clara questioned in confusion.

"Men."

"And you actually killed on of them?"

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?"

"I'm going to need my Tardis." The Tenth Doctor requested.

"It has been procured already. But first, my love, you have a promise to keep." The Tenth Doctor looked at Arty in terror.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty stood next to Clara as the Tenth Doctor got married to Queen Elizabeth. Clara leaned over to whisper in the woman's ear. "I'm surprised you didn't do anything to stop this."

"Honestly, Clara, I knew this was a possibility before I ever entered this universe. I assume you know where my foreknowledge comes from, correct? How exactly I know about the Doctor's adventures."

"It's a television show, in your universe."

"Yes. According to the show, the Doctor has been married six times. That we know of. Some were time ladies, some historical figures, and some just regular humans. There are at least three that occurred since the shows reboot in 2005, which seems to be where my jumping begins. Marilyn Monroe: which was while the Doctor was doing the whole Ghost of Christmas Past thing with Kazran. That one I adverted. Queen Elizabeth: which obviously there was nothing I could do. She'd have taken my head. And River Song, which I still don't know the outcome to. That's in my future, and honestly, I'm scared. Of course, I've already seen the Doctor after when their wedding should be, but I'll never know until it happens. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't lose him. If anyone could convince me that soul mates exist, it's the two of you. No matter what regeneration I see you with, you two always meld together. Even in the darkest times, the Doctor can make you smile. And you don't let the Doctor get away with anything that he shouldn't. You two ground each other in ways that no other can." Arty watched as the Tenth Doctor continued to glance nervously between Elizabeth and Arty. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the priest that was officiating the wedding. There were multiple times the man had to get the Doctor's attention when he had to participate.

"Clara, who knows exactly what the future will hold. But if I can trust anyone to make it worthwhile. It's him."

The priest interrupted the pairs conversation. "Without further ado, I now pronounce you man and wife." Clara and Arty whooped with laugher. "You may kiss the bride." As the couple kissed, the pair of women tossed rice over the couple. With each moment that Queen was kissing the Doctor, tension filled the air. Okay, now it's getting awkward. Clara and Arty look at each other with laughter in their eyes.

"Oh, I am never gonna let him live this down." Arty joked.

The Queen pulled away. "Godspeed, my love."

"I will be right back." The Tenth Doctor couldn't get away fast enough. As Arty went to step away, the Queen grabbed her arm. Arty nodded to the group to continue to the Tardis and that she would follow.

"Keep your hands off my man. I see the way he looks at you."

Well, this was slightly unexpected. "Your majesty, I think you have misunderstood."

"Don't take me for a fool. As a person, I like you. But I must recognize you are competition, and I will win."

"Understood, your majesty." Arty walked away before the woman could threaten her any further. She slipped inside the Tardis to see Eleventh Doctor's desktop.

"Oh, you've redecorated." The Tenth Doctor commented. His later incarnation looked at himself in gleeful anticipation. "I don't like it."

"Oh, yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen. We're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it."

"No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there. In the Black Archive." Clara corrected. The three Doctors turned to Clara in horror. "Okay, so you've heard of that, then." The Eleventh Doctor raced to the console to set up a communication link into the Black Archive. His first attempt was a failure. His second just led to a firewall with a litany of passcodes he didn't have time to decrepit. He slammed his hand on the surface in frustration. Arty gently walked up to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. She nudged her hip into his to gently force her way in front of the controls. With a couple quick keystrokes, she logged into the communication system remotely from the Tardis.

"You don't have to do everything alone, Theta." Arty gave him a kiss on the check before stepping away. With her adrenaline and energy draining, she collapsed into the jump seat at the edge of the console room. The Eleventh Doctor put the Tardis into flight to the Black Archive.

"Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what you father meant?" The Doctor barked through the microphone. His hands gripped the console surface in frustration.

"Doctor?"

"Remote system access from Arty's credentials and routed through a space-time telegraph to bypass the Black Archive defenses. The telegraph was a gift from me to your father. Hotline straight to the Tardis. I know about the Black Archive, and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please… Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off." Kate voice range back through the control room.

"Not as sorry as you will be." The Tenth Doctor added. "This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with!" The control room jostled as it attempted to land.

"Argh! We're trying to bring in the Tardis in. Why can't we land?" The Eleventh Doctor growled.

"I said switch it off." Kate repeated.

"No, Kate, please, just listen to me!" The telegraph cut out.

The Tenth Doctor sighed. "Tower of London. Totally Tardis- proof."

"How can they do that?" Clara challenged.

"Alien technology, plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable." The Eleventh Doctor mumbled.

"No, you just need to find a new angle." Arty corrected.

"We don't need to land." Arty pointed to the War Doctor as he recognized her train of thought. The other's eyes traveled to the man in confusion.

"Yeah, we do, a tiny bit. Try and keep up." The Tenth Doctor snarked.

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. And I believe that Arty knows it as well." Arty grabbed the stasis cube off the console and held it up in front of the Eleventh Doctor.

She smiled at him mischievously. "Cup-a-Soup." They both giggled at the idea. "Okay, I'll work on getting the painting into the Black Archive. You focus on driving."

"Ah, shouldn't it be the other way around." Clara questioned. "We do want to get there at the right time."

"Oi, shut it!" The Eleventh Doctor hollered as he flittered about the console. Arty raced to the door and leaned outward. She grabbed the phone out of box, before dialing the number by memory.

A male voice rang thorough the phone, "McGillop."

"Ah, it's great to hear you voice. Look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to."

"But that's not possible. I was just…"

"Yeah, yeah. What do I always say? Sofas can read… it's a big universe. You were just talking to myself and the Doctor. I know. Time travel. It's fine. We need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am, but why would I take it there?"

"McGillop, have I ever steered you wrong… Other than suggesting going out for drinks last New Year's Eve. That was a disaster. Granted, we did save a couple of stranded Odd that night."

"Alright. If I didn't believe you were Arty before, I definitely would now. I will take it there now."

"Great McGillop. And do me a favor, make sure there is no tarp on it when you set it in the vault. I want the painting to be fully visible and unobstructed."

"Understood, ma'am." Arty reached over and hung up the phone before slipping back inside the Tardis. Once she was clear of the doors, the Doctor tossed the lever to put them into their final stage of flight to land in Arcadia.

*******TIME SKIP*******

The three Doctors did their dramatic bust through the painting into the Black Archive. Arty and Clara climbed out of the frame as relaxed as you can be in the middle of a war zone.

"Hello." The War Doctor began.

"I'm the Doctor." The Tenth Doctor continued.

"Sorry about the Dalek." The Eleventh commented.

"Also the showing off." Clara joked.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, what is the name of sanity are you doing?" The Eleventh Doctor got in the face of one of the Kates, but it was the other one which replied.

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do."

"Except make you both agree to halt it." The Tenth Doctor corrected.

"Not even for three of you."

"You're about to murder millions of people." The War Doctor stated heavily.

"To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?"  
"Once. It turned me into the man I am now." Arty walked over to the Eleventh Doctor and placed her hand in his. "Not even sure who that is any more."

"You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie, because what I did that day was wrong." The Tenth Doctor continued. "Just wrong."

"And because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right." The Eleventh Doctor slipped away from her side. The pair of Doctors pulled chairs up to the table and plopped down simultaneously, kicking their feet up on the table.

"How?"  
"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown." The Tenth Doctor informed. "Both of you, together."

"And then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time."

"Safeguards all round. Completely fair on both sides."

"And the key to perfect negotiation…"

"…is not knowing what side you're on."

"So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out…"

"No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human or a Zygon. Whoops-a-daisy!" The pair leapt to their feet. The three Doctor's pointed their sonics to the memory device in the celling. A spark flashed from the device. The two Kates blinked in confusion until terror filled their eyes. The pair turned to the controls and together yelled for the detonation to terminate.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty sat with the War Doctor, sipping tea from a thermos. The two watched the negotiations silently that were going on in the center of the room.

"From the sounds of it, you've seen my future. All of my future." The War Doctor concluded.

"Perhaps. But not yet. I've only been in this universe for seven and a half years. Five of which I spent in France with Reinette. There is still much more to come in my future. I don't necessarily follow a forward progression along your timeline. In the words of the future Doctor, as weird as it may seem, my life is all wibbly wobbly, timey whimey. I never know which regeneration of you I will see next."

"I am really am an odd man later."

Arty laughed heartly. "You are defiantly unique, but I wouldn't change a thing. The beauty of seeing each incarnation of you is I get to see the amazing man that you become as it happens. Sure, there are mistakes and mishaps along the way, but I know that it will be worthwhile."

"Am I making the right decision? Destroying Gallifrey?"

"I can't tell you. You have to make that decision for yourself. But I will say in a no-win scenario, there are only so many options to choose from. And I am sure you have gained plenty of information from what the Moment has shown you. I haven't seen Rose Tyler in so long."

"You know about the Moment?"

"You could say the circumstances of my arrival in this universe, gifted me some outside knowledge that others lack."

"You are a woman wrapped in mystery, and it looks like we become close in the future," He smiled at her cheekily. Arty blushed.

"You have become my entire life, Theta. I will always be there for you, no matter the struggle, no matter how frustrated you make me and most of all no matter how angry you are with yourself." The man seemed surprised when she called him by his academy name. In the corner of her eye, she could see Clara lingering at the companion board waiting for her chance. "While I love being able to talk to you, I believe there is another who wants her chance."

"I believe you are correct. Godspeed my dear." Arty smiled at the man before standing up and limping away. She walked over to the Eleventh Doctor's side. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before slipping her hand into his.

"Well, my angel. How have you been? I never got a chance to ask, where were you before this?"

"I've been better. Right before this I was on the SS Pentallian with 42 minutes to stop it crashing into a sentient sun. Before that was on a pirate ship with Captain Avery and his crew."

The Doctor's eyebrows fueled in concern. "Really? How are you? How bad has it gotten? Please, just this once, do not lie to me."

Arty sighed in sadness. "I got here a month early. When I initially landed, I would just get bouts of pain that would drain all my energy but give me a moment and then I'd be fine. By the end of the second week, most mornings I didn't have enough energy stand. I've spent most of my time since then confined to a wheelchair. It's definitely given me a new perspective on the general lack of accessibility in certain areas." The Doctor frowned before stepping away. A sense of terror flooded Arty, what did she say to make him walk away. He came back around the shelving unit holding two folding chairs. Arty chuckled sadly. She sat his side and leaned her hand on his arm. "Thank you."

"From this point forward, you need to be completely honest with me. No matter which version of me it is. We will get scared, but we can't let it stop us. It is not long before you will have all the answers. I promise, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there is nothing you can do."

"Doctor!" Clara yelped from the far end of the room. "He's gone. He just disappeared." The entire room froze in response.

"Where could he have gone?" The Tenth Doctor questioned.

The Eleventh looked down at Arty to see the grim look on her face. "I believe I know."

*******TIME SKIP*******

It took a lot of arguing from the group, but Arty followed the Tenth Doctor back into the painting to reach his Tardis. While Clara and the Eleventh Doctor, exited the Black Archive to retrieve theirs from outside the museum. The couple waded back through the war zone, to reach his Tardis that resided just out of view. When Arty slipped into the console room, she was surprised to find her wheelchair waiting for her. She furled her eyes in confusion. The Tenth Doctor looked at her sadly.

"So, it's almost time?"

"Almost time for what?"

"Whenever you find out what's wrong."

"That's what you told me."

"Sit. If the Tardis, says you need it. Don't argue." Arty sighed and plopped into the chair. She pouted as she watched the Doctor flittered about the console. When they landed, the two doors opened and Arty rolled out after the Doctor. She caught eyes with the Eleventh and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I told you he hasn't done it yet," Clara whispered.

"Go away, now. All of you. This is for me." The War Doctor commanded sadly.

"These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here." The Tenth Doctor mumbled.

"So something let us through." The Eleventh Doctor concluded.

"Go back. Go back to your lives. Go back and be the Doctor I could never be. Make it worthwhile."

"All those years burying you in my memory," the Tenth Doctor bit.

"Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret even from myself." The Eleventh Doctor sighed. The pair walked up to join their previous incarnation.

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else."

"You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right."

"But this time,"

"You don't have to do it alone." The two men placed their hands atop of the War Doctors.

"Thank you." The War Doctor exhaled in appreciation.

"What we do today is not out of fear or hatred," the Tenth Doctor asserted. "It is done because there is no other way."

"And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save." The Eleventh Doctor nodded at his past selves, before his eyes traveled to the two women. Arty had a knowing smile, while Clara was shaking her head in disagreement. The group watched the projection the Moment placed around them. Explosions going off, with children running from the violence.

"Then what do I do?" The Eleventh Doctor questioned Clara when she tried to protest.

"What you've always done? Be a Doctor." The man's eyes slid over to Arty. She nodded to the man in agreement. "You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?"

"Never cruel or cowardly." The Tenth Doctor replied.

"Never give up. Never give in." The War Doctor added. The group blinked to discovered themselves back in the hut. The two Tardises glowed with anticipation. The expression on the Eleventh Doctor's face was determined.

"You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" The Tenth Doctor interrogated.

"We change history all the time. I'm suggesting something far worse."

"What, exactly?" The War Doctor queried.

"Gentlemen, I have had 400 years to think about this. I've changed my mind." The Eleventh Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket to revert the moment back to its cube form.

"There' still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking." The War Doctor pointed out.

"Yep, there is. There is."

"But… there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know." The Tenth Doctor continued.

"'Cause if they did, they're probably send for reinforcements."

"What? What don't they know?" Clara questioned energetically.

"Clara, isn't it obvious." Arty joked. "There is three of them. One is terrifying enough." The trio of Doctors jumped around in jubilation.

"So, what are we doing? What's the plan?" Clara searched.

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly." The War Doctor reported.

"The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?" The Tenth Doctor strategized.

"Tiny bit of an ask." Clara pointed out.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire."

"Gallifrey will be gone. The Daleks will be destroyed." The War Doctor supplemented. "And it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other."

"But where would Gallifrey be?" Clara searched.

"Frozen." Arty offered. "In a single moment in time, safe and hiding. Cup-a-Soup." The group chuckled in glee. Arty went to go with the Tenth Doctor but was pulled in the other direction.

"Nope, this time you are going with me." The Eleventh Doctor left no room for argument.

"But he'll be alone. You have Clara."

"Eh? Not exactly."

"Not exactly that you have Clara or that he will be alone?"

"The second one… just come on." Arty rolled her eyes and followed him into the Tardis. Arty jumped from the wheelchair to flit about the console. "Arty!"

"Nope! No arguments Doctor. I'm helping. End of Story." While Arty put the ship in flight, the Doctor opened up a communication with the Gallifrey High Command.

"Hello. Hello, Gallifrey High Command. This is the Doctor speaking." The Eleventh Doctor transmitted.

"Hello! Also, the Doctor. Can you hear me?" The Tenth's voice added to the transmission."

"Also, the Doctor. Standing ready." The War Doctor joined.

"Dear God. Three of them. All my worst nightmares at once." A voice from the war room mumbled.

"Hey, to some this would be a dream come true." Arty was floored when she heard her own voice ring through the transmission.

"Is that me?" She turned to the Eleventh Doctor in surprise. He had a playful smile on his face.

"See I said he wouldn't be alone."

"Hello past me!" The future Arty hollered from the Tenth Doctor's Tardis.

"Hello future me. Wow this is weird." The current Arty mumbled. "I thought it was bad with multiple Doctors in one room."

"Who are you?" The Time Lord General demanded.

"I'm Artemis Hansen. Remember the name." The future Arty joked.

"General, we have a plan." The Tenth Doctor informed.

"We should point out at this moment it is a fairly terrible plan," The Eleventh Doctor shrugged.

"And almost certainly won't work." The Tenth concluded.

"I was happy with fairly terrible."

"Sorry I was just thinking aloud."

Current Arty leaned up into the image. "Ignore those two. It will be fine. It's a great plan, despite that fact that it was him that thought of it."

"Oi!" The pair yelled in protest. The Eleventh Doctor and Arty playfully shoved each other, until Arty ended up out of frame. She went back to racing around the console configuring the ship for the final steps. Arty pulled Clara away from the jump seat and put her to work.

"Clara, hold that lever in place for me." The woman smiled when she was giving a task. Arty's smile grew with the addition of the voice of each of his incarnations. When they were finally given the order, the Doctor threw the lever to set the plan into motion, screaming Geronimo the entire time.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty sat in her wheelchair in the museum dumbfounded at seeing an older version of herself sitting next to her. She turned her head towards the trio of Doctors lingering at the painting.

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" The current Arty questioned.

"Eh! I've had time to comes to term with this situation."

"Really?"

The future Arty scoffed. "Hell no." The two laughed at the absurdity of it.

"I guess this means I have future. That whatever is wrong with me will turn out alright in the end. I guess that's encouraging."

"You do and it will. Everything will be. Even in the darkest moments, always remember that. All the pain, all the struggle, will all be worth it. A life with Doctor has no comparison."

"Does it ever get any easier? Balancing the knowledge of what's to come."

"It will. I won't say it will ever be easy, but it gets better. There will come a time, where you will journey to an adventure beyond your universe's knowledge. That's where the real fun begins." The future Arty smiled at her younger self knowingly. When the Tenth Doctor made his exit, future Arty nodded to her past self before following him. When he tried to be all sappy at the door, future Arty shoved the man inside the Tardis before the saluting the group and disappearing. Arty rolled up to the Eleventh Doctor's side, when Clara returned to the Tardis.

"I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. Hopefully by that point I'll have a way to keep you pinned down Arty. Then it could be the two of us. Together. A normal life. How does that sound my angel? You could write plays or be a historian for the museum. You could do anything. I could retire and be the curator of this place with you at my side." He slipped his hand into hers, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"You know, I really think you two might." Standing next to them was the curator, aka the Fourth Doctor, and an elderly woman. Arty recognized the necklace that hung around the woman's neck. It was a copper angel. The same one that rested on her own neck.

"I never forget a face." The Doctor asserted.

"I know you don't." The Curator agreed. "And in years to come you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favorites, eh?" The Doctor winked at the man in agreement. His eyes finally roamed to the elderly woman. He looked between the woman and Arty in surprise.

"You were curious about this painting, I think? I am the historian for this museum, perhaps I could shed some light on it." The elderly woman offered. "We acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?"

"Which title? There's two. No more or Gallifrey Falls."

"No, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title." The Curator corrected.

"Gallifrey Falls No More." The historian stated.

"Now, what would you think that means, eh?" The Curator posed the question.

"That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked? It's still out there?"

"I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"Then where is it?"

"Where is it, indeed. Lost. Shh! Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse us. Oh, you two have a lot to do."

"Do I? Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?"

"That's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do. If I were you.. Oh, if I were you. Perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows? Who knows."

"Well at least I know you always have a flare for the dramatic." Arty joked.

"You have no idea." The elderly historian mumbled before following the curator out.


	26. The Trees of the World Save the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Forest of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. Sorry for the delay and how crap this chapter is. I have been dealing with some major medical problems which has slowed down my writing. I can really only focus on writing for a half an hour to an hour at a time. This episode has a couple of moments I skipped, simply because they would have felt too much like a script of the episode. We are so close to the end, and the next two chapters will a doosey. So please stay with me, and I will update as soon as I can. -Writercrash

**Chapter 26: The Trees of the World Save the Day**

Arty woke sprawled down a set of stairs in the Twelfth Doctor's Tardis. She tried to move, but none of the muscles in her body seemed to respond. Her arms felt like they had hundred-pound weight wrapped around them. Her legs felt like stone. An indiscernible cry came from her open lips. She laid sprawled on the staircase for an hour, counting each scratch in the floor waiting for the Doctor. Tears began to roll down her face in frustration. The man came sauntering up the stairwell mumbling. "Why do you keep zapping me? What have I ever done to you? Other than be a terrible pilot. Don't tell Arty I said that. She'd make a joke about how 'the first key to solving a personal problem is identification.' My dear, I love her, but she…" The Doctor's eyes caught with Arty sprawled down the stairs. He tentatively walked to her side and kneeled.

"How long has she been here?" The Doctor asked the Tardis. He glanced up at the screen to see a timer running. It read two hours and thirteen minutes. Arty cried out in a plead of help, but the sounds were undiscernible. "Don't worry, my angel. I will be right back." The Doctor sprinted off into the hall, leaving Arty alone with her thoughts again. She felt the ship thrum beneath her. Softly caressing her back in comfort. Her eyes glazed over as she listened to the thump of the heart in her chest. She heard the Doctor race back into the room and kneel above her. "I am going give you some medicine. It won't cure it, but it will alleviate the pain slow the progression. It will hurt a bit, but it will all be alright in the end." He held the device up to her arm. She felt the needle pierce her skin. A dull ache radiated outward from the area. She started to regain movement in her arms, then her head, her body, and lastly her legs.

The Doctor placed his hands on her back softly pushing her to a sitting position. He helped her turn around, so she was sitting normally on the stairs with her head leaned against his arm. Sobs racked her body. The fear from her paralysis did not leave. The Doctor stroked her head in comfort, periodically giving her soft kisses on the head.

Arty cleared her throat. "Please tell me what is wrong with me."

"I can't, my angel."

Tears poured down her face in frustration. "Why can't you?! You've never cared for the rules of the universe before. Why do you insist on this one?"

He gently took her face in his hands. "I promise, my love, you will have all the answers shortly. But right now, is not that time. I know you are scared. When I walked in here and saw you sprayed on the stairs, I was terrified. But I know everything will be alright in the end." He places a soft kiss on her forehead. There is a tentative knock on the door. He groans in frustration. He leans Arty against the railing before going to see what had disturbed them.

"I'm lost. Please, can you help me?" The voice of a little girl echoed in from the outside.

"It's that way." The Doctor grunted before slamming the door on her. He glanced to Arty before his eyes got wide in surprise. He thrusted the door back open. "Those trees…"

"Are you the Doctor?" The little girl asked.

"Yes. Do you have an appointment? You need an appointment to see the Doctor? I am very busy at the moment."

"Please, something's chasing me."

"Doctor, let Maebh in." Arty murmur from where she sat. The man looked back at her in surprise. She gave the girl a soft smile as he let her inside.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"No, but the Doctor is trying to make sure I'm okay. My name is Arty, what's yours?"

"Maebh." The little girl sat next to her on the stairs. Arty wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder in comfort.

"Do you like the ship Maebh?"

"It's amazing!"

"Do you not notice?" The Doctor interrupted as he goes racing up the stairs to the upper deck. The little girl looked at him in confusion.

"Notice what?"

"The fact that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

"I just thought it was supposed to be that way."

"It is," Arty stated. "But most ooh and ahh at it. He is just pouting because you did bloviate about its wonder."

"Oi!" The Doctor barked. "What are you doing here? Why were you in the woods?"

"I thought Miss Oswald told me to find the Doctor, but it wasn't her, it was just in my head. It's really confusing."

"Miss Oswald? Dark hair? Highly unpredictable?"

Arty scoffed. "I think you are the reason she is unpredictable, Doctor."

"Nonsense. She was always like that."

"Was she?"

"Everyone says she's in love with Mr Pink." Maebh added.

"The PE teacher."

"Maths. I really like him. I was in his group."

"Mr Pink was looking after you? Well, that explains why you're lost."

"Doctor, don't pick on Danny." Arty corrected.

"It doesn't surprise you that I know all about your school?"

"Everyone seems to know everything about everything, apart from me." Maebh leapt to her feet to join the Doctor at the console.

"That's not quite true. I, for instance, have no idea why, when the terrestrial navigation starts up it closes down all other systems."

"You should ask somebody who knows."

"Hm, that's another of the drawbacks of being the last of your species: No one to ask when your Tardis won't start." The Doctor threw the lever to put the ship into flight. The ship whirled in response.

There was a thunk as the ship finished it's programmed journey. "You have reached your destination." The Doctor argued with his ship in protest. No matter how many times she said it he wasn't understanding. Maebh dragged the Doctor out of the Tardis doors, into the forest that had popped up overnight.

"Well, I guess I will just stay here then." Arty yelled after the pair. The Doctor was too distracted by the world outside the door, that he didn't hear her cry. She heard the Tardis ring in comfort before two forearm crutches dropped from the ceiling. Arty yelped in surprise as they hit the floor at her feet. She scooted down to the bottom step to grab the crutches. "Thank you sexy." Arty struggled to her feet with the crutches before hobbling to the console. The Doctor comes bursting back through the door. He was mumbling obliviously. He slammed keys on the keyboard before pulling up the world news reports. All of the reports were bleak. Arty led Maebh over to the jump seat, before calling Clara on the Tardis phone.

"You're always showing me amazing things, well, I, Doctor, have finally got something amazing to show you." Clara admonished through the telephone.

"Yes, well, there are some things that I've never seen. That's usually because I've chosen not to see them. Even my incredibly long life is too short for Les Miserables."

"Oh, Doctor, you are gonna love this."

"Well, when you come to collect this child, you can tell me then."

"Huh? What child?"

"Young female human. Standard defenseless little girl. Your friend Mr Pink was supposed to be looking after her."

Arty rolled her eyes in frustration. She slipped to the Doctor's side. "He isn't the best with tact if I am being honest. Its Maebh, but she's alright."

"What? Where are you?"

"Trafalgar Square. She stumbled upon the Tardis while wandering around the brand new-forest in London." Arty offered.

"Brand-new forest?"

"Yes," the Doctor interrupted. "It's like the New Forest, except even newer."

"Is that the forest that is covering London?"

"Was that the amazing thing you were gonna show me? 'Tis amazing, but I saw it first."

Clara sighed in frustration. "Look, is she all right? Will you bring her over?"

"I can't bring her over, I'm a Time Lord, not a child minder."

"Clara don't worry, Maebh is fine. But do you really trust the Doctor to make the short jump to where you are now. You know how bad of pilot he is."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But you two have a time machine, all we have are oyster cards. Why can't you fly it over?"

"I normally would offer, but I am not sure I would be able to right now."

Silence echoes through the phone. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I will make it." Arty's eyes drifted to the Doctor. He looked at her solemnly, before walking to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll watch out for Maebh while the Doctor tries to figure out what is wrong with the planet."

"I appreciate it. You keep him in line. I'll see you shortly." Clara hung up the phone. Arty slipped away from the Doctor, before turning to the little girl who was sitting contently on the jump seat.

"Alright Maebh. Why don't you come with us? We're going to go study the forest outside?" Arty gave the small girl a smile as child leapt to her feet.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty sighed in frustration as she watched the Doctor climb over the lion statue like it was a jungle gym. He kept scanning different trees before frowning at the results. "Why would there be no readings? Because they're actually made of wood. No circuits, no mechanism. Wood." The man leapt off the statue to land next to Arty.

"What's this for?" Maebh inquired, gesturing to the device in his hand.

"This is a sonic screwdriver. It interacts with any form of communication you care to mention. Sadly, trees have no moving parts, and they don't communicate."

"They communicate a bit, though. Otherwise, they wouldn't all grow at the same time, would they?"

"So, what, do you think that's how spring begins? With a group message on Tree-Facebook? Do you think they send texts to each other?" Arty socked the Doctor in his arm. "Oi!"

"You don't need to be supercilious Doctor. She is right. All these trees sprouted simultaneous, overnight. That's not a natural occurrence. Even by Time Lord standards. There has to be some way they are linked. You have to admit that she is right."

"But how are they communicating?" He stressed.

"Every life form in the universe communicates differently. Wood is the same way. Maybe it's just a way that hasn't been discovered yet. The Sonic can interact with wood, kind of, the calculations just take forever. So, don't rule out the impossible. Remember sofas can read, it's a big universe."

He smiled at her sheepishly, before kissing her on the forehead. He slipped past her back into the Tardis, while Arty insured that Maebh was still with them. "Maebh stay here. I am going to get you a juice." The girl gave her affirmative nod before walking along the console. Arty limped down to the lower level. She opened one of the octagonal storage panels on the wall to find a juice pack, and two steaming cups of hot tea. Arty slipped the juice into her pocket before picking up the teacups. When she returned to the console level, she set the two teacups down before pulling out the juice pack to hand to Maebh. The young girl hopped onto the jump seat, slowly sipping on the packet. Arty picked back up the teacups before walking over to the Doctor's side. He was too engrossed in his scan results on the Tardis monitor. Arty pulled his hands away from the keyboard before placing the tea within them.

"Thank you, my angel."

"Of course, Theta."

He sipped his tea solemnly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm scared. For so many different reasons, but mostly I am scared of how lost I felt when I arrived. I never want to feel like that again. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything. In that moment, I wasn't sure whether I would ever be found."

He sighed and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I promise you, with everything I have, that I will always protect you. I love you, my angel. Never forget that."

"But see you can't guarantee that. Because my future is sometimes your past, and we weren't always the way we are now. Plus, it isn't like we live a normal life. For some stupid reason, you constantly put yourself in danger and because I am an idiot, I chose to follow you into the fire. I love and trust you, Theta, and nothing will change that, but it doesn't stop the fact that I am terrified of the unknown. And right now there is one big unknown that you are keeping from me. An unknown that makes me feel completely helpless." The Doctor gently took her teacup from her before placing both on the console. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks. They stood like that for over a minute before Arty felt two small arms wrap around her waist from behind. Arty glanced back to find that Maebh had joined them. Arty gave a soft laugh and shifted them so she could return the embrace.

She stepped away from the pair feeling a little lighter than she had previously. They could hear the cheers of Maebh's fellow classmates outside the door. The Doctor got a smirk on his face. Arty scoffed in frustration. "Oh, go be dramatic." He leapt away from the console, before sneaking out the door. Arty turned to the young girl. "Thank you, Maebh. Your support means a lot of me."

"Well, I just didn't like to see you cry. You've looked out for me, so I figured I should look out for you."

"Ah, you're a big smart girl. I'm sure you would have done well without us."

"My mom doesn't trust me on my own."

"Maebh, it's not like that, she's just overprotective. You are her daughter. She just wants to make sure you are safe."

The young girl tilted her head in consideration. "Are you a mother miss? You seem to know a lot."

Arty looked at the girl in surprise. She never had a good relationship with her mother. Lillian was too busy with work to raise her. While it gave Arty a sense of independence, it didn't give her a good role model to judge herself on. She doesn't know if she would ever be a good mother. "No, but maybe someday."

"With the Doctor?"

"Yeah, with the Doctor." She gave the girl a big smile before leading her out the door of the Tardis. The pair slipped behind one of the trees watching the Doctor flit around her classmates. When the Doctor rushed back into the Tardis, Maebh ran off in the other directions. "Maebh!" Arty cried in protest as limped after the girl. Every couple of feet, Arty stumbled as her crutches got caught on another vine or tree root. She limped after the young girl for nearly five blocks before Maebh stopped. In the time it took for Maebh to lay her phone on the ground, Arty was able to catch up with her. "Maebh, you can't run off like that."

"But there is something coming, we have to follow the voices. They will keep us safe. The voices will give us the answers."

"I know, sweetie, but the forest is not safe for a young girl like you are her own. Now, we will both go and investigate the voices you are hearing together. You have to stay with me. Alright?"

"Yes, miss."

"Now, lead the way." Maebh started racing off down the path again, with Arty at her heals. The pair stopped every few blocks to drop another of Maebh's items. At the entrance to Green Park station, the pair slid to a halt before a group of men in fire suits. They made a hard right turn and continued into the park lands. About 100 feet in, they stopped to drop Maebh's lunch box before racing onwards. They pair kept running towards the voices. As they turned a corner, Arty felt a prick on the back of her neck. Arty grabbed the girl and froze. "Maebh, stay completely still."

Arty glanced out the corner of her eye to see two wolves hiding within the bushes. Arty took a shuttering breath, why did she always forget the details that could get her killed at the worst time. She felt that of all the things she forgets in this episode, wolves should not have been one of them. "Maebh, on the count of three I want you to scream and run as fast as you can. There is a fence just up ahead. We will meet the Doctor and Clara there, alright? Okay, one… two… three." The pair raced off as fast as they could. Arty could feel the two wolves nipping at her heels. Trying to reach out and take a bite. Within inches of the fence, Arty stumbled, smacking into the ground. She scrambled back for her back to hit the wrought iron. Arty could hear the Doctor and Clara rush up behind them, but Arty wouldn't let her eyes veer from the animals stalking their prey. She felt Maebh grab her upper arm, hurling her to her feet. The pair ran down the length of the fence to a small gate opening.

The young girl slammed the gate behind them. It was the one separation between themselves and the wolves. The Doctor wrapped Arty within his arms, repeatedly giving her kisses on the head. Each kiss gave him a little more comfort that she was alive and safe.

"Never run off like that again. Do you hear me? When I turned around, you were gone. I was terrified something had happened."

"Oh, I am fine. You are a worry wart. Focus, Doctor. We've got bigger issues."

"Yes, Maebh, you came looking for me. You didn't…"

"I was talking about the wolves." Arty snarked.

The young girl got distracted by the lights that flittered around her. The Doctor's eyes furled. "You didn't just stumble into the Tardis. Tell me what you know. This is important."

"Yes, can we please deal with the wolves first?" Clara cried.

"These are zoo wolves; they're not even used to hunting." The wolves snarled in response.

Arty pulled Maebh behind her. "Now is not the time Doctor. Alright Maebh don't be scared. Everything will work out. We need to huddle together and try to look big." The group growled at the creatures, making themselves seem as large as possible. The wolves leapt over the fence and raced past the group.

"Haha, I told you they were rubbish." The Doctor snarked.

"Doctor, the wolves weren't afraid of us." A hearty growled echoed from beyond the trees. A tiger came stalking towards the fence.

"There are very good, solid, scientific reasons for being really quite frightened just now." The tiger roared at them as they were frozen in fear. A light began to flash across the animal's eyes. With a couple more growls, the creature lost interest and wandered away. The Coal Hill children cried in joy; their group jaunted into view with Danny Pink in the lead. While the men were too busy fighting, Maebh raced off again in pursuit of the voices. Arty kept pace at her heals.

*******TIME SKIP*******

It was a little while later the pair rested on the Tardis. Clara had sent them off, while she dealt with the children waiting on their impending doom. Arty rested against the Doctor's side. "Ugh! Who knew racing through the woods after a small child would be so exhausting?"

"Well, barely being able to walk probably played a key factor. You should have been more careful."

"Like I was going to let a little girl run off on her own. You know me better than that, Theta. She was just looking for some help."

"I know, but I worry about you, constantly. Even when you aren't having issues."

"Does this ever get resolved?"

"Soon, my angel. Soon." The pair watched the solar flare, bleed off the sun towards the planets beyond. "Flame-proof forest." A smile slipped onto Arty's face. "A thousand atom bombs and no one hurt. I am Doctor Idiot."

"Well, I wasn't going to say it, but I am glad you did. You know, the first step in solving any problem is recognizing that there is one."

"Oh, shut up." He spun in her in a circle, with the pair laughing as the tension slipped away. Arty reached over and thew the lever to send them back to their previous landing location. The couple raced around the console in joy. As the Doctor leapt past her, he dipped Arty and gave her a peck on the lips. He tossed her back to her feet as the ship landed. The two raced out the door and down the forest path. The Doctor called out to Clara, in hopes of getting the group to stop. When he started pleading for the children to come back, the kids turned on the spot and followed the man back to the Tardis. The two adults looked at the others incredulously.

"Clara, Danny. You really should come. I promise it will be worth it." Arty offered the pair. Clara sighed before racing after the others back to the little blue box, that had become her second home. Courteous as ever, Danny walked with Arty as she slowly limped after the group, repeatedly saving her from any unfortunate tumbles. As she passed through the ship door, all the children had grouped together on one of the staircases. As Danny settled on the lowest step next to Clara, the Doctor tossed the screen across the console to face the class.

"It's there on the screen, look. Big solar flare, headed this way. A thousand kilometers a second. Coronal mass ejections, geomagnetic storm, it's huge. It's brewing up a solar wind big enough to blow this whole planet away." All the children looked at the Doctor in terror.

"Doctor, I love you, but we really need to work on your bed side manor. They are children, not adults." Arty chastised.

"I assumed their teachers had mentioned it?"

"I thought it would spoil an otherwise enjoyable walk." Clara explained, sheepishly

"Okay. Well, this is the bad news. The good news is, it's happened before. And you're still here. The Tunguska Blast, 1908. That should have blown the whole planet off its axis, but it didn't. It knocked a few trees over… Well, a few tens of thousands of trees over. Curuca, in Brazil, same story. Earth should have been smashed, but it wasn't. What do these things have in common?"

"They're really, really scaring us?" Ruby whimpered.

"Alright Doctor, I'm taking over, before you give these children any more nightmares." Arty interrupted giving him a kiss on the cheek, before giving him a playful shove to the side. "Ruby, you noticed something special at the museum right, with the three?"

"Yes, miss. I told miss Oswald, there was one ring on the tree that was bigger than the rest. And it was red."

"Exactly, one year where it was a good year to be a tree. The one thing all of these events have in common is trees. Can someone tell me what trees create during photosynthesis?"

Bradley jumped on his step with his hands raised in the air. "Oxygen! They create oxygen."

"Exactly, Bradley. Trees take in carbon dioxide, and release oxygen. Now, for combustion to be possible there are three things that are needed. Does anyone happen to know what those things are?"

The group looked at each other in confusion. At the back of the group, a little lanky boy with wire rimmed glasses stood up. Arty choked on her own saliva when she saw a spitting image of the tenth doctor, but with the eleventh's glasses. "You need oxygen, heat and a fuel source."

"You're right. Um… what's your name?"

"Matthew."

"That's a great name, it was my fathers." She gave the boy a soft smile, as he sheepishly sat back down, hiding his face from the attention of his fellow classmates. No matter her immediate thoughts, it had to be coincidence. It took a moment for Arty to find herself again, but she continued. "Now, most people would think more oxygen would mean bigger explosion, but that is not necessarily the case. There has to be a balance between the oxygen and fuel source, otherwise it won't work. It's what's known as the stoichiometric ratio. Too much oxygen, and the fire will quickly burn itself out. If it can light at all."

Samson raised his hand. "So, what you are saying is, that the trees are creating a large amount of oxygen that will kill the fire coming at the Earth."

"Basically, that's it. The oxygen will engulf the fuel source, snuffing out the fire. You might have some weird weather for the next few days, but overall, you will be fine."

"So then, why was the ring on the tree in the museum red." Ruby interrupted.

"Atmospheric dust," the Doctor joined in. "The fingerprint of an asteroid. Happy Red Ring Day."

"But if the trees are good, why are we chopping them down?" The Doctor looked at Ruby in confusion.

"The government is sending out defoliating teams." Danny offered. "They're dropping chemicals on them right now."

"What is it with you people? You hear voices, you want to shut them up. The trees come to save you, you want to chop them down."

"You think you need to save the world when it's already saving itself." Clara pointed out.

"I did admit that I was wrong." The Doctor offered as he began hitting buttons on the console. "Excellent. Mobile networks are still operative. Right, we are gonna call everyone on Earth and tell them to leave the trees alone."

Maebh stood, having been silent thus far. "Can I do it? I started it; I should finish it."

"Ok. Class project: save the earth.

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty sat on the jump seat, sipping a cup of tea while the class whispered about their script for Maebh. A young boy slipped away from the group to shyly walk to her side.

"Hello, Matthew. What can I do for you?"

"You said that I was named after your father. What are you parents like?"

"Well, my father was Matthew Arthur Hansen. He was in active service overseas and died when I was young. I don't remember him much, but I know that he was smart, nice and funny. At least according to everyone that knew him. My mother, Lillian, was an emergency room doctor at the local hospital. I didn't get to see her much honestly. She had really high expectations for me, that I never felt like I could live up to. But I loved her either way. Well, what about you, what are your parents like?"

"Well, my dad is really smart. Some people would say the smartest man alive, but there are times where I am not sure I agree."

Arty chuckled with him. "I definitely know someone like that."

"He is really supportive and always teaching me new things. But my mom, she is my hero. She is really nice and brave. Plus, she deals with my dad on a daily basis so that makes her a goddess. They sometimes have to leave on… business trips, but when that happens, I stay with aunt and uncle, and they are hilarious."

"It sounds like you love them."

"I do, and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Arty glanced up to see the Doctor looking at the pair solemnly. She waved him over. He shook his head in protest, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed in frustration, before lumbering over to the pair.

"Matthew, I would like you to meet the Doctor."

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy was trying to hide a sarcastic grin on his face, as the Doctor grimaced.

"Greetings, little one." The pair stood in silence, before the children behind them leapt up in joy. They were waving a paper in the air, trying to gain the Doctor's attention. He walked back over to Maebh before flipping a switch on the console. All the phones within the Tardis began to ring.

Maebh took a deep breath before beginning. "Essential services have been disrupted due to an unexpected forest. We'd like to reassure you that the situation will be rectified very soon. Please don't be scared. And please don't chop, spray or harm the trees, they're here to help. Be less scared, be more trusting. Oh, and Annabelle Arden, please come home." With the final word, the Doctor filled a switch before turning to the group of children.

"Ok, who would like to witness a once-in-a-billion-years solar even at close quarters?" When Maebh saw her mom on the monitor, she raced outside with her classmates in tow. The only two left in the Tardis, were the Doctor and Arty.


	27. Time of the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time of the Angels

**Chapter 27: Time of the Angels**

The entire Tardis shook around her when Arty opened her eyes. With each rock, Arty stumbled in protest. Her forearm crutches were doing nothing to stabilize her movement. She glanced up to see an early Eleventh Doctor racing around the console, avoiding River's meddling. Arty tossed her crutches under the console, to hide them from the man above. She didn't want to worry him. The ship whimpered beneath her feet in concern. She knew where they were going, and her inability to walk long distances, was the least of his concerns. She wobbled over to the back stairwell up to the console level. One solid rock threw her into the safety rail.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them! Stay close!" River commanded

"I'm trying!" The Doctor snarked.

"Use the stabilizers."

"It doesn't have stabilizers!"

"The blue switches."

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."

With all her energy, Arty pushed up to the console level, jumped across the platform, and slammed her hand on the blue switches. "Okay, that's it. Stop fighting. Doctor, they are stabilizers. Maybe you would know that if you hadn't of thrown the manual into a supernova. River stop antagonizing him. You know how pissy he gets when he is wrong." Arty flipped a switch and limped around helping River fly the Tardis.

"Okay, I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination," River smacked the final key. The Tardis rang in response. "And parked us right alongside."

"Parked us? We haven't landed."

"Of course, we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise." The Doctor mumbled.

"What noise?"

"You know the…" The Doctor did a wheezing impression of the Tardis in flight.

"Doctor, it's not supposed to make that noise, you leave the parking brake on. I am surprised you haven't broken her beyond repair all these years you insist on flying her that way." Arty commented.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. And I don't appreciate you two ganging up on me. It's my Tardis, and I'll fly it how I want to. Come along, Pond, let's have a look." The Doctor turned on the spot and sauntered towards the door.

"No, wait! Environment checks." River cried.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." Arty rolled her eyes at his flippant attitude. He stuck his head outside the door, as the sound of seagulls and crashing waves could be heard. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Gan belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and…" He stuck his head back out the door. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that. I blame you, Arty. You encourage him."

Arty looked at her in mock horror. "How dare you? I would never."

"How come you can fly the Tardis?" Amy questioned, as the Doctor plopped down on the jump seat. He pulled Arty down to sit on his lap. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River admonished.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"It's a shame you were busy that day, Doctor. Arty is a brilliant teacher. You could learn a thing or two from her. Or at the very least the manual. Right, then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box, it crashed." The Doctor leapt to his face to sprint after River. Arty squeezed out the door behind, before the Doctor could close the door in her face. Arty gingerly stepped along the rocky terrain to join River. The pair stared at the large ship teetered at a precarious angle.

"How is Stormcage these days?" Arty questioned with a playful smirk on her lips.

"The food is terrible, but it is as easy to break out of as normal. I can easily pop out for a quick dinner date with my husband, and still be back in time for nightly roll call."

"Oh, dinner dates with your husband. Sounds romantic."

"How are you, my angel?"

"Honestly, horrible. I could barely walk yesterday. I am not looking forward to climbing up to that thing."

"I can promise you; you'll have answers before you know it." She glanced at the woman. River's eyes were trained on the wreckage, but Arty catch a glimpse of pain in her eyes. The curly haired woman's frame was completely tense. When the door to the Tardis opened, Arty allowed her eyes to drift over to the wreckage. The Doctor walked to her side, slipping his arm around her waist. "What caused it to crash? Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

"At least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

The Doctor pulled away from her side to walk over to Amy. Arty rested her head on River shoulder so she could see her communicator. The woman was typing at lightning speed a message to drop ship above. The only interruption to her typing was to chastise the Doctor for his inability to keep secrets.

"There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." The Doctor gave River a look of curiosity. Her communicator beeped with an incoming transmission. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." As River wondered off, Arty reached into the Doctor's coat pocket to grab his sonic. As he tried, to reach out in protest, Arty playfully jumped away and climbed across the rocks to River. She pointed the sonic at the communicator to boost the signal. "Aw thank you dear. You know, you are the only one he lets touch that thing. I feel if I tried, he would bite my fingers off."

*******TIME SKIP*******

As the group of time traveling adventures rested along the rocky beach, five transporter funnels appeared at the edge of the rock wall. As the first group appeared, it was four soldiers and surprisingly one teenage in a Coal Hill School uniform. The leader and young boy marched over to River, while the rest of the soldiers, began a perimeter sweep of the Aplan Temple.

"You promised me an army, Dr. Song." Octavian argued.

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor and Artemis Hansen." The Doctor puffed out his cheeks, while giving a poor salute. Arty nodded in recognition to the man. Octavian gave the pair each a firm handshake.

"Father Octavian, sir, madam. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Dr Song was helping us with a covert investigation." The two men's eyes drifted to the flames pouring out of the top of the wreckage. "Has Dr Song explained what we're dealing with?"

River turned to the man in question. "Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" The man's entire demeanor darkened. His eyes narrowed as he turned to River.

"How dare you make me bring her here?" Arty looked at him in surprise, that was new. "You know what those creatures did to her. How terrified she is of them? You say you care about her, but you dare blind side her to this."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. This moment is a fixed point. She would have ended up in the ruins either way. At least in this case, you have some control."

"Some control? Ha! They are merciless monsters, and I can't lose her!" Silence rang through the air. The faint sounds of fire from the wreckage faded away. Arty slowly stepped over to the Doctor side. Harsh, agitated breaths bleed from his lips. Arty rested her hand gently on his elbow. The Doctor whipped around, as if expecting an attacker. When he saw Arty, some of the tension slipped from his shoulders.

"The minute I landed on that Tardis; I knew where we were going. She didn't blind side me. I knew someday I would have to face the angels again, and that's okay. I'm not afraid, but you need to listen to me today. There will come a moment, when you will think me mad. I'll say something that doesn't make sense, but I promise I have a reason."

The man rested his forehead to hers. A single tear of frustration rolled down his cheek. She reached up a wiped it away, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, I trust you, my love."

"Thank you, Theta." She whispered in his ear before stepping away to give him a gentle smile. With a firm nod, he walked off with River, Amy and Octavian to begin preparing camp. Arty turned her head, to find the young boy sheepishly standing next to her. "I am not going to lie. I was surprised to see a teenager come with the landing party. Do your parents regularly let you go on dangerous mission?"

"Um, yeah." He couldn't meet her eyes as he mumbled out the answer.

"Do you want to try again? And don't lie this time."

He firmly raised his head to meet her scrutinizing gaze. "Technically I didn't lie. My dad brings me on dangerous missions all the time. If he had his way, that would be all I would do. My mom, however, would rather I stay Earth bound. Earth might not always be safe, but at least I could live out a simi-normal life there."

"You go to Coal Hill?"

"Yeah, since I was a child."

"Did you ever have a Ms. Oswald as your teacher?"

"Yeah, I did, and Mr. Pink."

The boys seemed oddly familiar. "What's your name?"

A playful smirk grew on his face. "Matthew. We've met before, miss."

"When the trees saved the world. That was just yesterday for me."

"I'm sad to say, that was years ago in my case. I assume based off your lack of crutches, either you are doing better, or you are trying to hide it from him."

"The second one. I know what we are walking into. I don't want to put any more on his shoulders."

"You shouldn't keep anything from him. He loves you and cares for your safety." She sighed but nodded in reluctant agreement. She would tell him… eventually. The rosy sun began to set upon the horizon. The pair watched as the stars began to appear, as day turned to night. Loud, rambunctious noise echoed off the temple walls as the soldiers set up their command base. An occasional explosion rang out, as they began to force their way into the lower tunnels of the temple. Arty eyes traveled over to the young boy next to her. As the boy grew, he began to look more and more like the Doctor's tenth regeneration. The same brown floppy hair with a lanky frame.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship." Octavian's voice reverberated across the water. At the voice, Matthew leapt to his feet before offering her a hand up. The pair cantered along the shoreline to join with the others. "Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top; we'd be too close to the drives." Octavian began hitting buttons on his communicator to pull up a map of the inner structure of the temple beyond the walls. "According to this, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then work our way up."

"Oh, good. Catacombs probably darks ones. Dark catacombs, great." The Doctor mumbled.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"And technically, I think you should both stops being so pessimistic. Yeah, it's dark. Yes, its technically a graveyard for the dead. But where else would you find Weeping Angels." Arty snarked. Octavian struggled to hide his eye roll, before walking off. Arty's eyes followed Matthew as he entered the jump ship with River.

"You're letting people call you 'sir.' You never do that. I mean other than Arty when she is being sarcastic. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy hopped up to sit on the top of the crate, while the Doctor fiddled with some of the electrics.

"You're still here. Which part of 'wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe' was so confusing?"

"You let Arty stay here."

Arty tossed her hands in the air. "Leave me out of this."

"A Weeping Angel is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage. It is the creature that ripped Arty from her own universe and transported her here. No other creature could possibly do that. Knowing that I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough, and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. Any questions?"

There was a contemplative expression on Amy's face. "Who is River Song? To you I mean. I would ask if she's your wife, but I think Arty would stab me if I did. Oh, maybe she's your sister-in-law. Putting you in your place, not letting you get away with any of your shenanigans that could get others hurt. I could see that. You only half listen to her, not enough for her to be your wife."

"That's none of your business Amy. Who River Song is to me, is my business only."

"Doctor! Angel! Father Octavian?" River called from the jump ship in the distance. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Arty came forward and grabbed his elbow, dragging him to the ship.

"Be happy she didn't call you 'pretty boy.'" Arty snarked. The Doctor groaned in protest dragging his feet. Arty tossed the man through the door to the jump ship, climbing in after him. Inside Matthew rested against the wall, eyes trained on the angel in the video. Smart boy. Arty walked to his side, gently placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. The boy jumped in surprise, before whipping around to face her. Arty gave the boy a shy smile, in comfort. A war was brewing in the boy's eyes. So much pain, for eyes so young. The boy leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Arty. She tensed in surprise, before returning the gesture. River played with the remote control for the monitor, configuring the loop.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I put in on loop."

"Yep. It's an Angel. Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before?"

"I have once, Arty has twice. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue." Amy questioned in confusion.

"It's a statue when you see it." River corrected.

"Where did it come from?"

"Pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of the last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

Amy turned to River still confused. "What does that mean, it's a statue when you see it?"

Matthew pulled away and looked at the red headed girl in frustration. "It's means that it is only made of stone when it is being observed. My dad would get all technical and say it's a quantum lock. In the eyes of any give creature, it turns to stone. In this plane of reality, they cease to exist. The ultimate defense mechanism as my father would say." Arty looked at him in surprise. Was it really possible that he was the Doctor's son? And furthermore, who was his mother? Her or someone else?

"What, being a stone?"

"Until you turn your back. Then it's fair game, nothing to protect you." Matthew grimaced. The Doctor nodded in agreement before racing out of the jump ship, with River and Octavian at his heals. Arty lingered at the door when Amy slipped back inside. Matthew came up behind her. "I know what you are doing. You can't stay with Amy, it's not safe."

"That's exactly why I can't leave her alone."

Silence hung in the air. "She won't be alone, I promise." Seconds before the door slammed, Matthew shoved her out of the jump ship before leaping out of the path of the closing door. Arty hit the floor hard at the base of stairs. Regaining her sense, Arty rocketed back to the door. She shoved her entire weight against it, but it wouldn't move. Slamming her hand against the door, she yelped, "Matthew! Amy! Are you alright?"

"No, the Angel's here. It's inside the room with us." Amy yelled in fear.

"Amy it's going to be alright, but the two of you have to do what I say. Do you understand?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"This is not the time to be petty Amy! Just do it. You two have an advantage. There are two pair of eyes to look at the Angel. The most important thing to know is don't blink. As long as one of you has eyes on the Angel, then it can't move."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Matthew asked. She could hear the stress in his voice.

"Yes, but first I need to know that you two have your eyes on it."

"How could we not?!" Amy cried out.

"Good. Keep your eyes on it. Oh, but don't look it directly in the eyes. Anywhere, but the eyes, do you understand."

"Yes! This isn't my first rodeo. I grew up with stories of these cursed things. Now how do we stop it?" Matthew barked.

"Why don't we just unplug the monitor?" Amy questioned.

"Because the connector is deadlocked, you'll never be able to get it out. There should be a remote sitting on one of the surfaces on the right side of the ship. Can one of you find it?" Arty could hear shuffling just past the door. A clank rang through the metal frame as something hit the floor. She hears a soft curse.

"I've got it." Matthew mumbled. "What do I do now?"

As Arty began, the Doctor and River rushed to her side in a panic. "You're a bit late to the party." Arty mumbled. The pair pushed past her and tried to shove the door open. They argued about the deadlock, before Arty got so frustrated. "Enough! I don't care if there has never been a deadlock before. There are two people in there that need help. Now, shut up and move." She pushed past River to the door. "Matthew, sorry, there is a glitch in the tape, when it loops back to the beginning. In that moment, it no longer holds the image of the Angel. No image means no power. You have to pause the tape on that exact moment. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She could hear a soft count down, before the door's mechanism released and she could swing it open. Arty threw open the door, rushing inside. Amy was standing by the desk, eyes wide focused on the center of the room. Matthew stood two feet from where Amy was looking, arm stretched out with the remote. His entire form trembled in stress. Arty rushed to his side. As she placed her arm on his shoulder he leapt in surprise, eyes wide in terror. When he saw who it was, he dropped the remote before wrapping his arm around her waist. It took a moment for her react, but she returned the embrace. River was checking over Amy to make sure the woman was alright. "Thank you, mum." The young boy whispered. When Matthew realized what he said, he tensed. So, she was right all along.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the head. "Spoilers." The young boy chuckled in her arms before stepping away.

"So, it was here? That was the Angel?" River questioned.

"That was a projection of the angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." The Doctor replied. An explosion rang through the compound. "Okay. Now it starts." He raced out the jump ship door. Arty shook her head at his childish enthusiasm.

*******TIME SKIP*******

As Arty stepped off the last rung of the rope ladder, she stumbled into the Doctor's arms. The pair chuckled at her clumsiness. He gave her a soft peck on the lips before placing her back on her feet and stepping away. Her muscles protested at the fall, but she stretched to work the kinks out. She hopped whatever the Twelfth Doctor gave her yesterday to help with her mobility would last.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor questioned.

"Grav globe." Octavian ordered. One the soldiers pass the Doctor a white spherical object. He proceeded to drop kick it up into the maze. Light flooded the cavern. Stone statues lined every inch of the surrounding walls. "Huh, I guess this makes it a bit trickery. A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack." River mumbled.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of statues." The Doctor rambled.

Arty grunted in frustration. "My love, please shut up."

"No, okay. River's was fine."

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Octavian ordered.

"Wait!" Arty interrupted. "Don't trust anything you see. While Angels have a typical appearance that is associated with them, there are other ways they can appear. Be safe." The entire group seems to ignore her warning and walk off. She sighed in frustration. She did what she could to warn them without out right saying it.

Matthew stepped to her side. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"Depends. What do you think?"

He glanced around before whispering, "That every single statue in this maze is an Angel." She sees the tension in his posture.

"Stay by my side Matthew, that's all I ask." The teenager whimpered in fear. She gently linked their arms together before following the Doctor down the cavern path. River joined the pair as they came upon Amy. Matthew's eyes flittered in panic between each of the statues in the pathway opening.

"You all right?" River asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy mumbled. "So, what's a maze of the dead?"

"Ah, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls."

"River, that could not have been more morbid." Arty snarkily replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Amy give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." She stabbed a needle into the woman's arm. She yelped in pain. "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River tossed the used syringe into a pocket before turning to Arty. "Alright, your turn Angel."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." As River pushed the needle into her arm, she winched in protest. A dull ache radiated from the spot on her arm.

"Sorry, there isn't anything I can do to make it better." River sighed.

"I know, but it needs to be done." The woman smiled at her, as she pulled the syringe away.

"Matty, your turn." The teenager didn't react at all. His eyes were flittering between every statue in the room. The tension continued to build in his shoulders. River looked at the boy in concern. "Matthew, you need to give me your arm." But he continued to not respond. She sighed in sadness. "I never should have brought him. He is terrified of Weeping Angels. He gets it from his mother."

Arty felt guilt mount within her. "River give me his syringe; I'll try to get to him." River looked tentative but agreed. She placed the syringe in her hand before pulling Amy away. Arty gently placed her hand on the young boy's check, he startled in surprise, but wouldn't look at her. "Matthew, I know you are scared and that's alright. But don't let that fear rule you. I won't say today will be easy, but it will be alright. Trust me?" The boy sighed, before his eyes drifted to her. He nodded in understanding before holding out his arm. She held the syringe to his arm before pressing the button. As the needle punctured the skin, the boy hissed in pain. She gently messaged below his arm as the liquid entered his system. When the last of the medicine left the vial, she removed it and placed it in her pocket. "You need some cheering up. Why don't we go pick on your father?" The boy chuckled as a small amount of tension bleed from his shoulders.

The pair jaunted over to the Doctor side by the statue. Arty reached over the Doctor's shoulder and flipped the tablet to the correct direction. After his cry of protest, the Doctor gave her a nod of appreciation. As the trio, gazed at the nearby statues gun fire could be heard in the corridor behind them. The group raced back down the path to where the other soldiers were.

A twenty-year-old boy named Bob stood meekly as Octavian glared at him. "Sorry. Sorry, I thought… I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian barked.

"No sir, but Miss Hansen said…"

"I don't care what Miss Hansen said. She was wrong. Weeping Angels always look like the one on the ship. There difference in appearance is a legend."

"Are you willing to bet their lives, Bishop?" Arty barked. "You might be their commander, but I know a fair share more about the Angels than you do. Sir." She turned to the boy next to the Bishop. "Now Bob. It's good to be scared. Scared keeps you alive. It keeps you alert."

"Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." The Doctor added.

"I'm scared too, but I'm not going to let that stop me." Matthew continued. "It's rare that you get a chance like this. I agree with Arty, don't trust anything you see or hear."

Octavian bit his tongue to keep from giving a snarky rebuttal. "We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes."

*******TIME SKIP*******

Arty was counting down the moment until the Doctor realized the problem. With each statue they passed, Matthew and Arty glared them down, daring the statues to move. Each step led them closer to danger. The higher they proceeded in the maze the better state of the statues. They were a lot closer to the energy bleeding off the Byzantium. Those statues got first pickings.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here." Octavian reported.  
"Church had a point, if you think about it." Amy commented. "The divorces must have been messy." With that the Doctor came to a dead stop at one of the statues, River followed closely behind. Arty turned off her flashlight and tucked it into her pocket.

"How could we not notice that?" River aggressively whispered.

"Low-level perception filter, or maybe we're thick. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Arty, don't you dare leave my sight. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor barked out.

"What danger?" Octavian questioned in confusion.

"The Aplans." River replied.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got two heads."

"Yeah, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor mumbled dubiously. He pointed his flashlight over to the end of the tunnel by Octavian. "Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." The entire group scrambled to the far end of the room. Arty wrapped her arms around Matthew in comfort as he looked on in concern. "Okay. I want you all to switch off your torches. Just do it."

Reluctantly, everyone turned off their lights except for the Doctor. Arty tucked her head into Matthew and whispered, "Put yours in your pocket."

"Why?" He stuttered.

"Just trust me, please." He sighed but did as she said.

"Okay. I'm going to turn off this one, too, just for a moment." The Doctor continued.

"Are you sure about this?" River demanded.

"No." The rapidly clicked off the light, then back on. All the statues in the cavern turned to face the group. The statues now stood to full height with their hallowed eyes facing them. Matthew whimpered in her arms. The Doctor raced down to the other side of the path to find an army of angels slowly climbing their way up the path behind them. "They're angels. All of them!"

"But they can't be." River corrected as her and Amy raced after him. Arty's eyes flittered from one statue to another. She couldn't figure out where she should be looking. The trio raced back up from below. "There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear."

"River, you were never wrong." Arty asserted. "There was only ever one Angel on the ship. But where the Byzantium landed was not a coincidence. These Angels have been here way longer than the ship has. I would say since the Aplans died out."

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian commented.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast." Amy added. "They should have had us by now."

"Look at them. They're dying. Losing their form." The Doctor corrected. "They must've been down here for centuries, starving. Losing their image. And their image is their power." Suddenly, he stood up, realizing what Arty meant. "Oh, Arty you genius. Power! The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." River asserted.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian. Come in please. Any of you, come in!" Octavian pulled his communicator from his pack.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." A voice range through the communicator. Arty whimpered in pain. There was nothing she could have done to save him.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!" Octavian replied.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them."

The Doctor reached forward and retched the communicator out of Octavian's hands. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal."

"Well done, Bob. Sacred keeps you fast. Told you. Didn't I? You friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd. That's not how the angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed bodies for something."

Octavian took back the communicator from the Doctor. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Doctor groaned in frustration before snatching the communicator back. "Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive! Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." At Bob's admission, Arty whimpered in grief. She glanced at Matthew and River, before catching eyes with the Doctor. He seemed too silent ask her if his fears were correct. She gave him a solemn nod.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you, too?" The Doctor asked into the communicator.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say, you're on your way up to us…"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

When the troops raced up to the wreckage, Arty raced after the group, pulling Matthew along with her. At the topmost point in the cavern, everyone was astonished at the view. Directly above them the Byzantium was perched upon the cavern structures. While the soldiers split in different directions to secure the exits, the rest debated over how to get up there.

"How are we going to get up there? It's at least 30 feet, and we don't have the time or equipment to climb." River admonished.

"Perhaps there is another path that weaves up closer to the wreckage, where we can enter at a different point in the ship." Octavian commented.

"No that won't work. Plus, I can guarantee the Doctor will have a plan. It might seem stupid, but it will work." Arty added.

"And how would you know Ms. Hansen. I assume the legends of your psychic abilities are just that. Legends."

Arty scoffed in frustration. "I can promise I am not psychic, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what's to come."

"The statues are advancing along all corridors." Marco reported as he ran back into the cavern. "And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."

"They all do. So does the gravity globe." River commented as they watched the primarily light in the cavern flicker in protest. The Doctor came swaggering into the opening.

"It's the Angel. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor tried to track each of the Angels with his flashlight, looking in all directions.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian recognized.

"Which means we can't stay here." Suddenly, the entire cavern went completely dark. When the lights returned, the soldiers trained their weapons on the Angels that had appeared at the edge of view through each exit. As more and more people began to demand answers from the Doctor, he closed his eyes in frustration. Arty slipped to his side and placed a hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, terror filled them.

Arty took a deep breath and gave him a soft smile. "Theta, there is always a way out." She guided his head upwards until he was looking at the flickering gravity globe. Then further until he was looking at the hull of the ship. He squinted his eyes in confusion, until it dawned on him. He laughed in joy at the realization. But their happiness was short lived. Octavian's communicator crackled to life from the Doctor's pocket with the voice of Angel Bob.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last must longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end. I died in fear. Ms. Hansen, Matthew and yourself all told me my fear would keep me safe, but it didn't. I died afraid in pain and alone. You made me trust you three and when it mattered, you let me down. The Angels also know the tales of Ms. Hansen's foreknowledge. They know where she comes from. It's because of the Angels that's she's even here. She could have saved me. She had the knowledge to save all of us, but she didn't. I'm sorry, sir. But the Angels for very keen for you to know this." Tears began to roll down her face in grief. The Doctor wrapped his free arm around her, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "By the way Ms. Hansen, how is your pain levels? Do you feel like you are turning to stone?" A cry hitched in the back of her throat. The Doctor eyebrows furled in confusion, but he didn't have time to focus on that now.

"You leave her out of this! The Angels have made their second mistake, because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier. They targeted my love, and that is not something I take lightly. Her knowledge is not her fault. She is doing all that she can. I've got a feeling that she warned us, we just chose to ignore the signs. I know I've done that my fair share, and every time I regret it. I will not let them get away with blaming her."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great, big, whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

The Doctor turned to Amy, giving her a serious look. "Trust me?"

"Yeah." Amy agreed.

He turned to River. "Trust me?"

"Always."

He turned to Matthew. "I know we just met, but for this moment. Can you trust me?"

"With all my life." The teenager gave a firm nod.

He turned to Octavian. "You lot, trust me?"

"We have faith sir." Octavian nodded.

"Great, then give me your gun."

Arty scoffed in a sarcastic manner. "And what if I don't trust you? You didn't ask me."

"If you didn't trust me, then we would have some serious problems." He playfully ran up to give her a tickle on the side and kiss on the lips before flipping the gun like in an old western. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian questioned.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it." He pointed the gun up in the air as the communicator crackled back to life.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob asked. "You mentioned a mistake we've made."

"Big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you, there's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me and my Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers. Hope you liked the chapter. I debated for a REALLY long time about whether to include Matthew, but I had some ideas I just couldn't pass up. It will take me a couple days to get the second part up [Flesh and Stone], so keep an eye out. -Writercrash


End file.
